Homeward Bound
by BarbeSilver
Summary: COMPLETE...The continuing story of Captains Janeway and Chakotay onboard the Marquis ship Voyager. This story is set just after the events of Starfleet Treachery.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Trek Voyager : Homeward Bound**

Use herein of the name Voyager and the Voyager characters is in no way intended to infringe upon the copyrights and trademarks of Paramount Pictures Corporation or its licensees.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

This story continues where Starfleet Treachery left off. Though it is not necessary to read Starfleet Treachery first, in order to understand certain events and characters, it is advisable to do so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 1**

Standing at the console, located just above the command area, Seska watched as Janeway and Chakotay left the bridge. Finishing the scan which she had been running, her mind switched over to the two who had just left. With eyebrows drawn together, reflecting on the latest turn of events, she looked in the direction of the ready room.

After several seconds of thoughtful concentration, Seska then turned her attention toward the command area. Silently she watched Commander Evans as he sat reading a padd containing the latest repair reports.

Finally reaching a decision she walked over. "Evans, what the hell happened between Janeway and Chakotay in that ready room. One minute we thought that they would be at each other's throats, the next she's his second-in-command and appearing as thought they had been best friends for life."

Looking thoughtful the command lieutenant tapped the arm of his chair with the padd. "Seska, I don't know. But whatever did happen in there, I'm thankful. Don't forget, since arriving in the Delta Quadrant, the two of them had been working closely together. It was only the uncertainty created by the events onboard the Explorer which was causing the apprehension. Evidently that has ceased to be a concern."

He hesitated for a moment. "It would appear that we were wrong to fear her reaction. Evidently she does not hold Chakotay, or us, responsible for the destruction of her ship."

He smiled up at his crewmate. "It would also appear that Starfleet Captain Kathryn Janeway has agreed to become a Maquis."

For a moment Seska remained quiet. "Is it true that her father is Admiral Edward Janeway."

Evans nodded. "Yes."

A small smile played across her face. "I can't image that her father will be very happy with her. First she helped us, then she joined us."

"Don't forget," replied Evans, "she had little choice about the latter. Janeway had few options to choose from."

He then gave a small shrug. "Unfortunately, it will probably be a long time before she has to face him. You never can tell, due to the circumstances he might be in full agreement, or at least understand the reasons behind her actions."

He then gave Seska a small grin. "Even if he does not, I can't see Admiral Edward Janeway either bringing his daughter before a court martial, or throwing her into prison. From what I understand they are very close, and very similar in nature. And I believe that she knows more than the average captain does about what goes on at Starfleet Headquarters. She may hold the rank of '_captain_' but being who she is, and who her father is, I suspect that she has top level security clearance. But it's strange. Chakotay had planned to arrange a meeting with the Admiral. By a twist of fate, his daughter was the one sent to capture us. Life has a way of throwing the unexpected at you."

Seska started to turn away. "Yes, it certainly does."

Returning his attention to the padd, Evans did not see the look of concern, and fear, which passed over Seska's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Trek Voyager : Homeward Bound **

**CHAPTER 2**

Kathryn Janeway, second-in-command on the Maquis ship Voyager, was amused at Chakotay's refusal to answer her question. It had been a simple question. Or so it had appeared. Would he serve as her first officer if this was her ship, a Starfleet one. She had intended to put him on the spot, but, which was very rare, Chakotay had outwitted her. This time he had hidden behind his rank as captain to avoid answering. That put him on her hit list.

Side by side they walked from the turbolift to engineering. Both relaxed and, once again, enjoying the comradeship of each other's company.

Entering engineering her eyes were immediately drawn to the warp-core. For an instant she stopped breathing as she stared at the sight before her. Almost twice the size that hers had been, located in the rear section, it pulsated with life. The life of a ship. No one entering the heart of Voyager could miss it.

A light, pleasant touch on her arm drew Janeway's attention back to the man at her side. Sifting her line of sight her eyes followed Chakotay's arm as he pointed over to the side. She listened attentively as he explained the functions of one of the consoles.

Out of the corner of her eye Janeway noticed the two figures standing motionless in front of the core, watching her and Chakotay as they made their slow way through engineering. She caught the worried, concerned look covering the face of the chief engineer B'Elanna Torres. Kathryn Janeway smiled to herself as she witnessed the change in Torres after receiving a reassuring nod from Carey.

Janeway's mind darted over the recent events. It had been, what, two weeks since they were thrown into the Delta Quadrant. Two weeks during which she and Chakotay had gone from being enemies to good and trusting friends.

A friendship forged from pain and grief, bourn on, not only their shoulders, but also on those of the crew.

Those two weeks had been hard. Starting with the Caretaker forcefully bringing the two ships, hers and Chakotay's, into the Delta Quadrant. The numerous deaths on both ships and the abduction and near death of B'Elanna Torres and Harry Kim. Then the attempted murder of both herself and Chakotay at the hands of her first officer Cavit, who had been aided by her Doctor Fitzgerald. Their lives had been saved by the courage of her crew, and the skill of the Maquis.

It had also seen the destruction of her ship, The Explorer, and the unification of both crews into one. Out of the sadness, and the pain, had emerged something else. One crew, Starfleet and Maquis, working together for a common goal. Out of the suffering there had also emerged heroes, Tuvok and Tom Paris, along with others of her crew. And now, she and Chakotay formed the very unlikely command team of the starship Voyage.

How, mused Janeway, could so much have happened in so little time.

Just a couple of hours ago she had felt a prisoner, hated and unwanted, onboard this ship. Now she walked proudly beside her new captain as he introduced her to the ship and crew. Both of which she was proud to command.

Sensing her thoughts, as he had uncanny knack of doing, Chakotay turned his head toward her and smiled.

Kathryn Janeway returned his smile with a warm, gentle one of her own. Allowing this man, who had saved her life, into her heart.

Coming abreast of Carey and Torres, Janeway could feel the curiosity emanating from the two engineers.

Chakotay quickly answered their unasked questions. "B'Elanna, Joe, there's been a couple of changes in the command structure."

The eyebrows of both Joe Carey and B'Elanna Torres inched upwards.

Chakotay placed his hand in the small of Janeway's back, drawing her closer to him. "Let me introduce you to my new second-in-command. Evans will now be working as a command lieutenant to both Kathryn and myself."

Quickly recovering from her shock, B'Elanna answered with a touch of mischief in her voice. "Well captain, we all felt that you would make a good Maquis."

Janeway looked at Chakotay with mock indignation on her face. "Captain Chakotay, don't tell me that what happened on the Explorer was one of your '_Maquis' _escapades just to prove yourself correct."

For a moment Chakotay looked confused. Then he remembered about his teasing comment which he had made while in her science lab. He replied as he ran his hand through his hair. "Kathryn! I give you my word, even I would not go that far. However, since I was right, I certainly will take full advantage of that."

His comment earned him an elbow in his ribs. "Ouch! Is that anyway to treat your captain?"

Joe Carey turned to Janeway. "Captain, I speak for all the crew, for everyone onboard this ship, welcome back."

Kathryn felt a lump rise in her throat. "Thank you Joe, it's good to be back. But I no longer carry the title……….."

Chakotay, leaning down, whispered in her ear. "Give up. You're outnumbered."

Opening her mouth to speak, Chakotay silenced her with an amused look and by shrugging his shoulders.

Giving a resigned sigh she turned back to Carey. "Joe, I understand that you had a slight nose problem."

B'Elanna tensed.

Throwing Torres a quick glance Joe answered easily. "Nothing to worry about captain. The _'problem'_ was corrected very quickly. There's no reason for it to happen again."

Janeway gave her head a quick sharp nod. "Good. That's how I like _'problems'_ solved, and put to rest."

B'Elanna Torres kept her mouth shut. She was still uneasy around this former Starfleet captain. But something told her that one day they would be good friends. And she felt that the day would soon be coming.

Chakotay grinned. Kathryn Janeway certainly had her own style. In less than a minute she had, quietly and effectively, addressed the situation of Torres breaking Carey's nose. Without putting B'Elanna on the defensive. Even he had not managed that.

As for B'Elanna Torres she knew that somehow she had received a reprimand for her temper. But could not figure out how it was delivered.

Chakotay turned toward Torres. He was amused by the confused look upon her face. "B'Elanna, we'll be breaking orbit later today, if you want to pay the Ocampa one last visit go ahead."

Torres heaved a sigh. "There's so much still to do. I better stay here."

"B'Elanna," Janeway spoke quietly, "once we leave, the chances are we will never return. Certainly not in the life time of the Ocampa that we know. You have done an amazing job of repairing this ship, while coping with new crew members, nobody will begrudge you the time to say goodby to your friends."

For a moment B'Elanna Torres looked at Janeway. Then she smiled. "Thank-you Captain. After I arrange a few things with Joe I'll beam down. When I return perhaps Joe and the others can take a few minutes to also say goodbye."

Janeway nodded. Turning to leave she threw one last parting comment over her shoulder. "I'll see you later, I'm looking forward to a long discussion on echo displacements and warp transports."

Puzzled, Joe looked at B'Elanna. "Warp transports! They're impossible."

Watching Janeway and Chakotay exiting engineering, B'Elanna grinned at Joe. "Not when you have to rescue your leader from Starfleet."

"Oh." Was Joe Carey's only comment.

B'Elanna shook her head. "Joe, I think Chakotay will have his hands full. That woman is no ordinary '_second-in-command'_. No way will she ever be a '_yes sir, I'll follow your orders sir'_ type of person."

Joe Carey smiled. "B'Elanna, there are many ways to give orders. From the little that I have seen, I have a feeling Chakotay has learned how to handle the captain. And… vice-versa."


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Trek Voyager : Homeward Bound **

**CHAPTER 3**

Heading back toward the turbolift Chakotay suddenly stopped and ran his hand along the side of his face. "When was the last time that you ate?"

Kathryn stared at him with a slightly puzzled expression. "I'm not sure. It would have been before……before you visited me yesterday."

"Well…." Chakotay responded. "that makes both of us. Why don't we head to the mess hall for lunch, then we can visit the Ocampa. I know that you're anxious to see the ship, however, it will be here tomorrow, the Ocampa won't."

Suddenly Kathryn realized that she was very, very hungry. "Lead on Captain. Your second-in-command dutifully follows."

"Ha!" Was Chakotay's only answer.

When they entered the mess hall they found it almost full. As soon as the crew became aware of the latest arrivals, silence descended as all heads swung in their direction. For many of the Maquis this was the first time seeing Kathryn Janeway, former Starfleet captain of The Explorer.

Tom Paris rose from a nearby table. Carrying his food tray over to the replicator for recycling, he whispered as he passed the two newcomers. "Be careful of the stew. If the sight and smell doesn't get you, the taste will."

Kathryn looked at Chakotay. "Surely it can't be that bad."

He just looked at her. His expression speaking for him.

Making their way to an unoccupied table near the far wall, they came abreast of the table where Hogan, Ayala, Telfer and Lang sat. The first two were glad to see the Starfleet captain. The last time that they had seen Janeway she was laying on her death bed. The latter two were definitely uneasy. In fact, they were scared. It had not taken long for word to spread that Janeway knew all that had happened onboard her ship.

Kathryn remarked as she passed their table. "It's nice to see everyone getting along so nicely. I just hope there's no mutinies being hatched."

Telfer and Lang almost choked on their food. Hogan and Ayala didn't move a muscle.

Chakotay grinned down at his crewmen. Telfer and Lang definitely looked as through they wished to be any where but in the vicinity of Kathryn Janeway.

Reaching their objective Kathryn sat down while Chakotay went to pick up their food. She looked over at the other table. "Lieutenant Telfer, Ensign Lang the two of you don't look well, perhaps you should pay the doctor a visit."

If it were possible Ensign Lang's face turned even whiter than it had been before. Telfer managed to reply. "Thank….thank-you Captain. Must….must be the…the food."

The two, just short of jumping up, rose to their feet. Then as quickly as they could, without actually running, they left the mess hall. Hogan and Ayala, deciding that it would be best to return to their stations, followed close behind.

Returning with the food Chakotay was laughing as he sat down. "Kathryn, that wasn't nice. Telfer and Lang looked as if they wanted to jump out the nearest airlock."

Kathryn Janeway smiled. "Yes, they did. I wonder why? I see that you gave both of them a promotion."

Chakotay nodded. "I owe them my life. Without them Tom would not have had the phaser which stopped Cavit."

A somber look passed over Janeway's face. "I know."

The Maquis captain stretched out his arm, placing his hand over hers. "Easy Kathryn. It's over with. We have to forget, but at the same time we cannot run away from what happened. We have to accept and live with the past. And since what happened on The Explorer affects Voyager, it is almost impossible not to refer, occasionally, to those events."

Kathryn nodded. "I know. But it is still so fresh. You have had a week to recover, for me everything happened yesterday. When I think what could have been the end result. Especially for you. The anger returns."

For a moment she looked down, at the hand covering hers. Finally she looked back up at Chakotay. "However, as you said we must but those events behind us. No matter how hard it might be."

After removing his hand from Kathryn's, Chakotay placed the two plates on the table.

She looked down at what sat before her. Picking up her fork she touched the gooey mass that looked like some type of pasta. "Is this edible?"

Chakotay made a face. "I think so. It looked and smelled better than the stew."

Cautiously he tasted a small amount. "Well…it doesn't taste like anything I've every had. But I think that we will live. Tell you what. If we survive this lunch, why don't you join me in my quarters for supper? We have a lot to discuss, it will give us some quiet time to both relax and review ship's business."

She smiled. "Sounds good. As long as you do the cooking. Believe me, Neelix is a gourmet chef compared to me."

He laughed. "What! Don't tell me. Kathryn Janeway doesn't cook."

She shrugged. "Why go to all that trouble when we have replicators."

Chakotay shook his head. "Well you have nothing to fear. Not only do I cook, I enjoy it."

Janeway looked at him in mock surprise. "My, my. The Maquis leader is a cook. Wonders never cease. Too bad that you escaped from prison. I'm sure that the prison population would have voted to have you work in their kitchen."

She laughed at his expression.

Then for several minutes they remained silent. Eating their meal, enjoying the peaceful companionship.

Finally she placed her folk on the plate. "You mentioned a memorial service. When is it being held?"

"I believe tomorrow." Chakotay replied. "I left all the arrangement to Evans and Tuvok. Did you want to speak to them about it?"

Kathryn shook her head. "No. I'm planning a little something for Tuvok, Paris, Lang and Telfer. But I don't want to do it until we have the formality of the service behind us. That is with your permission. I'll discuss it with you tonight, when we're alone. I don't want to be accidentally overheard."

Chakotay just looked at her. Knowing that it would be connected to the events on the Explorer, he was curious to learn what she was planning. Whatever it was he knew that Paris and the others would long remember it.

Sitting back she studied the Maquis captain. "Chakotay, I've been wondering. The Maquis may be in the process of becoming a well trained, organized military force, but how did you obtain the resources to built a ship like Voyager?"

Haven eaten all that he could of Neelix's concoction he returned his plate to the tray. "The Federation council and Starfleet ignored the fact that there are members of the Federation who are against the peace treaty with Cardassia. I have been receiving aid, not only from Starfleet sympathizers, but also from several other Federation member planets. Once they realized that the Maquis were not anti-Federation, but were in effect trying to save it, then we began picking up support."

With a sad sigh Kathryn looked around her. "It would appear that the only blind people have been Starfleet and the Federation Council."

Chakotay thought over his reply. "The Federation Council definitely. I know of no one on the council willing to help, or listen. However, there are at least two members of Starfleet who are not blind. Only waiting for proof. That's you and your father."

She smiled. "Yes, that's true. But I hope that we're not the only ones."

Chakotay, playing with his fork, looked at the woman sitting before him. "Now, I have a question. I was surprised when you mentioned, back on the bridge, that Admiral Edward Janeway is your father. I thought that you wanted it kept a secret."

Taking her time answering Kathryn placed her plate on the tray beside Chakotay's. She then folded her hands on the table. "Ever since I was a young girl I knew of the important position that my father held, and the power which came with that position. I tried to keep my identity a secret because I didn't want people to think that he was pulling strings, or using his influence, for my advancement. I wanted people to respect me for myself and for my abilities, not for who my father was."

For a moment she looked down. When she again looked at Chakotay there was a deep determination in her eyes." But now things are changed. I want those onboard this ship to understand, and know, that I am in a position to help them. That I have enough influence with important people to make myself heard. Not only is my father the Fleet Admiral, he is also one of the three who govern Starfleet Command. All my life I have believed in the principals behind Starfleet and the Federation. I still do. But there is a problem within that must be fixed. When we return I intend to do something about that."

Chakotay gazed at Kathryn. Once again he placed his hand over hers. "Kathryn, I too believe in the Federation and Starfleet. I have nothing against them. I too believe in the principals that they stand for. My fight is with the Cardassians and the Dominion. For the war that they are planning. For the way they have convinced those on the Council to turn their backs on the colonists. And with those within the Federation who have turned a blind eye to our needs. But I have not forgotten that there are others who support us. Right now our goal is to return home. Once there we will see what the situation is. If necessary we will continue the fight, however, this time you and I will not be fighting each other. We will be fighting side by side."

For several seconds she gazed into the eyes of the man she had, just a couple of weeks before, considered a traitor.

"Come." Chakotay stood up. "Let's go visit the Ocampa."

Handing the tray to Chakotay, Kathryn then stood up. Together they walked over to the replicator. After depositing everything on the recycling pad they headed for the door.

Just as they were about to exit Seska walked in. She stopped, surprise and fear registered on her face. "Chakotay, Captain Janeway, I…I didn't know that you were here."

Puzzled, Chakotay looked at her. "We just finished lunch. Watch out for the stew."

Edging along the wall she looked uncertainly at Janeway. "I better go and eat, have to get back to the bridge."

With that she hurried on her way.

Exiting the mess hall Chakotay turned to Kathryn. "That's strange. If I didn't know better I would say that Seska was scared of you. Have the two of you ever met?"

Kathryn looked back at the closed door. "No. At least not that I remember. But you're right, she did look as if she's afraid of something. And that something does appear to be me. At first chance I'll have a talk with her. Find out what's going on. However, right now I'm looking forward to seeing the Ocampa again."


	4. Chapter 4

**Star Trek Voyager : Homeward Bound **

**CHAPTER 4**

When they entered the transporter room Kathryn was pleased to see the same operator who had been on duty the week before.

This time she walked right up to the nervous young lady. "Hello, we met when I transported over to speak with Harry and B'Elanna, but I'm afraid I never asked your name."

"B….B'Zell."

Kathryn smiled warmly. "Glad to meet you B'Zell. I'm looking forward to getting to know you and the other members of the crew. Perhaps tomorrow or the next day we could have coffee together."

B'Zell tried not to show that she was terrified of meeting with Kathryn Janeway. But something in the Kathryn's eyes eased her fear. "I…I would like that."

Janeway gave the young girl a quick, but friendly, nod. "I'll see you then."

Suddenly B'Zell found that she was looking forward to the meeting. Though Janeway was still a mystery to the original Maquis crew most were curious about this former Starfleet captain. The captain who had come to the aid of their crippled ship.

Chakotay had quietly watched the exchanged. He had no doubt that Kathryn Janeway and the crew would have no trouble adjusting to each other.

He walked over to the transporter pad. "Kathryn and I are beaming down to the Ocampa. Anyone from the crew down there now."

B'Zell nodded. "Harry, B'Elanna, Tom, and Kes. They beamed down just a few minutes ago."

Going over to the transporter unit Kathryn stepped up beside Chakotay.

The Maquis captain nodded at B'Zell. "We'll see you later. Energize!"

Seconds later Kathryn, once again, found herself in the monstrous cavern cut from tons of rock. But this time it was Chakotay, not Kes, who took the lead.

She could not prevent her eyes from looking up at the dome of solid rock poised menacingly not far above her head.

Laughter danced in Chakotay's eyes. "Uneasy being underground?"

Skewing up her face she retorted. "Well mister, I prefer the limitless boundaries of space to a small hole where tons of rock can fall down at any moment."

Chakotay's arm made a half circle. "First of all, this is not a small hole. Second of all, this has stood for thousands of years."

Kathryn glared at her companion. "That, is what I mean."

Chuckling Chakotay leaned down and whispered as he placed his arm around her slim waist. "Don't worry, your humble Maquis captain will protect you."

Her elbow gently, but to the point, connected with his ribs. "Well, at least that hard head of yours would break up any large pieces."

Chakotay roared with laughter.

She quickly changed the subject. "I noticed that B'Zell is very young. She can't be more that eighteen."

The Maquis captain sighed sadly. "Yes, she'll be nineteen in two months. B'Zell is the youngest member of my crew. Her parents, though they were Bajoran, lived on my home world. We were good friends, growing up together and going to the same schools. I was always considered an '_uncle_' to her. She has no close relatives so when her parents were killed I became her guardian. She spent most of the past three years at the main Maquis base, but she was unhappy, missing her parents and would become slightly unmanageable whenever I was gone. Finally I read her the riot act but at the same time allowed her to join the crew. So far I've not been sorry."

Kathryn gave a small chuckle. "Somehow I can't see her as unmanageable. She appears so quiet and nervous."

Chakotay ran his hand alone his neck. "B'Zell took the death of her parents very hard. She has always been very quiet but only since their deaths has she shown this uncertainty."

Then he grinned. "But I also so think that she's terrified of you."

Surprise written on her face Kathryn stopped. "Terrified of me? Why?"

For an instant Chakotay looked down at the ground. "To my knowledge she has never meet a Starfleet officer. They do have a reputation for being unfriendly and stiff. Not to mention the fact that she's Maquis and you're Starfleet."

Kathryn, with eyebrow slightly arched, stared at him.

'_Damn!'_ He thought. How did he get into these embarrassing situations with the captain. "I'm afraid, until we arrived in the Delta Quadrant, the crew had been doing a lot of talking, and guessing, about the Starfleet Captain who sent me to prison. Unfortunately some of that talk was not very flattering, I'm sure it must have made quiet an impression on her."

Kathryn Janeway rolled her eyes. "Oh boy!"

She took a deep breath. At the same time commenting with her lopsided grin. "I can only imagine what they said."

Chakotay's eyes changed to that strange gentleness which he often had when talking with Kathryn. "Rest assured their opinions have changed. Drastically!"

Thought she was sure what Chakotay's answer would be, she still asked the question. "Were her parents killed by the Cardassians."

He nodded. "Yes. They were among the first. Killed at the same time as my parents."

For a moment Chakotay hesitated, studying the woman before him. "Kathryn, I hope that you and B'Zell do become good friends. She had a very close relationship with her parents, especially her mother. I have tried to become, and have succeeded to a certain degree, a second father to her, but she has not formed any close friendship with any female member of the Maquis. Based on what I've seen there appears to be a connection between the two of you. If you are willing I think that you can be a big help to her."

Understanding what Chakotay meant Kathryn nodded. Though, unlike B'Zell, she had never known her own mother, nevertheless there had been times when she had need someone, other that her father to talk to, confide in. She made a silent pledge to become that friend for B'Zell.

As they continued walking Kathryn looked around. "This is not the same pathway that Kes took."

"No," Chakotay replied. "The other one leads to the farming area. This pathway goes directly to the main housing district."

Barely had Chakotay finished speaking when Janeway rounded a bend and found herself in the same large community eating area where she had stood just a few days before. Shivering as she caught sight of the clinic, images of B'Elanna and Harry flooded her head, while again the smells assailed her senses. She heaved a sigh of relief when Chakotay headed for a two story, official looking building, on the side opposite the hospital.

As they approached she could hear Tom's voice floating out through one of the windows. "Daggin, that's it. Your suggestion is perfect. Here, let me see that padd."

Upon entering Chakotay immediately climbed the stairs to an office located on the second floor. Here they found Tom and the others talking to Daggin and other, older, Ocampa. They were grouped around an old console which stood against the far wall.

Kathryn immediately noticed how empty and uninviting the room felt. The gray walls were bare of any pictures or decorations and the only furniture was a long table and several chairs. Scattered on the table were paper diagrams and schematics along with several data padds from Voyager. The console, though it resembled one that would be found on any ship, appeared ancient and certainly had seen better days. She was sure that B'Elanna's expertise had been required to have it, once again, operational.

Daggin turned. Seeing who the new arrivals were he took a couple of steps in their direction, a large smile spread across his face. "Captain Janeway! It's so good to see you again."

Kathryn smiled warmly. "Daggin, it's good to see you too. Chakotay tells me that you seem to be adjusting well to the changes."

Daggin shrugged. "As well as can be expected. Obviously this has come as a terrible shock. Without the help which Chakotay and the others have given us we would have been completely lost."

He turned toward the other Ocampa. "Captain, let be introduce Toscat. He's the senior elder."

Kathryn turned to the other man. "Toscat, I'm pleased to meet you."

Toscat, having spent his whole life speaking telepathically, spoke in a voice unused to verbal sounds. "I too am pleased at this meeting. Your friends here spoke several times of you. They were concerned, I'm glad to see you well. Though this is very hard for us I thank-you for what you have done. We are grateful to have our history back."

Janeway nodded sadly. "I can't image how hard this has been for you. It must be terrifying to have everything that you believed in torn away overnight. But Chakotay told me that you are starting to plan for the future."

Daggin nodded slowly. "We are trying. It's exciting, but also frightening. In just a few days our whole way of life, and the way that we look at ourselves, has been turned upside down."

His eyes became moist as a sadness spread over his young features. "Captain, you have no idea what we lost. Once we were a highly advanced civilization, with our cities full of magnificent buildings. The countryside contained wondrous parks with many varieties of trees and animals. Our waterways were numerous and beautiful, full of marine life."

Pride shone in Daggin's eyes as he spoke of that long lost. "We were a peaceful people, lovers of the arts. Music and literature filled our lives. Though capable of traveling in the stars, we rarely did so. Content with our lives here we did not seek to be explorers, contact with other species was always of a peaceful nature. Our technology was highly advanced giving us the ability to defend ourselves, however, we never used our weapons aggressively. This contributed to a very peaceful existence."

Kes picked up where Daggin left off. "Captain, I was correct. When the Caretaker first appeared our life span was over one hundred years, and we did have many more cognitive abilities."

Janeway shook her head. "It is my deepest hope that someday, not only will you regained all that you have lost, but that your culture will advance. I know that it will require time, what you have lost cannot be recaptured overnight. But what are your immediately plans?"

Daggin moved back to the console. "Here Captain, I'll show you."

Janeway moved to stand beside Daggin and Harry.

Tapping a button the young Ocampa brought up a thousand year old diagram. "This is the tunnel system which the Caretaker built. We are going to repair it and reinforce the barrier, with checkpoints and defenses here, here and here against the Kazon. This way we can venture onto the surface, however, we will still retain our underground civilization. It remains doubtful, at least for the foreseeable future, that we will be able to live up there."

Walking over to the table Harry picked up a padd. "Here Captain, B'Elanna, Tom and I drew up plans for an irrigation system and artificial environmental facilities should they wish to try."

Kathryn studied the plans. "Excellent. They're simple but efficient. It will at least be a start. But what about the water situation?"

Chakotay handed her another padd. "With scans from the ship we were able to trace and map the source of the reservoir which they now have. Even if the Ocampa triple their present usage they will have enough water for another six hundred years. But they will have to begin replicating, and producing, their own."

B'Elanna pointed to one of the schematics on the table. "They did have replicator knowledge similar, if not more advanced, than ours."

Daggin nodded. "Chakotay, Tom and Harry have helped us to formulate a plan to use the materials, which we have on hand, to build these replicators and start rebuilding our civilization. B'Elanna gave us very specific instructions how to program these replicators once we have them."

Janeway, placing her hand on Harry's shoulder, gave in a quick squeeze. "Daggin, Toscat, I have the feeling that you'll be all right. You have a positive attitude, often that's what it takes."

Chakotay walked over to Daggin. "Kathryn is right. All the information that you require can be found in the data received from the Caretaker. And we made sure that you have the necessary materials to begin the task. Keep the attitude that you now have and you will succeed."

He looked at from Daggin to Toscat. "I wish that we could stay and help you in this monumental task but we have a long journey ahead of us, and I'm afraid it's time for us to leave. Right now Kathryn and I must return to the ship for I'll be breaking orbit in about an hour, and there is much to do. B'Elanna, for the moment you and the others remain here, we'll contact you when it's time to beam up. I'm sure Daggin and Toscat have last minute questions."

Daggin looked at the two who had given the Ocampa back their lives. "Chakotay, Captain, I wish you a quick and safe journey. We will never forget what you have done for us. If ever you return, my people will greet you with open arms."

Kathryn smiled at the young man, sincerity showing in her eyes. "Daggin, it is we who are grateful at having had a chance to meet the Ocampa. We will always remember the compassion that you showed Harry and B'Elanna when they were still strangers to you. Chakotay and I both hope that someday we will be able to return. But if we cannot, and the Ocampa make their way to our world, you will be welcomed as long standing friends. Until then we wish you the best."

Kathryn and Chakotay started to raise their hands to their shoulders in the Ocampa gesture of farewell.

Smiling Daggin stretched out his hand. "Harry taught me something about your culture."

The three shook hands warmly. Then Kathryn and Chakotay walked down the stairs to the door. Once outside they stopped and looked around.

Kathryn broke the silence. "They had a peaceful existence down here. I hope that we have done the right thing. Their lives will be much more hectic now."

Chakotay nodded. "Yes, that is true. However, there is one excellent proof that we did the right thing. What Kes said. They lost about ninety years of their life-span by having everything provided, by never having to work or plan or think. The Caretaker interfered with their natural evolution. All we did was take them back to that point in time. What they do with that knowledge is up to them. I strongly feel that they will do the right thing."

Kathryn smiled at the man beside her. "Yes, I feel so too."

She looked over at the clinic. "Chakotay, could we remain for a few more minutes. I would like to say goodby to the medical attendant."

Pleased at her request Chakotay gave her a warm smile. "Of course."

Together they walked over to the hospital. Threading their way through the rows of tables Janeway was surprise to see many of the Ocampa nod a greeting.

She was even more surprised when Chakotay called several by name. "I see that you have gotten to know several of the Ocampa."

Chakotay nodded. "Yes. They are the Elders which form the governing council. Since receiving the data from the Caretaker they have been meeting everyday. Each time either myself, Harry or B'Elanna, or sometimes all three of us, have been present. Daggin, and his mate Tangeen, have joined the council as representatives of the younger generation. At first everyone was a little overwhelmed, but all they required was a little advice and guidance on how or where to start. From that point on they were able to manage themselves."

Entering the building Chakotay walked over to the desk. "Hello Mesa. Is Hinend here."

The woman smiled a greeting. "Hello Chakotay, yes he's in his office. There's nobody else with him, go on in."

Placing his hand on Janeway's arm he steered her down the hallway to the far end. Once again she found herself in a small unadorned room. The only furnishings were several chairs and a small desk littered with papers and data padds. Along one wall stood a set of shelves containing boxes of records and several medical books.

The medical attendant who had cared for B'Elanna and Harry sat at the desk. Hinend looked up when they entered. "Chakotay, Captain Janeway, welcome. Captain how are you? Chakotay explained that you had been injured during a battle with the Kazon."

Smiling, Kathryn walked up to the desk. "Yes, it required several days but I have completely recovered. I wanted to say goodby before we leave."

She gestured at the desk. "I see that you have been very busy."

Hinend look down at the desk. Picking up a padd he held it in his hand. "There is so much information. So much to learn. I'm afraid that one of the younger medical trainees must take over. In the time left to me I will never be able to understand all of this."

A deep sadness crossed his face. "So many lives lost. The people that the Caretaker sent here. If I had this information then….."

Chakotay stood beside Janeway. "You did all that you could. You tried. Hinend, that is all anyone can do."

Janeway looked at the medical attendant. "Be proud that you helped to save the lives of B'Elanna Torres and Harry Kim. The compassion which you showed to these two while still strangers to you will never be forgotten. They lived because of you. I have traveled great distances among the stars, but have never encountered a species that opened their doors to those in need as you have. Take comfort in that."

The attendant looked up with gratitude in his eyes. "Thank-you Captain Janeway. I have spoken with B'Elanna and Harry. To see them well fills my heart with joy. I have also spoken with members of your crew. Captain Janeway, Captain Chakotay, you command a fine group of men and women. They hold a great deal of respect for both of you. I consider myself fortunate to be among the Ocampa that count you as their friend. I wish you well."

Chakotay nodded. "As we do you."

As Janeway and Chakotay brought their hands to their shoulder Hinend, rising from his chair, returning the gesture of farewell.

After leaving the office they walked back to the front desk.

Mesa looked up. "Harry, B'Elanna and Kes stopped by earlier to say goodbye. Take care of Kes. I envy her, she has the courage which I would never have."

Kathryn nodded. "We will. But to say that you lack courage is wrong. You are helping to rebuild the world of the Ocampa. That is courage."

"Thank-you," Mesa replied. "Safe journey."

Taking their leave of the Ocampa Kathryn and Chakotay walked outside. After one last quick look around they started toward the transporter site. Deep in thought neither spoke until they reached their destination.

Kathryn looked at her companion. "I'm going to miss them."

"I will too." Chakotay tapped his comm badge. "B'Zell two to beam up."

Seconds later the transporter's blue light returned Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay to Voyager.

There to prepare for the journey home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Star Trek Voyager : Homeward Bound **

**CHAPTER 5**

Exiting the transporter room they were walking toward the turbolift when Chakotay suddenly stopped. "Kathryn, something's on your mind. You seem preoccupied. What's brothering you."

She placed her hands in the pockets of her jeans. "I was thinking that I had not carried out the captain's first order which he gave me. That of reprogramming the replicators with my coffee recipe. Perhaps I should prepare it and leave the padd in engineering for B'Elanna. I don't want my captain to think that I'm lazy, or ignoring his orders."

Chakotay laughed. Then he tried to make his voice as stern as possible. "Yes, of course, a captain should never think that about a crew member. Decent coffee is very important. Heading out into unknown space I need the crew up to their full potential."

Janeway gave him one of her lop-sided grins. "I don't know about the crew but I definitely need my coffee."

He looked closely at the Kathryn. "There's something else. Isn't there?"

Looking down at the deck she slowly nodded. "Actually, I was thinking since I'm now an official member of this crew, I should change into uniform."

For a moment the Maquis captain studied his new second-in-command. It hurt him to see her upset.

Gently he placed one hand on her arm while he cupped her chin with the other, lifting her face up. "If you're not ready to wear the Maquis uniform I understand. And so will the crew. You've gone through so much. Take your time."

Looking into Chakotay's eyes she smiled. "Though I have not made an official announcement, in a manner of speaking, I have consented for my crew to join yours. I never request anything of a crew that I'm not prepared to do myself. Besides, didn't I ask to become a Maquis. That would include the uniform."

Chakotay looked intently at Kathryn. "Are you sure? I know what being in Starfleet meant to you. How difficult it must be to put aside your uniform and wear that of the Maquis."

Kathryn smiled. "Perhaps not as difficult as you think. It appears to me that the only difference between Starfleet and the Maquis is the point of view concerning the Cardassians. And my opinion has shifted. You run this ship on many Starfleet protocols. You believe in the Federation. The laws of the Federation made you an outlaw and a traitor. But those exercising the laws did not have, or ignored, the information which I now have. It would appear Maquis Captain Chakotay, that unless those facts have suddenly changed, I will still be upholding the principles that I cherish. Given that, then I have no reason not to be proud to wear the uniform of the Maquis."

She then added emphatically. "Especially, as it appears, that many serving in the Maquis, such as yourself, have sacrificed their homes and became outlaws so that others, such as myself, could continue wearing the Starfleet uniform and not that of Cardassia or The Dominion."

Chakotay was stunned. "Kathryn Janeway, you never cease to amaze me. You have a strength, and a Vulcan's logic, that very few can even come close to possessing. I am looking forward to the day when I can look your father in the eye and tell him what a wonderful daughter he has."

After studying her for a moment more he placed his hands on his hips. She was not the type to beat around the bush and this was exactly what she was doing. "Kathryn, out with it, if it's not the uniform, then what's brothering you? And don't tell me it's because you haven't reprogrammed the replicators."

Kathryn was slightly disconcerted to realize how well he had come to know her in such a short space of time. Again she looked down at the deck, answering the question in a tight voice. "The rank bar. I have no idea what my new rank will be."

Chakotay felt a jolt of electricity run through his body. Of course, how could he have been so blind. She knew that for a captain in her position the only path was demotion. He mentally kicked himself for ignoring the obvious. Though he already knew what rank he planned to give her for the moment he remained silent.

Ever so gently the Maquis captain smiled. He replied softly. "Leave that to me."

Not wanting to give her the opportunity to ask any questions, his attitude and manner quickly shifted. "Now, we both have a few things to attend to. Why don't I stop by your quarters in about an hour. I'll bring you the rank bar, then we can go to the bridge."

Slightly mystified she was disappointed that the inevitable had to be postponed, she wanted it over with. That would be the last step in preparing for her new life onboard this ship.

Realizing that Chakotay just wanted to delay making things more difficult for her, Kathryn put on her captain's mask and nodded. "All right. I'll see you in an hour."

With that second-in-command Kathryn Janeway returned to her quarters to wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Star Trek Voyager : Homeward Bound **

**CHAPTER 6 **

Entering her quarters she immediately went to her desk. Before Kathryn was fully seated she pulled a padd from the drawer. Five minutes later the coffee reprogramming instructions were ready for B'Elanna.

After reading through the directions a second time Kathryn looked toward the replicator and smiled. She was definitely looking forward to having '_her_' coffee once again. No wonder, she joked with herself, that her new rank was so important. The number of replicator privileges were dependant on an a crewman's rank, and she definitely had to have her daily ration of coffee. Otherwise…..

Rising to her feet she picked up the padd. Then, with it gripped tightly in her hand, she exited her quarters heading quickly towards the turbolift.

When the door of the lift opened she came face to face with Tuvok. He stepped to one side as she entered. "Mr. Tuvok, are you also heading to engineering?"

"Yes Captain," he replied. "I wish to verify certain security protocols before we leave orbit."

He then turned to face her. "I trust all is well."

Knowing to what he was referring Kathryn smiled. "Yes Tuvok, all is well. Though I will miss The Explorer and being '_The Captain'_, we are on a fine ship, with a fine crew. Commanded by an excellent captain. Considering everything, things have turned out well. I feel confident that we will reach the Alpha Quadrant."

When the lift came to a stop Tuvok waited until Janeway had exited before moving beside her. "As do I captain. Chakotay's performance onboard the Explorer was admirable. Considering the circumstances I know of no other, except yourself, who would have exhibited such concern for others and command capability both during and after such an experience."

Slowly walking towards engineering Tuvok continued. "Captain Chakotay's actions were unexpected and commendable. Out of concern for both crews, Starfleet and Maquis, he requested that I not attempt to stop the execution. Afterwards he again demonstrated unusual restraint for a human. I am sure that he was, shall we say, extremely upset over Cavit's actions, but Chakotay's concerns were directed at what was good for the crews and your welfare."

She could feel her anger resurfacing. "Tuvok, I know. Last night, when I saw what had happened, I felt sick. Chakotay had stood by and support me since the moment that we entered the Delta Quadrant. What he experienced…."

Her voice caught. "Cavit came so close. There are no words strong enough to condemn what happened. Chakotay could have returned to his ship, he had every right. But he did not do so."

Stopping she turned to Tuvok. "Here was a Maquis, terrorized by my first officer, condemned by Starfleet and The Federation, who refused to abandon a Starfleet ship to the mercy of the Kazon. And in doing so saved the lives of the crew and myself. He will have my full support both here and, upon our return, in the Alpha Quadrant."

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

Before entering engineering Tuvok stopped. "Captain, I realize that this must be hard for you, accepting the position of second-in-command. Especially after being a captain for seven years. I have served with you since the day of your first command, I respect you as a captain, and I consider you my friend."

Hesitating a moment he then continued. "You already have the respect of those onboard this ship. During the past week I was gratified to hear of the Maquis crew's concern for your recovery. This should be of help to you. Though it will take time to adjust, you will do so. For you there is no other way. I am proud that I will be able to continue serving you, and I know that the Admiral will be proud of his daughter."

Janeway was deeply touched and surprised at Tuvok's display of emotion. "Tuvok, thank-you. I hope that I will go on earning your respect, and friendship. And yes, while it is hard accepting the situation, you and the crew are well. I'm grateful that it was Chakotay that we were stranded with. In this, we were very fortunate."

Together they entered engineering. Tuvok went over to a side console while Kathryn walked toward the warp-core.

Not seeing Torres, she looked for Joe Carey. Spotting him near one of the back consoles, Kathryn turned in that direction. "Joe, has B'Elanna returned?"

He shook his head. "Not yet, Captain. Do you need her for something?"

The constant use of her old title was beginning to cause her concern, she did not want conflict when she had her new rank. However, she would address that problem later.

Kathryn handed him the padd. "Would you give B'Elanna this. It's the programming instructions for the coffee which we had on The Explorer."

Joe's face lit up. "Great! The crew will be happy. This Maquis coffee is terrible."

Kathryn, making a face, leaned closer and lowered her voice. "I know, Joe, I know. Fortunately, that appears to be the only major concern with this ship."

Once again serious her voice returned to normal. "Over the next few days I'll be speaking privately with everyone. This will give me an opportunity to meet my new crewmembers and smooth any remaining difficulties which may remain with mine."

Slightly uneasy Carey shifted from one foot to another. "To be honest Captain, the moment that you and Chakotay came to an arrangement, this really ended the uncertainty and problems for us. Captain Chakotay and Commander Evans have done everything possible to make this transition as easy as possible. From the moment that our feet touched these decks we were treated with respect, and he made it clear that we were no different from his old crew. But, at the same time, he showed us the necessary consideration due to the circumstances."

For a moment he looked down. "Captain, please don't misunderstand, since… well….due to what happened….I think all of us will be proud to have Chakotay as our captain, especially as you will be second-in-command. This way we still continue to be your crew."

Placing a comforting hand on Carey's arm Kathryn smiled. "Thank-you. Joe, I understand what you're trying to say. Since things developed as they did, we are all extremely lucky to have ended up here, and not some other Maquis ship. I will miss being your captain but I am proud to be Chakotay's second-in-command. And…as you said this still makes you my crew."

Joe gave a small laugh. "It's strange. Those of the old Maquis crew are saying the same thing about you. That it was a good thing you came after Chakotay and not some other Starfleet captain. Sometimes fate works in strange ways. Throws the right people together at the right time."

A strange sad smile graced her face. "Yes Joe, it certainly does. We can talk more about this later, I'm meeting with Chakotay in less than an hour so I better run."

Throwing over her shoulder as she turned away. "Can't keep my new captain waiting."

Joe Carey watched as she left engineering. The past two weeks had been difficult, to say the least, but at last he felt that things were returning to normal. Now that the indecision was gone he could concentrate on being the number one assistant to the chief engineer. It would be a tough job, maintaining this ship on the long journey ahead of them. But if anyone could do it, B'Elanna Torres would be the one. And she would be demanding one-hundred-ten percent from everyone. Slowly he turned back to the console.

Deep in thought Kathryn walked out of engineering. She was beginning to feel exhausted. The effects of the previous day, with no sleep and the unexpected turn of events of the current morning, were beginning to be felt.

Just a few hours ago she had forced herself to make that trip to the bridge. Hoping against hope that Chakotay would show her mercy and allow her to join his crew. Shortly she would be returning to the bridge, but not as a Starfleet captain with no ship, this time she would be walking onto the bridge as Chakotay's second-in-command.

Keying in the entry code to her quarters she quickly entered. "Lights eighty-five percent."

Standing still as the door silently closed behind her, she looked around at the room. Everything was exactly as she had left it, and yet it was different. For the past few days this had been a prison. Keeping her from all that she knew. Keeping her from the life that she craved. Now it was her home. Looking around she suddenly felt content. All that she needed was a picture or two of her father. This she would produce from computer records.

Walking over to the window she gazed at the pinpoints of light. Strange configurations of which she had no knowledge.

"Dad, I miss you, and I know that you miss me. The only difference…I know that I'm alive, you will believe me dead. I'm on my way home. I can only hope that this will be accomplished in your lifetime. That someday you and I will again share pleasant conversation over a cup of coffee. And I hope that you will understand and accept the decisions which I have made."

A sad smile tugged at the edges of her mouth. "Your Maquis leader turned out to be a man of exceptional character and high moral values. Someday I'm hoping to introduce you to the real man, not the outlaw that you know."

She hesitated for a moment as her eyes became moist. "Please give Molly a pat and a biscuit each day for me, thought I doubt as time passes that she'll remember me. Until the day that I return both of us will have to live with a sense of loss. Dad, I hope that fate will be kind to you, that you will meet someone who will help to lift the burden of loneness which you will carry."

A small sad smile tugged at the edges of her mouth. "How about Janice, that secretary of yours. Her husband died several years ago. I had hoped that maybe the two of you would come together. Maybe it's time to think about that. Help you to make the days more bearable."

For a moment she looked down at her clasped hands. "I do know that I have found that someone. Chakotay has already stood by my side more than any man that I have ever known, except for you. It's difficult to explain, we have known each other only days, but I feel some sort of connection. Where that will lead I don't know, but I do know I shall have a steadfast friend by my side. Please forgive me if I am able to find some comfort on this long voyage. Never forget Dad, I love you."

She stood there a moment longer, letting go of her past life, accepting her future with the determination that embodied Kathryn Janeway.

Slowly turning away from the limitless expanse outside, she walked over to the replicator. "Computer, one Maquis command uniform size four."

Taking the uniform into the bedroom she quickly changed. For several long minutes Kathryn looked at herself in the mirror, staring at the strange reflection. After taking a long deep breath she turned away. Slowly walking over to the bed she sat down, studying two pair of black boots before her on the floor. Finally she chose the pair with the heels.

She was now ready to meet her captain and her take her place onboard this Maquis ship.

Leaving the bedroom she walked over to her desk Sitting down she noticed it was almost time for Chakotay to arrive. Soon it would be official, the '_captain_' would disappear. Most probably her new rank would be '_commander_'. It made the most sense. But then again this was not Starfleet, his ranking system could be different.

As Kathryn moved to open the monitor she noticed that her hand was slightly shaking. Placing both elbows on the desk she held her head in her hands. Taking several deep calming breaths she managed to regain control.

Turning on the monitor she quickly accessed the official records of The Explorer. "Okay Seska. Let's see if I can find out why you appear to be afraid of me."

She had read the file which her father had prepared on Chakotay's crew, but she had never read the Starfleet intelligence file. As the file came up on the screen she read the first line. "What is going on here?"

Quickly she read through the file. There was nothing there that her father had not informed her of. She scrolled back to the opening line. She stared at the words, it did not make sense.

The silence was broken by the chime on the door, the suddenness making her jump. "Easy old girl, get a grip on yourself."

For a second longer Kathryn stared at the screen. Then she closed the monitor.

"Come in!" She did not need to inquire who her visitor was.

As Chakotay stepped into the room she rose to greet him.

The Maquis captain stopped and stared.

Kathryn gave a nervous laugh. She felt like a first year cadet being measured up by an admiral. "Something wrong?"

"No Way." He replied as he recovered from the shock.

He ran his hand through his hair. "It's just….just that I did not realize how the red collar, cuffs and belt of command, along with the dark blue pants and shirt, matched your eyes and auburn hair. It's almost as though the uniform had been designed with you in mind."

She was amused at his discomfort. "Well….if that was the case you would have had to be psychic. I believe that you designed the uniform months before you and I had ever met."

He laughed. "I did. But now I'm beginning to wonder where the idea came from."

Trying to break the tension she stretched out her arms. "I'm surprised to find that the pants and shirt are more comfortable that my Starfleet uniform. Also the leather belt is more practical. Better for hanging the tricorder and phaser holder. You know, perhaps you should have become a tailor."

Then with a glint of mischief in her eyes. "Cook, tailor, what other qualifications do you have that I don't know about."

Chakotay's senses were finally returning. "I'm glad that you pleased."

Answering her challenge Chakotay lowered his voice. "But….as far as other qualifications…..guess you'll find out in due course."

Kathryn could feel the heat of embarrassment in her cheeks. The intense gaze of his brown eyes were definitely making her feel uneasy.

Much to Chakotay's amusement she changed the line of conversation. "I'm glad that you have offered the crew a choice boots, either with or without heels"

Finally moving from his position by the door, Chakotay took a couple of steps toward her. "It was for my comfort as well as theirs. On away missions, where the ground was uneven, they proved to he hazardous. I almost broke an ankle once crossing a rocky pathway."

She wanted to take a couple of steps backwards but found that she had become rooted to the spot. "I….I could never understand why Starfleet had insisted on boots with heels. Even onboard ship, after several hours, they can become uncomfortable."

Kathryn forced herself to turn away. Walking toward the window. "I took the reprogramming instructions to B'Elanna."

Onboard The Explorer, Kathryn Janeway had been calm, sure of herself. He was getting a rare glimpse of the woman behind the mask of captain. He hoped both would remain. Each had it's own place.

He moved to stand not far from her. Try as he might Chakotay could not keep the trace of amusement out of his voice. "I know. I ran into B'Elanna. You'll have '_coffee_' shortly."

Smiling Kathryn turned to face him. In her unease she, involuntarily, lowered her gaze from Chakotay's face to his hand. The smile left her face as she took a deep breath.

Following her line of sight, seeing the rigid set of her face, Chakotay also took a deep breath. Knowing that there would be a problem, that she would fight him, he prepared himself.

Taking another step forward he bought his hand up. His fingers unwrapping from around the object which he had been holding. "Here, I believe that you have been waiting for this."

In total astonishment Kathryn Janeway's mouth dropped open in shock.

In stunned disbelief she stared at the tiny rank bar resting in Chakotay's hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Star Trek Voyager : Homeward Bound **

**CHAPTER 7**

Kathryn Janeway, her mind in a whirl, unable to believe what she was looking at, stared at Chakotay's open hand. Finally she found her voice. "The…the rank bar. It's the same as yours. Captain!"

His eyes never left her as a small, gentle smile graced his face. "Of course. That's what you are….A Captain."

She wanted to look up at him but her eyes were locked on the gold bar with four black pips. What to say? What to do? She was at a loss, this had never been expected.

How was she to respond? "That's…that's impossible. A ship can't have two captains."

Believing that Chakotay had lost his sanity Kathryn finally raised her eyes to his face. He didn't look crazy, but he had to be.

He shrugged. "Why not. How many ensigns do we have? How many lieutenants? We have Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres, Lieutenant Tom Paris and Lieutenant Joe Carey. Lieutenants Torres and Carey both are in engineering. Torres is the chief, Carey her assistant. What about Commander Tuvok and Commander Evans. Commander Tuvok is chief of security, Commander Evans is third in command. Both are command lieutenants. All have specific roles with each knowing their duties. There are no complications. No conflicts. Yet they have the same rank."

Kathryn stamped her foot while rubbing the edges of her temples with one hand. "Chakotay! Stop! You're giving me a headache."

Amused the Maquis captain looked at her. "Then…stop arguing with me."

Chakotay was enjoying her confusion and uncertainty. "Kathryn, look it's very simple. I'm Captain Chakotay, captain of Voyager. You're Captain Kathryn Janeway, second in command of Voyager. I have my duties, you have your duties."

She shook her head. "I…I, this is impossible. Why?"

Gently enfolding the bar in his fist Chakotay placed both hands on his hips. "When Evans and Tuvok began assigning your crew to their new positions, I told them not to demote anyone. I'm only following my own orders."

His face soften as he grew serious. "Kathryn, what I said on the bridge, to Harry Kim, was true. You're a captain, nothing less. You have earned the right to that title. I have no intention of taking that away from you. Remember when I asked you to be my second-in-command?"

Looking down she nodded. "You asked me to help get Voyager home."

His voice changed to a strange gentleness, taking a step forward he placed a hand on her arm. "That is not all. I asked you to share with me the command of this ship, this crew."

Unable to raise her head, unable to look at him Kathryn shook her head. "I…can't, this is your ship. You're the real captain. People will be confused. They'll think….they will think that I am '_The Captain_'. It is stated in the regulations that when a captain is forced to merge his crew with another, then that captain must accept a lower rank. Even outside of Starfleet, that is the accepted norm. Yes, there is more than one commander and more than one lieutenant, but always just one captain."

Chakotay knew that there was a battle being waged inside of her. A battle between desire and what she felt was right. "There is no ONE captain of Voyager. This ship has two captains, sharing command, sharing duties. We are not competing with each other. I trust you with this crew. As long as the right orders are given, does it really matter if those orders are voiced by you or me. No, it doesn't. Why, because we will make the decisions behind those orders together. That is what counts."

Letting his hand fall back to his side Chakotay, taking a deep breath, dug in. "Kathryn! This is not Starfleet. This is a Maquis ship. I was the Maquis leader in the Alpha Quadrant and I'm the Maquis leader of the Delta Quadrant contingent. As the leader I have, and will continue, to make up any rules that I feel are necessary."

He waited a moment, letting his words sink in. This time his voice was slightly softer. "Besides, is this how you keep your promises?"

Confused Kathryn looked at him. "Promises?"

Chakotay did his best to heave an exasperated sigh. "Yes. When you asked to join my crew. You promised to follow my orders. So far you are not doing very good. My order is to accept this captain's rank bar."

He kept his fingers crossed that she would not take his next remark the wrong way. "Kathryn Janeway, you have a choice. Either you will allow me to pin this rank bar onto your collar, or I will call Tuvok and Evans in here for assistance, place you in restraints, and then pin this bar on you. Now, will you obey my order."

Without success Kathryn attempted to keep the amused smile off her face as she snapped to attention. "Yes Sir!"

Heaving a silent sigh of relief, that Kathryn had not called his bluff, or…. more importantly had not become angry, Chakotay moved forward to pin the bar onto her collar.

When his fingers touched her neck an unexpected sensation, akin to an electric charge, passed through both of them. Momentarily his hands froze as for an split second their eyes locked.

Recovering from the shock Chakotay completed his task. One that produced great pleasure. For he knew that if any one had ever earned the right to wear the rank of captain, it was this woman standing before him.

Once the bar was securely fastened he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Welcome aboard Captain Kathryn Janeway."

Her legs felt weak at the words just spoken and the gentleness radiating from his eyes.

Slowly his hands dropped back down.

Fighting to regain her composure she commented with a touch of mischief. "Captain Chakotay, I do believe that you enjoy giving me orders."

Chakotay remarked lightly. "Well, you had me at a disadvantage at Syzygie. Now I have the advantage and plan to use it to my full benefit."

Kathryn pointed her finger. "So….that's why you saved my life. To get back at me."

Chakotay grinned. "Of course. Why else would I save the life of a Starfleet captain. Certainly you don't think that there was any other reason."

Expecting an elbow in his ribs Chakotay moved out of her way. Unfortunately he moved the wrong way walking into the slap which landed on his arm."

She laughed, trying to cover up how deeply Chakotay's unexpected generosity had affected her. This was the second shock that he had given her today. First he had asked her to be his second-in-command, now he had given back to her the rank of captain. Once again giving her back to the life to which she was born.

This Maquis was full of surprises.

She carefully retorted to his last statement. "Of course not. I knew that there had to be an underhanded reason why you wanted me here. You and Javis make a fine pair. He throws Starfleet captains to the ground and you boss them around."

He pulled on his ear lobe. "Well…it's your own fault. You seem to bring out the worst, or the best, in both of us."

Looking intently at him Kathryn became serious. "Chakotay, are you sure? This….this totally, totally unexpected."

Looking down at the floor she spoke with hesitation. "If you're not sure…..I still fear that it may cause some confusion. I'd accept the rank of ensign if necessary."

Cupping her chin in his hand Chakotay lifted her head up to meet his gaze. "Kathryn, yes I'm certain. As I said this morning, it will take the combined effort, and skills, of both of us to reach home. The only reason that I asked you to be officially second-in-command, instead of co-captain, was in case of some sort of disagreement. There may come the time, and I'm sure that it will be very rare, when you and I might not be in agreement. To prevent a serious argument which could lead to hard feelings, or an impossible impasse, I can '_pull rank_'. This way the burden will rest on my shoulders and will not pull us apart."

She laughed. "Like just now."

He nodded while smiling gently but with a trace of mischief. "Yes, like now."

Kathryn bit her lip, there was still one point that bothered her. "What about the crew members which were formally from Voyager. Will they feel that I'm trying to take over, push you out of the way."

With great tenderness Chakotay smiled. "No! Once you meet with them you'll understand, and realize how much respect they have for you."

Kathryn walked to the window. Looking out she could see Chakotay's reflection behind her. "I still have some reservations, perhaps it's just my Starfleet training. One captain per ship. I do know one thing, up until now we have worked well together. On the Explorer we were equals. I…I was afraid of losing that. That was why not being captain bothered me. I didn't want to lose that comradeship. That friendship which had developed between us. As a Starfleet officer, and captain, I'm well aware of that invisible line that separates the captain from everybody else. Including his first officer or second-in-command."

Chakotay moved so that he was standing directly behind her. "I know and understand what you're saying. I too feel the same way."

He ran his hand through his hair. "We have known each other for such a short space of time. We met under the strangest of circumstances. But we instantly became friends and comrades. That is after the business with you trying to capture me was put aside."

His last words were spoken lightly and brought a smile to her face.

When he continued his voice was deep with emotion. "We found B'Elanna and Kim by working together, we made the decision to destroy the Array together. I too do not want to lose what we have found. It's too important for the good of the crew, and it's too important for us."

She turned around. "Well…..with two captains onboard, nothing should ever stop this ship from reaching home."

Chakotay grinned down at her. "Yes, and the time has come to start for that home, and for both of us to get back to work. The crew will think that we are taking a holiday."

Kathryn smiled. "Yes there is so much to do. I want to start meeting with the crew. Seska is top on my list."

Her last remark caused him to tilt his head slightly to the side, however, he made no comment.

Taking a step to the side he held out his arm. "Captain Janeway, shall we go to our bridge."

Kathryn laughed as she stepped forward. "Captain Chakotay, I'm right with you."

Exiting her quarters the two captains headed for the turbolift and the duties which awaited them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Star Trek Voyager : Homeward Bound **

**CHAPTER 8**

Each lost in their own world of thought, Kathryn and Chakotay walked silently to the turbolift. A thousand and one memories flashing through both their minds.

Waiting for the turbolift Chakotay placed his hand on her arm. "Nervous? I know I am when walking onto a new bridge for the first time."

She smiled up at him. "It's not only that. So much has happened. Do you realize that it has been just over twenty-four hours since I accessed the logs of The Explorer. In that short space of time I've gone from, what I thought, was a prisoner onboard this ship to a second-in-command captain. I witnessed two Starfleet officers descend to the depths of moral hell and I've seen the immeasurable strength of character of a Maquis traitor."

Stepping into the turbolift Chakotay shook his head. "I don't think anyone will ever believe what we have been through. We both have been on an emotional roller coaster since arriving in the Delta Quadrant."

He spoke the next words very softly. "More so you. Today must have been extremely difficult."

Looking down at the floor she nodded. "Yes. In some ways the most difficult of my life. When I decided to destroy the Array I felt that I would never again experience such misery. But then last night, when I saw what Cavit did to you, the difficult decision over that Array was nothing compared to the agony that I experienced. And yet…."

Kathryn locked eyes with Chakotay. "And yet….today has also been the most rewarding. In the logs from The Explorer I witness unspeakable horror, but I also saw unbelievable good. I heard what you said about not abandoning us, I heard the conversations with Tuvok and I saw you risking your life to save mine."

She hesitated for a moment. "And now you have allowed me to share command of this ship….Even the day that I became a Starfleet Captain emotionally pales in comparison to today. I only hope I deserve the honor which you have granted me and that I'll never disappoint you."

The deepness of her emotion tugged at Chakotay's heart. His voice was barely above a whisper when he spoke his next words. "Kathryn, I am the one who is indebted to you and I'm deeply honored to have you by my side."

His brown eyes gazed intently into hers. "As for disappointing me….that will never happen. There will be disagreements and I might get annoyed at your stubbornness…. but disappoint me…no. What we have gone through may have been difficult….however, it has also given us a very rare opportunity to learn the truth about the other. No matter what happens, no matter how hard things may be, I will always be here for you, and you will always be here for me. That, we have proven to each other."

Kathryn felt a lump rise in her throat.

For a moment, uncertain of what to say, they gazed at each other.

Then, with a gleam in her eye, she placed her hands on her hips. "You call me stubborn?"

Chakotay ran his hand through his hair. Once again he had gotten himself caught.

When the turbolift slid to a stop Chakotay could feel the tension in Kathryn as her body stiffen and became ramrod straight. He gently placed his hand in the small of her back. As before, lending his strength to a difficult moment.

The doors opened.

Taking a deep breath she stepped onto the Maquis bridge as second-in-command Captain Kathryn Janeway.

Hearing the doors of the turbolift Evans turned around in his seat. He quickly rose from the command chair. "Command team on the bridge!"

Chakotay smiled as everyone immediately stood at attention. Leave it to Evans to say the right thing at the right time by using '_command team_' instead of _'captain_'. "Everybody at ease."

When Kathryn walked by the tactical station Tuvok noticed the rank bar on her collar. If the Vulcan had ever experienced surprise it was at that moment. For an instant his hands froze on the control panel as he raised both eyebrows, his respect for Chakotay growing.

Evans watched as the two walked over. All the hardships of the pass few days dissolving as he saw the happiness and peace on the face of both of them.

He wondered if they realized what an powerful image the two of them made. Chakotay tall and strong with Janeway's diminutive figure beside him. Both radiating confidence and authority.

Evans did know that he would never forget the picture of Captain Kathryn Janeway, as she stepped out onto the bridge for the first time, proudly wearing the uniform of the Maquis. Never had he been so glad, as he was at that moment, for the opportunity to know this woman of remarkable strength and fortitude.

Smiling at the two of them Evans pointed with his hand. "Captains! The command chairs await."

Walking past Evans, Kathryn's hand lightly brushed his arm in a silent thank-you.

He smiled and gave her a slight nod of acknowledgement and encouragement.

Sitting down Tom started to turn back to his panel. As he did so his mind registered what he had glimpsed on Janeway's collar. He jerked his head back to stare with open mouth.

Taking the left hand seat she crossed her legs and smiled. "Something wrong Mr. Paris?"

He quickly turned back to the conn. "No Captain, nothing, nothing at all."

Tom Paris had emphasized the word '_captain_'.

Chakotay quickly bent his head so that neither Tom nor Kathryn would see his smile. He looked over at Evans. "All hands onboard."

Evans moved to stand beside Kathryn's chair. "Yes Sir. Kes and Harry were the last to return."

Chakotay turned toward the ops station. "Harry, open a ship-wide comm line."

Harry quickly complied. "Line open, Sir."

"Captain to all hands. We will be leaving orbit in a few minutes. Anyone not going to earth had better disembark. Chakotay out."

He then tapped a button on the control unit between the seats. "Neelix, Kes, if you want to watch, as we take our leave of the Ocampa home world, come up to the bridge."

Neelix instantly replied. "Thank-you Captain. We'll be right there."

Maquis Captain Chakotay took one last look around the bridge. The senior staff and the main Alpha shift were all in position. Tuvok at tactical, B'Elanna at engineering, Tom at the conn, Samantha Wildman in the science alcove, Harry at ops, Javis, Ayala, Seska in the operations section, Kathryn Janeway seated to his left, in the second-in-command chair, and Evans standing beside her. They were ready.

The doors of the turbolift opened. Kes and Neelix stepped onto the bridge.

Chakotay shifted his attention toward the conn. "Okay Tom, set a course for the Alpha Quadrant."

Tom tapped his controls. "Course laid in."

Everybody held their breaths as Chakotay gave the next order. "Tom, prepare to take us out of orbit."

Tom Paris looked at the viewscreen. "All ready Sir."

Chakotay looked over at Kathryn, giving her a small nod.

She focused her attention on the planet before them. Her hands tighten on the arm rests. "Mr. Paris, take us out. Warp eight."

The view before them shifted. Quickly the planet disappeared to be replaced by tiny pin points of light.

A collective sigh of relief could be felt throughout the decks as the Maquis ship Voyage turned its nose toward home.

For the next couple of minutes the bridge was quiet. Each person reflecting on what this moment in time meant to them..

Harry Kim thought of his parents and wondered how long would his girlfriend wait for him. Tom Paris reflect on his relationship with his father and would that change once he reached home. Evans looked forward to the day that he would once again see his wife and son. B'Elanna's thoughts centered on her Maquis comrades who would be continuing the fight against the Cardassians.

Kathryn thought of her father, of the burden that he would carry over the loss of his daughter, and would he receive the information from Ro Laren in time. While beside her Chakotay also thought about the coming war and what would the crew find upon their return.

Over by the turbolift Talaxian and Ocampa watched the stars of their home streaking past the viewscreen. Both wondered what adventures awaited them on this trip, that they were sharing, with their new friends.

B'Elanna was the first to break the silence. Leaving the engineering station she turned toward the command seats. Noticing that both wore the captain's rank bar the thought, '_well, well, this is going to be interesting'_, flashed through her mind. "Captains, if I'm not required on the bridge I have a faulty injection manifold which requires my attention."

Looking past Chakotay she addressed Janeway. "Captain, I reprogrammed the replicators, we now have proper coffee."

Kathryn became very interested in her hands as a smile crept across her face.

Chakotay managed to keep a straight face. "Go ahead B'Elanna, we'll see you later."

Captain Janeway forced herself to look serious. "Thank-you B'Elanna. I didn't want Chakotay to regret bringing be onboard."

Evans bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing.

After B'Elanna left the bridge, hand in hand, Kes and Neelix walked over to the command area.

Disengaging himself from Kes, Neelix rubbed his hands together. "Captain Janeway, Captain Chakotay, thank-you for allowing us to make this trip with you. You won't be sorry. I promise you meals that you have never dreamed possible."

Chakotay kept his true thoughts on that subject to himself. "Thank-you Neelix. I'm sure that we are in for some very unusual eating experiences."

Everyone on the bridge, except Neelix and Kes, were amused at Chakotay's choice of words.

Kes looked over at Kathryn. "Captain Janeway, when it's convenient, I would like to speak with you about the doctor and some problems that he is having."

Puzzled, Kathryn regarded the young Ocampa. "Problems? You should speak with B'Elanna. Trouble with the EMH program would require an engineer."

The Ocampa folded her hands before her. "Oh, but Captain, this is not a problem with the program. It's a problem of how the crew is treating him and there are a few things which he requires."

Chakotay, looking at Kathryn, managed to suppress a laugh at the expression on her face."

She quickly put on her captain's face. "I see. Well, I am planning to start meeting with everyone tomorrow. Could it wait until then?"

Kes was pleased with the reply. "Of course Captain. Tomorrow would be fine."

Kathryn nodded. "Good, I'll arrange a time and let you know."

Neelix put his hand on Kes' arm. "Come. We've taken up enough of their time. I'm sure they have much to do."

As they walked away Kathryn turned to Chakotay. The look on her face warned him to be careful of what he said.

Amused Chakotay shrugged. "Well he is our official doctor, therefore a member of the crew, therefore he falls under the jurisdiction of the second-in-command."

Kathryn just shook her head. Their journey was just starting and already the unusual was occurring. What else did she face?

After a moment of reflection she turned to Chakotay. "However, I do owed my life to this EMH doctor. Also….when I came out of my coma, besides his extremely irritating personality, he almost appeared human in his concern. Something that a regular computer program would not do. Kes has given me something to think about before I meet with her."

Captain Chakotay nodded. "You have a point. In my conversations with him he did appear more human than computer. Perhaps, especially in light of the situation, we may have to reevaluate our thinking."

Then leaning over he whispered. "Meet me in my quarters at 19:00 hours for supper."

Leaning closer she whispered back. "Wouldn't miss it for anything. I must see if the Maquis leader can cook as well as he commands."

His grin said it all.

Then, with mischief on his face, he spoke in his normal voice, emphasizing the first word. "Captain! The bridge is yours. I'll be in my ready room."

There was no mistaking the light in Kathryn's eyes. She emphasized the last word "Very well. Captain!"

Chakotay managed to suppress a laugh as he walked toward his ready room.

Evans stood there shaking his head. The two captains were definitely enjoying themselves.

He walked over to take Chakotay's seat. "Well Captain, are you settling in okay?"

Kathryn, looking down, rubbed her hand along the arm rest. After a moment she looked at Evans. "Yes….I guess I am. So much has happened in the last few hours I don't think that I've actually been able to process everything."

Evans remained silent. He was fully aware that Kathryn Janeway was in for one more surprise. But for that she would have to wait until tomorrow.

Evans smiled. "You need to relax, get some rest you must be exhausted."

She returned the smile. "One of the unwritten rules of being a captain states that rest and sleep are not part of the job."

Both laughed.

Kathryn, as much as she wanted to remain on the bridge, knew that she had something important to do. Slowly she stood up. "Mr. Evans, the bridge is yours, I'll be in my office."

Evans nodded, giving her a warm smile. "I'll see you later or tomorrow."

The moment that she disappeared into the turbolift. Tom turned his chair so that he was facing the ops station. "Harry, did you notice the rank bar that Captain Janeway was wearing."

Harry shrugged. "No…..was there something unusual?"

Tom leaned back against the conn. "Unusual….It was exactly the same as Chakotay's. A captain's bar."

Failing to see what Tom was so excited about Harry Kim looked at his friend. "What did you expect. She is a captain."

In exasperation Tom tries to explain normal ship customs to the young ensign. "Harry….Harry you don't understand. No ship has two captains. In a situation such as this it is customary for her to have a lower rank. Probably that of commander. Even though she is 'officially' Chakotay's second-in-command this puts her on equal footing with him. It's unheard of."

Harry looked at Tom. "So. Have you ever heard of a ship being stranded in the Delta Quadrant. Besides don't you think that she deserves to remain a captain?"

Tom was taken back by Harry's question. "Of course she deserves to remain a captain! Harry, Harry, that's not I'm saying. What I'm trying to get across is that Chakotay has done something total unheard of. There has to be more to this than meets the eye."

Still not understanding Tom's point Harry Kim just stared at him.

Turning back to the conn Tom voiced his next words very softly. More to himself. "Things should get interesting. I think it's time to start a little betting pool."

Evans, who had monitored the exchange, and who caught Paris' last words, silently agreed. He had known, from the very first meeting, that there was a connection between Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay. It was just a matter of time until they realized and admitted it. He would have to keep a close watch on the two captains and Tom's betting pool. Try to judge the right moment to enter.

Over in the operations section Seska and also been listening. She had heard Janeway being address as '_captain_', but had thought it just an honorary title. Now she had cause to worry.

As captain, Janeway would have access to all of Voyager's records, which until now, only Chakotay had. However, Chakotay did not have the information which Admiral Janeway had. If the Admiral has confided in his daughter, then the information from both sources could make things very uncomfortable.

That concern escalated to near panic when her combadge chirped and Janeway's voice floated out. "Seska, when your shift has ended, please report to my office."


	9. Chapter 9

**Star Trek Voyager : Homeward Bound **

**CHAPTER 9**

Entering her new office Janeway's eyes roamed over the room as she slowly walked over to the desk, her desk. Lightly running her hand over the polished surface a small, sad smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Chakotay had kept her father's desk design and room layout.

Fate certainly moved in mysterious ways. Strange….that she had ended up on this ship. The one which her father had so carefully and lovingly designed. In a way it brought him closer to her. She could almost feel him beside her, studying the smallest of details.

Looking around she smiled wistfully. The room was much smaller that her old ready room, but pleasant. There was a large window, where she would be able to look out at the stars, with a couch and small table underneath.

Located in the wall, not far from the couch, stood a small replicator. Walking in that direction she smiled in anticipated pleasure. "Computer, one coffee regular."

Picking up the cup she smell the wonderful aroma. Taking an experimental sip exquisite bliss spread across her face. "Ah B'Elanna, an excellent job. Thank-you."

Slowly sipping her first decent coffee in a week Kathryn went back to the desk.

Instead of taking her seat she studied the operations panel, and schematic of the ship, located behind her. If she remembered correctly there were supposed to be only two offices behind the bridge, one each for the first officer and chief of security. Since the offices of both Tuvok and Evans were beside her, Chakotay must have modified the original design. Changing the layout for the weapons locker and escape pods in order to accommodate this third office.

She wondered what other modifications Chakotay might have made. So far, whatever she had seen of Voyager, appeared unchanged from the plans which her father had shown her. She would find out either later or tomorrow, Chakotay had promised to finish her tour. She was looking forward to it, seeing the ship with him as a guide was more enjoyable than investigating by herself.

Sitting down she transferred the pad organizer from left hand side to the right. After removing a padd, in preparation for some note making, she turned her attention to the dozen, or so, padds neatly sitting in two small piles before her. A quick look confirmed that were repair reports, probably as Chakotay had promised, compliments of Evans.

Kathryn noticed how straight and even the piles were. She could picture the joyful grin on his face as Evans had, very carefully, placed the padds on her desk.

After contacting Seska she opened her monitor and began to study the crew evaluation and performance files. Familiarizing herself with details, which Starfleet never had, on Chakotay's original crewmembers.

She was surprised, and pleased, to discover that most of the crew were extremely well trained and competent. Again, a contrast to the mental picture she, and Starfleet, had originally entertained about the Maquis. The Federation had very badly misjudged this Maquis leader's capabilities. She could only hope that her father was just as wrong about Ro Laren.

Janeway was enjoying her coffee, to be more precise she was enjoying her second cup, when the chime on the door announced a visitor.

Kathryn, knowing who it would be, closed the monitor. "Enter."

Seska stepped inside. Walking directly to the desk, with cold, hostile eyes she looked down at Janeway. "Are you going to tell Chakotay?"

Fortunately Kathryn was in the process of taking a sip of coffee. Though she almost choked in surprise, the cup managed to conceal her shock, '_what was Seska talking about_'.

Slowly leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs, Janeway put on her best captain's mask. Thoughtfully she lowered the cup, resting it in her lap.

She looking directly at Seska. "It depends on what you have to say. I think that you had better sit down and start explaining."

As Seska did so Kathryn's head started to spin. Slowly she began tapping her fingers against the cup. Why had her father not told her? What a mess!

When Seska had finished Janeway thought over the situation. Trying to digest and understand the complications of what she had just learned. "Obviously Seska, I don't have to spell it out. Eventually Chakotay will find out."

"Not if you don't tell him!" Seska retorted.

Janeway heaved a tired sigh. "You know very well that I have no choice. Especially since you will be on this ship, not for a couple of weeks or a month, but most probably for years. You're in a difficult position."

Seska uttered a bitter laugh. "You don't have to tell me. I quizzed Neelix on planets and species in this area. Hoping to perhaps leave the ship. From what he said…."

Kathryn wanted a couple of minutes to think. "Would you like coffee?"

This produced a small smile on Seska's face. However, one that went no further than her mouth. "No, though I understand we now have decent coffee."

The captain nodded as she rose to her feet. "Believe me, it's much better."

Walking over to the replicator Janeway ordered another cup for herself. With what she had just learned, coffee was a definite must. Returning to her seat she placed one arm on the side potion of the desk, holding the cup in both hands. For a moment she studied Seska. "Don't you want to return home?"

Seska shrugged. "To what?. I have no family. This ship is Maquis, over half the crew are true Maquis. Do you think that I would survive?"

Janeway looked down into her cup. "If Chakotay guaranteed your safety, I think you would."

Seska looked at Kathryn as though the captain had lost her mind. "Chakotay guarantee my safety! I would be lucky if he doesn't kill me himself."

The captain shook his head. "You have reason to believe otherwise, but I know he is not a cold blooded killer. In fact, from what I've seen, he appears to be '_understanding_'. Even before landing in the Delta Quadrant he did not hold any hard feelings against myself or Tuvok."

Seska, gripping the arms of the chair, did not hide her bitterness. "You're Starfleet! There's a big difference."

Janeway knew, on that point, Seska was right. "Seska, if he finds out by accident it's going to be much harder. Frankly I don't have any alternative but to tell him. However…. It would be much better if it came from you. I don't think there'll be any serious problems. He might be angry, but that will be all. "

For a moment fear flickered across Seska's face. "Perhaps it would be better if I left."

Kathryn shook her head. "I don't think that's the answer. The Vidiians would kill you. As for the Kazon….do you really want to live with them, possibly as a slave. Or at least under very primitive conditions. If Chakotay feels that you are a danger to this crew he will probably confine you to quarters. Through unpleasant, it's a safer and better alternative than leaving. I'm sure that, over time, you would be able to gain his trust."

Seska threw back angrily. "A threat to them! What about a threat to me!"

Janeway knew that Seska's fears were real. Could Chakotay control his crew. Thoughts of Cavit and Fitzgerald, and what hatred had done to them, flashed through her mind.

The captain drummed her fingers on her cup. To say that she was unhappy over the latest turn of events was an understatement.

She leaned forward, placing both arms on the desk. "Seska, I'm sorry. Chakotay must be told. Both for your safety and the safety of this ship. Trying to keep something of this magnitude a secret, for a prolonged time, is impossible. I prefer that Chakotay finds now, when we have some control over the situation. I will be there when you speak with him, in case you need protection. Which I doubt. And I give you my word that I'll do everything possible to ensure your safety."

The captain hesitated a moment. "I'll give you three days. If by then you have not told him the truth, then I will."

Kathryn Janeway actually felt sorry for Seska. "Three days. And Seska, I strongly advise you to be the one."

For a moment dark stormy eyes looked at Janeway, then Seska's anger subsided. Resigned to the inevitable she nodded. "Once I heard that you were Admiral Janeway's daughter I realized that Chakotay would soon know. That I could no longer hide. I'm surprised that you haven't already told him. Tomorrow is the memorial service, feelings will be running high. The day after, if that's all right with you."

Janeway nodded. "I'll arrange a meeting with Chakotay first thing in the morning."

Seska said nothing further. Slowly she stood up and walked away.

At the door she hesitated then turned. Looking back at Janeway, Seska spoke with a bit of her old spirit. "You know Captain, not all Cardassians are bad. And not all Starfleet are good."

Seska then left the office.

With a low mourn Kathryn placed her head in her hand. What else could happen?

She slumped in her seat. Seska's parting words causing some unease.

Did she know about Javis?

Did she know what had happened on Sarous?

What about the Cardassians which were helping the Maquis?

Had Seska told her everything?

She herself had found it difficult being civil to Seska.

What would Chakotay do!

The captain stared down into her cup. She did not want to be in Seska's shoes.

She remembered the words written by a seventeen century earth playwright called William Shakespeare. '_What a tangle web we weave when we practice to deceive_'.


	10. Chapter 10

**Star Trek Voyager : Homeward Bound **

**CHAPTER 10**

Damn! After Seska left Janeway leaned her head back against the chair. Resting one arm on the desk she ideally toyed with her cup. For several minutes she replayed the conversation over in her mind, trying to remember every movement and expression on the Bajoran face. Attempting to recreate, not the words, but the tone.

Kathryn was sure, that for the most part, Seska was telling the truth. Especially as Seska was under the impression that Janeway already knew the basic facts. However, something was bothering the captain. The Bajoran had become very evasive over the question as to why she had remained undercover. Kathryn was sure that Seska had left something out. But what. And how important was that missing piece.

One thing Kathryn Janeway was certain of. The moment that they returned home, she was going to have one long, and frank, talk with her father.

Picking up her cup, holding it in both hands, she continued to slowly sip her coffee while reflecting on the latest turn of events. Events which could, and would, cause a major problem for both herself and Chakotay.

Perhaps, thought Kathryn, she should have asked Chakotay for deck washing duties. Being a Starfleet captain had been challenging. Being a Maquis captain…….

Which suddenly brought to mind the diner engagement with Chakotay.

Checking the time Kathryn, half out of her seat, gulped down the last of her coffee. She had just enough time to freshen up.

The meeting with Seska had taken longer than she had expected.

In fact, the whole meeting had taken a turn which had been totally unexpected.

In fact, the whole day had been full of unexpected twists and turns. Both good and bad.

She gave her head a sharp quick shake. What else was heading toward her?

Quickly exiting her office Kathryn headed for the turbolift.

Hearing the sound of footsteps Evans turned around. Seeing who was approaching he greeted her warmly. "Evening Captain, calling it a day."

She laughed. "A day! I believe that's it's been a day and a half!"

He nodded sympathetically. "For you, it certainly has been. I guess it's safe to say that you had little sleep last night. But I hope today is ending with you feeling….well…. more comfortable. Chakotay wanted to tell you the truth but he feared for your well-being. I'm sorry that you had to find out the way that you did."

Biting her lip, for a moment she studied her feet. When she looked up her eyes conveyed the sincerity of her words. "I'm glad that Chakotay did wait. Going through it a second time, as he watched the log records, must have been horrific. To say the least! But not as dreadful as having to sit there looking at me while trying to explain, trying to get me to understand what happened. This way I saw Cavit and Fitzgerald. I saw Tuvok, you and Chakotay. There were no questions that I had to ask, all had been explained."

With deep, genuine respect Evans looked at Kathryn Janeway. "Captain, I hope the day will come when you will regard me as a friend in the same light as does Chakotay."

She placed her hands on her hips. "Evans, I already consider you a friend. And, as such, would you please do me a favor. Could you call me Kathryn. At least when we're not on duty."

As the lift stopped before them he turned and grinned at her. "It would be a pleasure, Captain!"

Kathryn Janeway stood there shaking her head.

Laughing Evans stepped inside. "Coming Kathryn!"

She tried to keep the amusement out of her voice. "Are you Maquis always so undisciplined?"

Evans managed to keep a straight face. "Only when around prim and proper Starfleet captains."

Kathryn laughed. It felt good after the past couple of hours. "Well…Mr. Evans, it would appear, that thanks to Chakotay, I am no long a Starfleet captain. So….I guess that makes be a prim and proper Maquis captain."

With a gleam in his eye the Maquis commander learned against the wall. "Chakotay told me that he had to hold you down to pin the rank bar on you."

She gave Evans one of her twisted smiles. "Not exactly. I was just pointing out the negative side when he pulled rank. Threatened to call in both you and Tuvok, and put me in restraints to pin the bar on. I quickly saw the merit of discontinuing the discussion."

Evans tried to sound serious. "You certainly seem to bring out the worst, or the best, in Chakotay."

Exiting the lift they walked down the corridor.

Kathryn turned her head toward her companion "You've known Chakotay for a long time."

Evans nodded. "About five years. We both joined the Maquis around the same time. Been through a lot together."

Walking past Chakotay's quarters they stopped upon coming abreast of the door leading to the quarters occupied by Evans.

Realizing that he did not know Kathryn Janeway all that well, and that he could be entering forbidden territory, Evans was uncertain if he should voice what was on his mind. Placing his hands in his pockets, unconsciously, he studied the captain.

Sensing that something was on his mind, Kathryn returned the frank gaze.

It required only a few seconds for Evans to reach his decision. "Kathryn, I'm sorry that your ship was destroyed but…..I am glad to have you onboard. Over the years I have learned to judge people. You and Chakotay will make a good team. Perhaps the best there is. He will stand by you, as you will him. Trust him….He will do nothing to cause you pain."

Kathryn immediately understood the personal implications behind those last words. The whole picture came into focus. When she was first brought onboard, especially in the condition that she was in, as a captain Chakotay would have read her confidential profile. Learning as must as possible about her personal life. Which could, and would have, impacted on her recovery. And as a captain he would have discussed it with his, then, second-in-command Evans.

For a moment she stared at Evans. Of course! Chakotay's actions were now making sense. He was protecting and supporting her through this difficult period of adjustment. Making sure that she lost no more than was absolutely necessary. Protecting her in a way she had failed to realize.

Not only Chakotay but so too Evans.

Straightening her shoulders, she locked eyes with the young man before her. "It would appear, Mr. Evans, that you are as good a friend to me as you are to Chakotay. I assure you, I do fully trust Chakotay, and not just as a captain."

Catching her hidden meaning Evans gave her a deep, warm smile. "Sleep well. I'll see you in the morning."

"In the morning. Goodnight." Turning away she walked to the next door.

Before entering she turned back to Evans. "Mr. Evans, I consider it a privilege to have you as a friend."

Without another word she entered her quarters.

Once inside Kathryn quickly prepared for her rendezvous. While retaining her uniform she at least tried to wash the fatigue off her face. Realizing that was a hopeless task she ran the brush through her hair.

Satisfied that she had done all that was possible Kathryn headed for the door. Exhaustion was beginning to take its toll, and if it had been anyone else she would have cancelled. As much as she tried hard not to admit it, she was looking forward to the evening.

Outside the captain's quarters she smoothed her shirt and ran her hand over her hair. This Maquis was having a strange effect on her. She decided that her nervousness was due to being tired. Nothing more.

Taking a deep breath she pressed the buzzer.

Instantly the door slid open. Her mind flashed back to that morning, when she had sought admittance to Chakotay's ready room. Then she had felt an outsider, disliked and unwanted. This time his open doorway welcomed her.

She stepped inside. "Sorry I'm late. Got caught up in ship's business."

Chakotay, standing by the table, pulled out a chair. "That's supposed to be my line. Come have a seat, you must be feeling the effects of today."

His tone changed to one of chastisement as he teased her. "But you do know, that a crewman should never keep her captain waiting. It's a sign of disrespect."

Walking over to the chair Kathryn retorted. "Well Captain! That is very true. However….since you insisted that I also be a captain….where's my supper. As you said captain's should not be kept waiting."

Chakotay made a half bow. "My lady will not be kept waiting. All is ready."

Going to the replicator he returned with a tray bearing a bottle of red wine, two glasses and two plates containing vegetable lasagna from which a most enticing aroma was drifting. "I hope that this will be satisfactory. I'm afraid that I have no idea as to you preferences."

Kathryn appeared shocked. "Don't tell me! There is actually something that you don't know. And you admit it!"

He grinned menacingly. "If you are unsure of what I know, or don't know, it will keep you on your toes."

Keeping her mouth shut she glared at him.

Amused he just looked at her. After placing everything on the table Chakotay took his seat. Quickly filling the two glasses he placed one before his supper guest.

Picking up her wine Kathryn smiled. "I'm sure that you choice will be excellent. Do you always treat you second-in-command this way?"

With a wicked grin Chakotay retorted. "Do you always share wine with your captain?"

Kathryn raised her glass. "Touché."

Picking up his glass he touched hers lightly in a toast. "Here's to a quick and safe journey. May the sky spirits guide this ship true and keep her from harm."

She returned the toast. "May all those onboard soon see their homes and families."

Kathryn sampled the wine. "Very good. Now you're a wine aficionado. I'm soon going to be forced to open a new file for Starfleet. The unexpected accomplishments of the Maquis leader Chakotay. Unfortunately, at the rate that you are going, by the time we return home the file will be too big for this ship."

Chakotay laughed. "Thanks for the compliment."

Kathryn managed to keep a straight face. "Well, with all the black marks against you, I just figured that Starfleet needed to see a few good ones."

Chakotay shook his head. Yes, he definitely enjoyed sparing with Kathryn Janeway.

Kathryn grinned. "Now! About forcing me to accept the rank of captain. You do realize that Starfleet takes a dim view on Maquis captains who bully Starfleet captains."

Chakotay quickly retorted as he returned the grin. "I didn't bully you into doing anything that you didn't want to do."

She retorted by pretending to carefully examine her food. Lifting up the plat she looked at it from various angles. Then placing it back on the table she tested it with her fork.

Chakotay watched in amusement. "I give you my word, I didn't poison it."

She gave him a weird look. "Well, since my culinary experiences onboard Voyager have been….let's say less than perfect, I'm just being cautious."

Chakotay looked serious. "If it would make you feel better, I'll alert sickbay, just in case."

Kathryn made a face. "Well…I did survive your coffee for a week, and I did survive Neelix's cooking at lunch, I guess that I will survive this."

Putting on a brave face she took a bite.

Her look quickly changed. "This is good!"

Chakotay laughed. "Thank-you. It's an old family receipt which my grandmother taught me."

In a round about way he voiced, '_I told you so_'. "I knew that you would enjoy it."

Kathryn shook her head. She was finding it difficult keeping a straight face. "The Maquis leader IS a cook, and a good one at that. I'll definitely have to update this skill into your intelligence file."

Chakotay just looked at her from the corner of his eye. Yes, this was much more pleasurable than eating alone. He would have to ensure that this became a frequent occurrence.

They finished the remainder of the meal in companionable silence.

When Chakotay moved the dishes from the table to the recycling tray Kathryn, wine glass in hand, moved over to the couch. Between the wine and the food she was beginning to feel very, very drowsy. Knowing that she would have to leave soon the captain tried to avoid getting too comfortable.

From her seat Kathryn was able to study the living area. Again she was pleased to find that Chakotay had not made any changes to her father's plans.

She found the area warm and relaxing. Quilts, of colorful native designs, covered the couch and three large arm-chairs. These chairs were set in a semi-circle in front of the couch with a small coffee table between. Around the room hung several native tapestries, lending color to the otherwise gray walls.

Walking over with the wine bottle in hand, Chakotay topped off both their glasses before claiming the chair opposite Kathryn.

His eyes danced with mischief. "So, you survived dinner. I guess there is no need to alert sick-bay."

Kathryn shook here head. "I guess not. Though it is rare that I am wrong, I'm glad to admit, at least in this case, I appear to have misjudged your abilities. That was an excellent meal. When we return to the Alpha Quadrant I'll have to hire you as my chef."

Chakotay opened his eyes wide. Though his tone was light his reference was to something slightly more serious. "Kathryn Janeway never wrong. Well, well."

She caught the hidden significance behind his words. "Well almost never. I admit, again, that I was wrong about you and your crew. But….in all honesty what about the Maquis which I haven't met. The ones back in the Alpha Quadrant, are they as decent."

Maquis Captain Chakotay grew sober. "The majority are. Unfortunately Kathryn, I have to admit, the answer is no. Just as there are Starfleet officers who do not deserve to wear the uniform, so too there are some in the Maquis. In any army there are always members who join for reasons that are wrong. Those who desire to use their authority as a way to abuse or dominate others. Those who are obsessed with power and then there are those who enjoying killing. And….the misfits of society, that no matter what, will never fit in or be trusted."

Looking down into his glass he hesitated for the moment. "When I first joined the Maquis there were many that I would never turn my back on. Upon becoming the Maquis leader I began to convince such people that they would be better off elsewhere. Evans, Ro and myself were constantly on the lookout for trouble makers. But there will always be those who I would never trust. The same as in Starfleet. There are those who you would never trust."

Kathryn nodded sadly. "Yes. I certainly found that out the hard way. The difficult part is knowing before they cause a problem."

For a moment both were silent, reflecting on past events.

Chakotay ran his finger along the rim of his glass. "I think, in that, both of us have learned a valuable lesson. We both saw the signs, they were there, but neither of us expected things to escalate. You and I will never make that mistake again."

Kathryn nodded. "That is a certainty. And speaking about what happened on The Explorer this is what I propose."

Chakotay listened to Janeway's plan. Though surprised, he had to admit that as a captain she had every right to address certain events relating to the rescue, and escape, of the Maquis. He realized that the former crew of The Explorer would never forget the part they played in helping the outlaws.

Not after Captain Kathryn Janeway got through with them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Star Trek Voyager : Homeward Bound **

**CHAPTER 11**

Finishing off his glass of wine Chakotay, with a sly grin on his face, ran a hand along his chin. "Kathryn, I not sure if Paris and the others will ever forgive you…that is if they don't have a heart attack…but I like it. The circumstances were extremely unusual and their actions should not be ignored. When do you want to do it?"

Slowly tapping her glass she gave that some thought. "Tomorrow is the memorial service. What about the day after, in the afternoon. I would like to meet with you in the morning, there is something of importance that we need to discuss."

Chakotay gave her an odd look. Pretending to study his wine glass he looked down. "If it's that important we can discuss it now."

She wanted to. As second-in-command it was her duty to mention what had been discovered. But she wanted to give Seska time to tell Chakotay herself. Besides….it could disrupt the whole ship. And with the memorial the next day….

Uneasy with the situation she played with her wine glass. "It's important but not so that it can't wait another day or two, as long as it doesn't interfere with your plans."

Stretching out his legs Chakotay shrugged. "There's no problem. For either the meeting or your plans regarding the afternoon. After the service tomorrow we'll meet with Evans to work out the details. Timing will be important and we'll have to inform the security details."

Kathryn nodded. "Yes. We don't want a mutiny."

Chakotay ran his hand along his neck. "That is a certainty. We'll have to be very careful."

Then picking up a padd from the table he handed it to Kathryn. "Here are the plans for the memorial, with all the names listed alphabetically. No ships, or ranks, are being mentioned. We felt that it would be better to leave the Starfleet-Maquis dispute out of this."

Kathryn nodded her head. "No, I agree. Just the names. We are all one crew, honoring those crewmates who died. What ship they served on, or what uniform they wore, is of no importance. They were good men and women who died doing what they believed in."

Scrolling through the padd her face sobered. "So many. The only good thing…. Both ships were not destroyed."

Placing her empty glass on the arm of the couch she continued looking at the names. "The members of your crew I recognize from the listing provided by Tuvok. Many had families in the colonies."

Chakotay, shaking his head moved forward in his seat, placing his hands on his knees. "Since I have no prior knowledge of your crew it would appear that, once again, you have me at a disadvantage. Someday…I'm definitely going to solve that problem."

With a small grin on her face, momentarily she raised her eyes. Making it very clear that she intended to maintain her advantage.

Captain Chakotay let out a resigned sigh. "Would you care for more wine?"

Smiling sadly she shook her head. "I better not. A cup of coffee would be nice."

Disapprovingly he looked at his diner guest. "Coffee before bed. You'll never sleep."

Kathryn laughed. "Don't worry. Tonight, nothing will keep me awake."

Rising to his feet he forced his voice to be stern. "Hmmmm….Well Captain Janeway, I certainly hope not. Wouldn't want my second-in-command falling asleep on the bridge."

She gave him a sideways grin. "That would be the day. I assure you, Captain Chakotay, you can have no fear, of that."

Placing his hands on his hips he looked down at her. "Captain Kathryn Janeway, I accept your word, on that."

Laughing, at her expression, Chakotay walked over to the replicator. "Computer, one coffee regular, one herbal tea."

Cups in hand he turned around. A small, tender smile spread over his face as he returned the coffee to the recycling tray.

Walking over to his now sleeping guest he placed his hand gently on her shoulder, his voice barely above a whisper. "Kathryn."

No response. Kathryn Janeway was fast asleep. The result of over twenty-four hours of fear, happiness, shocks and surprises. The bad and the good mixing to complete exhaustion.

Placing his tea on the table Chakotay carefully removed the padd from under her hand. He then walked into the bedroom, quickly returning with a pillow and a blanket. After easing Kathryn into a more comfortable position he pulled off her boots. His smile deepened when his administrations did not elicit any response.

Gently covering her with a blanket he then picked up his tea. "Lights off."

Returning to the bedroom he placed the relaxing beverage beside the bed. By the time the cup was half empty he too was fast asleep.

Mourning softly, at the kink in her neck, Kathryn opened her eyes. For a moment she was disoriented. Running a hand through her hair her eyes focused on the nearby chairs and the walls. The surroundings were familiar but not her own.

Puzzled she lifted up her head. When she spotted Chakotay sitting at the table, with a padd in one hand and a cup in the other, realization dawned. Sitting up she pushed the blanket off to one side.

Putting down the padd Chakotay looked over and smiled. "Good morning. Sleep well?"

His words drove the last of the sleep away. Kathryn Janeway was now fully awake. "Morning! What time is it?"

He laughed at her startled expression. "Ten-thirty. You slept for over twelve hours. With all that sleep… there certainly is no danger of you falling asleep on the bridge."

For an instant Kathryn stared. "What! The computer was supposed to wake me at oh-six hundred!"

Looking slightly apologetic Chakotay ran his hand through his hair. "Evans cancelled the wake-up call for both of us. He knew that we needed a good night's rest. We were to be disturbed only in case of emergency."

For a moment Kathryn looked at him in disbelief, then she gave her head a quick, sharp shake. "You certainly do things differently in the Maquis. In Starfleet no one would ever have the nerve to cancel a captain's wake-up call."

Chakotay, though his voice was light, was serious. "An exhausted captain is not in the best interest of the crew. An exhausted crew, including the second-in-command, can not function at their best."

A touch of mischief shone in his eyes. "Some people work too hard….when it's not necessary. Then the people who care must…..hmmmm….try to help out."

Knowing that she had lost Kathryn laughed. "I do believe that this ship has three captains. Evans is just as used to giving order as you, or I, are."

Carefully thinking over his answer Chakotay finished his coffee. "In a way yes. I have full confidence in Evans. Whether on the bridge or taking command of an away team. He doesn't have the training, which you and I have, but he does have a lot of common sense, and more than his share of experience. He knows when to ask permission and when it's not necessary. Since day one he has watched my back and Evans is not afraid to speak up when I'm wrong. He has prevented me from making more than one mistake."

Looking over at Kathryn he smiled. "Except at Syzygie. And I've been unable to decide whether that was a bad mistake or a good one."

His expression became slightly more serious. "Last night Evans warned me that he would disable any wake-up call that either one of us set up. And….I realized that he was right. The last couple of weeks had caught up with both of us. Unless we were attacked, or there was some other emergency, we were not needed on the bridge."

For a moment Kathryn thought over what Chakotay had just said. "You're right, I think….I'm just used to a strict chain of command. The command relationship between you and Evans stems from respect and trust. It's formal while informal. I'm beginning to see where, in non-dangerous ever-day routines, your top command structure is slightly informal."

Chakotay played with his cup. "Starfleet maintains a very authoritarian bridge protocol. Which under dangerous circumstances is vital, however….there are times when rules need to be relaxed, people given breathing room. Evans would never counterman, or disobey, my orders. But he is not afraid to take action if he sees something wrong, or that something needs to be done. He knew that we needed sleep, therefore he ensured that was the case. I trust him, you can do so also."

Kathryn looked down at her hands. "I already do. Until now there were only two people that I felt would always be trustworthy, and that I could count on, either officially or personally. They were my father and Tuvok. Now I also have both you and Evans. If I find any comfort, at having being forced into the Delta Quadrant, it is because of the friendships that I have found."

Chakotay, pulling the lobe of his ear, gave her a deep grin. "Of course Evans did not know that you would end up spending the night in my quarters."

She glared at him. "Remember…I did not do so by choice. Why didn't you wake me?"

He shrugged. "I did try, but not too hard. I was afraid if disturbed that you would stay awake. So I left you. You have to admit…..you did sleep well."

In response Kathryn Janeway settled her stocking feet up on the coffee table. "Well.. can I at least have a cup of coffee."

Laughing Chakotay got up from the table. Picking up his cup he went over to the replicator. "Computer, two coffees."

Coffee in hand he walked over to the couch. After handing her one cup he sat down in the chair opposite.

He gently teased her. "Are you always so grouchy in the morning?"

After taking a sip of coffee she grinned back. "Only before having my coffee and definitely after waking up in the wrong quarters."

Chakotay could not prevent himself. "Oh! And do you often wake up in the wrong quarters?"

She launched the pillow at him. "Absolutely not. This is the first time."

He caught the pillow. "I guess I'll just have to take you're word, for that."

Chakotay held up his hand. "I would advise you not to throw the cup of coffee. Not unless you want to start the day by cleaning my quarters. The crew would certainly find that of interest."

Kathryn Janeway just glared at him. He definitely was on her hit list. "Do you always allow crewmen to sleep in your quarters?"

She never disappointed him, Chakotay had expected the question to be thrown back at him. Locking eyes with her he retorted. "It's the first time."

"Well," she shot back, "guess I will just have to take your word, for that."

Her expression just made Chakotay laugh all the harder. "Why don't you splash some cold water on your face while I make breakfast."

She shook her head. "Thanks, but I'm not accustomed to eating breakfast. Coffee will do."

That produced a scroll on Chakotay's face. "I thought so. A real work alcoholic. Little sleep, little food and lots of coffee. Well Kathryn Janeway, you better get used to a few other changes. I take care of my crew. Even if it means fighting with them. Now, do you like pancakes?"

What amazed her, was not how she was kept losing to Chakotay, but that she didn't mind. However…..she was determined to have at least something her own way. "How about I return to quarters for a shower and a change, then return for breakfast."

Chakotay was enjoying himself. "Sure, fifteen minutes."

She glared at him.

He laughed. "Okay….twenty minutes."

Kathryn didn't move.

He held up his hand. "Okay, okay….take as long as necessary."

Content with her little victory she pulled on her boots then got up and moved toward the door. "See you shortly."

Leaving a very amused captain behind her.

Hurrying down to her quarters Kathryn was glad that there was no one else around. She certainly did not want to be seen leaving Chakotay's quarters with a uniform which not only appeared, but was, slept in.

Instead of a starship captain in full command, who had done nothing wrong except give in to exhaustion, she felt like an errant schoolgirl trying to sneak past her parents after staying out too late.

Reaching her destination she quickly entered the code, slipping inside before the door was fully opened. Leaning against the wall she breathed a sigh of relief.

Not wanting to waste any time Kathryn quickly headed for the shower. She would be damned if she allowed Chakotay the satisfaction of her taking too long.

Twenty-five minutes later, dressed in a fresh uniform, she was back outside Chakotay's quarters.

Upon her light touch on the buzzer the door immediately opened. Stepping inside she was surprised to see that Chakotay had a visitor.

Eyes dancing with mischief Evans turned his head. "Morning Kathryn. I hear that you slept well."

Before she could answer Chakotay checked his chronometer. "Not bad. It took you only twenty-five minutes to shower and change. I'm glad to see that you didn't keep your captain waiting."

Kathryn glared at both men. "Next time somebody cancels the computer's wake up call, without telling me, that person will land in the brig."

Evans looked at Chakotay. "Is she always so cheerful in the morning."

Chakotay shrugged. "I don't know. It's the first time."

With anyone else Kathryn might have been angry and/or embarrassed, but not with these two. She marched over to the table and sat down. "Mr. Chakotay. If I remember correctly, as compensation for making me sleep on your couch, you promised me breakfast."

Evans gave Chakotay a warning look. "I advise you to feed her before she throws both of us into the brig. You did make her a captain."

Chakotay held up his hands. "Okay, I know when I'm beat. Breakfast coming up."

Attempting to hide the satisfied smile on her face Kathryn looked up at Evans. "Joining us for coffee?"

He shook his head. "I'd like to, but I have several things that need attending to. After all the command team is taking it easy."

Tossing her head she retorted. "And….Mr. Evans, whose fault is that!"

He laughed. "Guilty as charged. But I'm glad to hear that you did have a good night's sleep."

Kathryn graced him with an appreciative smile. "Yes I did. Thank-you for caring."

Evans gave her a small bow. "Anytime Kathryn. See you on the bridge."

Rolling her eyes she watched him leave.

Her attention shifted when Chakotay walked over with fresh coffee and pancakes. The sight of which reminded her that she was hungry. In fact, very hungry.

But not so hungry that she would allow Chakotay off the hook. "Ah….once again the cook outdid himself."

He grinned. "Yes ma'am. Anything to please."

Looking as innocent as possible Chakotay sat down. "I'm looking forward to a very productive day from a very rested and well-fed second-in-command."

Her mouth full she just gave him a look full of daggers. However, her mind went into overtime as she plotted revenge.

Chakotay, enjoying that for once he had the last word, concentrated on his breakfast.

Neither spoke until both plates were complete clean of even the tiniest food morsel. She had to admit it, this man was an outstanding cook.

Kathryn Janeway could not resist temptation. "I can image my father's face when I divulged your deep, dark secret. The scourge of the Federation is an excellent cook."

He heaved a deep sigh. "I'm sure that Starfleet intelligence will find that piece of information extremely useful."

Pushing her chair back Kathryn, crossing her legs, picked up her coffee. "Chakotay, I don't know how you managed it but that was delicious. Thank-you. And thank-you for last night. For allowing me the use of your couch. I'm not in the habit of dropping off like that. But if you had waken me, it probable would have difficult falling asleep a second time."

Chakotay, pushing his plate away, sat back in his chair. His hand played with the cup on the table. "Kathryn you're welcome. Yesterday was a long, emotional, day for both of us."

He shook his head. "It's amazing how so much can happen in just a few hours.

With a sincere, genuine smile he looked over at his companion. "I'm glad to see you looking refreshed and relaxed. I think this is the first time, since we meet, that I have had the opportunity to do so."

Then he added with a grin. "As for the couch…you're welcome to use it whenever you wish."

Starting to stand up she retorted. "That will be the day! Now, I don't know about you, but I think that it's time for this captain to put in a appearance on the bridge."

Picking up her dishes she walked over to the replicator.

Chakotay did like-wise. "Do you have anything special planned for today. Either before or after the service."

Kathryn shook her head. "Just catching up on ship's logs, crew reports and repairs, and I want to start meeting with my new crew."

Exiting Chakotay's quarters they walked toward the turbolift.

Waiting for the vehicle to arrive Kathryn continued. "I expect that the service will occupy most of the afternoon, especially as we're honoring eight-two people. Just about everyone will want to say a few words."

Reflecting on the painful lose that all had suffered, for several minutes neither spoke.

Once inside the lift Kathryn broke the silence. "As captains we have suffered loses before. But never so many."

Leaning against the wall Chakotay looked down at the floor. "I know. The healing will take time, and this service will be a big step in that direction."

He looked up. "For all of us."

Kathryn nodded. "Yes, I too feel that this memorial service will be of benefit to all."

Reaching their destination he lightly touched her arm. "We have a couple of hours, how about I finish your tour of Voyager."

As the doors opened Kathryn smiled up at him. "Now that, I would like."

Down in the command area Evans stood up. "Command team on the bridge."

This time, stepping onto the bridge, Kathryn Janeway felt that she was coming home. No longer was this an alien Maquis bridge. It was her bridge, her crew. Sharing command with those she could trust.

Seeing the difference in her step Chakotay felt the surge of satisfaction. He nodded to Evans. "As you were. Anything to report?"

Evans shook his head. "No it's been quiet. We have detected Kazon on long range scans but they appear to be keeping their distance. They suffered badly in their last attack, perhaps they had enough."

Turning her head Kathryn nodded to her security chief. "Morning Mr. Tuvok."

He dipped his head in the typical Vulcan fashion. "Good morning Captain."

Chakotay turned toward his ready room. "I certainly hope that the Kazon have had enough. I know that I have. Evans, you have the bridge. Kathryn, could you join me for a moment."

Wondering what Chakotay wanted she immediately followed. "Certainly."

She didn't notice how everyone had turned to look, nor did she notice the small expectant smiles on all their faces.

Chakotay was waiting outside his ready room. He motioned for her to proceed him.

The door slid open.

Kathryn Janeway stopped dead.

Placing her hands on her hips, shaking her head, she look down at the deck. "Why?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Star Trek Voyager : Homeward Bound **

**CHAPTER 12**

Taking a deep breath Chakotay imitated Kathryn by also placing his hands on his hips. "Because I'm lazy."

Tilting her head to one side she looked back at Chakotay. "You're lazy? Like I don't like coffee. Mister, you have to do better than that."

With a mischievous grin on his face he pretended to think. Just as she began tapping her foot he gave his shoulders a tiny shrug. "Well…We will be working very closely together. I don't want to waste our energy always running back and forth between offices."

Confused, trying to decide if she amused or angry, Kathryn turn slightly toward Chakotay. Doing so she noticed Evans over by the command chairs. Standing there with arms crossed he was obviously trying to contain his laughter. The look of astonishment, clearly written across her face, was making both herself, and Chakotay, the center of attention of the whole bridge crew.

Completely perplexed at Chakotay's latest actions Kathryn decided to continue the discussion in private. Stepping inside the room she waited for him to join her.

Amusement on his face Chakotay heaved a deep sigh. Preparing himself for battle he stepped through the doorway.

When the door slide closed, effectively cutting off the command team from the rest of the bridge, Tom turned toward Evans. "I do believe that she was surprised.

Evans grinned at the helmsman. "Upp, I do believe so."

Glancing at the closed door Tom looked back at Evans. "I would love to be a fly on the wall. Do you think that Chakotay will walk out of there alive?"

Evans laughed. "Oh, I'm sure that he will. Now, back to work. It's not proper to discuss what the captains are doing."

However, Harry Kim was not taking the same light-hearted view of the situation.

The young ensign, placing his hands on the console, leaned slightly forward. "Commander Evans, perhaps Chakotay should have told her. Discussed it with the Captain before. She might be upset."

Evans turned towards the ops station. "Don't worry Harry. I agreed with Chakotay's plan. Out of respect for him, and her Starfleet training, she would have argued. This way it's already done. Once she accepts it, everything will be okay. Watch!. And due to the circumstances it is practical."

He turned to Tuvok. "Mr. Tuvok, what is your opinion."

The Vulcan looked up from his panel. "Captain Chakotay's actions are highly irregular. However, this whole situation is unique. There is a touch of logic to Mr. Chakotay's plan. I'm sure that Captain Janeway will see, and accept, that. As you have so effectively pointed out, Captain Janeway would most certainly have protested had she been aware. Since the change has already been carried out, her acceptance will be easier."

Laughing Evans returned to his seat. Though not admitting his feelings to Tom, Evans did wish that he could witness this latest '_confrontation_' between the two captains.

While in the ready room Kathryn Janeway was at a lose for words. Yesterday she had been shocked at Chakotay's actions regarding her captain's rank. Today…..stunned and bewildered was a more fitting description. She had faced down the most difficult of admirals. But this Maquis Captain Chakotay was something else.

Searching for something to say she stared at the scene before her.

While Chakotay's desk stilled faced the door onto the bridge, there was now a second one, at right angles, faced the door leading to the corridor. She noticed that the edge of the second level had been cut back, just a little, and his desk had been moved slightly to the left. Through crowded, the room was large enough to accommodate both.

Chakotay, leaning against the wall, waited for her to speak. In the space of a few seconds he could see astonishment, uncertainty and even fear racing across her face.

Finally she turned toward him. Kathryn pointed with her arm. "Was this why Evans made sure that I slept in this morning?"

Chakotay shook his head. "No! He disabled your wake-up call to ensure that you would have a decent rest last night. That reason and that reason alone."

Turning back to the desks she took a couple of steps forward. "When did you do the work."

Chakotay remained where he was, closely watching. "When you went to your office yesterday I discussed it with Evans. The work was started immediately after you left the office going to your quarters. Both yesterday and today we had several schemes cooked up to keep you off the bridge, except in case of an emergency. Fortunately all was quiet. The crew worked through the night. It was really very simple, there was no major reconstruction required. Just a little redecorating"

Kathryn shook her head. "But….How is this to work. I have never heard of two captains using the same ready room. What if we needed privacy or just some time alone."

Then she shrugged her shoulders and uttered a small laugh. "Of course….I have never heard of two captains commanding the same ship."

Chakotay smiled, so far she was not putting up much of a fight. "As long as we respect the needs of the other, privacy will not be an issue. I know that you are planning to meet with the crew over the next few days, when you do, the ready room is yours."

She turned her head to look directly at him. "Or I can meet with them in the other office."

He moved away from the wall. "See what I mean. How easily we worked that out."

Chakotay could see the battle wagging inside of her. Her desire to embrace this new and unexpected possibility was conflicting with her Starfleet training. He was offering her the chance to share the ready room, the captain's private domain. Something total unheard off, totally foreign to a captain.

Chakotay, moving around in front of her, leaned his weight against the desk. "What is the purpose of a ready room? It is meant to provide the captain with easy access to the bridge. We are both captains, therefore we both must have easy access to the bridge."

She shook her head. "As though that other office is so far away!"

From day one, the moment that she had held a phaser on him, Chakotay was constantly forcing her to reevaluate that which she knew and accepted. The ship's ready room was for the captain. Chakotay was the Captain. She was the second-in-command. But with the rank of captain. Janeway began rubbing her temples.

Trying to make his voice sound innocent Chakotay grinned at her. "Am I giving you a headache."

Kathryn shook her head. "No. I'm just….trying to understand how this can work. "A captain's ready room is for easy access to the bridge but also for relaxation, a chance to sit and work undisturbed."

Chakotay folded his arms. "Will you start yelling and screaming at me if I take a coffee and go sit on the couch while you're working."

The picture made her laugh. She graced him with a lop sided grin. "Of course, that's exactly what I would do."

Gathering his thoughts together, for a moment Chakotay looked down at the carpeting.

He then locked eyes with his second-in-command. "Kathryn, there are no guarantees. Neither of us can see into tomorrow, but we do know what you and I have accomplished over the past couple of weeks. And…I know this idea is new….and strange. Hell, this whole situation of being in the Delta Quadrant, we united two crews, Starfleet and Maquis, it's unheard of. I very strongly feel that we can work together, without getting in each other's way. Simply by respecting each other. If necessary we can always install a retractable divider between the top lounging level and the desks."

Chakotay waited a moment for his words to sink in. "However….If you are total against this arrangement, if you wish to continue using the other office, I'll accept and abide by your decision. But I do wish that you would, at least, give this a try."

For a moment Kathryn studied the sincere, hopeful face before her. Conflicting emotions warred inside her. Then slowly her eyes began roaming over the room. Turning away her hand lightly trailed over the second desk, her desk. Moving toward the upper level her hand caressed the railing as she stepped up.

Walking over to the window she looked out, her hands pressed tightly together before her. The captain's ready room. Did Chakotay know how much she wanted to say yes. But…did he also understand the fear that she felt.

Somehow she sensed that he did. Kathryn realized that there was more to Chakotay's actions than the motives which he had stated. His reasons were true but there was something more. She knew that he, as had herself, felt the attraction between them. There had been an instant bond from the moment that they had met. A connection that had began down on Syzygie, even when she was arresting him for crimes against the Federation.

But Chakotay also knew, and understood, that she would be apprehensive of another relationship. She respected him for giving her breathing room. Trying to keep things light and easy between them, keeping things professional, while giving her an opportunity to see that a relationship between them was feasible. The opportunity to work together, to continue learning and understanding about the other. To allow that bond to develop naturally.

But if this did not work out, if there were personnel conflicts between captain and second-in-command, how would it affect the crew?

Chakotay closely studied, and monitored, Kathryn as she stood looking out into space. He could sense her thoughts.

Finally he walked to the step leading up to the top level. "Kathryn, there will be disagreements between us, it is only natural. But they do not have to tear us apart. We are both captains and adults. Capable of resolving any discord that might arise. We have already worked together under the most trying of conditions. I see no reason why we cannot continue to do so."

When Kathryn made no comment, Chakotay decided to play his trump card.

Resting his hand on the railing he stepped up. "Kathryn, did your father design this ship with you in mind? It has state of the art defenses but it also has the most up-to-date science equipment. This is primarily an exploration vessel, not a battle ship."

Chakotay's perception amazed her. Slowly she nodded. "Yes. I was to captain the first one that was built."

He looked at their reflection in the window. "Did you have a hand in any of the design?"

Rubbing her hands together she hesitated before answering. "I told him what I thought a science vessel needed. What type of equipment I would like to work with. I also made suggestions regarding the various quarters. Tried to make them more comfortable…..for long term missions."

Looking down at her hands Kathryn hesitated a moment. When she continued her voice was barely audible. "I also helped to design this ready room."

Chakotay smiled gently. His voice soft and gentle. "I thought so. It doesn't have the feel of a desk bound admiral's design. It has the feel of a captain who spends long hours pouring over reports. Practical, yet comfortable."

He took another step forward. Standing directly behind her. "Kathryn, this ship and this ready room belongs to you. Take what is yours. I'm only sorry that it does come with a price. That you have to share it with me."

Hesitating no longer, slowly she turned. Kathryn Janeway's sincerity was clearly written on her face. Blue eyes met brown. "A price, Chakotay, that I am more that willing to pay. If you are prepared to share with me, that I am prepared to share with you."

Then she laughed. "We're going to have this crew terrorized. It's bad enough having to face one captain in their ready room. Now there will be two. I think that this crew will be well behaved."

Then she placed her hands on her hips and looked Chakotay squarely in the eye. "But don't think that you have me fooled. I know the true reason why you're doing this. If my father puts you before a firing squad, you want company. Trying to make me as much of a Maquis captain as possible."

Chakotay's lips tightened in a grimace. "I knew that I couldn't fool you."

Then he smiled, a rich deep smile.

She threw her hands up into the air. "This is the craziest idea that I have ever heard of. But it's so crazy that it might work."

He grinned at her. "Any crazier than mixing Starfleet and Maquis!"

She retorted with a smile. "There is only one thing crazier that mixing a Starfleet and Maquis crew. That is a Starfleet and Maquis captain working together.

She shook her head. "My father will never believe this."

Kathryn turned toward the replicator. "I don't know about you but I need a coffee."

Chakotay held out his hand. "Help yourself. I'll take a tea."

Walking over to the replicator she placed her order, then cups in hand she walked back to Chakotay. After handing him the tea she sat down on the couch.

He quickly joined her.

For a moment she looked down at the cup resting in her two hands. "Chakotay, I want to be sure that you are doing this because you want to…..not because you feel that you have to."

Leaning over Chakotay lightly touched her arm. "Kathryn, when we arrived here, in the Delta Quadrant, you offered us help. You did not have to. We were Maquis. In your eyes we were outlaws and traitors. You training, and rank, told you to leave us to our fate. But did you?"

Looking at him, Kathryn shook here head. "I couldn't. Your crew was in danger. I...could't turn my back. But…that means you are doing this because you feel obligated."

Chakotay shook his head. "No Kathryn, you misunderstand. What I'm saying is that you chose, and I mean of your own free will, chose a path because you wanted to. You had a way out. You chose not to use it. Instead you made the unprecedented decision to come to our aid. Because you wanted to!"

When she again looked down Chakotay's placed his hand on hers. "I didn't have to make you my second-in-command, I didn't have to grant you the rank of captain, and I don't have to share this ready room. I'm doing this because I want to."

When Kathryn didn't respond, but remained staring into her cup, Chakotay continued. "You chose your path out of personal reasons and for the good of the people around you. I made my choices for the same reasons."

Raising her eyes to meet his she nodded slowly. "I just had to be sure. It will not be good for…..the crew if you, or I, regret the choice we made today. I had to be absolutely certain that you do want to share command of this ship."

Chakotay gently smiled at his co-captain, second-in-command Kathryn Janeway. "I am certain."

She returned his smile with a short, sharp nod of her head. Together they would bring Voyage home. The decision had been made. The final step along the road of destiny.

Chakotay looked at the chronometer. "We still have some time before the memorial service. I keep promising to show you the rest of the ship. Perhaps by the time we reach the Alpha Quadrant that will be accomplished. Shall we give it another try?"

She placed her cup on the small round table. "That's a wonderful idea. However, before we do, why don't you and I stop at sick-bay. I had promised Kes to speak with the doctor, if there is a problem, I think we should attempt to rectify it."

Chakotay ran his hand through his hair. "I have to admit. I'm beginning to stop thinking of him as a computer program. You should have seen his anger at Fitzgerald. Computers don't have emotions, this EMH does. We owe him respect, he saved your life, Harry's and B'Elanna's."

Starting to rise to his feet, Chakotay put his cup down beside Kathryn's. "Let's see what he wants."

Standing up Kathryn walked around the table. "I just hope that whatever his needs are that they are simple and feasible."

Heading toward the door they stepped down onto the lower level.

Kathryn looked over at her desk. "The padd organizer, is this the one from the other office."

Chakotay nodded. "Yes. Just in case you had important information in there."

She turned her head. "You think of everything, don't you."

He shrugged. "I am the captain. Must keep my crew happy. Especially my second-in-command. I don't want a disgruntled woman sharing my ready room."

Walking out the door Kathryn Janeway rolled her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**STAR TREK VOYAGER: Homeward Bound**

**CHAPTER 13**

Upon hearing the ready room doors opening Evans quickly rose to his feet. Since he had complete faith in the command team's ability to work together, seeing that Tom's fears were unrealized, that Chakotay appeared to be still very much alive, did not surprise him. While on The Explorer, Captain Janeway had earned his respect. Since arriving on Voyager, her graceful acceptance of the situation, had only served to strengthen that respect.

Evans realized that, thanks to Chakotay's refusal to follow the norm, the strict unbending part of Kathryn Janeway that had been Starfleet was now packed away. However, just as Chakotay still retained some of his training and protocols, so too would she.

In the course of two days she had become Maquis Captain Kathryn Janeway. Embracing a new life, new routines and a new crew. However, while no longer wearing the uniform of Starfleet she, like Chakotay, still held true to the basic principals and beliefs of the Federation.

Especially those two fundamental directives engraved in the Charter which stated that co-operation produces mutual benefits and, most importantly, that all individuals are entitled to civil liberties. The Federation may have turned their back on their own, but Evans knew that it would be these two rules that would govern the actions of the command team. Not only on Voyager but also for the rest of their lives. No matter where they were, no matter whom they met.

Smiling to himself Evans, glancing over at the ops station, gave the anxious young ensign a quick wink of the eye.

Embarrassed, Harry Kim became extremely interested in his console.

The two captains walked over to Evans. Kathryn, trying to keep her voice as strict as possible, looked at the commander. "Mr. Evans, you and I are definitely going to have a long conversation at the earliest possible moment."

Evans attempted to look horrified. "Yes Captain!"

Chakotay, trying to hide his amusement, ran his hand along his chin. "Kathryn and I are going to stop by sickbay. Speak to the doctor, try to determine what the problems are. We'll meet you in the mess-hall at fourteen hundred hours."

Evans nodded to a padd laying on the division between the two command chairs. "I've arranged for a skeleton crew to be on duty during the service. They're mostly crewmembers without close friends among the deceased. However, since the service will be transmitted over the main comm line, they will be able to hear the memorial."

Looking down at the deck Chakotay slowly shook his head. The sadness evident in his voice. "No matter how much we honor those who are no longer with us, it does not bring them back. We'll see you later."

Turning away Chakotay headed toward the turbolift.

Before moving to join him Kathryn leaned over to whisper. "Mr. Evans, when I return….I expect to find things as they are."

Evans snapped to attention. "Yes ma'am."

Turning her head she glared at him, though the light dancing in her eyes revealed the truth. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of Tom Paris who, with a deep grin on his face, was looking her way. Moving to join Chakotay she realized that the Maquis captain and herself must be tasty food for ship's gossip.

As the turbolift door slid back into place the bridge crew, knowing that there were under the leadership of two of the best, all had smiles on their faces.

That is all except Seska, who remembered that she had a meeting with the command team the following morning. She was not looking forward to facing Chakotay, especially as here in the Delta Quadrant she had nowhere to run. And she knew that she would have no support from Janeway. Not after disobeying Admiral Edward Janeway's orders.

Mike Ayala walked over to Rollins. "I never thought that I would see the day when I would be pleased to serve under a Starfleet captain."

For a moment Rollins looked down at his console. He then turned to his shipmate. "Well, like all of us from The Explorer, she has put aside her Starfleet uniform. But I understand what you mean. It speaks well for Captain Janeway and Captain Chakotay that they were able to, not only overcome their own difference of opinions, but were able to unify this crew. I'm glad at having been part of it."

Before returning to his station Ayala placed his hand on the shoulder of his crewmate.

Evans had watched and listened to the exchange. He agreed with Rollins and Ayala. And….he knew that the rest of the crew felt the same. He also understood their reference to Janeway. No matter how much of a Maquis officer Kathryn Janeway became, to the crew of Voyager she would always be '_their Starfleet captain_'. And, despite their dislike of Starfleet, they were proud of it.

Proud of it for one simple reason. Kathryn Janeway represented the good qualities that were still a part of Starfleet and the Federation. This she had proven by coming to the aide of their stricken Maquis ship.

Now they would support her by respecting the uniform that she had worn for so many years.

With his thoughts shifting to the coming memorial service, Evans returned to the command chair as Voyager, with her nose pointed towards the Alpha Quadrant, raced through the blackness of space.

While in the turbolift, Chakotay, with arms crossed, leaned against the wall. "You better be careful what you say to Evans. He has a mischievous streak that could rival yours. When you return to the bridge you might find that the whole configuration has been changed."

Placing her hands on her hips Kathryn Janeway just shook her head. "I'm beginning to wonder if I'm among friends, or if I am among enemies."

As the lift came to a stop Chakotay disengaged himself from the wall. With his hand on her elbow he guided Kathryn into the corridor.

Bending his head he whispered in her ear. "I have it on good authority that you are among friends."

Looking up she retorted. "I'm not so sure."

Chakotay just laughed. Which earned him the Captain Janeway glare.

She then pointed out. "I hope that you realize we are the focus of major gossip on this ship."

Looking serious he shrugged. "Well…at least they have something else to talk about. Instead of how they are stranded in the Delta Quadrant."

'_Damn_', she thought. He always has an answer for everything.

With mischief gleaming in his eyes Chakotay then commented. "It would not be good for the crew to dwell on the situation. Especially as the majority now have to take orders from a Starfleet captain."

Before she could retort Chakotay propelled Kathryn through the doors of sickbay, though the edge of her elbow did connect with his ribs.

Entering the medical area they found Kes near the console located in the center of the room. The Ocampa was busy organizing several trays of instruments that were on a small trolley. "Good day captains. What can I do for you?"

Kathryn looked around. "We came to speak with the doctor. Yesterday you mentioned that there were some difficulties."

Kes nodded her head. "Yes. Primarily how the crew is treating him."

Chakotay looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

The young lady looked from Chakotay to Janeway then back to Chakotay. "So far there has only been five or six who have required medical care. Headaches, cuts, nothing serious. But they completely ignore the doctor. Instead they address their comments or questions to me. This morning, when we were treating Baxter for a pulled muscle, he never once looked at the doctor. He even went so far as to ask me if the EMH was as good as a human doctor. Only B'Elanna and Harry have been civil to him. And of course you and Captain Janeway. To the crew he is only a computer program. But I know differently. He does have feelings, I've seen the look on his face. Captain Chakotay, I don't think that this is right."

Captain Janeway was not happy. While she understood that the crew's interaction with the doctor had been very limited her voice still betrayed growing anger. "No Kes, it's not right. We promise, Chakotay and I will do something. This will be rectified."

Kes gave them a grateful smile. "I know that you find him irritating but I'm sure most of it is due to his feelings of being an outsider, not really part of this crew. When I'm working at one of the consoles, I don't think of it being anything more than a part of the ship's equipment. But the doctor is different. He's much more than a piece of a computer performing a programmed task."

Chakotay looked in the direction of the bio-beds, his mind seeing not the empty beds of today. Instead he saw B'Elanna and Harry when they had beamed up from the Ocampa clinic. Remembering how the doctor had fought to save their lives. Then there was Kathryn Janeway laying just outside death's open doorway. Now standing beside him only due to the doctor's efforts.

Were those efforts due only to his programming, or did they arise from something much deeper.

Turning back to the young lady Chakotay placed his arm on the console. "Kes, you have my word, this will stop. We'll make sure that the doctor is treated with the respect due to him. Both Captain Janeway and myself will personally speak with Baxter. And we will ensure that the whole crew changes their attitude."

Kes folded her hands before her. "Thank-you. I'm sure that the doctor will be pleased. Now if you'll excuse me Neelix is waiting."

Chakotay nodded. "Go ahead. We want to speak with the doctor."

Giving the two captains a quick nod Kes left sickbay.

Chakotay clearly unhappy, looked at Kathryn. "It's good that Kes brought this to our attention. I'm not very pleased with the crew. In fact, I'm downright disappointed."

Kathryn stared down at the display. Thinking of the massive injuries that she had suffered. And how a human doctor had tried to kill her while this '_computer program_' had performed a miracle by saving her. "Perhaps we should address the issue at the end of the memorial service. It would be a good time to point out that many of the crew, after your doctor was killed, owe their well being to his efforts. Make sure that they realize that he not a mere computer program but '_their_' doctor."

Chakotay stepped away from the console. "I agree. Especially as most of the crew will be there, and the others listening in. Computer, activate the EMH."

A shimmer of light appeared before them as the doctor materialized. "Please state the nature of the medical emergency."

Kathryn examined the image standing before her. "There's no emergency. We just want to speak with you."

Trying to appear indifferent the doctor moved over to the trays that Kes had been working on. "Speak with me? Well….it would appear that you are among the few. Except for Kes, there's apparently nobody else who is willing to '_speak with me'_."

Kathryn glanced toward Chakotay. She could see the annoyed look on his face. Annoyed not at the doctor but at the crew.

Even though the doctor tried to hide the hurt in his voice, the pain that he felt was apparent. Any remaining doubts, concerning the EMH's ability to experience emotion, quickly vanished.

Kathryn realized that the situation was more serious than originally thought. "Doctor, it has been brought to our attention about how the crew has been acting. You have the assurance, of both Captain Chakotay and myself, that this will stop. B'Elanna Torres, Harry Kim and myself, as well as others, owe our lives to you. You are a valued member of this crew, we will make sure that everyone is aware of this."

Trying hard not to show that it made any difference to him, the doctor moved some of the instruments around. "Well, that should make treating them easier."

Out of the corner of his eye Chakotay looked at Kathryn. From the look on her face he could tell that the doctor had neither of them fooled.

Captain Chakotay was determined to make this EMH part of the crew. "Doctor, is there anything else that we can do to make things easier for you?"

Startled by the unexpected question he took a minute to think about his answer. Turning around the doctor looked at the captains. "Now that you asked, yes there is. Either the crew forgets to turn off my program, or they do so without asking. Usually at the most inopportune times. You also forget that I'm confined to this room. Only when Kes brings me news am I aware of what is happening on this ship. Only yesterday did I learn that there are new crewmembers onboard. Nobody thought to tell me. I have to prepare medical files on each one. This should have been done two week ago."

Looking slightly embarrassed Chakotay ran his hand through his hair. "I take responsibility for that omission. I am the captain and should have realized."

For a moment the doctor regarded his captain. Then, to the surprise of both Kathryn and Chakotay, his gaze softened. "Well, I should have been informed. However, I understand that the situation onboard this ship is far from normal."

The doctor glanced at Janeway. "You certainly had important matters on your mind."

Knowing to what the doctor was referring, Kathryn Janeway tried to appear innocent when both men glanced her way.

Laughing, Chakotay ran his hand through his hair. "That doctor is an understatement. However, it is no excuse for ignoring you."

For the first time the doctor appeared taken back. "You ignore me! Captain, you have been in here more than anyone else. And not once did you act as if I was a mere computer program. Around you I felt like a doctor. A face-to-face discussion of medical matters. I guess, at least for this one time, I can forgive your lapse. Under normal circumstances it would not have been necessary to inform me of new additions to the crew."

Neither Kathryn or Chakotay believed their ears at the doctor's next words. No EMH had been programmed with the ability to joke around or tease. "After all, you are only human."

Recovering from her shock Kathryn tapped her fingers on the console. "I think I have a solution to both of your problems. I'm going to speak to B'Elanna. I'll have her adjust your program, giving you complete control over being on or off-line. Also we'll tie the emergency medical holographic channel, monitor relay forty-seven, into the ship's database. That way you'll know what is happening."

The doctor's surprise clearly showed. "That….that would make a difference."

Chakotay studied the doctor. "Is there anything else that you are in need of?"

The doctor looked from Chakotay to Kathryn. "It would be nice to be dressed the same as everyone else. As you can see I'm wearing the blue Starfleet medical uniform. Since I am on a Maquis ship I'm sure that this will not endear me to the crew."

Kathryn ducked her head to keep from laughing at Chakotay's embarrassed expression.

Placing his hands on his hips Chakotay took a deep breath. "Uh….of course. The Maquis didn't have a uniform when we prepared the….your program. We'll arrange it with B'Elanna."

The doctor straightened his shoulders. "Good. I guess that will be all for now."

Though Kathryn addressed the doctor she glanced toward Chakotay. "You'll be please to know that all medical records, regarding the crew members from The Explorer, are available. I'll download them into the medical file section of Voyager. You can review and update them anytime that you want. Chakotay and I will speak immediately to B'Elanna. She'll give your program changes top priority."

For once the EMH was at a loss for words. He attempted to hide his feelings behind sarcasm. "Well, it would appear that things onboard this ship are finally progressing."

Kathryn looked at what was no longer a simple computer program. "Doctor, this is a small ship, Captain Chakotay and myself are never far away. If you have a problem, or need something, contact us. Your needs will not be ignored, remember you are a member of this crew. And as such, you are entitled to holodeck privileges. This will give you an opportunity to leave sickbay. Why don't you give some thought to what programs you would like to create. B'Elanna can assist you and arrange to have your program transferred at the appropriate times."

The doctor appeared thoughtful. "Hmmmm…that would help to relieve the boredom. When Commander Tuvok informed me that I would be the ship's only medical resource, at the time I didn't realize just what that would mean. Up until now my time has been spent treating people who refused to look at me, then spending hours waiting for someone else to take me off-line. Perhaps now it will mean something more."

Not knowing how to respond Kathryn just nodded. "Right now, do you wish to be on or off-line?"

The doctor looked around. "Kes appears to have taken care of everything. You can take me off-line."

About to do so Kathryn suddenly held up her hand. "There is one more thing. This afternoon we are holding a memorial service."

The EMH nodded. "Yes, I am aware. Kes mentioned something yesterday morning."

Chakotay noticed the touchy note in the doctor's voice. He was also following Kathryn's line of thought. "If you wish to attend, we'll bring your program back on-line and link the mess-hall console to the medical comm line."

For a moment the doctor did not know how to reply. For the first time he was beginning to realize what it meant to be part of a crew. "Yes! I think that I would like to attend."

With a smile on her face Kathryn looked from Chakotay to the doctor. "It's the least that we can do. We'll see you later. Computer, end EMH."

The doctor shimmered and disappeared.

Placing his hands on his hips Chakotay looked at the captain. "Did Starfleet plan to create the EMH as a sentient life form?"

Just as bewildered as Chakotay, Kathryn shook her head. "No! But this one is certainly on his way to becoming one. Just now he showed a wide range of emotions. If he continues to develop…."

With one hand she rubbed her temples. "Dad is never going to believe this!"

Chakotay heaved a deep sigh. "This is certainly turning into one hell of a trip. This was definitely not on the agenda when I met you in the Badlands."

With a slight gleam in her eye Kathryn looked at him. "I assure you, neither was it on mine. It would appear that the Delta Quadrant is full off surprises. I have a feeling there's more to come."

Chakotay ran his hand along his neck. "I wonder what will happen next?"

Kathryn Janeway remained silent. She did not mention that his next surprise would be arriving the following morning.

When they had their meeting with Seska.


	14. Chapter 14

**HOMEWARD BOUND **

**  
CHAPTER 14**

After leaving sickbay Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay made their way to engineering. Deep in thought, concerned about the situation with the doctor, neither spoke until they had reached their destination.

There they found the chief engineer in her usual spot. Bent over, hard at work at the console in front of the warp-core.

Kathryn wondered if the B'Elanna ever found time to breath. She had never seen a chief engineer work as this one did. "B'Elanna, we need you to do something for the doctor."

Puzzled, Torres looked up. "For the doctor? Is there a problem with the program, other than his irritating manner?"

Chakotay was not in the mood for such comments. And his voice left no uncertainty as to his disposition. "B'Elanna! Show the doctor some respect. He saved your life."

Surprised at the rebuke B'Elanna, straightening from her bend position, turned to Chakotay. "Hell Chakotay, I didn't mean any disrespect. I'm well aware that he saved my life, and Harry's. What's the matter with you? Even you said his bedside manners need improving."

Kathryn intervened quickly to defuse the situation. "B'Elanna, we just had a very disconcerting talk with the doctor. Evidently some of the crew is not treating him very well. They complete ignore him, talking instead to Kes and making statements or posing questions that are rude and insulting. This could be part of the reason for his irritating manner."

Startled, B'Elanna's hand started to pump up and down. "Captain, I was never disrespectful or rude to him. Whenever I was in sickbay I spoke directly to him. So too did Harry. There might have been times I wanted to throttle him, but he was the doctor."

At her last comment Chakotay could not prevent himself from smiling. This time Chakotay's voice was normal. "B'Elanna, we know that your and Harry are not at fault. That is not the reason why we're here."

Placing his hands on his hips, knowing that B'Elanna would never believe what he was about to say, Chakotay took a deep breath. "The doctor might be on his way to becoming a sentient life form."

For several seconds B'Elanna Torres stared at Chakotay. "You're not serious. You must be kidding!"

Kathryn shook her head. "No, we're not. When we were talking to him he demonstrated a range of emotions. Including distress over the way the crew ignores him. There is no doubt, in our minds, that he was upset. Don't forget, the EMH program is very complex, with built in sub-routines designed for him to expand and grow. Perhaps more so than we originally realized. He was designed to be active for only a couple of hours at a time, and be an assistant to the ship's doctor. This EMH has been '_on duty_' for over two weeks."

B'Elanna Torres shook her head. She turned her attention from Kathryn back to Chakotay. Leaning against the console she crossed her arms. "Captain Chakotay, correct me if I'm wrong. Two weeks ago, on our way to pick up supplies, we spotted a certain Starfleet ship entering the Badlands. You detoured to meet this ship. Why? Because you wanted to take a few minutes, I repeat, just a few minutes, to speak with the captain of that certain ship. Now, we are stranded in the Delta Quadrant with an EMH who is becoming sentient."

Torres looked at Kathryn. "Captain Janeway, I'm I missing anything."

Kathryn Janeway managed to keep from laughing. The look on Chakotay's face, as he ran his hand through his hair, was priceless. "No Lieutenant Torres. I believe you covered everything."

B'Elanna placed one hand on the console. "Now Captains, what can I do for you."

Thinking of the doctor's needs, Kathryn became serious. "We need you to carry out some adjustments to his program. Try to make things a little easier for him."

Looking down at the console, Torres ran her finger along the edge. "When I first woke up, after we were rescued from the Ocampa, I didn't know that the doctor was an EMH. He acted and spoke just as any human doctor would. Though he did show some arrogance, he also showed worry and, in his own way, compassion. Due to his uniform I thought he was a medical officer from The Explorer. It was Harry who realized the truth."

Quickly she looked at Kathryn and Chakotay. "Since then we had to see the doctor several times for follow-up exams. Even when we knew the truth... neither of us thought of him as just a '_computer program_'. However, Starfleet and I have had much more contact with him than the rest of the crew."

Kathryn smiled at B'Elanna's pet name for Harry. "Well….he wasn't a member of The Explorer's crew, but he is a member of this crew. And as such his needs must be recognized. We want him to have some control over his program, be able to turn himself on or off. Also tie his program into the ship's data base so that he will be aware of what is occurring onboard."

Torres nodded. "That should be no problem. I'll start on it right away."

Looking slightly embarrassed Chakotay ran his hand along the back of his neck. "One more thing. Change the uniform that he is wearing to Maquis."

B'Elanna grinned. "Yes, I thing that would be a good idea. Anything else."

Kathryn nodded. "Yes, but not immediate. The doctor is stuck in sickbay, which I'm sure does not help his disposition. Work with him on some holodeck programs and arrange for transferring his program."

B'Elanna Torres looked from Kathryn to Chakotay. "I never gave it much thought. Of course he can't leave the medical area. I'll do what I can. Harry should be able to help create some holodeck programs for him."

Janeway looked over at Chakotay. "That should take care of the doctor. At least for now. We're going to have to monitor his progress very closely. If the doctor is evolving he must be given every opportunity to do so."

Chakotay nodded. "I agree. Somehow, I was under the impression that my most difficult problem had to do with one Starfleet captain, convincing her to become a Maquis. That turned out to be the simplest problem that I ever solved."

Torres had to laugh at the expression on Janeway's face. She was also amused at how quickly Chakotay had moved out of reach.

However, Chakotay did not stay out of reach for long. Placing his hand on Kathryn's arm he started to guide her toward the door. "B'Elanna we'll see you later. I want to show Kathryn the science lab."

Both B'Elanna and Chakotay laughed at the look of pleasure on Kathryn Janeway's face. "Science labs! Did you follow my father's design?"

"Yes ma'am!" Chakotay, knowing that Kathryn had played a large part in the design, was glad that he had.

Shocked surprise on her face, B'Elanna Torres looked at Janeway. "Did you say your father's design? Who's your father? He did a not too bad job on this ship."

Chakotay ran his hand though his hair. "You don't know?"

Kathryn Janeway looked down at the deck. "I always though news traveled at warp-speed on a starship."

Captain Chakotay shrugged. "I guess not this time."

With both hands on her hips B'Elanna looked from Chakotay to Janeway. "What is going on here? What didn't I hear?"

Looking at Kathryn, Chakotay heaved a sigh. "You or me?"

Kathryn waved a hand in his direction. "Be my guest."

Chakotay tried to look innocent. He knew what B'Elanna's reaction would be. "Well….it's like this. The designer of this ship just happens to be, the Admiral Edward Janeway, and our new second-in-command just happens to be his daughter."

He looked at Kathryn. "The admiral had a little help from his daughter in the design area."

B'Elanna had the look of utter disbelief plastered on her face. She pointed her hand at Chakotay. "Let me get this straight. One of the most renowned admirals in Starfleet designed this ship. Then you not only stole the plans but also turned his daughter into a Maquis."

Kathryn was doing her best not to laugh. B'Elanna had used almost the same words that she herself had used when teasing Chakotay.

Chakotay shrugged. "Yup. You got it right."

B'Elanna Torres looked at Kathryn. "Well…at least he doesn't do things halfway. Are you really Admiral Edward Janeway's daughter?"

Kathryn felt a bit uneasy. How would the Maquis engineer react. "Yes, what Chakotay said is true."

For a moment the two women studied each other.

Then a small smile graced B'Elanna's face. "If you're Admiral Janeway's daughter you really earned the rank of captain. I'm glad that we have such a competent second-in-command, maybe Chakotay will learn a thing or two. The Admiral didn't strike me as a man who would promote his daughter if she didn't deserve it. I had the pleasure, thought at the time I didn't think so, of meeting your father when he gave a lecture at Starfleet Academy. The next day I went to his office to question several of his theories. Instead of throwing me out we talked for over four hours. He was one of the few officers that took me seriously."

Realization showed on Kathryn's face. "Dad never mentioned your name, but he did tell me about a long meeting that he had with a second-year cadet. This was about two years ago, must have been just before you left the Academy. He told me that he had met with a student, who was on her way to becoming the best engineer that Starfleet ever had."

B'Elanna's surprise was obvious. "He said that? I'm surprised, after the way I questioned just about everything that he said."

Kathryn smiled. "Dad enjoyed being questioned, when those questions were sensible. He always said that to question showed intelligence. My father will be glad to see that your abilities are being put to good use."

B'Elanna Torres looked slightly embarrassed. She changed the subject. "I'm sure that he was delighted with Chakotay stealing his plans."

Both women looked toward the object of the statement.

While Chakotay tried to look indifferent.

With a lopsided grin Kathryn answered B'Elanna. "Oh….I wouldn't exactly say delighted. Infuriated would be a better description. When Dad arrived at my house he was so angry that he scared the dog. Poor Molly ran and hid under the bed. I think that he will be very glad to see Chakotay when we return."

Amusement written over her face, B'Elanna folding her arms across her chest, looked at Chakotay.

Chakotay decided it would be best to leave. "B'Elanna, start on the modifications for the doctor. Kathryn, let's go see the science labs."

Kathryn and B'Elanna exchanged amused looks as Chakotay, his hand on Kathryn's arm, steered her out of engineering.

As she stepped into the corridor Kathryn turned to Chakotay. "Well….it appears as though your past is catching up on you."

Chakotay looked down at his laughing second-in-command. "I'm glad to see that you are getting along with the chief engineer. However, I did not expect that to happen at my expense. The two of you appeared to be enjoying yourselves."

Kathryn grinned. "There is a price to pay for getting into as much trouble as you do. I'm sure that you will be hearing more on the subject. When you look at what happened, from you stealing Dad's designs, to my ending up here, you have to admit it is laughable."

Chakotay, starting to retort, decided to admit defeat. Holding his hands chest high in mock surrender her looked down at her. "I only hope that your father finds it as amusing. Now, shall we see the science lab?"

Kathryn Janeway stood at attention. "Of course Captain. Lead on. Your second-in-command follows.

Shaking his head, wondering how he was going to survive with Kathryn Janeway around, Chakotay started toward the turbolift.


	15. Chapter 15

**STAR TREK VOYAGER: HOMEWARD BOUND **

**CHAPTER 15**

Arriving at deck eight Chakotay could feel Kathryn's building excitement. He laughed when she almost raced out of the turbolift, and Chakotay grinned at the fast pace that she set going down the corridor.

Kathryn reminded him of a little girl eager to see if she had received any birthday presents. Her anticipation amused, and pleased, Chakotay. For he knew the gift which she was looking for awaited her.

Reaching the doors of the lab she paused for a moment to catch her breath. However, Kathryn's excitement would not allow her to hesitate for long. Entering the lab she gasped.

Slowly Kathryn turned to Chakotay. Her eyes gleaming with unspoken happiness as she placed her hand on his arm. "You didn't change a thing. It's just as I designed it. You even retained the main console circular design and the electron resonance scanner."

Chakotay ran his hand along the back of his neck. "I had been under the impression that Starfleet's new Intrepid line were primarily heavily armed ships with classified technology. That's why I stole the specs."

Kathryn laughed. "That's Why! Dad could not understand why the Maquis wanted science vessels."

The recollection of his reaction, when he saw the designs, made Chakotay laugh. "Believe me, I got a shock when I realized the truth. At first I thought about making some changes. Perhaps eliminate some of the scientific technology, adding more armament. But the more I studied the design I realized that this was a beautifully designed vessel. With both fighter and science attributes carefully combined, creating a ship built for exploration and endurance. So I decided to have it built according to the specs."

Giving a small shrug Chakotay continued as Kathryn closely examined the lab. "Perhaps, deep down, I was hoping that the war could be averted, hoping that the Maquis would need science ships. B'Elanna did make a few modifications to engineering, but only minor ones. The only other change was the addition of the third office, which required only a slight rearrangement of the escape pods."

He gave Kathryn an embarrassed grin. "I think that it would be best for me to avoid both you and B'Elanna for the next few days. I believe that she will have a lot to talk over with you about this ship, it might be safer for me to be elsewhere."

Kathryn looked at him with a mock look of severity. "Coward!"

Walking over to Chakotay she continued to gaze around her. There was no mistaking the happiness on her face. "Occasionally I'll have to sneak away from my bridge duties to work down here."

Chakotay placed his hands on his hips. "Well….if ever I'm missing my second-in-command I'll know where to find her."

Checking the time his face sobered. "We better go up to the mess-hall. It's almost fourteen hundred hours."

Slowly Kathryn nodded. Now the captain who had suffered the recent lost of crewmembers. "Yes. Our last duty for those who died."

In silence they made their way back to the turbolift. Their thoughts centered on those terrifying seconds when the Caretaker's displace wave had brought them into the Delta Quadrant, and the horrific damage, and loss of life, that it had caused.

Neither spoke until they were standing outside the doors of the mess hall. Doors leading to a room full of pain and sorrow.

Chakotay, looking down, spoke quietly. "Kathryn, are you okay?"

She took a deep breath. Steeling herself for the ordeal ahead. "As well as one can be."

Placing his hand lightly on her arm, together they entered the mess hall. Slowly they made their way to the far side.

Neelix's kitchen had been closed off until the end of the service, and the tables had been replaced with rows of chairs. Facing away from the cooking area there were no empty seats. Both Kathryn and Chakotay were pleased to see the doctor's face peering out from the wall console. And Kathryn was not surprised to see that Seska was missing.

The low buzz of voices stopped as the captains made their way to the front of the room.

Chakotay looked over the sea of faces. "Two weeks ago we suffered a massive tragedy when we lost eight-two members of our crew. Good men and women who with their passing left a void that can never be replaced. It is my intense regret that I did not have the pleasure of knowing each and every one."

Kathryn could feel the grief emanating from those facing her. "Though these fine men and women are no longer with us, we will never forget them. I echo Captain Chakotay's sediments in that I feel my life will be less, for not having met all those who we honor today. To begin this memorial Captain Chakotay and I will proceed to name all who died. Afterwards those who want to share memories of their friends can do so."

Starting with Chakotay, then alternating with Kathryn, the command team cited each name in alphabetical order. Neither captains required the use of a padd as they were now acquainted with each other's crew, and the names of the dead had been burnt into their memories.

After the last name total silence descended. Everyone stood, paying respect to their fallen comrades. Remembering the good times, and the bad. The laughter and the tears.

For one long minute nobody spoke, nobody moved as they stood there, remembering.

After the crew had once again taken their seats, Kathryn and Chakotay stood to the side, as one by one various members of the crew walked to the front to talk about their friends.

It was almost eighteen hundred hours when the last crewmember returned to his seat. Again, a silence descended. The sadness was there but so too was something else. For a few brief hours those that had been lost once again stood beside their comrades. The tales told, the memories shared, had allowed all to say a proper farewell. As the fallen slowly slipped into the shadows of memory, the living accepted those shadows and began moving on.

Kathryn and Chakotay moved back to center.

For a moment Chakotay looked over at the doctor. "Today has been a day of sadness, but also of happiness. Once again we visited with our friends and shipmates, they are no longer with us but we will never forget them. And so the time has come to turn our attention to the living."

Taking her cue Kathryn address the group. "Today was set aside to remember, and lay to rest, those who perished in that devastating event which brought us into the Delta Quadrant. It has been a day for mourning. But it is also a day of thanks. Thanks that our two ships were not destroyed. We were fortunate, for on both ships there were countless injuries, devastation beyond belief."

She hesitated, letting her words sink in. "Those, on Voyager, were doubly fortunate. While you doctor was among the dead, you had the EMH who stepped into the void and prevented more of you from perishing. And since that day he has continued to fill that void. When B'Elanna Torres and Harry Kim were beamed up from the world of the Ocampa, it is doubtful that any other doctor would have been able, in such a short time, to find a cue for their strange ailment. Then there is myself. You are all aware of the massive injuries that I suffered. I would not be standing here today if it had not been for the effort of the EMH."

Her eyes found and locked with Baxter. "Some of you are finding it difficult accepting the doctor as one of the crew. Yes….he is different from us, but on this ship we have several different species. Different species who live and work together, and who are accepted as one of us. The doctor is a respected member of this crew. Captain Chakotay and myself expect him to be treated with proper respect from each, and every, member of this crew. Many of you are already indebted to him, at any time anyone of you can be in the same position. He is our doctor, our lives depend on his skills."

Chakotay watched the expressions on the faces before him. He could tell that Kathryn's words had an impact.

Kathryn too had been watching. She could see several of the crew, including Baxter's, looking uneasy and embarrassed. No more had to be said.

Chakotay, feeling some of the tension, and sadness, leaving the room, decided the time had come to end the service. "Neelix has prepared some refreshments. You are free to remain, I'm sure that many of you still have memories, and stories, that you want to share with each other."

With Chakotay officially declaring the memorial over, Neelix opened the partition. "Come on everyone, there is plenty for all of you."

As everyone broke off into small groups Kathryn and Chakotay found themselves standing with Evans, B'Elanna and Tom.

B'Elanna looked around. "Strange that Seska volunteer for bridge duty. She and Daneon were close friends."

Chakotay shrugged. "Some of the crew had to stay on duty."

Kathryn looked at him. She understood why Seska was not at the service, but thought Chakotay's answer sounded strange.

She turned to Tom. "Considering that you didn't know Lieutenant Stadi long, that was very nice story. She was fairly new to my crew and did not have any close friends. Thank-you for sharing that with us."

Tom nodded. "She sort of deflated by ego by refusing my passes, I'm sorry that I didn't have a chance to get to know her better."

At that moment Hogan walked over. He looked at Kathryn. "Captain, may I ask you a question"

She nodded. "Of course. What do you wish to know?"

Though this had been planned Hogan was a bit nervous. But he had promised his shipmates. "Now that you are Chakotay's second-in-command, how do you feel being part of the Maquis?"

Chakotay grinned. Hogan was trying to put Kathryn on the spot. Wondering how she would answer he glanced at Evans who was also wearing a grin.

Looking down at the deck Kathryn Janeway ran a hand along her chin then, planting her hands on her hips, she looking directly at Hogan. "Well….Mr. Hogan. That is a difficult question to answer, since this ship is not Maquis in the strict Alpha Quadrant sense. However…..if you ask how I like serving with such brave men and women, then the answer is that I like it very much."

With a slight toss of her head she then walked away leaving a slightly confused Hogan behind her. "See you on the bridge."

Chakotay clapped Hogan on the back. "Did you really think that you could beat Kathryn Janeway at her own game."

Tom put his arm around Hogan's shoulders. "Don't feel too bad. I'm sure there are very few who can match wits with the captain. Come on, lets see what Neelix has to drink. Coming B'Elanna?"

Torres nodded. "I'll be there in a moment flyboy."

After glancing in the direction that Kathryn had taken, B'Elanna turned to Chakotay. "I'm glad that you saved Janeway's life. At first I didn't think that she would fit in. But she does. A Starfleet captain commanding a bunch of Maquis, that's one for the books. There's something about her that demands respect but at the same time, like you, she knows when to come down to our level. I'm actually looking forward to knowing her better. Especially as she is Admiral Janeway's daughter."

She shook her head. "I must say that of all the strange things that have happened, that's the strangest. Did you know who she was?"

Chakotay ran his hand through his hair. "Only after we arrived in the Delta Quadrant. When I met the admiral in prison I noticed a resemblance, but I didn't realize they were that close. It was a shock."

Torres looked from Chakotay to Evans. "Well….I'm just glad that she's on our side, wouldn't want to be her enemy. I better go and join the others for a few minutes, then I'll check in on engineering."

Chakotay nodded. "Go ahead, I'll see you tomorrow."

After Torres left Chakotay turned to Evans. "Kathryn and I have something planned for tomorrow afternoon. Would you join us in the ready room?"

Wondering what Kathryn and Chakotay were up to Evans shrugged. "Of course."

With that Chakotay and Evans walked out of the mess hall to join Kathryn on the bridge.

And the plotting against the mutinous members of The Explorer's crew.


	16. Chapter 16

**STAR TREK VOYAGER: HOMEWARD BOUND**

**CHAPTER 16**

When Chakotay entered the bridge the next morning he was pleased to see that, although the night shift did not formally end for another few minutes, the Alpha shift were already at their respective positions.

Evans, busy glancing through the night reports, did not hear Chakotay until the captain was standing beside him. Looking up he quickly rose to his feet. "Good morning Chakotay. I was just looking through these reports."

"Anything interesting?" Chakotay inquired. "The night shifts are, fortunately, generally quiet."

Evans shook his head. "Nothing much. Had some problems with an EMS conduit, but engineering took care of it. The Kazon appear to be watching us, but they're keeping their distance. That's about all. Oh! Your second-in-command is already on duty. She's working away in the ready room. Kathryn was on the bridge when I arrived."

Chakotay shook his head. "Why does that not surprise me? Wonder if she had anything for breakfast other than coffee. Everything okay with the plans which we discussed last night?"

Evans replied with a strange grin and lowered voice. "Oh yes. I don't expect any problems. We'll be ready. I only hope that, after today, you will supply me with a body guard. "

Clapping Evans on the shoulder Chakotay turned away. "You have the bridge. Keep an eye on those Kazon, we don't want a surprise attack. I'll go see what my second-in-command is up to."

When Chakotay walked away Evans returned to his seat. Looking back at the padd he thought to himself, _if Kathryn Janeway was up to something, he was sure that it would be good_.

Up in the ops section a nervous Seska watched Chakotay leave the bridge. She would wait a few minutes then go in, hopefully she would leave that ready room alive. But Kathryn Janeway had left her no choice.

While in the ready room Chakotay was unaware of Seska's dilemma. "Good morning Captain Janeway, sleep well last night."

Kathryn glanced up from her monitor. "Morning Captain Chakotay. Yes I slept very well, thank-you."

Chakotay sat down at his desk. Mischief danced in his eyes, he actually missed not having her around when he woke up. "As well as the night before? Incidentally, did you have anything for breakfast other than coffee?"

Sitting back in her chair Kathryn held her coffee in both hands. "Much better than the night before. My bed is far more comfortable than your couch, and a lot easier on my neck. And yes, I had some toast."

Chakotay rubbed his chin. "Well….the next time that you're forced to sleep in my quarters I'll make better arrangements. Bet your toast didn't taste anything like my pancakes?"

Kathryn glared at him. "I'll stick to my quarters and my toast was very good. Thank-you!"

A certain Maquis captain was definitely enjoying himself. Chakotay placed both arms on the desk. "As you wish. I'm sure if we arranged the cushions on the couch you'll be more comfortable. If you want you're welcome to drop by tomorrow for breakfast."

Kathryn Janeway gave her head a small toss. "I still prefer my quarters. Wouldn't want the crew to think that I'm keeping an eye on my favorite prisoner."

But as far as breakfast was concerned, she began to weaver. "As for breakfast…. we'll see. I don't want to be late for my duty shift. I hear the captain dislikes tardiness."

Chakotay threw his head back and laughed. He decided to change the subject. "What were you looking at? When I walked in you appeared to be amused."

She nodded toward the monitor. "Since you helped yourself to the log records of The Explorer, I was just browsing through Voyager's records of the events at Syzygie. I really had you confused and guessing."

Their eyes lock as Chakotay replied. "That goes without saying. Only Kathryn Janeway could have pulled off a stunt like that. As I said, you will make a good Maquis."

Before Kathryn could retort the chime sounded. Knowing who it was that was asking for admission she steeled herself. The time had arrived. What would Chakotay do? She could only hope that he was the man she thought he was.

Chakotay looked over at the door. "Enter!"

Kathryn had been correct. Seska stepped inside.

After throwing Kathryn a quick glance Seska looked over at Chakotay. "There's something that you need to know?"

Sitting back in his seat the Maquis captain raised an eyebrow and motioned with his hand. "Have a seat."

Kathryn had been watching both Chakotay and Seska, there was something about Chakotay's attitude. She was puzzled, it was almost as if he had been expecting this.

Seska sat down. Glancing toward Kathryn she gave her a small smirk. Almost as if to say, '_this is what you wanted_'.

She then turned to back to Chakotay. "I'm not who you think I am. I'm Cardassian."

Both Kathryn and Seska waited for Chakotay's reaction. It was not what they had expected.

Chakotay, looked and sounded amused. "Really! You certainly don't look Cardassian."

Seska shifted uneasily in her seat. His reaction unnerving her. "I'm a member of the Obsidian Order. When you became the Maquis leader, and started to organize the various groups into a serious force, the Order became worried. I was altered to look Bajoran and assigned to infiltrate, with the intention of obtaining information which would lead to the destruction of the Maquis."

When she stopped Chakotay motioned with his hand. "Go ahead. You told me this much, might as well tell me everything. It would appear that you were not very successful."

Watching Chakotay, Kathryn tapped her finger on her cup. Something was not right, a suspicion was beginning to form.

Seska definitely wished that she was anywhere but where she was. She took a deep breath and hoped for the best. "Once everything was ready I moved to Bajor and assumed the identity that was created. I joined the Maquis and began sending information back to Cardassia. In time I became a member of your crew."

She hesitated, would Chakotay believe her. "Then I began to realize not all was as it seemed."

Seska's voice rose slightly. "Look Chakotay, you and the other Maquis might not believe this, not all Cardassians want another war. Some of us want to live in peace, as our ancestors did. And not all of us agree with the murder of the colonists."

Her voice returned to normal. "I began to realize that the head of the Obsidian Order had either lied to me, or had withheld certain information. When I left Cardassia I had no knowledge of orders to kill the colonists. The only orders that I was aware of were to try to convince the settlers to move. Somewhere along the way '_convince_' became '_murder_'. I began to realize that something was wrong. Any queries that I sent to Cardassia went unanswered. I was told to do my job, stop asking about something that was not my business. Slowly I had to admit that the Maquis claims were correct. When I began to hear rumors about Cardassia having a new ally, possibly the Dominion, then I began to reconsider my position."

"The stony look on Chakotay's face was not helping as she continued. "I began sending fewer reports, claiming that you were very careful, that information was not as easy to obtain as before. I either sent them non-important or wrong facts. Then for personal reasons I wanted the Maquis stopped but not by Cardassia. So I contacted Admiral Janeway and began sending him information. That's all, the rest you know."

Seska sat upright and stiff in her chair. Waiting.

Sitting back in her chair, holding her coffee in her hands Kathryn also waited for Chakotay's reaction. It was a reaction that neither foresaw.

Chakotay remained as he was. One arm resting on the side section of his desk, the other on the arm of the chair. "Seska, did you really believe that you had me fooled. I'm very much aware of Cardassia's method of infiltration. Within two weeks Evans had your true identity. Why do you think that you were never able to get '_close_' to me. Why I never considered you as one of my senior staff. I controlled as much information as possible and your movements were monitored by Evans and myself. I was using you to send mis-information back to Cardassia."

Seska started to say something then decided against it. Stunned she sat staring at the man she had betrayed.

Kathryn, with a small smile upon her lips, stared down into her coffee. Her dawning suspicion had been correct, Chakotay had known.

She waited to see what his next move would be.

For several moments Chakotay remained silent, studying the woman in front of him. "If you were concerned about the Cardassia/Dominion alliance why did you start sending information to Admiral Janeway? According to what you just said, at one point you apparently began to side with us. What happened?"

If Seska had been uneasy before, her discomfort obviously increased. "Because the Maquis killed my husband and son."

Chakotay's relaxed position disappeared. Moving forward in his chair he placed both arms on the desk. "Explain!"

For the first time Seska's defiance appeared. "Both my husband and myself had decided to leave the Order, we wanted to give our son more than just war. He had joined a group of Cardassians dissents, others who like ourselves were unhappy with the course that Cardassia was taking. They were on their way to rendezvous with me when their ship disappeared. They were not in Cardassian space but approaching Bajor where the Maquis operate near the Badlands. I have never been able to find trace of their ship, or what happened."

Chakotay remained silent. Yes, the Maquis had destroyed Cardassian ships, but only if attacked. "Do you know where their exact position would have been?"

Seska shook her head.

With a frown on her face Kathryn moved forward to her monitor. Tapping in a series of instructions her face became taunt as she read what was on the screen. Touching another control she sent the information to Chakotay's monitor.

He looked over at the monitor. Chakotay's face grew grim as he looked at the information. He gave Kathryn a small, barely noticeable nod.

Kathryn turned the screen toward Seska. "Seska, was this the ship that your husband and son were on?"

For a moment Seska's eyes grew large, then she replied in a low, tight voice. "Yes!"

Chakotay, heaving a sigh, exchanged glances with Kathryn.

She took a deep breath. "Seska, the Maquis did not destroy that ship. It was brought into the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker. The same as we were."

For a moment Seska did not move. She looked from Kathryn to Chakotay then back to Kathryn. "Here in the Delta Quadrant? Was….was the ship destroyed? How….how do you know?"

Turning the monitor Kathryn brought up more information. "From Neelix's logs. He has a complete record of all ships that the Caretaker brought here. From what I see here the crew was transported to the Array, then after a few days returned to the ship. However, three were missing. Who they were, of course, we cannot tell. Immediately afterwards the ship left. There is no indication that they were returned to the Alpha Quadrant."

Within Seska hope was beginning to grow. "Then there is the possibility that they are alive."

Considering that he was addressing a Cardassian, Chakotay spoke surprisingly softly. "Seska yes, there is a possibility that they are still alive. But don't get you hopes up. Even if there are, the possibilities of finding them are just about nil."

Seska knew that, but still she could not stop herself from hoping that perhaps one day she would again see her husband and son.

For a moment the room grew silent as the three reflected on this new development. For Kathryn and Chakotay it was just one more unexpected incident to be dealt with.

Finally Chakotay broke the silence. "Right now Seska, I'm not sure exactly what to do about this. The fact that you came and told me does go a long way and it appears that you have been honest about you actions while onboard."

Seska looked at Chakotay. "Are you going to ask me to leave this ship?"

Chakotay studied her. "Do you want to?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. There's not much out there, but I have nothing left back home. But spending the next seventy years having every one of my actions watched, fearing for my life, isn't exactly appealing. Perhaps I might be able to find Oyal and Kayon."

He rested both arms on the chair, his fingers tapping the ends of the arm rests. "For the time being return to your duties. The fact that you stopped sending information back to Cardassia certainly is in your favor. And not only with me, I'm sure that the crew will see it the same way. However, before making a final decision I want to discuss this with Captain Janeway."

Seska rose to her feet. "At least now I know that there is a possibility that my son and husband are still alive. I guess I should apologize about assuming that the Maquis were responsible."

Chakotay shrugged. "Considering the circumstances….it was naturally. I'm sorry for their disappearance, but glad that the Maquis were not involved."

Seska nodded. Then having nothing further to say she left.

As soon as they were alone Kathryn looked down at her hands. "I didn't know. Since I was going into the Gamma Quadrant my father evident kept a number of things from me."

Chakotay pulled his ear lope. "Oh!"

Kathryn gave him a lop-sided grin. "I only found out the day before yesterday. She, like you, had been under the impression that I already knew."

She looked down at the desk. "Since you were under that impression, were you waiting to see what I would do? If I would tell you?"

Chakotay shook his head. "No! So much had been happening I really didn't have the chance to speak to you about Seska. Besides, when you requested a meeting this morning I thought that it concerned her, so I waited."

He gave her a teasing grin. "I figured you had finally reached the conclusion that I was not a cold blooded killer."

Kathryn caught the meaning behind his words. They were the same words that he had used during their first meeting onboard The Explorer. Only four months had passed, but to her, it felt like a lifetime ago.

Locking eyes with Kathryn, Chakotay spoke softly. "You came to that conclusion sooner than I had expected."

Kathryn smiled, ever so gently. "I reached that conclusion when we were working together back on The Explorer."

Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Perhaps even before that. Thought I would not admit it."

For a moment neither spoke. Then Kathryn nodded in the direction of the bridge. "What are you going to do?"

Resting his elbows on the desk Chakotay rubbed his hands together. "I'm not sure."

Then he laughed. "I believe that I now know who was responsible for sending me to prison."

Placing her empty cup on the desk Kathryn raised an eyebrow. "I was under the impression that your arrest had been carried out by myself. At least that is how I remember it."

Sitting back in his chair Chakotay's eyes danced with mischief. "Believe me your memory is excellent. Didn't your father received information that Ro and myself were forming a coalition? Wasn't this the catalyst which provoked him to send you after me? That info came from Seska. She was the one who saw Ro and I together and Seska was the one supplying your father with information."

Kathryn arched one eyebrow. "Well, that solves one mystery. You seem to be taking this better than I expected."

Chakotay shrugged. "Don't forget, I already knew. Believe me, I wouldn't be so calm otherwise."

She ran one hand along her chin. "I do believe that the Federation very badly underestimated you."

He looked over at her. "Don't tell me. I do believe that was a compliment."

Kathryn pointed her finger at him. "You caught me at a weak moment. Now what about Seska, we do have a problem."

Chakotay nodded. "Yes, what to do about her. She claims to be part of the dissidents which I had been working with. But is she really. I knew of her husband but nothing indicated that he was part of this group. Just the opposite."

For a moment he hesitated, thinking over the situation. He shook his head. "Is she aware of the Gamma Quadrant massacre? Only Evans knows about Javis. On a ship of this size, can he keep his identity a secret for the next seventy years? Would Seska protect, or attempt to kill, him. Then we have the question should she remain Bajoran or should she revert back to her Cardassian physiology. If she remained Bajoran, how long can we keep that a secret."

He heaved a deep sigh. "The course of action that I would take if were close to home and in this situation differs."

Kathryn threw up a hand and uttered a small laugh. "Why do I feel as if this is a repetition of what we were up against when we first arrived here. Questions and no answers."

Chakotay rose to his feet. "I feel like a coffee what about you?"

She grinned. "Now, for that I have the answer. I never turn down coffee."

He walked over to the replicator. "At least this time we know what we are up against. A Cardassian agent, in the disguise of a Bajoran, onboard a Maquis ship. Nothing complicated. Computer two coffees."

Kathryn looked round at him. "Oh no, nothing complicated."

Returning to his desk he handed Kathryn a cup. Taking his seat he looked at his second-in-command. "Isn't this easier than running down to the other office with a cup in my hand."

Kathryn just glared at him.

Chakotay laughed. "Why don't we discuss Seska during diner tonight. This will give us some time to think this over."

For a moment Kathryn didn't reply.

Chakotay looked at her. "Something wrong?"

Kathryn ran a finger up and down her cup. "I was just remembering what happened last time we had supper together."

Chakotay looked very innocent. "Something happened? I just remember a quiet evening and a lovely supper."

Kathryn's glare deepened. "I agree that thinking this over is a good idea. As for supper, I'll let you know latter."

Chakotay laughed. He knew that Kathryn would come. She just wanted to make a point about falling asleep in his quarters. And more to the point that he had not wakened her.

He looked at her. It was so hard to believe that just three weeks ago they were enemies. "Have you found the log entries that you require for this afternoon?"

She nodded with a grin on her face. "I only have one or two left to set up."

Chakotay shook his head. "Poor Evans. Last night I thought that he would jump ship when he learned what you wanted him to do."

Kathryn laughed. "Yes, his face certainly did loose a few shades of color. But I'm certain that he can pull it off. When I was reviewing Voyager's logs I saw how well he handled the situation with Cavit. Evans is certainly an extremely competent officer. He might be minus a few friends after today, but he'll be ready."

She turned back to her monitor. "Now, let's prepare those logs records."


	17. Chapter 17

**STARTREK VOYAGER: HOMEWARD BOUND**

**CHAPTER 17**

While Janeway and Chakotay were busy in their ready room Evans sat in the command chair waiting. Within his body the tension continued to build, he began tapping the armrests with his fingers. A motion total uncharacteristic for the cool-headed Maquis commander.

After looking at the chronometer he slowly rose to his feet. Leaving the bridge he conversed with the captains. Less than five minutes later he returned to the bridge, once again in the command seat.

Just a few more minutes. Taking a deep breath he braced himself.

Even when facing the Cardassians Evans had never been so nervous.

It was time.

The doors of the turbolift opened.

A six-man security team stepped onto the bridge.

All eyes turned in their direction.

Quickly the team split into three sets of two men.

One team walked towards Harry Kim's station.

One team stood beside tactical.

The third team moved toward the conn.

The three Maquis officers, from tactical, ops and the conn, stared at the security guards in total astonishment.

Before either of them could speak Evans answered the unspoken question of the startled trio. "Commander Tuvok, Lieutenant Tom Paris, Ensign Harry Kim, by orders of Captain Kathryn Janeway you are hereby relieved of duty and confined to the brig. There will be a hearing this afternoon to address your conduct while onboard The Explorer."

Nobody on the bridge moved, nobody spoke. Everything, everyone frozen in time and place.

The three anxious officers stared at Evans and the security team. Even Tuvok appeared shocked over the sudden turn of events.

Suddenly the bridge crew became very busy at their stations. No one looking at the three now under arrest.

The look of complete incredibility masked the faces of Paris and Kim. Their hands froze on their panels before them. Tuvok stood with raised eyebrows.

The Vulcan was the first to move. Slowly he left his console to stand beside the two guards. His face a curious mixture of surprise and wonder.

Tom Paris stood up. His mind in a whirl, unable to comprehend the words just spoken, he too joined the two guards. Harry Kim, his face losing most of its color, stepped down from his station.

Not a word was spoken as the three groups slowly moved toward the turbolift. Paris and Kim in a daze, even Tuvok carried a totally stunned expression.

Once they were inside the lift Evans walked over to join them. "Seska, you have the bridge."

For a moment she hesitated.

Evans looked over. "Chakotay okayed it."

Then he grinned. "How many times in the past have you had our bridge?"

With that he entered the turbolift.

Not a word was spoken until the group entered the brig area.

Evans motioned toward the cell. "Harry, Tom, Tuvok, will you please step inside. You will soon have company."

Tom turned to Evans. "What's going on? Has Janeway lost her mind?"

Evans looked Tom Paris in the eye. "I assure you that Captain Janeway knows exactly what she is doing. You will find out the charges against you at the hearing which will be held a fourteen hundred hours."

Tuvok's eyebrows shot upwards. Fourteen hundred hours had been the time of Cavit's hearing against Chakotay. However, the Vulcan made no comment. Walking over to the cell he stepped inside.

He was quickly followed by his very upset crewmates, Tom and Harry.

Evans immediately raised the force field. "Baxter, Andrews remain on guard here in the brig, the others come with me."

Moments later Evans entered the cargo bay where two of the crew were inventorying Voyager's food supply. "Lieutenant Telfer and Ensign Lang, by orders of Captain Janeway the two of you are under arrest for your actions onboard The Explorer. You will remain in the brig until fourteen hundred hours when a hearing will be held."

Telfer and Lang's faces went as white as the snow on top of Earth's mountains. Both knew their actions could merit a court martial.

Lang's hand trembled as she placed the padd on top of a container.

Telfer tried to speak but he found himself unable to utter one word.

Both found their legs weak and shaky as the walked toward the door of the cargo bay. Telfer lightly touched Lang's hand, trying to offer her some support.

When the group entered the brig, inside the cell, Tom Paris leaped to his feet, moving to stand just in front of the force field. "What! Telfer, Lang, don't tell me that you two are also under arrest."

Telfer nodded. His and Lang's arrest had been a shock, but now seeing who else was in the brig, he knew that Captain Janeway had not taken lightly their actions onboard her ship.

Evans nodded toward Baxter. "Lower the force field."

The stricken look on the faces of Lang and Telfer almost melted his resolve. Almost, but not completely. He knew that these five fully deserved what Janeway had planned for them. "Please enter the cell. You will be informed of the charges at the hearing."

With unseeing eyes Lang looked at Evans, then she and Telfer stepped up to join the trio already confined within the cell.

Evans turned around. "Baxter, raise the force field. You and Andrews have your orders."

He then faced the four remaining members of the security team. "Return to your stations. You know what to do."

Quickly they left the brig area.

Evans turn back to the cell. "I'll see you later."

Then leaving Baxter and Andrews on guard Evans left the five prisoners alone, giving them time to think over their actions. Actions that had contributed to the destruction The Explorer. And time to speculate on what might be in store for them, when they later faced the former captain of the Starfleet ship.

Exiting the confinement area Evans quickly returned to the bridge, there to report to Captain Kathryn Janeway.


	18. Chapter 18

**STAR TREK VOYAGER: Homeward Bound**

**CHAPTER 18**

Exiting the turbolift Evans tried to ignore the strange looks that the bridge crew threw in his direction. '_Damn!_' he thought to himself, '_leave it to Janeway to do something like this_ _and, at the same time, put me right in the line of fire_'.

Seska, down in the command section, rose to her feet. She grinned as Evans walked up to her. "You look as if you just ate a basket full of lemons. What happened? Our friends in the brig not too happy?"

Evans glared at her as he growled. "That….is an understatement. It would have been easier facing a group of Cardassians."

He shook his head. "That Janeway….if this is any indication of what to expect, not only is Chakotay in trouble but also so are we."

Seska shrugged. "Well, when Chakotay asked her to join him, he did know that she was Admiral Janeway's daughter. You never know what to expect around Starfleet's upper echelon, he should have realized that she would be a handful. Especially after Syzygie."

Evans laughed. "A handful, I think that should be two handfuls. Are the captains in their ready room?"

She nodded. "As far as I know. If they left they didn't do so by the bridge. It takes some getting used to, thinking of two captains. Its strange."

The Maquis commander placed his hands on his hips. "Seska, what has occurred in the last couple of weeks that isn't strange? Not only are we on the other side of the galaxy, but also our whole world has been turned upside down. Nothing is as we know it."

For a moment Evans glanced down at the floor. "As crazy as this may sound I think we have, and will, benefit from what happened. We might have some tough times ahead of us, but we will be better people. Our views have been changed and we have accepted our enemies as friends. If that doesn't change a person then nothing will."

He turned away. "I better report to our new captain."

Seska nodded and watch Evans as he headed toward the ready room. '_We have accepted our enemies as our friends_', range in her ears. Slowly she returned to her seat.

While in the ready room the two conversation subjects were busy planning the afternoon hearing for the detainees in the brig.

When the buzzer sounded Kathryn looked up from her monitor. "Enter."

Chakotay grinned.

She realized what he was grinning at. "Well, you did say that this was also MY ready room."

Chakotay's grin grew broader. "I didn't say anything, glad to see that you're feeling at home."

Kathryn threw him a look full of daggers. Fortunately they were imaginary, not real ones.

Evans, managing to keep from laughing, sat down in front of the desks. He placed both hands on the armrests. "All five are in the brig."

Kathryn smiled at the expression on his face. "Any problems?"

He shook his head. "No. Taken by surprise they offered no resistance. Telfer and Lang looked as if they were already facing a firing squad. And Tom wanted to know if you had lost your mind. I told him no, but I'm not sure if that was the right answer."

Chakotay chuckled.

Kathryn looked at both men. "Both of you need a taste of Starfleet discipline."

She added while feigning arrogance. "Mr. Evans, that is no way to talk to a captain."

This time both men laughed.

"Well," said Evans, "I hope your Starfleet crew members have this '_Starfleet discipline'_ so that I will not require a body guard."

Kathryn Janeway examined her hands lying in her lab. "Mr. Evans! Don't tell me that a competent Maquis commander is afraid of a few Starfleet crewmembers?"

Chakotay, almost choking to keep from laughing, turned his head away at the expression on the face of his former second-in-command. He was glad that, for once, it was Evans, and not himself, sitting on Janeway's hot seat.

Evans finally found his voice. The tone let her know that he spoke only with the deepest respect. "It is not Starfleet that I fear. It is anyone who falls under Captain Kathryn Janeway's sphere of influence. Especially as there are five of '_my crewmates_' who, at '_your orders'_, I just threw into the brig."

He shook his head. "Boy, I thought that Chakotay was good at planning tactical maneuvers. Now I know how you managed to outsmart him at Syzygie."

He turned to Chakotay. "I, and this crew, will be forever grateful that you finally managed to convert her into a Maquis. As long as she was with Starfleet none of us would have been safe."

Trying hard to retain a stern look Janeway retorted. "And who said that you are safe now?"

With as much dignity as possible Evans looked at her. "Captain, after what transpired today, I fear none of us will ever be."

She locked eyes with Evans. "You can bet on that."

From the twinkle in the eyes of the Maquis commander she knew Evans was enjoying this game as much as she was. She was beginning to enjoy the less formal atmosphere onboard Voyager. Especially as she had ample proof of this crew's capabilities, and respect for their commanding officers.

Kathryn switched her attention to Chakotay. "Speaking of Syzygie, I have been meaning to ask, why was Tuvok chosen to join you on the raid? You had a whole ship full of Maquis, and yet, you managed to pick the only Starfleet undercover agent."

This time it was Evans turn to laugh at the embarrassed look on Chakotay's face.

The new subject of Janeway's hot seat shifted in his chair. "Do I have to answer that?"

"No," she replied, pointing her finger. "But don't forget, I hate secrets. So far you have been unsuccessful in keeping anything from me."

Kathryn and Evans enjoyed the look of mock dismay on Chakotay's face.

Evans grinned. "Come on Chakotay, fess up. She'll find out the truth, you gave her full access to the log records. Take your punishment the same as the rest of us."

Chakotay looked over at Evans. "Don't you think that I have suffered enough at her hands?"

Resting both her elbows on the desk Kathryn rested her chin in her cupped hands. Biting her tongue she managed to refrain from laughing.

Chakotay took a deep breath. "I felt that since he had not been with me long, that if it was a trap, Starfleet might not be too hard on him. Also, since he was Vulcan, I knew that it would be more difficult for Starfleet to get any information from him."

Kathryn could not prevent a chuckle from escaping her lips. "I see. Logical reasons."

Evans, thinking that it would be a good time to exit, rose to his feet. "If you will excuse me I still have a few things to prepare for this afternoon. I'll see you at fourteen hundred hours."

With a straight face Kathryn looked up at the Maquis commander. "Good idea, we don't want to keep the five in the brig waiting too long. We'll see you then."

After Evans left Chakotay, laughing, turned to Kathryn. "I actually believe that you unnerved Evans with this plan of yours."

Picking up her coffee Kathryn grinned. "Oh, I'm sure that he will survive. Though I have to admit, I would not have wanted to be in his shoes. Out of the five Tuvok would have been the only one not upset. But wait until the hearing, that should be fun. At least for us."

Chakotay sat there shaking his head. He could only hope that after this day was over none of his crew jumped ship.


	19. Chapter 19

**STAR TREK VOYAGER: Homeward Bound**

**CHAPTER 19**

Tom Paris paced the floor of his cell.

Up and down, up and down, his hands waving as he tried to make sense of Janeway's actions. "What is she thinking? What would have happened if we hadn't acted as we did? Where the hell would we, she, be now? She has to be crazy! Maybe the doctor didn't heal all of her injuries?"

Without slowing his relentless pacing, catching his breath, he continued. "Tuvok, you know her! Why is she doing this? Why the hearing? We saved her life, how can she bring us before a tribunal?"

From his seat on the bunk Tuvok looked up at the agitated young man. "Calm yourself Mr. Paris. It will do you no good to appear before the captain in the state that you are in."

Stopping before the Vulcan, Tom spread his hands. "And what state does she expect us to be in? Janeway never spoke to anyone about what happened! Without warning, out of the blue. Hy Mr. Paris, you're under arrest! You bet I'm agitated!"

Paris returned to his pacing. "And what about Chakotay? Where the hell is he? We're his crew now! Doesn't he have a say in all this? His life was also saved!"

Running out of breath Tom Paris just stood there, arms by his side looking at Tuvok.

The Vulcan raised his eyebrow. "The events in question happened onboard The Explorer, under the command of Captain Janeway. She does have the right to address those events."

In a voice much more composed than Paris', Tuvok tried to reason with the young man. "I am unable to speculate on the reasons behind Captain Janeway's decision. However, you must realize that the Captain has always been a firm believer in Starfleet protocols. In it's rules and regulations, and the principals behind those rules of conduct. We did break those laws which she holds so high."

Placing his hands on his knees the Vulcan stared straight ahead. "You are now aware that she is the daughter of Admiral Edward Janeway, as such, Captain Janeway has known only Starfleet her whole life. Her upbringing strict, being groomed and disciplined to take her place beside the admiral at Starfleet Command. Two years ago she temporarily put that opportunity on hold. Postponing acceptance of the rank of admiral, preferring to remain, for the time being, captain of a science vessel."

He paused for a moment. "But I'm sure that the captain will take into account the _end result_."

Sitting beside Tuvok, Harry Kim placed his pale face in his hands. "The end result being the destruction of her ship and the deaths of Cavit and Fitzgerald. Perhaps, if we had acted differently, that could have been avoided."

Tuvok raised an eyebrow but remained silent. It had been Chakotay who had prevented Tuvok from attempting to stop Cavit. And Captain Janeway now knew this.

Tom Paris stared at Kim. "Yae. The Explorer was destroyed. But her life, Chakotay's and ours….her crew, were saved. Cavit would have ended up killing all of us."

Kim shook his head. "Tom you don't understand. We might have been able to stop Cavit without breaking two of the paramount rules, '_the orders of your captain must be obeyed at all times and never associate or consort with those outside Federation law'_. Maybe we should have found another way……"

Tom threw his hands into the air. "That does not make sense. Wasn't Janeway herself consorting with the Maquis? She can do so but we can't. Follow the rules and allow your captain and the whole crew to be killed. Is that what being in Starfleet means?"

The Vulcan stood up. "Mr. Paris, you must remember that we broke, several, of the rules before knowing of the true situation regarding Cavit's plans for Captain Janeway and his plans to switch ships. That….makes a difference."

From his position on the floor, near the far corner, where he was sitting with his arm around Lang, Telfer spoke up. "What about their plans for Chakotay. Under Starfleet rules is torture allowed? We didn't have much time. Even then I never thought that we would be in time."

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. "No it is not. However, helping the Maquis and arming them, or bringing Cavit's plans to the attention of a senior officer, such as myself, is another matter."

From beside Telfer, Lang groaned. "Every way we looked at this we are guilt of disregarding Starfleet's precious rules and regulations. In their eyes we are guilty of mutiny. If Janeway is, as you say a sticker for those rules, we are all heading for a court martial. If there is anything in those laws that state a firing squad is legal, then we will face one."

Tuvok walked over closer to the force field. "In the Federation there are only three laws which are capital offenses. Which, to my knowledge, have never been imposed. One does deal with the intentional death of Starfleet officers during a mutiny. However, in that regard Ensign you are safe, Captain Janeway would never order an execution. However, there are many other penalties that she can impose. Unless, as Mr. Paris pointed out, her injuries have brought about changes in her personality. Still, you do not have to fear facing a firing squad, the method of execution is lethal injection."

Paris looked at Tuvok. "How fortunate for us."

Continuing to stare through the force field Tuvok added. "Captain Janeway has been through both a mentally and physically difficult situation. The toll on her is difficult to appraise."

Tom moved closer to the Vulcan. "What you saying….that she may not be mentally fit…."

Tuvok looked over at Tom. "No Mr. Paris, that is not what I mean. If she were unfit Captain Chakotay would have intervened. Experiences change people, we have all been affected by the events since entering the Delta Quadrant, more so Captain Janeway."

Suddenly the Vulcan turned so that he faced his four crewmates. "Do you stand by your decisions? If you do not then, by your own admission, you broke the rules without justification and are, therefore, guilty. If you do stand by your actions, then by your own ethics, you are not guilty. You, as members of Starfleet, will have to decide, not the captain, if you can live with your conduct onboard The Explorer. Can you face her, and others, without regret? Whatever the reasons behind the actions of the Captain Janeway, or the sentence that she might impose, your attitudes during the hearing will be of paramount importance."

Tuvok's eyes traveled over the four. "She will surely ask you this question. Regardless of the outcome, you must answer honestly. In the time that remains each one of you must decide if you stand by your decisions, your convictions, even if it means a court martial, and a _firing squad_."

For several long minutes nobody spoke. Each lost in the events onboard The Explorer. The circumstances surrounding those events, and the outcome of their actions.

When the door of the brig slid open Tuvok turned around. The Vulcan and four other pairs of eyes followed Evans as he walked over to the cell.

For a moment his eyes locked with those of Tuvok's, then he nodded to the guards. "Lower the force field."

Evans stood to the side, hands behind his back. "Commander Tuvok, Lieutenant Paris, Ensign Harry Kim, Lieutenant Telfer, Ensign Lang, please follow me. Captain Janeway is ready to convene your court mart….eh hearing."

He watched the reaction of the prisoners to his intentional slip. Though Tuvok did raise an eyebrow, only the Vulcan's face remained expressionless. The others looked as if an execution squad had just appeared.

His face dead serious, Evans turned and walked away from the cell heading for the door. The anxious and fearful prisoners followed. Tuvok in the lead, Tom and Harry behind, then Telfer and Lang with the two guards bringing up the rear.

Slowly the group headed toward the turbolift and the fate that awaited them.


	20. Chapter 20

**STAR TREK VOYAGER: Homeward Bound**

**CHAPTER 20**

The prisoners and guards crammed into the turbolift, somehow managing to turn around and face the front without knocking into each other.

When the doors slid shut Evans, jammed at the back and unable to reach the panel, verbally gave the computer their destination. "Deck 6!"

Tuvok raised an eyebrow.

In surprise Paris turned his head toward Evans. "Deck 6! I thought that Janeway was waiting for us? Shouldn't we be going to the conference or ready room?"

Evans, keeping his eyes straight ahead, did not look at Tom. "Due to the unusual nature of this hearing….special arrangements have been made."

His voice carried an ominous ring.

Harry uttered a small, barely audible, groan. This certainly did not sound good.

Telfer tightened his arm around Lang's waist as her knees began to buckle.

When the lift stopped Javis and Ayala were the first ones out. The prisoners, quickly stepping past the guards, resumed their previous formation. Without a word Evans, once again, took the lead.

As they proceeded down the hall the concern of the prisoners grew with each step.

Something unusual was definitely going on.

And they were not anxious to discover what it was.

Coming abreast of holodeck one Evans turned and entered.

The startled prisoners followed, fearful of what lay ahead.

About mid-way into the room they came to a halt. Before them Janeway sat at a plain gray table with Chakotay in a chair to her right. To her left, facing so all could see, stood a large screen.

An extremely stern-faced Janeway nodded to Evans. "Thank you Mr. Evans. You may take your place."

Without a word Evans walked over to, and sat, in a chair beside Chakotay.

Janeway looked at the prisoners. "Please stand in a straight line."

Kim moved to stand beside Paris and Tuvok with Telfer and Lang beside him.

The guards remained a short distance behind.

With a face of stone, Janeway looked at the line before her. "At ease. This will take awhile."

If the prisoners relaxed, there were no visual signs.

In a cold, authoritative voice Janeway addressed the five. "Commander Tuvok, you are charged with arguing with your superior officer, attempting to disobey direct orders from your superior officer, consorting with the enemy and purposefully allowing known enemies of the Federation to escape."

Her gaze shifted. "Lieutenant Thomas Eugene Paris, you are charged with purposefully lying to a Starfleet captain, namely myself. In addition you are charged with disobeying a direct order, aiding in the escape of Federation prisoners and firing a phaser at a Starfleet officer."

Paris was seriously beginning to wonder about her mental state. He vowed to find a way to speak to Chakotay and if possible the doctor.

Her voice showing no sign of emotion, her tone cold and hard, she addressed the next in line. "Ensign Harry Kim, you are charged with disrespect to a superior officer and for providing the information necessary to facilitate the escape of a Federation prisoner."

His mind whirling in disbelief he stared at Janeway. How, he asked himself, did this happen. Just out of the Academy, on his first mission, and here he was facing a court martial.

Janeway addressed the last two standing helplessly before her. The whiteness of their faces did not go unnoticed. "Lieutenant Telfer and Ensign Lang, both of your are charged with aiding and arming know enemies of the Federation. In addition you are charged with actions directly leading to the Maquis takeover of a Starfleet vessel."

Only Tuvok appeared undisturbed.

Tom Paris felt as if he was in a nightmare.

Kim, looking over at Chakotay, received no assurance from the stone-faced Maquis captain.

Telfer and Lang managed to keep their legs from trembling. They could see the provable firing squad behind Janeway.

The icy blue eyes of Kathryn Janeway passed over the five. "I'm sure all of you will plead not-guilty, therefore we will dispense with this formality and proceed directly to the evidence. Except where noted all the records that you will see are from the logs of The Explorer, after I was injured and Cavit took command."

For a moment she looked down at the padd before her. "Commander Tuvok, regarding the charge of attempting to disobey a direct order and arguing with your superior officer. Computer, on screen, play Exhibit One the conversation between Cavit and Tuvok in the Turbolift!"

The screen immediately came to life.

**_Tuvok: "Sir, Captain Janeway had a truce with Commander Chakotay."_**

**_Cavit: "Captain Janeway is no longer in command. I hope that I will not have to remind you of this again."_**

**_Tuvok: "No Sir!" _**

**Janeway then ordered. "Computer, on screen, Exhibit One-A the conversation between Cavit, Chakotay, and Tuvok on the bridge.**

**_Cavit: "Bring forward photon torpedoes on line, full spread to hit the antimatter containment and warp-core areas, Commander Chakotay has a choice to make."_**

**_Chakotay: "Cavit….you can't fire. This is murder!"_**

**_Cavit: "If I fire….that will be your decision." _**

**_Tuvok: "Sir…."_**

**_Cavit: "Mr. Tuvok! Do you refuse to carry out a direct order? We are a Starfleet ship. According to Federation Law Commander Chakotay, and his crew, are traitors. To be dealt with as such. You served with Chakotay. Am I to assume that you are now a Maquis supporter?"_**

**_Tuvok: "No Sir." _**

**_Cavit: "Mr. Tuvok, you have your orders. If you hesitate again I will consider that you are a rebel sympathizer and I will place you under arrest."_**

Janeway looked at the Vulcan. "Yet despite these warnings you really never intended to fire. Did you? Computer, on screen, Exhibit One-B the conversation between Chakotay and Tuvok in the brig."

**_Chakotay: "Tuvok, would you have fired on my ship?"_**

**_Tuvok: "Commander, you took the only logical course of action."_**

**Janeway's eyes remained on the screen. "Computer, continue with Exhibit One-C Tuvok and Cavit in the ready room."**

**_Tuvok: "Sir, I agree that the Maquis are outlaws however, Commander Chakotay has been working with Captain Janeway…."_**

Janeway, shaking her head, looked at Tuvok. "And still you tried to disobey Cavit and forced him to once again threaten to remove you from duty. Computer, on screen, Exhibit One-D the hearing that was held in the conference room."

**_Cavit to Chakotay: "You will escorted immediately to the medical bay, there to be executed for your crimes."_**

**_Tuvok: "Sir…."_**

**_Cavit: "Tuvok, do you wish to argue with a Federation official. I have warned you twice before. I will not again! If you defend this Maquis outlaw I will question your loyalties. If you attempt to interfere, I will have you removed from duty and you will join the Maquis in the cargo bay!"_**

Her face unreadable Janeway studied the Vulcan. "Mr. Tuvok, even after that you were prepared to disobey Mr. Cavit. In fact did it not require Captain Chakotay to remind you of your duty? Computer, on screen, Exhibit One-E the summary of conversations between Chakotay and Commander Tuvok."

**_Tuvok: "I will have a talk with Captain Cavit."_**

**_Chakotay: "No Tuvok….it will do no good."_**

**_Chakotay: "He has made it very clear, more than once, that should you attempt to come to my aid, he will arrest you as a Maquis supporter. DO NOT give him that chance."_**

**_Chakotay: "Captain Janeway knew who she was dealing with. The same as I knew who I was dealing with. Make sure that when you return, be it within ten years or seventy, make sure that Starfleet knows the truth. She formed the truce to save lives. The lives of both crews were important to her, she went beyond the color of the uniform, seeing the person inside as a human being, irrespective of species. Tell Starfleet the truth, don't let Cavit tarnish her reputation. Make sure she receives the recognition that she deserves."_**

**_Tuvok: "I will Commander. However, I should still speak with Captain Cavit."_**

**_Chakotay: "Tuvok, promise me that you will not provoke Cavit. Both crews, close to one hundred fifty people are depending on you. You are their only hope, do not risk being relieved of duty. As far as my crew is concerned, it will not take much for him to kill every one of the Maquis. As for your crew, with Cavit as captain, you will now become their first officer. They will need all the help and support that you can give them."_**

**_Chakotay: "It will be you, not Cavit, who gets them home. He will never be a good captain. One that can be trusted to make the right decisions, he will never have the respect that Janeway had. Captain Janeway trusted you. Strange as it seems I do too. Make sure that he carries through with the plan to send my crew down to the planet. It is not better than a hell hole, but they might have a chance."_**

**_Tuvok: "Commander, you have my word. I will do all that I can, for both crews. During the confusion of the last couple of days some weapons and provisions have been misplaced. I believe that they will be found on the planet where the Maquis will be."_**

**_Tuvok: "Commander, it is not too late, I can still speak to Captain Cavit."_**

**_Chakotay: "Tuvok, if you continue to argue with Cavit I fear for the safety of the others. Both Maquis and Starfleet. The battle gave me time to think, time to review the facts. I'm convinced that the risk is too great. Any attempt to interfere….without hesitation Cavit will take action against you. I am only one person. Intervening will only result in unnecessary hardship, probably have tragic consequences."_**

**_Chakotay: No Tuvok! There is too much at stake. Too many lives which would be in danger. I wish there was another choice, but I don't see what. Do not antagonize Cavit. It will do no good. I'm counting on you to do what you can for my crew. Then get yours home. That is what Captain Janeway would want. That is what I want."_**

Paris, Kim Telfer and Lang stared at Tuvok. Even Evans had his gaze riveted to the Vulcan's face. They knew that he had tried to help the Maquis, now they knew the whole story, or so they thought. Their attention shifted back to Janeway.

Tapping a padd against the desk the captain centered on the Tuvok's still face. "Mr. Tuvok, I lost count of the number of attempts you made to disregard the orders of Captain Cavit. Only because of Chakotay you did not."

For a moment she let her words hang in the air. "Now….we come to the charge of willfully allowing the Maquis to escape. This scene takes place between my Father and myself onboard The Explorer, while I was preparing for my mission to Syzygie. Computer, on screen, Exhibit One-F.

**_The scene showed an empty cargo bay, moments later the doors opened admitting Admiral Janeway and the captain._**

**_The admiral looked around. "Katie, are you sure that the Maquis will not escape?"_**

**_She nodded. "Very certain. Everything was constructed according to the information provided by Tuvok. He has paid very close attention to the Maquis' abilities at disabling force fields. Especially watchful as to how well Chakotay's engineer B'Elanna Torres and his first officer, this Evans, work together and manage to get in and out of places nobody else can."_**

**_The captain walked to the center of the bay. "The Maquis crew will be confined to the middle of the bay. There will be at least ten different force fields encircling them and extending as far as the door. Torres will be kept with the crew. Chakotay and Evans will occupy two different cells in the brig. Both have been equipped with enhanced force fields."_**

**_Kathryn Janeway walked back to her father. "Dad, I promise you. Once the special fields are in place, there is no way that the Maquis will escape."_**

The screen went blank.

For a moment nobody spoke as the full impact of what they had just seen sunk in. in shock Evans turned to Chakotay. "Chakotay….?"

Chakotay just nodded.

Janeway looked at Tuvok. "Mr. Tuvok, you were aware of these special precautions. Did you enable the special fields in the cargo bay when you placed Mr. Evans and the others in there?"

Tuvok did not move a muscle. "No Captain. I did not."

Janeway folded her hands on the table. "Why not?"

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow. "Captain Cavit did not order me to do so."

She took a deep breath. "Mr. Tuvok, were you aware that without those fields being in place, and with B'Elanna Torres and Mr. Evans being confined in the same place, the chances that the Maquis would escape were greatly increased?"

Everyone held their breath as Tuvok answered. "Yes Captain, I was."

Evans placed his head in his hands. Tuvok, who at the time was supposed to be their enemy, had made sure that they would escape. Now he understood the reason behind the hearing.

Janeway looked at the security chief. "Do you have any regrets over your actions onboard The Explorer. Under the same circumstances would you act differently?"

Tuvok's eyes never wavered. "Yes Captain, I do have one regret. I regret that I did not act faster to intervene on Captain Chakotay's behalf. He never should have been forced to endure what he had to at Cavit's hands. In this regard I would act differently. I would take action sooner."

Tom Paris and the other three were afraid to breath. If Janeway had found all this evidence against Tuvok, what did she have on them? As did Evans, they now understood why Janeway was throwing the book at them. They also realized what Tuvok had meant by the broken rules before Cavit's plans were known.

For the first time Paris wished that he was back at the penal colony. Looking at the icy visage of the former Starfleet captain he realized that Federation justice was nothing compared to what Kathryn Janeway could hand down.

His stomach twisted into knots as Janeway's cold eyes shifted in his direction.


	21. Chapter 21

**STAR TREK VOYAGE: Homeward Bound**

**CHAPTER 21**

Paris' stomach twisted into knots as Janeway's icy-blue eyes settled on his face. He could feel the glacial effect spreading from his eyes to the back of his skull, then down to the tips of his toes. Determined not to let his friends down he stood tall and straight, returning the captain's stare. If Tuvok had the courage to do what he did, and admit it to Janeway, then Tom Paris could do the same.

Janeway's voice vibrated through the empty holodeck. "Lieutenant Thomas Eugene Paris, on the charge of lying to a Starfleet officer….were you not released from prison, into my custody, under the provision that you would aid in the capture of the then Maquis leader Chakotay.

Not understanding where she was going with this Tom hesitated slightly before answering. The realizing that he couldn't be in any more trouble with Chakotay and his crewmates than with Janeway he replied. "Yes Captain, that is correct."

Janeway's next words startled him. "Is it not also correct that you lied to me? You agreed to help for only one reason….because you felt that I had very little chance of success? And….did you not withhold information that could have led to failure of my mission? "

Confused he looked over at Chakotay then back to Janeway.

She glared at him. "Don't bother replying. I already have your answer. Computer, on screen, Exhibit Two. The conversation between Tom Paris and myself on the bridge of The Explorer, when I was approaching the Badlands in search of Chakotay, after his prison escape."

Once again the screen lit up.

_**Paris: "Captain, Captain, you don't understand. It really doesn't matter. This is Chakotay's territory. I, or someone else, can tell you where he is, getting there is another story. Why do you think that he chose the Badlands? You have to know the storms. It would take a whole fleet to harm the Maquis in here. The possibility of a fleet surviving, either Starfleet or Cardassian, is practically impossible. Chakotay knows that."**_

_**Paris: "Besides, Chakotay has a warning system set up along the safe routes. This is one of his little secrets. I found out only by accident, and only because I was a pilot. He knows the moment any ship enters the Badlands, he has several surprises set up along these routes. No ship travels in the Badlands unless Chakotay allows it to. If I thought that you had a chance….I wouldn't be here."**_

Janeway looked at him. "Well….Mr. Paris, I would say that was clear enough. Wouldn't you agree? Lying to, and misleading, a Starfleet officer is a very serious offense."

Uncertain of how this would appear to the Maquis, Tom Paris again glanced over at Chakotay. As was Janeway's, both Evans and Chakotay's faces were unreadable.

Hearing Janeway once again addressing him, Paris turned his attention back to her.

The captain folded her hands before her on the table. "It would appear that you certainly know how to get into trouble. Lying, then disobeying a direct order. Mr. Paris….when Captain Cavit ordered you confined to quarters did you obey?"

Knowing that she already had the answer Paris took a deep breath. "No Captain, I did not."

Janeway held up a padd. "You certainly did not. Would you please enlightened us as to your movements immediately after you left the bridge."

Tom ran his tongue over dry lips. "After I left the bridge I did go to my quarters. But only long enough to leave my comm badge, then I left by way of a ventilation duct."

A small smile formed on Janeway's face. "Mr. Paris, would you please explain why you left your comm badge.

Paris wished that the floor would open up under his feet. "I was afraid that Cavit would ask the computer for verification as to my location. By leaving the comm badge the computer would determine that I was in quarters."

Kathryn Janeway tapped the padd on the table. "Well Mr. Paris, by trying to avoid detection, obviously you knew that this act was a gross violation of a direct order. Didn't You?"

Tom Paris wondered if he would survive seventy years in the brig. "Yes Captain, I did."

The captain turned her attention back to the padd in hand. "Well Mr. Paris, let's see what we have next. Ah yes, firing a phaser at a Starfleet officer. Computer, on screen, Exhibit Two-A. The scene in sickbay where Captain Cavit is about to administer the fatal injection to Commander Chakotay.

_**Holding the hypospray beside Chakotay's neck, Cavit sneered down at his prisoner.**_

_**Cavit: " Ready Maquis? Oh….there is just one more thing that you should know. I fear that there will be a terrible accident with the warp core. I'll have time to evacuate all of my crew to your ship however….there will not be enough time to send your crew down to the planet."**_

_**Cavit: "Don't worry Chakotay, for them it will be quick. Much quicker, and far more pleasant, than it will be for you."**_

_**Chakotay: "You will pay….."**_

_**The doors of sickbay were only partially open when Tom Paris fired at Cavit, sending the hypospray flying.**_

As the images faded away Harry Kim let out a small gasp. He had not known that Cavit had come to within a hair width of administering the fatal mixture. If Tom had not been such a good shot….

Janeway turned from the screen to Paris. "I guess there is no doubt that you fired that shot at Captain Cavit."

Tom Paris remained silent. This whole hearing was not making sense….or so he thought.

"Very well Mr. Paris," Janeway continued, "we will address the last charge of aiding in the escape of the Maquis prisoners in a moment."

Her eyes settled on the prisoner next to Paris. "Mr. Kim, when you attended the Academy were you not taught the correct manner of addressing a superior officer."

"Yes Captain!" Somehow Harry Kim managed not to choke on the words.

The captain's eyes passed over each of the five. "This scene takes place after the conversations between Chakotay and Tuvok.

Janeway turned back toward the screen. "Computer, on screen, Exhibit Three. The first conversation between Commander Tuvok and Ensign Harry Kim on the bridge."

_**His fists clenched by his side, anger written across his face Harry Kim stormed across the bridge toward Tuvok.**_

_**Kim: "Tuvok! Is it true? Is Cavit executing Chakotay?"**_

_**Tuvok: "It amazes me how quickly news travels on a ship of this size. No one other than the guards and myself were aware of Cavit's orders. How Ensign do you know?"**_

_**Kim: "Tuvok! What does it matter! Is it true?"**_

_**Tuvok: "Yes. It is true. The execution is taking place now in sickbay. I realize that you must find this stressful however, you must realize that Commander Chakotay is an outlaw. Due to the fact that we are stranded here in the Delta Quadrant, Captain Cavit is justified in his actions."**_

_**Kim: "Tuvok! How can you say that? Captain Janeway and Chakotay were working together. They saved my life. Do you really believe that this is justified?"**_

_**Tuvok: "This is difficult for all of you. Commander Chakotay did have a truce with Captain Janeway. That truce ended when Captain Cavit assumed command. Under Federation laws Mr. Chakotay has been convicted of treason and sentenced to prison. Captain Cavit took the actions, which he felt were necessary, for the good of the Federation that we serve. As members of Starfleet we must obey the orders of our commanding officers, without question, even if we do not understand or agree with those orders."**_

_**Kim: "Even if those orders amount to murder!"**_

_**Turning his back on Tuvok, Harry Kim stomped back to his station.**_

Janeway shook her head. "Ensign Kim, fresh out of the Academy, you not only yelled at and spoke improperly to your commanding officer, you also refused to answer a direct question. Not bad for your first posting."

Ensign Harry Kim was at a lost for words. He looked over at Chakotay. Sure he and the others had broken the rules, but they had done so to save Chakotay's life. He began to wonder what Janeway had said, or done, to Chakotay for the Maquis captain to allow her to take this type of extreme action against them.

Kathryn Janeway was not finished. "Now Mr. Kim, you provided Commander Tuvok with information which led to the escape of a Federation prisoner. Computer, on screen, Exhibit Three-A. The second conversation between Commander Tuvok and Ensign Kim on the bridge.

_**Kim: "Lieutenant Tuvok, there is something strange with sickbay."**_

_**Tuvok: "Ensign?"**_

_**Kim: "I….I wanted to see if Chakotay….if….if it was over. There is a force field blocking the sensors."**_

_**Tuvok: "It is unusual however, Captain Cavit probably erected the field to prevent Chakotay, should be become loose, from escaping. It is a sensible precaution."**_

_**Kim: "But….this field is not the usual type of force field. This one would prevent someone from entering, not leaving. Also the comm line is locked down preventing outgoing communication."**_

_**Tuvok's hands raced over the console. His head zipping back and forth as he studied the multiple readouts. Suddenly he bolted for the door.**_

_**Tuvok: "Security detail, meet me at sickbay! Enter if possible with phasers ready. Place Captain Cavit and Dr. Fitzgerald under arrest."**_

Janeway glared at the helpless Ensign. "Well….not only did you aid in the escape of a prisoner but your actions caused a Starfleet officer to act against, not just one officer, but two."

For a moment she glared at Kim. Almost causing the young ensign to tremble. "Do you have any regrets about talking to Commander Tuvok in the manner that you did?"

Harry Kim took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Yes Captain. If I had known about the conversations between Captain Chakotay and Commander Tuvok I would not have spoken to him in such a manner. I was unaware of Commander Tuvok's attempts to aid Chakotay. It is obvious now that Commander Tuvok found the situation just as unacceptable as I did. And that he was respecting Captain Chakotay's request not to interfere."

Janeway looked at Kim with an indefinable expression on her face. "I see. But other than that you have no regrets?"

The young Ensign looked Janeway in the eye as he answered her question. "No Captain. I do not."

Kathryn Janeway did a perfect imitation of a Vulcan as she raised her eyebrow. "Very well Ensign."

Once again her eyes focused on Tom Paris. "The last charge against you is coupled with the charges against Lieutenant Telfer and Ensign Lang."

Her eyes shifted to the couple at the end of the line. "Aiding in the escape of prisoners, arming said prisoners and with actions directing leading to the take over of The Explorer by the Maquis. Computer, on screen, Exhibit Four. The scene outside the cargo bay just as the Maquis escaped."

_**The Maquis rushed out of the cargo bay. Before they could draw their phasers Telfer and Lang found themselves being restrained by several of the Maquis.**_

_**Evans: "Trevor find something so that we can tie these two up. Then we'll take their comm badges and leave them in the cargo bay."**_

_**A breathless Tom Paris rounded a corner.**_

_**Paris: "Evans we have to hurry! Cavit has sentenced Chakotay to death. They are already on the way to sick bay where the execution will take place. Not only that but they're using a slow working extremely painful compound."**_

_**Evans: "Quick we have to find the weapons locker!"**_

_**Telfer: "You'll never find it in time. Besides Tuvok's security codes will never be broken. Let us help you. We can open the lockers."**_

_**Evans: "Go ahead, but we'll be watching every move."**_

_**Quickly the group, with Telfer and Lang in the lead, moved down the corridor. Coming abreast of a door Telfer, without hesitation, keyed in the entry code. Once inside both Telfer and Lang quickly opened the hand phaser lockers, then handed out the weapons.**_

When the images faded, for a moment there was only silence in the holodeck.

Then Janeway fastened her eyes on Telfer and Lang. "Any regrets as to your actions?

Since they were already in deep trouble, one more breech of conduct would not matter. Joining hands Telfer and Lang answered together. "No Captain! We do not!"

There was a strange smile on the face of Kathryn Janeway.

Suddenly she turned her attention back to Tom Paris. "Mr. Paris, isn't it true that this was, in fact, the second time that you helped Chakotay escape Federation officials.

Tom looked confused. "In all honesty Captain, I have no idea to what you are referring."

She feigned surprise. "Really, allow me to refresh your memory. Computer, on screen, Exhibit Five and Five-A. The scene between myself and Admiral Janeway, in my ready room, onboard The Explorer, while I was en route to Syzygie. And the scene between myself and Chakotay, in my quarters onboard Voyager. Previous authorization confirmation gamma-zeti-one for accessing the log records of my personal quarters."

_**Admiral Janeway: "Kathryn! We may have a problem. A member of Chakotay's crew has been captured….his pilot."**_

_**Admiral Janeway: "I was right, it's Tom Paris."**_

_**Admiral Janeway: "Kathryn, this will sound strange, but I have a feeling that there is more to this than meets the eye. I don't know what, it's a gut reaction, something just doesn't add up. The Bradbury spotted a shuttle heading for a colony on Babastis, which we suspect is one of Chakotay's main supply depots. When the shuttle disregarded our hails Captain Frelais suspected that it was Maquis. Except for trying to outrun our patrol Paris offered no resistance. Frelais made the arrest easily."**_

_**Admiral Janeway: "That is why I'm suspicious. The shuttle's comm system was working perfectly. Tom should have known that any reply would have been better than ignoring the Bradbury. I reviewed the tapes from both the Bradbury and the shuttle. Paris only made a halfhearted attempt to escape. He's a fine pilot, flying a craft with a great deal of maneuverability."**_

_**Admiral Janeway: "No! We made the arrest TOO easily. It was as if he wanted to be captured."**_

_**Break**_

_**Chakotay: "I can answer your father's question. Tom was on his way to Babastis to obtain a piece of badly needed equipment. I had been under the impression that he had betrayed me, that he had given himself up. I found out that it was just the opposite. That Starfleet patrol was on a direct course for my disabled ship. He allowed himself to be captured to divert attention. It gave B'Elanna time to complete emergency repairs so that I could return to the Badlands."**_

Tuvok raised both eyebrows.

Harry Kim, in total astonishment, turned to stare at his friend.

For a moment Tom Paris stared down at the floor. He wondered if he would ever be a free man.

For what seemed an eternity Janeway stared down at the table. Finally raising her eyes, her face as hard as a ship's hull, her gaze traveled over the five waiting for her judgment.

Then, in the form of Kathryn Janeway, the heavy hand of Federation justice fell. "Commander Tuvok, Lieutenant Thomas Eugene Paris, Ensign Harry Kim, Lieutenant Telfer, and Ensign Lang, the evidence against you is overwhelming and clear. In addition …..each of you have admitted that you have no regrets regarding your actions."

She waited a moment before handing down her decision. "You have left me no choice but to find all of you….guilty as charged!"


	22. Chapter 22

**STAR TREK VOYAGER: Homeward Bound**

**CHAPTER 22**

The words vibrated throughout the room….guilty as charged….guilty as charged.

Bouncing off the wall grids to land at the feet of the condemned.

Tuvok stood there with raised eyebrow, a look of curiosity on his face.

Tom Paris felt anger building up inside. He had been convinced that Janeway was giving him a second chance, for the first time in years he felt that he belonged. Now, any hope that he had of a decent life was being ripped away.

Harry Kim could not accept what he just heard. Starfleet had been his dream. He had worked so hard at becoming a perfect Starfleet officer, and now….What would his parents and girlfriend think. His fists clenched into tight balls.

Telfer and Lang gripped each other's hands until their knuckles went white. They had hoped to start a life together. Now their future looked as bleak as the gray holodeck.

Janeway's authoritative voice broke through their thoughts.

Slowly she repeated the three words that sounded like doom to those accused. "Guilty as charged…."

Then!

Speaking words that they had trouble comprehending.

Words that fell on disbelieving ears.

"Of having the courage to disregard your training, of having the courage to know that Cavit's actions were wrong, and having the courage to do that which was right."

With a small smile on her face she looked at those standing confused and stunned before her. "And in that courage saving the lives of not only Captain Chakotay and myself, but also this crew of Voyager."

Suddenly Tom Paris threw up his arms. "We've been Janewayed!"

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. "Indeed Mr. Paris, I do believe that you are correct. We have been Janewayed."

Grinning and almost chocking to keep from laughing, Chakotay and Evans looked at each other. Both knew, that as long as Kathryn Janeway was onboard, they would be hearing that word more than once before reaching home.

It took a moment longer before Harry Kim realized the truth….they had been tricked, the victims of a very elaborate plan. He looked over at Telfer and Lang who were standing open-mouthed, disbelief and astonishment written across their faces. The three of them exchanged shocked and startled glances before turning back to Janeway.

Turning back to their dreams.

Now the face that greeted them was no longer hard as stone.

Now it was filled with a captain's pride as she gazed at the five crewmen before her.

The sound of her voice left no doubt as to her true feelings. "I have placed the highest possible citation in each of your files, both Starfleet and Maquis. No captain will ever be as proud as I am of you. As I was going through the records, picking the segments for today, I was humbled by what I saw."

For a moment she looked down at her hands folded on the table.

Raising her eyes to their faces, the captain's voice betrayed the depth of her feelings. "Harry Kim, fresh from the Academy, standing up to a superior officer because he knew that an atrocity was being committed. Paris, Telfer and Lang who had the courage to do the unthinkable. And Tuvok, _'ignoring'_, the extra security precautions. And you did me proud today. Though faced with uncertainty as to your fate, not one of you regretted your actions. As it should be, there was pride in your voices as you stood by your choices. Each one, when you replied that you had no regrets, looked me in the eye."

Playing with a padd in his hand Chakotay gazed at the Vulcan. "Tuvok, if ordered to do so by Cavit, would you have fired on my ship?"

Without hesitation the Vulcan answered the question. "Yes Captain. If Mr. Cavit had ordered me to fire I would have done so."

The other four stared at him in shock.

Janeway turned toward the screen. "Computer, on screen, Exhibit Six. The position of the Maquis ship."

_**Mark 34.56.78**_

Since her head was turned nobody saw the smile on Captain Janeway's face. "Computer, on screen, show under Exhibit Six, Exhibit Six-A. The target destination of the torpedoes."

_**Mark 34.56.78 **_

_**Mark 33.58.80**_

Looking slightly amused Kathryn turned back to the Vulcan. "It would appear, Mr. Tuvok, that you require a remedial course in targeting practices."

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. "Yes Captain, it would appear so."

With a grin on his face Evans leaned slightly forward. "Perhaps Tuvok, if necessary, we can practice on the Kazon when they next attack."

The Vulcan looked at the Maquis commander. "That Mr. Evans would be an excellent idea."

Chakotay smiled. Yes indeed, Vulcans did have a sense of humor.

For a moment Janeway studied the Vulcan. "Tuvok, if you had fired and the torpedoes had missed their mark, then Cavit would have arrested you."

Again Tuvok raised an eyebrow. "Threatening, in order to achieve an arrest, and actually carrying out that threat, are two different situations. If Mr. Cavit had ordered me to fire on an unarmed, and defenseless ship, as the Maquis were at that point, then that would have been mass murder, sufficient cause to question his mental state. Then, I would have had adequate reason to remove him from duty. That situation did not arise."

Janeway turned toward Chakotay. "No, because Chakotay took the only logical course of action."

She again picked up a padd. "I will forever be grateful to Chakotay for having had the foresight to download my logs. For it gave me the chance to see, not only your actions, but also those of the others. I saw my crew, a Starfleet crew, standing side by side with the Maquis anxiously waiting for news of Chakotay, no one with phasers drawn. I saw my crew cheering with the Maquis when Chakotay announced that he was all right, and that Tuvok had taken command of The Explorer. And afterwards I saw my crew, here on Voyager, making their captain proud. Computer, on screen, Exhibit Seven. The mess hall on Voyager."

_**The Maquis mess hall was full of Starfleet uniforms. Some were sitting, some were standing, some, such as Joe Carey, were staring out the windows. Suddenly he turned and looked at his crewmates.**_

_**Carey: "I don't know about you but I can't just sit here and wait. Our ship has been destroyed, by our own first officer and doctor. We're alive because Chakotay transporter us out of there in time. And on top of that, after what Cavit tried to do, Chakotay still risked his life in an attempt to save our captain. I don't know what's going to happen. I'm not even sure if Captain Janeway is still alive, hopefully she is, and if so hopefully she'll survive."**_

_**Carey: "What will become of us….I don't know. Perhaps Commander Chakotay will allow us to stay on his ship. After what happened it doesn't matter if they're Maquis and we're Starfleet, not here in the Delta Quadrant. I for one would be proud to serve under him."**_

_**Carey: "But I do know this….Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay were working together, and I believe that she would want it to continue that way. This ship is short of crew, this ship has repairs that need to be done. If you want, stay here and wait but I know I can't. I'm going to find engineering and offer them my help. We owe it to Chakotay, and we owe it to Captain Janeway."**_

_**Carey walked through the mess hall and out the door, the others started to follow. A couple of yards down the corridor they ran into Javis, who immediate started to draw his phaser.**_

_**Javis: "Hey, where are you going?"**_

_**Joe Carey walked up to him.**_

_**Carey: "Son, you can put that phaser away. We only want to help repair this ship. You need crew, well you got them. I was heading down to engineering. The others were going to different sections. This is your ship, how about telling us where our help is most needed? Where would an extra hand be appreciated?"**_

_**Javis looked at the group standing before him. He put his phaser away.**_

_**Javis: "Engineers take the turbolift down to deck eleven, report to B'Elanna Torres. The others follow me."**_

When the screen went blank no one spoke.

All eyes shifted to Janeway.

She spoke softly. "Yes, I am proud of my crew and feel honored that, thanks to Chakotay, I will continue to be your captain."

As she looked over at Chakotay mischief danced in her eyes. "Though only as second-in-command. But that will give me the opportunity to make sure that Chakotay captains you well."

Chakotay grinned at her. "Oh I know, I'll have to watch every order that I give, or else, I'll have an irate Captain Kathryn Janeway coming after me."

She tried to sound serious. "You can bet on that."

Shifting her attention back to Tuvok and the others her attitude became serious. "The scenes that I showed proved, beyond a doubt, that you broke very serious rules and regulations of The Federation and of Starfleet. Rules and regulations that I hold dear, rules and regulations that I have governed my life by. The organization, whose laws you broke, does not accept murder, torture or treachery. And neither do I! You broke the rules to prevent just that."

She took a deep breath. "If Starfleet ever holds you accountable for your actions, then I will never again be able to wear their uniform, or follow their orders. Thought as captain, Cavit did have the right to break the treaty, he knew that by doing so he was going against my direct orders. However, he did not have the right to attempt killing, and torturing, Chakotay. Nor did he have the right to plot the murder of all the Maquis."

A light danced in her eyes. "Beyond a doubt you are guilty as charged….guilty of having put an end to Cavit's vile plans."

She shrugged. "Your methods might have been a little unorthodox but I'll accept them….since some say so too are mine."

Both Chakotay and Tuvok raised an eyebrow. However, neither uttered a word.

Janeway looked at those before her. Though serious, there was a small smile on her face. "Everyone onboard this ship was aware of the true meaning behind this '_little trial'_. I made sure that Evans informed the crew before you were '_arrested_', and everything that transpires here today is being transmitted to every console on this ship."

Tom Paris looked at her in dismay. "Captain, you mean everything. The log records too?"

She nodded. "Yes Mr. Paris! Everything! You may have escaped me however, I would image that your crewmates will be sure that you pay well for your actions."

Both Tom Paris and Harry Kim uttered a small groan.

Kathryn Janeway now grew very serious. "Normally the scenes that you saw, and will see, would never be shown to a crew. This was not a normal situation. In fact, far from it. I discussed this with Captain Chakotay, and commander Evans, who agreed with me that everyone deserved to know the truth. To know, and understand, what occurred onboard The Explorer. The rest of the crew has taken an oath of secrecy, and I must ask you five to do so now."

Picking up a padd she sat back in her chair.

She looked intently at the group before her. "When we return to the Alpha Quadrant the events onboard The Explorer will not be mentioned, to any one, until I have had a chance to discuss this with Starfleet Command. Some of the log records, especial the one that I am about to show you, can cause certain families great pain. They were not involved and both Chakotay and myself feel that they should be spared the truth. Cavit and Fitzgerald are dead, therefore I am going to ask my father to seal these records for at least one hundred years, perhaps longer."

Her blue eyes touched the face of each one. "Do I have your pledge of secrecy?"

All five answered in unison. "Yes Captain!"

She nodded. "Before I show you the segment between Cavit and Fitzgerald there is something that you need to know."

Janeway turned towards Evans. "Could you please explain what you did before transporting over to The Explorer and surrendering to Cavit."

Evans took a deep breath, how close they had all come to dying. "I locked out the computer by using an encryption sequence that, even Tuvok, would require days to break. Then I set the auto-destruct for twenty-four hours, only Chakotay or myself could have stopped the countdown. This would have given us time to attempt an escape and take-over of The Explorer."

Kathryn Janeway looked intently at Maquis commander. "Evans, if Voyager had been destroyed, the explosion could have damaged The Explorer and there may have been a Starfleet Security detail onboard."

Evans smiled. "No Captain. I was planning to warn Tuvok in just enough time to remove anyone onboard this ship and to move far enough away."

She looked at Tuvok. "I understand that you, shall we say '_guessed_', what Evans had planned. Computer, on screen, Exhibit Eight. The scene between Commanders Tuvok and Evans that took place in sickbay on The Explorer, after the rescue of Commander Chakotay."

_**Tuvok turned to Evans.**_

_**Tuvok: "I suggest cancellation of the self-destruct order."**_

_**Evans: "How did you know? The countdown was silent. You could never have overridden the computer so quickly."**_

_**Tuvok: "Under the circumstances it was the logical course of action. Knowing that it would have been useless I made no attempt to access the computer. I knew that you would have allowed sufficient time to attempt an escape, and would notify me in time to remove the security detail, and move to a safe distance. I also knew that nothing, even threats against your crew, would make you discontinue the countdown. Therefore I did not inform Mr. Cavit and waited."**_

Speaking softly she looked at Chakotay. "It would appear that Maquis Commander Evans was concerned about the safety of a Starfleet crew. Something that two Starfleet officers disregarded. Computer, on screen, Exhibit Nine. The conversation between Captain Cavit and Doctor Fitzgerald in sickbay."

_**Sitting in his office in sickbay Doctor Fitzgerald suddenly rose to his feet. Looking toward the treatment area his face registered surprise.**_

_**Fitzgerald: "Fitzgerald to Cavit. Come down to sickbay, we have a problem."**_

_**Until Cavit arrived Fitzgerald remained in his office, looking though the window into the other room. Staring at the bio-bed and Captain Janeway.**_

_**Cavit: "What's the matter? What kind of problem?"**_

_**Fitzgerald: "Janeway is regaining consciousness."**_

_**Cavit: "What! You said that she was dying!"**_

_**Fitzgerald: "According to the medical readouts, the possibility of her living, and coming out of the coma, were virtually impossible. Not with her injuries. Either the instruments were damaged or she's a lot stronger than the average person. With her injuries most would be dead by now."**_

_**A low groan came from the other room.**_

_**Cavit: "We're so close to getting rid of the Maquis. They're all under guard, I have the hearing set up. Can you keep her sedated?"**_

_**Fitzgerald: "To do so would likely kill her. Even if it doesn't, right now, to force her back into a coma would probably result in irreversible brain damage."**_

_**Cavit: "If you can keep her sedated….Look, once we inject Chakotay we'll have a couple of hours before he dies. I'm planning to send an engineering team over to fix the sensor system. That's a Starfleet designed ship, the Maquis probably didn't know what they were doing. Once Chakotay's dead I'll set up the warp-core accident, transfer our crew and leave the Maquis here. All record of our actions will be destroyed. Will Janeway survive the transport over to the Maquis ship?"**_

_**Fitzgerald: "Doubtful! Even without being sedated her injuries are still extensive. Use of a transporter will kill her."**_

_**They looked toward the treatment area.**_

_**Fitzgerald: "It's her own fault. She made her choice by forming an alliance with these traitors. Let her die with them!"**_

_**The two men entered the other room. Fitzgerald picked up a hypospray.**_

_**They stopped beside the bed, one on each side.**_

_**Janeway looked up at them. She was about to speak.**_

_**Cavit: "I'm sorry Captain. But we have unfinished business with the Maquis." **_

_**Fitzgerald administered the sedative.**_

Tuvok, Tom Paris, Harry Kim, Telfer, and Lang stared at the blank screen. The Vulcan stood with raised eyebrow, the others in shocked silence. They had known bits and pieces of the story, now the whole horrible truth of what Cavit and Fitzgerald had planned hit home.

Tuvok, despite his Vulcan restraint, felt the stirrings of anger.

Tom Paris felt sick, turning away he slammed one fist into the palm of his other hand.

Tears stung the eyes of Harry Kim as he looked over at the two captains.

Shaken to his very core Telfer pulled Lang into his arms.

All over Voyager, regardless of their Maquis or Starfleet origins, the reaction of the crew was the same. Sick horror at what these two Starfleet officers had planned.

Now there was no question in anybody's mind why Kathryn Janeway had decided that Tuvok, Paris, Kim, Telfer, and Lang had earned special honors.

As Janeway turned to Chakotay he placed his hand over hers. They had come close to losing everything. But Cavit's plans had backfired. Now they had everything and that everything included a crew like none other.

He gave her a nod and a smile.

After taking a moment to compose herself, Janeway turned back to the little group before her. "The log segments, that I showed, had a duel purpose. While they showed that you were guilty of mutiny, disobeying orders, and aiding a Federation enemy, these same actions also revealed the courage that you displayed during an unprecedented situation. They showed how you, working independently at the beginning, then together, stopped Cavit."

Her hand moved to a small rectangular box hiding behind a couple of pads. Placing it in front of her, she opened it and extracted small off-white pieces of paper. Each rolled and tied with two ribbons, one red and black representing Starfleet command. The other blue, the color of the Maquis uniforms. Each scroll bore, along its side in black lettering outlined in gold, the name of one of the five.

When Janeway and Chakotay rose to their feet Evans also stood up. The five snapped to attention. The two captains moved from behind the table.

Handing Chakotay a couple of the documents Janeway's attention was focused on those before her. "Chakotay and I have a small personal thank you for what you did. A small token of our appreciation."

The two walked over and stood before Tom.

Kathryn handed him one of the scrolls. "Tom, when you and I first met neither had much use for the other. My opinion quickly changed. I am proud to have you as part of my crew, and I hope that someday you will be just as proud to have me as your captain."

For a moment Paris didn't know what to say.

Then clutching the scroll that to him was worth more than anyone could ever understand, he did something very rare for Tom Paris. He spoke from the heart. "Captain, my opinion changed the moment that you allowed me to join the away team. Thank you for giving me another chance."

He grinned at Chakotay. "She'll make a good Maquis, this was some stunt."

Looking at Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay grinned. "That is for sure!"

Kathryn held out her hand to Tom. "Thank you, Lieutenant Thomas Eugene Paris."

With a smile Tom returned the handshake.

Chakotay held out his hand. "Welcome aboard, and thank you."

Looking Chakotay in the eye Tom Paris shook hands. He had come home.

Holding the paper in both hands, Tom watched as the command team stepped over to Tuvok.

Chakotay handed the Vulcan one of the rolls. "Tuvok, it is an honor to have you as a member of my crew. I hope someday that you will consider me as a friend, as you do Captain Janeway."

Tuvok looked over at Janeway before turning back to Chakotay. "Sir, I am also gratified to serve in your crew. After the events that occurred it would be acceptable to call you friend."

His hand formed the Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper Captains Janeway and Chakotay."

Kathryn and Chakotay returned the gesture. "Live long and prosper Commander Tuvok."

Moving over to Harry Kim, Janeway handed him his paper. "Not bad Ensign, not bad at all. I'm looking forward to meeting your parents. I want to personally tell them what a courageous son they have."

Ensign Harry Kim felt a lump rise in his throat. Everything that he had experience this day was worth it to hear his captain utter those words.

Suddenly everything became a blur to the young Ensign.

Chakotay reached into the pocket on his shirt.

Reaching up Janeway removed Harry Kim's rank bar. "I believe Lieutenant Kim that you are not properly dressed."

Chakotay reached over and pinned the new bar in place. "Harry Kim, for your actions onboard both The Explorer and Voyager, during a very unusual, difficult and trying situation, both Captain Janeway and myself promote you to the rank of Lieutenant. Congratulations."

Janeway held out her hand. "Nice job Lieutenant."

Completely stunned, Harry Kim accepted the hand.

Finally, he found his voice. "Thank you Captain."

Chakotay grinned as he too shook hands. "I helped save your life, you paid me back ten-fold. Thank you Lieutenant Harry Kim. Not only for helping to save my life, but also for your assistance during the battle with the Kazon, and with repairs."

Up until now graduating from Starfleet Academy had been Harry Kim's proudest moment. That was nothing compared to how he now felt. He had acted on instinct. An instinct that had told him when to speak up, and to offer his help onboard an enemy ship. An instinct that had earned him the respect of all his crewmates and his two captains.

Chakotay gave Kim a pat on the shoulder as they moved on to Telfer and Lang.

Handing the document to Lang, Kathryn smiled warmly. "I'm glad to see a little more color, you looked a little pale before."

Lang's embarrassment was evident in the rising red on her face.

Chakotay held out the last of the scrolls toward Telfer. "I had the opportunity of thanking both of you that day in sick bay, but I'm glad that Captain Janeway has granted me another chance to do so. Now that I have seen exactly what took place, thank you. If you had hesitated, even for a minute, we might not be here today."

As the two shook hands with Chakotay, Janeway grinned. "I never thought that I would be glad to have two mutineers in my crew, but today I'm extremely grateful. Thank you Lieutenant Telfer and Ensign Lang for saving our lives."

With a touch of mischief in her eyes she shook their hands. "It would appear, that by some of your actions today, you share more than duty shifts. I hope things work out."

She couldn't resist taking a dig at Chakotay. "Though I do share Chakotay's ready room, there is an office available for privacy. If ever you need anything you know where to find me."

Telfer and Lang were a little uneasy with the attention shown them by the captains. Onboard The Explorer they had been minor security agents, never having direct contact with the captain. Now Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay had paid them an untold of honor. This was one day that they would never forget. Both tightly gripped the tiny scrolls that were worth so much.

Telfer managed to push a couple of words out. "Thank…thank you captain. I'm… glad both you and Captain Chakotay are okay."

Janeway and Chakotay walked back to the table. When they sat down Evans resumed his seat.

Once again Kathryn folded her hands before her, eyes dancing with devilry. "Before we end our little meeting I want to thank Tom Paris for his advice. Tom, as you can see I did speak to the Maquis. However, the next time that you talk with my father I do hope that you will be more polite."

Chakotay bit his tongue to keep from laughing at Tom's expression.

A thoroughly confused Paris looked Janeway. "Cap….Captain I don't understand?"

Kathryn Janeway smiled. "Computer, on screen, Exhibit Ten. The conversation between Admiral Edward Janeway and myself, via communications link, onboard The Explorer en-route to Syzygie."

_**Kathryn Janeway was at her desk talking to her father on the monitor.**_

_**Admiral Janeway: "Under questioning Paris did admit to joining the Maquis, right after his escape from Starfleet. He became part of Chakotay's crew less than two weeks ago, which would be after Tuvok's last report. He refused to answer any more questions. Told us that if we were looking for information on the Maquis, then we should speak to Chakotay."**_

When the screen went blank, as in the holodeck, all the crew, including the two guards behind, were laughing at Paris' embarrassment.

Kathryn looked at Tom. "Well Mr. Paris, as you can see I did take your advice. And very sound advice it was."

Tom Paris shook his head. He wished that he could remember what else might be in those logs.

Tuvok looked at the embarrassed young man. "Mr. Paris, I would advise you to watch every move and everything that you say from here on. You can never tell when it will come back to haunt you."

Paris looked helplessly at the two captains. "I think that I have just learned the word caution. I always thought that I was good at blackmail."

Tom looked at Tuvok. "You knew what the captain was up to!"

The Vulcan appeared taken back. "Mr. Paris, I assure you I was not enlightened as to Captain Janeway's plans."

Janeway laughed. "Tom, Tuvok was not informed however, I'm sure that he realized what I had planned. Especially as he had helped my father do the same thing to me."

With a glint in his eye Tom Paris crossed his arms. "Now Captain. You owe it to us. We would love to hear that story."

Evans, thinking about what the captain had put him through, leaned over in front of Chakotay. "Yes Captain. We would all enjoy hearing that story."

Kathryn heaved a resigned sigh. "It happened just a little over a year ago. That morning I had returned from a two-month research mission, and was at home having supper, when my father contacted me. His manner was unusually brisk, very admiral like. He told me to report to his office the following morning, nine o'clock sharp. I could tell by his tone that something was wrong."

Throughout the ship, as in the holodeck, no one spoke, no one moved. All knowing that to be let into a captain's life was a very rare, and valued, moment.

Thinking back to that time brought a small smile to her lips. "Needless to say I didn't get much sleep that night. Right at nine o'clock I arrived at his office to be greeted by a very stern, and frightening, looking admiral and a solemn faced Tuvok."

She looked over at Chakotay. "The only other time that I have seen him so terrifying was when Chakotay escaped from prison."

Chakotay looked over at Kathryn. "Thanks for the warning. If his look is as blood-curling as yours, perhaps I'll stay here in the Delta Quadrant."

Her laughter joined the others.

After a moment she continued. "Then Tuvok and Dad began to dress me down for several breaches of conduct. Little things, such as showing great, uncaptain-like enthusiasm when something new was discovered. They went down a list that must have had ten or eleven items on it. I was shocked, couldn't understand what was going on."

There was a small, sad smile on Kathryn's face as she remembered that day. "Dad said that with my actions and conduct being what they were, obviously I was no longer fit to be a captain. I was completely numb with disbelief. Then suddenly, before I had digested his words, Dad was standing before me. With a big smile on his face he opened his hand to reveal an admiral's pip."

She looked over at the group still standing before her. "So….as much as I would like to take the credit, the idea for today came from Dad, not from me."

Chakotay, leaning over, whispered loud enough for all to hear. "However….the idea may have been your father's but not the planning."

Kathryn shrugged. "Ah…..but you and Evans helped."

Both Evans and Chakotay decided not to say another word.

Harry looked at Janeway. "You didn't accept the promotion. You remained a captain."

Thinking back to those unhappy months, for a moment Kathryn hesitated. "No, I didn't accept it. Things were not going well between my husband and myself. The year before we had separated, and were planning to formally divorce. By offering me the possibility of staying on earth, Dad was trying to give me the opportunity to save the marriage."

Sadness crept into her voice. "But I knew there was no turning back. Even if Mark and I did agree to give it another try, I doubted that we could make the marriage work. I did give the promotion some thought, but in reality I realized that being an admiral, sitting behind a desk, was not what I wanted. I would have been unhappy. It wouldn't have been fair to Mark, and to myself. So I said no."

The sadness disappeared as she looked over at Chakotay. "If I had said yes, Chakotay would not have been able to enjoy four months in a Federation prison."

Chakotay made a face and pulled his ear lobe. "Well….that was a pleasure I could have foregone."

He looked at Kathryn. "However, dealing with you as captain is hard enough, as an admiral….I would prefer facing the Cardassians."

Laughing Janeway, Chakotay and Evans rose to their feet.

Kathryn looked at Paris, Tuvok, Kim, Telfer, and Lang. "And now, I think that all of you have had enough time off work. You wouldn't want Captain Chakotay to think that he has a lazy crew. Your stations await you."

Tuvok and the others started to turn away when Janeway stopped them. "Oh Mr. Paris, I believe that B'Elanna Torres wants to see you in engineering. And she said not to keep her waiting."

Tom let out a small groan. After what she had seen today, he could only guess what Torres would say to him. "Thank you Captain. I'll head straight there."

One of the guards turned to Telfer. "How about joining us in the mess hall after shift."

Telfer and Lang nodded. They were in trouble and knew it. This crew was not about to lose an opportunity at some good-natured teasing.

After the others left Chakotay grinned at Kathryn. "Computer, terminate ship wide communications and discontinue program."

Immediately the screen and table disappeared. Only the three of them were left.

Evans turned to Kathryn and Chakotay. "I don't think they'll forget today. Going from being court martial to heroes in a matter of hours is something that is not easily forgotten. Especially as the whole crew was in on this little charade."

Kathryn smiled. "They deserved recognition for what they did. And this crew had earned the right to see exactly what happened onboard The Explorer."

Chakotay nodded. "I agree. Those few days were very trying on all of us, everyone had a lot to cope with. And yet despite all this, when necessary, the crews came together. Without argument, without debate. We have a crew to be proud of."

Evans shook his head. "Cavit and Fitzgerald were so full of hate they never realized that I would have set the self-destruct, and the life of their captain meant nothing. They were ready to murder anyone who stood in their way."

Walking out of the holodeck, heading toward the turbolift, Kathryn heaved a sigh. "Hatred….what it does to people. If only some day that word could be completely erased from all vocabularies, everywhere."

Chakotay pressed the wall signal calling for the turbolift. "Which reminds me. We have a situation that requires our attention."

Stepping into the lift he gave directions. "Bridge!"

Then he issued another order. "Captain Chakotay to Neelix, please report to my ready room."


	23. Chapter 23

**STARTREK VOYAGER: HOMEWARD BOUND **

**  
CHAPTER 23**

When Tom Paris entered engineering he found B'Elanna leaning against the console in front to the warp-core.

Standing with arms crossed, one foot tapping the deck, she had obviously been waiting for him. "About time. Well….flyboy, what do you have to say for yourself? Letting everyone, including myself, believe that you were both irresponsible and a traitor."

Coming to a stop before the half-Klingon Tom wasn't sure of what to say. He was so used to negative opinions he was unsure of how to handle this.

Crossing his arms, in an imitation of the woman before him, he gave her his best serious expression. "Well B'Elanna, I had to keep up appearances. I had to defend my bad reputation."

B'Elanna threw her hands up into the air. "I should ring you neck. Damn you Tom Paris twice you saved this crew. With Captain Janeway, Chakotay and I went over the time frame when you were captured. If that Starfleet patrol had found us we would have been in deep trouble. They would have had enough time to call for backup, while we just sat there waiting to be sent to prison. We were helpless. Shields and weapons were off-line. Both impulse and warp drive off-line."

Stopped for a moment to catch her breath, she placed one hand on the console, the other on her hip. "Then you take a big chance disobeying Cavit, saving Chakotay's life. I think your old reputation is pretty well down the drain. Flyboy!"

Tom was uncomfortable. "Living up to a bad reputation is easier that a good one."

B'Elanna laid a hand on his arm. "What did Janeway and Chakotay write?"

Carefully Tom removed the ribbons and unwound the scroll.

B'Elanna stood beside him as he read Janeway's neat handwriting.

_**Delta Quadrant. Stardate 48341**_

_**Lieutenant Thomas Eugene Paris, Chief Pilot of Voyager**_

_**Tom, you made a liar out of me. Not too long ago I told my father that I would never want you as part of my crew. You changed my opinion. Not only do I, and Chakotay, want you as our pilot, but we feel honored to consider you as such.**_

_**Because of the actions that you took, because of the decisions that you made, not only do Chakotay and I owe you our lives, but so does this entire crew. **_

_**From the moment of our arrival here in the Delta Quadrant you became a responsible, respected officer. An officer that any captain would be proud to have as a member of their crew.**_

_**Chakotay and I welcome you onboard and say thank you. Not only for your actions on The Explorer but for sacrificing yourself back in the Alpha Quadrant, allowing capture to save your crewmates.**_

_**From Chakotay and I: Thank You, Lieutenant Thomas Eugene Paris**_

_**Signed: Captain Chakotay, Captain of Voyager  
Captain Kathryn Janeway, Second-in-command of Voyager**_

As Tom read the letter the past slid away. No longer was he an outcast. Now, not only was he a respected member of a starship crew, he was their chief pilot. The man in charge of guiding the ship safely through unknown space. The duty did not rest lightly upon his shoulders but for once Tom Paris welcomed the responsibility.

Slowly, his mind reflecting on the changes in his life, he rolled up the paper. Carefully replacing the two ribbons.

B'Elanna stood quietly. Feeling the difference radiating from the person beside her.

She spoke softly. "It appears that Janeway did a good job of putting the finishing touches on destroying your old image."

Tom gave a deep troubled sigh. "I only hope that I can live up to the man she now thinks I am."

Planting a light kiss on his cheek B'Elanna smiled gently. "You will flyboy, you will."

Tom turned to leave. "How about joining me for supper. Celebrate this new me."

The chief engineer nodded. "Your quarters nineteen hundred hours."

She called after him. "And don't be late. I hate to be kept waiting."

Just before exiting Tom turned with a wide grin. "How can I be late? It's my own quarters."

With that Lieutenant Tom Paris headed for the bridge and the conn chair that was waiting.

While in a quiet corner of the cargo bay Telfer and Lang stared at the papers in their hands.

Unaccustomed to all this attention, not to mention the scare that both had received, caused a slight quiver to their hands as they opened the scrolls.

Quietly Telfer read his.

_**Delta Quadrant. Stardate 48341**_

_**Lieutenant William Telfer, Security Officer Voyager**_

_**I never thought that the day would come when I would welcome a mutineer onboard my ship. Your courage saved not only Chakotay and myself, but also this whole crew.**_

_**We have suggested to Tuvok that you, along with Ensign Lang, be assigned to away missions, and more important security details. A recommendation that he has accepted. You proved yourselves capable of handling difficult situations.**_

_**On board The Explorer you served your captain with distinction. I have no doubt that you continue to serve, not only myself, but also Chakotay in the same way.**_

_**From Chakotay and myself: Thank You, Lieutenant William Telfer**_

_**Signed: Captain Chakotay, Captain of Voyager  
Captain Kathryn Janeway, Second-in-command of Voyager**_

Slowly Telfer raised his eyes. He looked at Lang. "What does yours say?"

He looked over Lang's shoulder as she began to read.

_**Delta Quadrant. Stardate 48341**_

_**Ensign Jennifer Lang, Security Officer Voyager**_

_**No words will ever express the gratitude that Chakotay and I feel. It took a lot of courage to act as you did onboard The Explorer. From the day you enter Starfleet there is one rule that tops all others: Obey your captain. This time, fortunately, you did not.**_

_**It is not often that one or two members of a crew can be credited with saving, not only their captain's life, but the life of every single member onboard. Both you and Telfer saved the lives to two captains, two crews. Well done.**_

_**On behalf of Chakotay and myself: Thank You, Ensign Jennifer Lang**_

_**Signed: Captain Chakotay, Captain of Voyager  
Captain Kathryn Janeway, Second-in-command of Voyager**_

Without a word both Telfer and Lang replaced the ribbons. They knew that their lives would never be the same. Neither had considered their positions anything but day-to-day routine security. They had never been assigned to away missions or bridge security.

Now it was different. They now understood that on a starship events and situations develop instantaneously. Now, no matter how insignificant their assignment seemed, they would always be watchful, always be ready.

No matter what, their captains would always be able to depend on them.

For an instant they looked at each other, then together they left the cargo bay. After a stop at each of their quarters, to safely store the scrolls, they returned proudly to their stations.

Before returning to the bridge a shaken Harry Kim, with the words of Janeway and Chakotay ringing in his ears, stopped by his quarters. His only wish had been to be a good Starfleet officer and make his parents proud. He had achieved his goal by doing the unthinkable. He had broken Starfleet rules and regulations and by doing so he had helped to save the lives of his captain and crew.

Sitting down on his bunk Harry carefully open the paper.

_**Delta Quadrant. Stardate 48341**_

_**Lieutenant Harry Kim, Chief of Operations Voyager**_

_**There are no words to express the gratitude that Chakotay and myself feel regarding your conduct both onboard The Explorer and Voyager.**_

_**Onboard Voyager, before you were fully recovered, you were willing to lend a hand, both during a battle and with repairs. You knew what had to be done, and you did it.**_

_**On The Explorer you had the courage to speak up when something was wrong. And your concern for Chakotay led to the discovery of a dreadful situation, a discovery that was in time to save our lives. **_

_** When I was looking for a new ops officer, I almost passed you over due to inexperience. Going into the Badlands after Chakotay, I felt that I needed a season officer at the ops station. I was wrong, very wrong. **_

_**You went from green to well seasoned in a matter of days, which definitely has to be a record. I have no doubts that you will continue to serve Chakotay in a way that will do me proud, and I have no doubts that you will be a credit to this crew.**_

_**On behalf of Chakotay and myself: Well Done Lieutenant Harry Kim.**_

_**Signed: Captain Chakotay, captain of Voyager  
Captain Kathryn Janeway. Second-in-command of Voyager**_

For several long minutes Harry sat there, reflecting on the past couple of weeks. That day on The Explorer's bridge, when he had spoken out of line to Tuvok, he had not thought about consequences. His thoughts had been centered on his Maquis friend B'Elanna Torres, and the truce that Captain Janeway had formed with Chakotay. A truce that have saved his and B'Elanna's life.

For Harry Kim, since they had arrived in the Delta Quadrant, there was no Starfleet or Maquis, just the two ships from the Alpha Quadrant stranded and alone.

During the battle with the Kazon, just after his rescue, he had not hesitated about going to the bridge to offer assistance. He smiled at the recollection of Seska's surprised face, when he had informed her that he was the operations chief on The Explorer, and that he wanted to help. After a moment she had simply shrugged and pointed to the ops station.

He had followed his instinct and won the respect from his captain. No young ensign straight from Starfleet Academy could wish for more.

Standing up Harry placed the scroll in a secure place, among his most treasured possessions. He then exited his quarters for his station on the bridge of Voyager.

Leaving the holodeck Tuvok had immediately returned to his tactical station on the bridge. He had intended to read the message from Janeway and Chakotay in his quarters, at the end of the shift.

After the two captains had entered their ready room, and all was quiet on the bridge, Tuvok withdrew the scroll from his pocket. Carefully removing the ribbons he opened the roll.

_**Delta Quadrant. Stardate 48341**_

_**Commander Tuvok, Chief of Security Voyager**_

_**To one of my dearest friends thank you. There is not much else that I can say, especially knowing how much you dislike displays of emotion. But this time there is no way that I, and Chakotay, can prevent our feelings from showing.**_

_**We are proud to be, not only your commanding officers, but also your friends. You have honored my trust far above expectations and proved, to Chakotay, that Vulcan principals and ethics far outweigh any uniform that someone might be wearing.**_

_**From both of us thank you. **_

_**Live long and prosper, our friend Commander Tuvok.**_

_**Signed, Captain Chakotay, captain of Voyager  
Captain Kathryn Janeway, second-in-command of Voyager**_

Slowly replacing the ribbons Tuvok returned the scroll to his pocket. There was tenderness in his movements. Peacefulness in his face. The words of the two captains had been acceptable, allowing him to feel contentment from his actions.

Returning his attention to the tactical panel he looked up as Neelix, almost at a run, exited the turbolift.

The Talaxian rushed past. "Hello Mr. Vulcan. Wonderful thing that you did on The Explorer. Sorry I can't stay and talk. Captain Chakotay and Captain Janeway wanted to see me. Mustn't keep them waiting. I've seen what they do to people that they like, I wouldn't want to be on their bad side."

Tuvok watched with raised eyebrow as Neelix pressed the ready room chime. Next minute he disappeared inside.


	24. Chapter 24

**STAR TREK VOYAGER: Homeward Bound**

**CHAPTER 24**

Busy at their computers, both members of the command team responded to the ready room chime. "Enter!"

Chakotay threw Kathryn a wide grin.

Kathryn threw Chakotay her best death-glare.

Laughing at his second-in-command he marveled at how, in the short time that Kathryn Janeway had been onboard, new words had been introduced. There was the Janeway death-glare and the term Tom Paris had coined, Janewayed. At the rate that she was going, by the time they reached home, the whole crew would have a new vocabulary.

Entering the ready room Neelix, wringing his hands in his typical fashion, stopped just inside the door. "Captains, you wanted to see me?"

Chakotay looked over at Kathryn.

She was sitting there with an elbow resting on the armrest, a hand supporting her chin, and a look upon her face that clearly said, '_I'm not opening my mouth_'.

Chakotay, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice, replied to the question. "Yes Neelix, please have a seat."

Moving to the chairs in front of the desks the Talaxian sat down. "That was a nice '_trial_' we had today. At first, everyone but Tuvok appeared terrified. Does that Vulcan ever change expression?"

Folding her hands in her lap Kathryn smiled. "Vulcan expressions are sometimes hard to understand. When you know Tuvok, as well as I do, you can see subtle facial changes."

Neelix looked from one to the other. "What did you want to see me about?"

Leaning forward Chakotay turned his monitor toward the Talaxian. "Neelix, this was one of the ships brought here by the Caretaker. Do you recognize it?"

Skewing up his eyes Neelix moved his head closer to the screen. "Yes, yes. That was one of the first ships brought here. About five, no I would say six, no almost seven, months ago."

He thought for a moment. "No, it was more like eight months ago. That's right, the Caretaker started bringing ships here eight months ago. This was the third one."

Kathryn, stretching out her arm toward the cup on her desk, asked hopefully. "Do you know what happened to the ship and crew?"

Perched on the edge of his seat Neelix shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I never saw any of the crew and the ship left, with fewer crewmembers, after they returned from where ever the Caretaker took them. Unfortunately, many of the ships brought here were, like yours, badly damaged. That made them easy prey for the Kazon and, especially, the Vidiians. Some Kazon have prisoners, mostly being used as slave labor, that are not species from around here."

This time it was Kathryn who turned her monitor toward Neelix. "Do you recognize this species?"

Neelix peered closely at the screen. "Why yes! There are several being held by the Hobii sect. They appeared just as tough and nasty as the Kazon. I didn't exactly feel sorry for them, that is, except for the boy."

Chakotay and Janeway exchanged glances.

Kathryn asked softly. "The boy, could you tell how old he was?"

Neelix shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Didn't get a good look at him but he was about this tall."

Neelix held his hand at height that would indicate a nine or ten year old humanoid child. "Do you know who they are?"

Kathryn looked at Chakotay.

Receiving a slight nod she answered the question. "They're Cardassians."

"Cardassians!" Neelix immediately came to the most likely conclusion. "Oh. They're your enemies. That's why you wanted to know what happened to their ship."

Neither captain responded.

Instead Kathryn asked the question that had been forming in her mind. "Neelix, among the prisoners that the Kazon are holding, have you seen any in uniforms such as I was wearing on The Explorer?"

Neelix thought for a moment. "No. You mean other Starfleet people?"

Janeway nodded.

The Talaxian shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Those that I saw were humanoid, but non resembled the species that I have seen since meeting you. Why was there another ship from Starfleet brought here?"

For a moment Janeway stared at her monitor. "Yes. It was the Equinox under Captain Ransom."

Chakotay turned to her in surprise. "Captain Rudolph Ransom the Third?"

Placing her cup back on the desk Kathryn tilted her head sideways. "Don't tell me that you know him?"

Looking slightly guilty Chakotay ran his hand through his hair. "About two years ago I was on DS-3 with two of my crew. I had gone to speak with someone, leaving the others eating at one of the food stalls. When I returned I found a Starfleet captain in the process of taking them prisoners. By coming up from behind I convinced him that was not a good idea. It turned out to be Ransom. He was not too happy, and promised that the next time we meet I would be on the other end of the phaser."

Kathryn just looked at her captain. "Chakotay, is there any trouble that you didn't get into?"

Chakotay shrugged. "Guess not!"

Shaking her head she tried to appear exasperated. "When we return home I will certainly have my work cut out keeping you a free man."

She turned her attention back to the Talaxian. "If Ransom, or any of his crew, are still in the area is there any way to locate them. What about supply stations or depots?"

Neelix's eyes showed his sympathy. "There are not many places where strangers would be safe. However, next time we stop at a space station I'll make some inquires. But Captain, I don't hold much hope. Not in this sector of space. You and Captain Chakotay were lucky, the two of you apparently came through this better than anyone else."

Kathryn rubbed her hand along her chin. "Could they be prisoners of the Kazon without your knowledge?"

The Talaxian shook his head. "Anything is possible, but I doubt it. I made it my business to know what was going on with the various sects. Knowing what they needed, or did not need, was the only way I could survive."

Kathryn managed a small smile. "Thanks Neelix for the information. We would appreciate it if, for the time being, you didn't mention this conversation to anyone."

Neelix bobbed his head up and down. "Of course Captain. I don't suppose that this crew would be very happy with Cardassians here in the Delta Quadrant."

Leaning forward Chakotay placed his arms on the desk. "One more thing Neelix. If it were necessary would you be able to guide us to the place where you saw the Cardassians."

Neelix looked shocked, and scared. "I suppose so. But Captain they are in the heart of Kazon territory. It would be extremely dangerous."

Chakotay nodded. "I understand. Thanks Neelix."

The Talaxian stood up. "I'm sorry that I couldn't give you better news. From what I've learned this crew came from a much more peaceful sector of space. I'm sorry that you ended up here."

After Neelix left Kathryn, deep in thought, walked over to the replicator. Returning with two fresh coffees she sat down.

Reaching over she handed Chakotay a cup. "You're thinking about a rescue attempt."

For a moment he did not reply. Placing the cup on his desk he stared down at the steaming liquid. "I'm not sure."

Resting his head against the back of the chair he rubbed his hand along the armrest. "Though I have no love for Cardassians, and I know that you don't either, what Seska said was true. Not all Cardassians are bad."

Kathryn smiled. "You went into my personal profile after bringing me onboard."

Chakotay looked apologetic.

She laughed. "It was the natural thing for a captain to do. I would have done the same."

Her face changed as she remembered the events that had happened so many years before. "Now you know that during the war I was captured by the Cardassians and held for a couple of days in one of their prisons. At the time I was an ensign serving under Captain Owen Paris, Tom's father. When the Federation Council signed the treaty with Cardassia I tried to put my experience behind me. It was very difficult for both my father and myself to accept this alliance, but we felt bound to Federation laws."

Chakotay nodded. "I read the official story behind your capture and understood what was between the lines."

Kathryn ran her finger up and down her cup. "I was lucky….except for being terrified. Not so Admiral Paris, he's never been the same. I'll never forget his screams as they tortured him. I could hear, but fortunately I could not see, what they were doing. I was locked in a small cage that I couldn't even stand up in. All I could do was lay there, expecting any moment that they would come for me. We were rescued after two days but it was two days too long."

She shivered. "I have had almost no contact with Cardassians since then. But when I do it is a fight not to be rude or aim a phaser at them."

Chakotay nodded. "My feelings are the same. But as difficult as it might have been I was able to deal with, and even feel sympathy, for those working against the government, and this Dominion-Cardassia alliance. Even though this alliance was supposed to be a secret, someone high up in the Obsidian Order did not agree with the government. He, or she, leaked the news causing resistance groups to form. The one I was dealing with was the largest, and best equipped."

Leaning back, for several long moments Kathryn looked down, staring at nothing in particular.

Looking up she locked eyes with Chakotay. "I don't want to be like Cavit and Fitzgerald, they allowed their hatred to overcome them. We must put our personal feelings aside and judge each Cardassian by what they do, not who they are. What would we do if these were not Cardassians? But were Vulcans or Bajorans."

For a long moment Chakotay looked at her. "Evans, Tuvok, report to my ready room!"

Moments later the two entered. Evans took a seat while Tuvok stood beside the chair.

Keeping a straight face Kathryn looked at Evans. "Mr. Evans, did you find it difficult keeping Chakotay out of trouble?"

With a grin Evans looked at the subject of her question. "Why, what did he get himself into this time?"

Chakotay shook his head. "You're not going to believe this. There was another Starfleet ship brought into the Delta Quadrant. It was under the command of Captain Ransom, remember that time on DS-3?"

"Oh!" Trying to keep himself from laughing Evans glanced over at Janeway.

Tuvok looked down at his crewmate. "I believe an explanation is in order."

Evans looked up. "While Chakotay attended to business myself, and Clemmen, were captured by Ransom. Chakotay came along just in time, Ransom was not too happy."

Tuvok looked at Janeway. "Captain, I am unable to comprehend why Mr. Chakotay's ability at getting himself into trouble should surprise you. You and Captain Chakotay are of the same temperament. The difficulties that Mr. Evans experienced, I also experienced in matters where you were involved."

Evans and Chakotay almost doubled up with laughter.

Kathryn, looking at the Vulcan, managed to keep amusement out of her voice. "Mr. Tuvok, I did not know that Vulcans sought revenge. I'm sure that was in retaliation for today."

Tuvok stood straight. "Captain, Vulcans do not seek revenge. I just stated the truth."

Sitting there, trying to appear innocent, Kathryn made no reply.

Chakotay managed to regain his composure. "It would appear that the past conduct, of just about everyone on this ship, will come back to haunt them. However, it is not because of Ransom that I called you in here. Evans, you are already aware of this but there are a couple of things Tuvok needs to know."

He turned toward the security officer. "Tuvok, I must apologize. There are several important facts that you should have been informed of several days ago."

"Apology accepted. You have been occupied with other matters." Tuvok looked from Chakotay to Janeway. His meaning fully understood.

Kathryn looked up at the Vulcan. Her head tilted to the side she refrained from retorting.

Chakotay gave his head a small shake.

He then became serious. "Seska is not Bajoran, she's Cardassian, originally sent as a spy."

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. "Indeed. In the situation that we are in that could present a problem. May I inquire how you found out?"

Picking up his coffee Chakotay took a sip. "I expected Cardassia would send someone to infiltrate my crew, someone disguised as a Bajoran was the most likely way. Therefore Evans, and Ro Laren, did a special check on any Bajorans onboard my ship, or who might come in contact with sensitive information that could place Maquis in danger. I knew almost immediately and was using her to send mis-information back to Cardassia."

Taking another mouthful from the cup Chakotay grew thoughtful. "Seska's attitude began to change. We noticed that for a while she sent very little back to her superiors, and nothing that could be considered important. Then she started sending information to Admiral Janeway."

Tuvok raised both eyebrows.

Kathryn looked over at both Evans and Tuvok. "It was due to this information that my father decided that action had to be taken against the Maquis. That was what let to Syzygie."

"Interesting." Remarked Tuvok. Even Vulcans could be amused.

Evans just grinned.

Placing his cup on he desk Chakotay leaned forward. "Kathryn and I found out yesterday why Admiral Janeway and not Cardassia. Seska claims that she no longer supported the Cardassian Government. However, her husband and son were on a Cardassian ship that disappeared. Believing that the Maquis were responsible she wanted to get back at us, so she sent information to Starfleet. It turned out that it was one of the ships brought into the Delta Quadrant."

Janeway nodded toward her monitor. "We just finished speaking to Neelix. There are Cardassians being used as slave laborers by the Hopii, a Kazon sect. One of the prisoners appears to be a boy around ten. However, we're not sure if Seska's son was the only child on that ship."

Tuvok turned to Chakotay. "Does Seska know?"

Chakotay shook his head. "She is now aware that the ship was brought here, but I have not informed her of what Neelix said."

Cup in hand Kathryn leaned back. "We have a two part problem. What to do about Seska, and do we try a rescue attempt. No one here particularly likes Cardassians however, there is a child involved. Cardassian or not I don't like the idea of leaving him with the Kazon."

"However," remarked Chakotay, "we also have to consider who was on that ship. According to Seska it was a group of dissidents, I'm concerned that it was the ones I had been working very closely with. They were trying to organize all the resistance groups into one large movement. I had received a message that the Obsidian Order might have discovered their identities."

"If that is the case," responded Tuvok, "then a rescue may have to be considered."

Evans looked at the other three. "If we're successful in a rescue, then what do we do with them afterwards? Will we be able to verify who they are? And if so, will they be safe on a Maquis ship?"

For a moment Chakotay considered his options. "Rescue attempt or not, first of all Seska will have to admit to the rest of the crew who she really is. I will not keep this crew in the dark."

Remembering what happens when secrets are kept he threw Kathryn a quick glance. "I do not want anyone onboard this ship feeling that we are withholding things from them or lying. If we're going to survive the trip to the Alpha Quadrant we must trust each other. Allowing her to remain….that we will have to decide, the reaction of the crew will have an impact on my decision."

Evans nodded. "I'm in agreement there."

Kathryn looked over at Chakotay. "Even if we allow Seska to remain, if we do go ahead with the rescue, do we give the other Cardassians the option of joining this crew? To be honest, even if this was my ship, a Starfleet ship, I would consider this very carefully."

The Vulcan looked down at his captains. "That question would best be answered once we know who these Cardassians are….and how many. If they have been working against the Cardassian government then this crew might accept them. Otherwise…."

He did not need to finish the sentence.

Kathryn looked over at Evans. "How do you feel about having them remaining onboard?"

Evans took a moment before answering. "I don't know. With Seska at least she doesn't look Cardassian, and we were using her. There are some in this crew, such as Chakotay, that have suffered more at their hands than I have."

He shook his head. "I really can't answer how I would feel about having to see, and speak with them every day. I would not take action against them, as long as they caused no trouble, but be at ease around them, or trust them, I just don't know. How about you."

Slowly Kathryn shook her head from side to side. "Like you I don't know. Right now, being around Cardassians certainly does not appeal to me. However….who they are would make a difference, or at least easier. Are they Obsidian Order or dissidents?"

Tuvok turned to Chakotay. "If they remain, we do not have the man power or the resources to guard members of this crew. Either the Maquis from the Cardassians, or the Cardassians from the Maquis. Having them on this ship could destabilize the crew."

Chakotay rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "I agree. I'm afraid this will be a very sensitive issue with everyone. Then we have the problem of Javis."

He looked up at Tuvok. "This was something else I should have informed you about. As you are aware Javis has a deep hatred for Cardassians and Starfleet."

Chakotay inclined his head in at Kathryn's direction. "Well….perhaps, not all of Starfleet. Javis is from a planet called Sarous located in the Gamma Quadrant. The Cardassians and Dominion massacred almost everyone. Javis was among a hand-full to escape. He witnessed the destruction of his village and saw a renegade Starfleet officer killing his family."

For a moment the Vulcan stood with raised eyebrow. There were times that even he could be surprised. But to be both amused and surprised within a couple of minutes, that was unusual.

The Vulcan looked at Chakotay. "That would certainly explain his extreme hatred. If I had been aware of those facts I may not have included him in the away team."

He looked at Kathryn Janeway. "However, it was for the best."

Chakotay laughed. "I knew why you suggested him and I also knew that, despite his feelings, he would not be a danger."

He threw Kathryn a side-wise glance. "As you pointed out it was for the best."

She stood up. "Anyone for coffee. It would appear that I need to sharpen my wits, as I appear to be the subject for amusement."

Trying to appear annoyed she turned away, heading for the replicator. Evans and Chakotay just grinned, they knew that she enjoyed these sparing matched as much as they did. In fact, it seemed to make finding solutions for difficult problems easier.

Returning to her seat Kathryn sat back holding the cup in both hands.

Thoughtfully she drummed her fingers on the cup. "The problem is….not what Javis would do to the Cardassians, but would he be in danger from them."

Chakotay sighed. "That is it in a nutshell."

He looked at Tuvok. "Javis can identify several of the Cardassians and the Starfleet officer. However….he is not he only one. In total we have close to thirty eyewitnesses. Fortunately only Javis is onboard this ship. Can we keep is identity a secret until we reach home?"

Tuvok looked at Janeway then Chakotay. "I presume that Javis is part of the proof that you claimed to have against the Cardassians."

Chakotay nodded. "Kathryn, let Tuvok in on all that we discussed. Evans, now that Tuvok is in a position of trust, make sure that he knows everything."

Evans smiled up at the Vulcan. "With pleasure."

Chakotay turned towards Kathryn. "I presume that you have been going through my log records, that is when you are not thinking of ways to torture the crew."

Kathryn Janeway rolled her eyes. "Yes, and I did not like what I saw. I wish my father could see them. I presume that the information in the logs is just a small part of the proof that you have."

Chakotay did not have to reply. His face said it all.

Tuvok returned his attention to Chakotay. "Under these circumstance I would advise against having Cardassians, including Seska, onboard. However, we cannot leave them at the mercy of the Kazon."

Evans rested one arm on the desk. "I'm not sure if Javis is not already aware of Seska. He came to me, not long after she joined us, asked if I was aware the Seska was not what she seemed. When I answered yes, that appeared to satisfy him. He did not ask any questions nor has he brought up the subject again."

Janeway shrugged. "You did say that he has sensing abilities. This might protect him. However….I would prefer not to take the chance."

Chakotay thought for a moment. "Evans, and you too Tuvok, have a long talk with Neelix. Find out all you can about the Hobii and whatever lies between here and where the Cardassians are being held. Also try to discover if there is a planet where the Cardassians would be safe. After you have all the necessary information I want the two of you to draw up a rescue plan. I'm still not sure if I'm going to attempt one, but I want to be ready just the same."

Evans stood up. "Right. When do you want the plan?"

Janeway looked at Chakotay. "What about tomorrow morning. I think you and I should speak with Seska right away, see what else she might know. Then we can discuss this tonight and hold a senior staff meeting in the morning. I have a feeling that we'll want to attempt the rescue. The biggest problem will be afterwards."

Chakotay nodded. "Good idea. Evans, will you tell Seska that we want to see her."

Evans turned to leave. "I'll send her in right away."

With that Evans and Tuvok left the captains deep in serious conversation.


	25. Chapter 25

**STAR TREK VOYAGER: Homeward Bound**

**CHAPTER 25**

From her station in the ops section Seska watched as the two commanders exited the ready room. While Tuvok waited by the turbolift Evans headed in her direction.

Her hand resting lightly on a panel, she could feel the deep sense of unease traveling through her.

That feeling changed to resignation as Evans stopped beside her. Seska's suspicions, that her name had been mention during the meeting, were confirmed a moment later. "The captains would like to see you."

Seska did not except her future onboard Voyager to be very long or very bright.

Pulling herself together Seska looked him proudly in the eye. "Yes, I've been expecting this."

Carefully watching Seska, Evans replied softly so that only she would hear. "Perhaps things are not as bad as you think. Your cooperation and attitude will go a long way. Remember, you had almost reached the point of siding with the Maquis. What happened onboard The Explorer turned out to be a hard leaned lesson about tolerance."

"Really!" Seska replied sarcastically.

Then she dropped her voice. "Do you actually believe that this crew will practice tolerance if they look at me and see a Cardassian?"

The Maquis commander looked Seska directly in the eye. "What type of Cardassian will they see? One that supports her government's actions, or one who supports the Maquis? Why did you stop sending reports to Cardassia?"

Seska opened her mouth to respond, then not knowing what to say she simply returned his steady gaze before starting in the direction of the ready room. Walking with her head high Seska could feel both Evans and Tuvok watching her.

Approaching her destination Seska found herself unsure of her feelings. Yes, she had turned against her own government. This Cardassian-Dominion treaty did not appeal to either herself or her husband. Did she really support the Maquis? The colonists? It was only because of the Dominion that Cardassia wanted all the colonists moved. If the situation was different could Cardassians coexist with these settlers?

She had never given thought to coexistence. Cardassia was a military society. Their children brought up with only one thought, it was an honor to give your life defending the Cardassian way of life. From birth she had been taught that Cardassia and only Cardassia mattered. No one could be trusted, the word friend did not exist. B'Elanna, Chakotay and the others, at first they were just there to be used. But now? How did she really feel?

Spending seventy years on a ship did not appeal to her. The Federation was soft, destroying their only way home to protect the Ocampa. But was it just for the Ocampa. Wasn't her husband and son also brought into the Delta Quadrant? And was she becoming just as soft as the Federation and Maquis by wanting peace?

If she had the option to remain did she want to? Would she be safe? Would B'Elanna and the others still speak to her? Or would they treat her like a parasite to be hated and despised? Then there was her husband and son, if she left the ship was there the possibility of finding them?

With her mind in turmoil Seska pressed the ready room buzzer.

Inside the room Janeway and Chakotay immediately ceased their conversation.

With a teasing grin Chakotay looked at his second-in-command, at the same time pointing his arm towards the door.

Inclining her head graciously Kathryn swiveled her chair in the required direction. "Enter!"

Seska stopped just past the door. "Evans said that you wanted to see me."

Janeway nodded.

Slowly Seska approached the desks.

Captain Janeway pointed to the chairs. "Please have a seat, we want to discuss a couple of things and we need more information about your husband's ship."

Feeling as thought she was sitting in an interrogation chair, an iron bar replaced Seska's spine. Cautiously she looked first at Chakotay then Janeway. "What information. I actually know very little."

Studying the Cardassian woman Chakotay leaned back. "Seska, was your son the only child on that ship?"

Wondering why that particular question Seska hesitated a moment. "Yes, he was."

The next question came from Janeway. "How old was he?"

Now Seska knew that there was more to this meeting than she had originally thought. "He would be one month short of his tenth birthday. Why?"

Her military training coming alive, Seska then remembered that Voyager's Delta Quadrant resident had paid a visit to Janeway and Chakotay. "Does this have anything to do with your meeting earlier with Neelix?"

Janeway tapped her fingers against the armrest. Seska had not lost her Cardassian shrewdness. "Yes it does."

Kathryn nodded toward her monitor. "Neelix has seen several Cardassians being used as slave labor, by a Kazon sect known as the Hobii. There is a boy, which we estimate to be around ten, with them. How many Cardassians, or who they are….we don't know."

Seska's hands dug into the armrests. "I have to leave this ship immediately! There must be a space station nearby."

Chakotay leaned forward. His eyes drilling into her. "Why do you want to leave?"

She jerked her head back towards the Maquis captain. "I must try to find them. If Kayon is alive then perhaps so too my husband. Even if he is not I can't leave my son with the Kazon."

Taking a deep breath Seska returned Chakotay's steady stare. "Look, I know that your have a very low opinion of Cardassians. I'm sure that you would prefer to use a phaser on me than conversation. But some of us do have a heart, especially for our families. We are not some kind of robot that never feels. You might not believe this but I do love my husband and son. If it means risking my life for them, then I am willing to do so."

Resting one arm on the desk Kathryn responded very softly. "Wouldn't it be better to have the support of Voyager behind you."

Seska turned to her in disbelief. "Voy….Voyager."

She then looked at Chakotay. Skepticism written across her face. "You're planning to rescue them?"

Folding his hands Chakotay placed his arms on the desk. "I'm not sure. Tuvok and Evans are gathering as much information as possible from Neelix. Then they'll draw up a preliminary rescue plan. After Captain Janeway and myself review what they have we'll make our decision."

Seska sat there in stunned silence. She was totally unprepared for this.

Quietly sipping her coffee Kathryn studied Seska. "However….it will be necessary for you to inform this crew as to your true identity. You can tell them today or during a senior staff meeting tomorrow morning."

Seska looked at Janeway. When she spoke there was a trace of bitterness. "I'm sure that they will be delighted to know that I am….was…a Cardassian agent. Will it make a difference that both my husband and myself disagreed with the government, that we are now running from them the same as you are?"

Chakotay leaned back. "It made a difference with me. And Captain Janeway."

Holding her head high Seska turned to look at him. "Why? I'm still Cardassian. Though I disagreed with the present government that does not mean I am not proud of what I am. Someday I might, once again, fight for the Cardassian people."

A small smile touched Chakotay's face. "There are many ways of fighting. Are you not supporting the Cardassian people by disagreeing with the government? Is it so wrong to want peace? You have no more betrayed your people than I the Federation."

Seska sat there silently. Her desires at war with her training. Then a picture of her husband and son came into focus. Suddenly other pictures invaded her memory. Rows of dead Cardassians, her brother and his wife and their son and daughter among them. Pictures no different than the Maquis had burned into their memories.

Leaning forward, her eyes intent on Seska, Kathryn spoke very softly. "Seska, if you want us to judge you, not by some predesigned conception, but for who you are, then shouldn't you do the same for us."

After a moment of deep thought Seska slowly nodded. "What do you want to know?"

Chakotay carefully watched her reaction. "Who exactly was on that ship?"

Seska ran her tongue over dry lips. "There were forty-five dissidents which opposed the Cardassian-Dominion alliance. Part of the group known as the Noal resistance. The group that you were working with."

He ran his hand over his chin. "You were aware that I had contact with the resistance?"

Seska nodded. "My husband told me."

Trying to hide his surprise Chakotay tapped his fingers on the desk. "What about the rest of the group and their families? And….what was Gul Oyal doing fleeing Cardassia with a group of dissidents?"

Her head high, a strange smile on her face, Seska proudly answered the question. "He was their leader!"

Sitting there in shocked silence Chakotay stared at her.

Shaking her head, wanting some time to think, Kathryn stood up. "Seska would you like something to drink?"

The Bajoran-Cardassian nodded. "Tea with a touch of lemon."

Also wanting time to collect his thoughts Chakotay rose to his feet, picking up the two coffee cups he joined Kathryn as she walked toward the replicator.

He leaned toward her. "I'm sure your concern for Seska just masked your desire to obtain more coffee."

Speaking in a whisper Kathryn threw Chakotay one of her death glares. "I needed it. Especially after that last piece of information."

As the drinks appeared in the tray Chakotay nodded. "That was a shock. This is taking an unexpected turn."

Kathryn looked at him. "What hasn't been unexpected here in the Delta Quadrant?"

Picking up the tea she headed back to the desks. Chakotay joined her with the two coffees.

When he placed the cup before her, Kathryn just looked at him with a small smirk on her face.

Taking the tea from Captain Janeway's outstretched arm Seska answered Chakotay's questions. "The rest of the dissidents, with their families, had managed to leave three days before on another ship. The forty-five remained behind to aid Oyal, and my son. The Order had grown suspicious, as a precaution they sent Kayon to a military camp high in the mountains, while they watched my husband. It required an elaborate plan to rescue him, then meet up with Oyal and rendezvous with the escape ship. The families of the forty-five had left with the first group."

Leaning back Chakotay ran one hand along the armrest. "I find it strange that Gul Oyal, would not only be connected to a resistance group, but be their leader….."

For the first time Seska smiled. "The name Noal consists of the last two letters of his name and Kayon placed backwards."

With disbelief written across her face Janeway stared at the other woman. "Do you expect us to believe that the great war hero Gul Oyal is working against the Cardassian government? Even I have heard of the Gul."

Uttering a small laugh Seska looked at Janeway. "You find it strange that a decorated Gul wants peace. Well he did. Not all Cardassians are murderers. After realizing that something was wrong I contacted my husband. Since Oyal was in one of the top positions on Cardassia, he was able to find out about the alliance with the Dominion. We both saw another war on the horizon, more death and destruction. One that we felt would do Cardassia, or our family, no good. So he began the resistance."

She shrugged. "You can believe me or not. It's the truth."

Chakotay ran his hand through his hair. "Seska I do believe you. I did know that the leader was an extremely high Gul, but I never dreamed that it could be Oyal. All right, there's nothing more to be done tonight. If it's at all possible I'll attempt a rescue. I'm calling a meeting for oh-nine hundred tomorrow, hopefully we can come up with a workable plan."

Realizing that the meeting was over Seska rose to her feet. "What about afterwards. Will we be allowed to remain on this ship?"

Kathryn fingered the handle of her cup. "That Seska, at the moment, we can not answer. There are many factors to be considered, including the safety of you and your son. Not just the security of this ship and crew."

Seska locked eyes with Kathryn. "I understand. I'm surprised that you are considering a rescue. I'm curious, if I had not turned against the government, if there were no dissidents onboard that ship, would you still be willing to help me?"

For a moment Kathryn hesitated. She replied with very carefully chosen words. "It's always difficult to answer a '_what if_' question. The fact that a ten-year-old boy is involved had a strong influence on our decision. If there was no child involved, if the Cardassians were not resistance fighters but part of the government bent on destroying the Federation, and if your views had not changed, I doubt that we would."

Seska looked intently at Janeway then Chakotay. "Thank you for your honesty."

With that she turned and left.

Chakotay shook his head, then he leaned back, placing his head against the headrest. He looked at Kathryn. "Gul Oyal head of the resistance group, that is a surprise."

Kathryn looked down at the cup that she was holding in her lap. "I know. It would appear that you are not the only one with old friends here in the Delta Quadrant. Oyal was one of the soldiers guarding me when I was a prisoner. He was one of the Guls involved with the peace negotiations on Earth. My father asked me to attend but I declined because of Oyal."

Chakotay grimaced. "I guess you are not anxious to renew acquaintances."

She shook her head. "Not especially. However……if he is the leader of the resistance group…..I suppose that will make it easier. Is there any way to verify this?"

Chakotay shrugged. "It will depend on who the others are. I met personally with four of the resistance, if they are with this group I should be able to ascertain the truth. But….as difficult as it is to believe, I strongly feel that Seska was telling the truth."

Kathryn nodded, then uttered a small laugh. "You with Ransom, me with Oyal, what a twist of fate."

Chakotay watched as she ran a hand along her forehead, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

He smiled. "Why don't you and I continue this conversation over diner. It's been another long day for both of us, how about joining me in about an hour for supper."

She nodded. "Yes, it has been a long day and I expect there will be several more to come."

Rising to her feet Kathryn smiled. "Diner sounds good. Who would have ever guessed that by getting my hands on the Maquis leader, I also got an excellent chef."

Standing up Chakotay grinned as he walked around the desk. "Who would have ever thought that by getting myself a Starfleet captain as my second-in-command, I would have a woman that needed a chef?"

Walking toward the door Kathryn looked sideways at Chakotay. "We Starfleet captains are full of surprises."

Entering the bridge they found the evening shift on duty.

Chakotay nodded to a female lieutenant who was standing in front of the captain's chair. "Kaplan, you have the bridge. Captain Janeway and myself will be in quarters."

Having risen to her feet at the sound of the ready room door, Kaplan nodded. "Yes Sir. Goodnight captains."

Janeway smiled. "Goodnight lieutenant."

Kathryn and Chakotay entered the turbolift.

As the door slid shut Chakotay turned his head. "Tired?"

Kathryn leaned her shoulder against the wall. "A little. These unexpected twists challenges one's stamina."

When the lift stopped Janeway stood back waiting for Chakotay to exit.

Chakotay motioned with his arm.

She shook her head. "Captains first. And don't give me '_you're also a captain_' routine."

Chakotay looked at his second-in-command. "Actually….with the mischief that you get into on this ship, I feel safer with you in front. Where I can watch you."

Rolling her eyes Kathryn Janeway exited the lift.

Laughing Chakotay joined her walking down the corridor. "If you're so tired, perhaps I should prepare the couch."

Coming to Chakotay's quarters they stopped.

Placing her hands on her hips Kathryn gave Chakotay her very best death glare. "No way!"

Chakotay ran his hand through his hair. "Well….if you fall asleep…..and you don't want the couch….there is only one other choice….."

Kathryn's glare intensified. Her voice carried a warning. "Chakotay!"

He grinned. "I was just going to say….then I would then have to wake you up and disturb your sleep."

Glaring at Chakotay, Kathryn stood there tapping one foot. Daggers flew from her eyes, but behind those daggers were dancing lights.

Turning away, heading towards her own quarters, she threw over her shoulder. "Don't worry, this time, I fully intend to stay awake. See you in an hour."


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

Up and down, up and down, for the past fifteen minutes Kathryn Janeway had worn out the carpet in her quarters. Over an hour had elapsed since she had left Chakotay, and he would be expecting her for supper. However….there was no way that she would walk into his quarters on time, especially not after that stunt about the couch. He had earned the right to wait.

Stopping in the middle of the living area she placed her hands on her hips. Damn him! He had known exactly how to maneuver her, exactly what to say to provoke a reaction. Well, next time she would see about that!

After another five minutes of pacing she decided that Chakotay had waited long enough. Not to mention that she was looking forward to supper. Making her way to his quarters Kathryn pressed the buzzer, immediately the door slid open.

Stepping inside she spotted Chakotay busy preparing the table.

In the process of pouring two glass of wine he looked up and grinned. "Come sit down. You're right on time."

Kathryn gritted her teeth. From his tone of voice, and the amused look on his face, he had expected her to be late.

Her expression only caused Chakotay to chuckle out loud. Which earned him a Kathryn Janeway death-glare.

Silently admitting defeat, and promising herself revenge, Kathryn walked over to the table and sat down.

Picking up her glass of wine she graced Chakotay with a lopsided smile, while the light in her eyes danced with mischief. "I think you and I will be at war for the next seventy years."

Chakotay, reaching down for his wine, pointed his glass in the direction of his guest. "Here's to many enjoyable battles of wits between two friends."

Extending her arm Kathryn touched her glass to his. "I'll drink to that. At least the trip won't be dull. Now, what's for supper?"

He laughed. "I'm glad to see that you're anxious to once again try my cooking."

Deadpanned Kathryn looked at her host. "Well….so far I have not ended up in sickbay, and….I guess anything would be better than Neelix's cooking."

Turning away, towards the replicator, Chakotay grimaced. "You're right on that. Neelix does have some strange culinary ideas. However….it doesn't say much for my cooking. Perhaps I should invite others for supper, they might be more appreciative of my cooking."

Once Chakotay had returned with the plates, and had taken the seat opposite, Kathryn retorted. "Well….I know where we could, eventually, find a good assortment of food tasters. The Federation never brought charges against you for stealing the designs of this ship. When we return home my father could have you tried for theft of classified material. That way the prison inmates would be able to test your cooking skills."

Chakotay just shook his head. He didn't dare pursue that line.

Laughing, knowing that she had won this round, Kathryn tasted her food. "All joking aside this is wonderful."

A satisfied smile spread across Chakotay's face. He enjoyed watching Kathryn's enthusiasm as she attacked the food that would not be long on her plate.

Then after a moment he grew serious. "Unfortunately, we may soon have to forgo replicated meals. Neelix knows only this immediate area of space therefore, once we leave this sector, we'll be completely on our own. According to the stories that he has heard, even after leaving the Kazon and Vidiians behind, we will not be traveling into a peaceful area. While you were still recovering I discussed our energy and spare part supplies with Tuvok and Evans. So far I haven't implemented replicator rationing, but since replicators require large amounts of energy, I will have to."

Kathryn laid down her fork. "Yes, Tuvok mentioned the energy reserves and the problem that we might be facing. If we're unable to replenish our supplies this will be a serious situation. We must keep our EPS network up and running, any space station around here where we can stock up on necessary parts?"

Chakotay shook his head. "Doubtful, most are under Kazon eyes. Those that are not….Neelix warned that they are not exactly trustworthy. We will have to double check any purchases or trades that we make, and be very careful with whom we deal.

Janeway's face was very serious when she continued. However, there was the telling gleam in her eyes. "Replicator rationing will be terrible. I must have my coffee!"

Chakotay looked up. "You mean that you are more concerned about your coffee than going without my cooking?"

She managed to retain the stern visage. "Food….I can go without, but I can not survive without my daily ration of coffee."

Rubbing a hand along his chin he leaned back. "That could be serious. If you can't survive without your coffee, Evans will be overtaxed if he has to re-assume the second-in-command spot."

Kathryn glared at him. "I see that you are more concerned about Evans than you are about me."

Managing to keep a straight face Chakotay gave a small shrug. "Evans has never tried to trap and send me to prison."

She locked eyes with him. "May I remind you, I not only tried but was successful."

With deep respect Chakotay looked at her. "Believe me….I do not need reminding."

A slight gleam appeared in his eyes. "Perhaps I should start replicator rationing with my second-in-command. As penitence for planting a spy in my crew."

Kathryn glared. "Believe me, you do not want me without my coffee! Though I have to admit, I would miss your cooking. I never realized how important it was to have cook onboard. Perhaps Starfleet should start a new position, I would recommend you for chief chef anytime."

He managed to keep a straight face. "May I therefore suggest, when we return, that you do not have your father lay charges. If I'm in prison we would be unable to have supper together."

Kathryn looked him in the eye. "If you were cooking for the inmates I'm sure I could arrange something with the warden. In fact, perhaps he and I could dine together."

Chakotay heaved a sigh. He had lost that one. Two wins against his one, and the evening was still young. He decided to go easy on the wine, he needed a clear head to cope with his opponent.

Looking down at her plate Kathryn Janeway smiled. As usual she was completely enjoying herself.

The remainder of the meal passed in companionable silence. Both dwelling on the bizarre twist of fate that had brought them together. To this strange point in time when two former enemies, who had become trusting friends, could enjoy a peaceful meal and pleasant bantering.

After Kathryn had helped to clear away the last of the dishes, wine in hand, they walked over to the couch and chairs. Chakotay smiled when Kathryn sat in one of the chairs, purposely avoiding the couch.

She looked up, mischief danced in her eyes. "I fully intend to stay awake. Especially as I notice that you left the blanket, conspicuously, folded on the couch. I'm afraid it won't be needed."

Sitting in the chair opposite Chakotay shrugged. "Just wanted to be prepared in case I had an overnight guest. After all I wouldn't want you to catch a cold, as second-in-command you have a lot of work."

Legs stretched out before her Kathryn twirled the glass in her hand. "I'm glad to see that your concern is strictly out of fear that I would miss work."

Settling back into the comfort of his seat Chakotay gazed down into his wine. Looking up there was a sad smile on his face. "It's hard to believe that just a few months ago we were enemies."

Elbows resting on the chair's armrests, holding the stem of the glass lightly in both hands, Kathryn returned Chakotay's sad smile. "Yes, it is hard to believe."

She uttered a small laugh. "You said that perhaps one day we would be friends, I never thought that time would come. So, so much has happened since Syzygie. That day when we met I was surprised, and impressed, at how controlled you were. Obviously you were very angry. I guess I sensed that there was something unusual about you, but I wouldn't admit it."

Running his hand through his hair he nodded slowly. "Yes I was furious, especially with myself. Then when I found out about Tuvok, believe me, it took all of my self-control not to lash out with my fist."

He grinned. "Now, I'm glad I didn't. But you're right, who could ever have predicted that one day we would be close friends."

He ran his hand through his hair. "Especially after our meeting in the shuttle bay at the Justice building."

Kathryn gave a small laugh. "Yes, I was rather cold, wasn't I?"

The smile that he graced Kathryn with clearly showed his growing affection. "Oh, not too cold. I only required the entire trip to the penal colony to thaw out."

Chakotay reached for the wine bottle. "But I have to admit, from the moment that you emerged from your hiding place on Syzygie, there was something about you that intrigued me. I'm not sure what it was, if it was your confidence or the air of command, that no nonsense attitude. Something told me that you were different. I felt a connection, that our paths had crossed for a reason. Something more than sending me to prison."

Kathryn leaned over so that he could refill her glass. "As strange as it may seem I also felt the same, though I tried to ignore it. I was intrigued by your conduct while on Syzygie and during our meeting onboard The Explorer. Slowly I began suspected that your description in Starfleet's intelligence file didn't touch on the real person. And you proved that I was right."

Hesitating a moment she took a sip of wine. "Despite how we met, from the moment that we encountered trouble in the Badland, I knew you could be trusted. When we were talking on The Array, I was glad that I was stranded with you, and not one of the other Maquis captains."

Chakotay drank some wine as he put his thoughts together. "I felt the same way about you. If it had been another Starfleet captain, I doubt that things would have turned out the same."

Looking down Kathryn nodded. "Probably not."

He added softly. "For some reason fate brought us together, now we have to see what it has in store for us."

Kathryn ran her finger along the rim of her glass. "Let's hope the hard part is behind us. From the moment of our arrival this Delta Quadrant has tested and pushed us to our limits. I hope that our whole trip home will not be as trying."

Chakotay grinned. "Well I'm glad to see that I'm not the only one to test Kathryn Janeway."

She looked up. "Believe me mister, this Delta Quadrant has pushed me more that you ever could. Especially now that I know the real Maquis leader and not the Maquis terrorist."

The grin on Chakotay's face deepened. "Well….are you so sure that you know the real me. I assure you that I can still be full of surprises."

Kathryn sipped her wine. "If the surprises are as pleasant as you being a cook I'll look forward to finding out. Now if you are an interior decorator perhaps we can remodel the quarters. Or….if you are a singer you could entertain the crew. With the way that you designed these uniforms I suspect there is a tailor hiding within you."

She ran her fingers up and down the glass. "Yes, I'm certainly interested in your other talents."

Chakotay decided that silence would be the best defense.

Laughing Kathryn changed the subject. "Have you given any more thought to tomorrow and the staff-meeting? It should be interesting."

Chakotay grimaced. "That might be an understatement. It's going to be hard enough telling them that we're planning to rescue a group of Cardassians. Added to that…..Seska telling them the truth about herself. I'm expecting a few explosions."

Crossing one leg over the other she shifted her position. "Perhaps we should speak to Javis before the meeting. I think that it's important to know what his feelings are and to be sure that his origin is protected. Also since he can sense the moods and feelings of others, he might be able to give us some insight into Seska. Both while you were in the Alpha Quadrant and now. We might have a better idea if she is telling the truth and what her general attitude is."

Chakotay nodded. "Good idea, I didn't think of that. Perhaps we should speak to him now, in a less formal atmosphere."

She nodded. "I agree."

Chakotay touched his comm badge. "Chakotay to Javis."

"Javis here."

Chakotay nodded at Kathryn. "If you're not busy could you come to my quarters?"

Javis sounded puzzled as he replied. "Yes Sir, I'll be there in a moment."

Closing the connection Chakotay looked at Kathryn. "This should be a good indication of how we can expect the crew to react. If we can control Javis then the others should not be too big a problem. Also his attitude will have an effect on his crewmates."

Kathryn turned her head, for a moment she stared out the window above the couch. "Making decisions is hard enough for a captain, having to worry about your crew's reaction makes it all the more difficult. A crew is trained to respect and obey their commander, but how they feel about the choices a captain makes does matter. It plays a large part in crew moral."

Just then the chime rang.

Chakotay looked over at the door. "Enter."

Javis stepped inside. If he was surprised to see Janeway he did not show it. "You wanted to see me Sir?"

Chakotay nodded. "Yes. Something has come up. Captain Janeway and myself, not only feel you should be informed, but also your insight could be of great help. Please, have a seat."

Javis slowly walked over to the couch. He sat on the edge, his hands folded between his knees. Feeling deep worry emanating from both captains he looked from Chakotay to Janeway. "Is something wrong?"

Chakotay made a face. "Sort of. It concerns Seska."

Slightly relieved that the source of the concern was Seska, and not the captains themselves, Javis relaxed.

Chakotay ran his hand along the arm of the chair. "Evans tells me that you were uneasy when she joined the crew."

Javis nodded. "I sensed that Seska was concealing something. I also had the feeling that she was attempting to control her thoughts and feelings, that she had had some training in placing barriers around her own mind. I didn't think Seska was the simple Bajoran refugee that she claimed to be."

Kathryn looked over at Chakotay. "Knowing that you had Betazoids in your crew could explain the attempt to shield herself."

Chakotay nodded. "It makes sense. As far as the crew is concerned Javis is from Earth. Seska probably let her guard down when he was around."

Janeway gently encouraged Javis to continue. "Did you sense anything else about her? It's important that we know as much as possible."

For a moment Javis hesitated, not quite sure how to put his impressions into words. "For the first couple of months I felt anger directed at, what appeared to be, Chakotay and the rest of the crew. Then that changed. I could feel a difference in her attitude. She was more relaxed with all of us and the mention of Cardassians produced feelings of unease. I also felt confusion and uncertainty. But then, several months ago, I began to sense deep and painful sadness. At times it appeared to almost overwhelm her."

Kathryn glanced over at Chakotay. "What about now, since we've been in the Delta Quadrant?"

Javis looked at her with intent eyes. "When you became Chakotay's second-in-command she appeared to be afraid of you. And the last day or two something had her very upset, and very frighten. However, when I ran into Seska this afternoon I sensed a feeling of hopefulness mingled with that fear."

Chakotay looked at the young man. "Javis, this is very important. This afternoon did you get the feeling of deceptiveness from her?"

Javis shook his head. "No. In fact for the past few days I never once received that impression. It's the first time since I met her."

The captains looked at each other.

Chakotay took a deep breath. "Javis, you were right about her. Seska is a Cardassian spy altered to look Bajoran."

Javis nodded. "That's what I suspected. But if you were aware of this why did you allow her to remain onboard?"

Leaning forward Chakotay placed his glass on the table. "At first we were using her to send false information back to Cardassia. But, as you noticed, things changed. She found out the truth about her government, that they were not on the road to peace. Then after learning about their alliance with the Dominion, not only did Seska began to side with us, her husband started a resistance movement against the Cardassian government."

Javis sat quietly, trying to understand what Chakotay was saying. Fighting to keep his emotions under control, to retain a clear head.

Janeway could see, and understood, the conflict Javis was waging with himself. "Javis, the sadness that you felt in Seska came from the loss of her husband and son. They were fleeing Cardassia when their ship disappeared. She thought that it had been destroyed, instead it was brought here, into the Delta Quadrant."

Hands gripped tightly together Javis stared down at the floor. A small part of him was glad that the Cardassian Seska and suffered as he had. But deep down inside he knew that it was wrong. Nobody should have to suffer as he had. The Cardassians had killed his family in cold blood. Now Chakotay was telling him that Seska, a Cardassian sympathetic to the Maquis, had lost her husband and son because of her support.

Bother Kathryn and Chakotay watched Javis closely. Their hearts went out to this young man.

Chakotay spoke gently. "Javis, have you told anyone that you are from the Gamma Quadrant?"

Javis shook his head. "No. You told me not to. I've been very careful always sticking to the story that I'm an orphan from Earth."

Kathryn leaned forward. "This is going to be very hard on you, but I want you to remember that only a couple of weeks ago you hated me as you do Seska. You gave me a chance, now we are asking you to do the same for her."

Chakotay kept his gaze tightly fixed on the man before him. Carefully monitoring his reaction. "We discovered that there is a group of Cardassians being held by the Kazon. We're fairly certain that her son, a boy of ten, is among them. We don't know about her husband but we do know that this group is comprised of resistance fighters. Cardassians, fleeing for their lives, who were opposed to the alliance with the Dominion."

Javis, raising his head, looked straight at Chakotay. "You're planning a rescue, and you're worried about what I will do with Cardassians onboard."

Kathryn smiled to herself, evidently this crew knew their leader.

Chakotay nodded. "Yes, if it's feasible. Part of the reason revolves around the child. The other because they are part of the resistance group that I had been working with."

Javis, once again staring at the floor, rubbed his hands along the sides of his face. "Will you allow them to remain onboard?"

Kathryn glanced over at Chakotay before replying. "We don't know. First of all it will depend largely on this crew, and on you. Your safety is of paramount importance. It also depends on finding a planet where they will be safe. These Cardassians became hunted because they condemned the actions of their government. In other words they are on the same side as the Maquis. This has to count for something."

For several long minutes the three sat in silence. Kathryn and Chakotay watched Javis as he sat there, head bent, waging a battle with himself.

When he looked up his face revealed the struggle that had gone on. "I….I don't know how I would feel with Cardassians onboard."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, I just don't know. But I will give both of you my word that I will not attack, or harm, any of them."

Chakotay nodded. "Fair enough, and we give you our word that we will take your feelings, and the rest of the crew, into consideration when deciding what to do afterwards, that is if we are successful."

Javis stood up. "It's hard. Before it was so simple, I just hated everyone that was Starfleet or Cardassian. But Captain Janeway and her crew would never do what….what that other officer did. They are now my friends. Could I ever feel the same way about Cardassians….Thank you for tell me, and asking my opinion about Seska. At first I could sense that she lying about something, but I don't thinks that is the case now."

Kathryn look up at the distraught young man. "Your insight into Seska has been a great help. Both Chakotay and I would appreciate it if you would continue to monitor her. If you sense anything that could endanger you, or the crew, come to us immediately. Also, this may be very difficult, but once the Cardassians are onboard you could be the biggest advantage that we have in watching them."

Javis looked from Janeway to Chakotay. "I'll do my best. I understand what you mean, nobody knows about my extra senses. They will not be on guard around me, but I'll be on guard around them. That I promise you."

Chakotay smiled up at him. "I know that I can count on you. Goodnight we'll see you in the morning."

Nodding to the two captains Javis walked to the door.

When the door slid open Javis turned around. "Captain Chakotay, this also must be hard on you. The Cardassians killed your parents, will you be able to accept them as members of this crew?"

With that Javis left.

Kathryn looked up at the ceiling. "Well that didn't go as badly as I expected. Javis appeared rather calm considering everything."

Chakotay pulled his ear lobe. "I expected him to start shouting as he did that day onboard The Explorer. I think you, and probably your crew, have forced him to do some serious thinking. He's far more settled than he was before. However….he's right. Will I be able to accept them as part of this crew?"

The mischievous light reappeared in his eyes. "I will have to give serious thought about your replicator rations, make sure that you have enough coffee. I'm glad that we spoke to him tonight, you do come up with some good ideas, wouldn't want to lose you."

Placing her arm on the armrest she cradled her head. "I'm touched by your concern."

He grinned. "Glad to please you."

She smiled. "I'm pleased that some good has come of this mess that we find ourselves in. Tom Paris, Javis have both benefited since we arrived in the Delta Quadrant. Perhaps more good will come from the Caretaker's actions."

Chakotay leaned his head back against the chair. "I hope you're right. We have a long way to go and much can happen."

Kathryn stood up. "Well I think that I'll call it a night. Tomorrow will be another long, and difficult day."

Smiling, a sly smile on his face, Chakotay also rose to his feet. He pointed toward the couch. "You are welcome to stay."

Shaking her head she grinned at him. "I prefer my own quarters."

Walking towards the door Kathryn turned around. Devilment clearly glowed in her eyes. "A certain Maquis leader forced me to use all my wits, and chase him across the galaxy, you can bet that I plan to return the favor."

With that she left.

As the door closed behind her she could here Chakotay's laughter. Laughter that followed her all the way back to her quarters.


	27. Chapter 27

**STAR TREK VOYAGER: HOMEWARD BOUND **

**CHAPTER 27**

Slowly sipping her morning coffee, Kathryn Janeway sat at her desk in her quarters. Leaning forward she studied the information on the screen.

When the door chime sounded she looked up in puzzlement. At 06:00 hours she was not expecting visitors. "Enter!"

Her mouth dropped open when Chakotay and Evans entered, bearing trays with breakfast for three.

Chakotay grinned, innocence written all over his face. "Evans brought me the plan that he and Tuvok worked out. What better way to review it than over breakfast."

She opened her mouth to protest. Immediately shutting it upon catching sight of the enticing food.

Getting up she marched over to the table. Pulling out a chair she sat down. "Well, since you disturbed my morning coffee, this had better be good."

Biting their tongues to keep from laughing Chakotay and Evans quickly distributed the plates, then joined her at the table.

Kathryn sampled the food that Chakotay had placed before her. She chewed it slowly, pretending to be undecided she slowly moved her head from side to side. "Hmmmmm, not bad. I guess that it will do."

In pure delight she spread butter on the still warm blueberry muffin. "Perhaps you and Neelix should switch places."

When Evans opened his mouth to comment Chakotay threw him a warning glance.

Evans tried to keep a straight face. "With Neelix as captain he would point this ship towards a planet full of Leola root, and never leave."

Kathryn tried to appear deep in thought. "Well….I am a captain, and second-in-command. I could always replace Chakotay, Evans you could take my position and Neelix could…..well, I'm sure that we could find some position for him. This crew would be delighted to have Chakotay as cook, and the moral would certainly improve."

Chakotay, picking up his coffee, leaned back. A deadpan expression on his face. "Kathryn, if I was the cook then I would be to busy to join you for meals, someone has to protect you from the coffee."

Evans almost choked as Kathryn glared at Chakotay. "I'll have you know that I have survived on coffee for many years, it suits me just fine."

Chakotay grinned. "That might be true. But look at it this way. If you were in the habit of eating breakfast I wouldn't be here. You would be sitting alone, probably going over reports instead of enjoy our pleasant company and refreshing conversation."

Kathryn looked at Evans. "Is he always this bad."

Evans shrugged. "I don't know. For some reason, since he met you, our conversations seem to have changed."

She heaved a sigh. "Perhaps because he keeps getting himself into trouble."

Chakotay laughed but did not dare make a comment. After that the next few minutes passed in silence as the three enjoyed their meal.

Finishing her breakfast Kathryn picked up her coffee. "All right let's see this rescue plan."

Evans handed her a padd.

For several minutes Kathryn scrolled through the information.

Finally she nodded. "I think that it will work. It's risky, but what rescue plans aren't. If the timing works we should be in and out before they know what happened."

Chakotay nodded. "The difficult part will be reaching the planet without being discovered. If we can navigate the pathway Neelix suggested we should be undetected. We'll have to speak to Tom and B'Elanna, see how they feel about this route. Hopefully luck will be on our side."

A small sad smile formed on Kathryn's face. "I said almost the same words to my father before Syzygie however, we were successful."

With a grin on his face Evans looked from Chakotay to Janeway. Standing up he picked up his dishes then walked over to the replicator. "I should get to the bridge and prepare for the meeting. I'll see you at 8:00 hours."

Kathryn smiled up at Evans. "See you then. Thanks for helping Chakotay bring the breakfast."

Evans took a parting shot. "You're welcome. Wouldn't want our second-in-command fainting on the bridge from hunger."

Before Kathryn could retort Evans left.

Chakotay laughed. "He does like to get the last word in."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "So I see."

Rising to her feet she started to place the empty dishes on the tray. Chakotay did likewise. When the table was cleared they carried the utensils over to the replicator.

Chakotay looked closely at Kathryn. "Something is brothering you?"

After placing everything for recycling Kathryn turned away. Walking back to the table she stood with her hands on her hips. "I'm not used to this easy and friendly atmosphere between senior staff."

She turned to Chakotay, who had moved to within a few feet. "In Command school I was taught always to keep a good distance between captain and first officer, and between captain and crew. This is necessary due to the life and death decisions that a captain must make, and was necessary for respect. By becoming friendly with the crew, captains supposedly, lost the respect of those serving under them, and the ability to give those all too necessary life threatening orders."

Kathryn walked over to window, staring out at the stars streaking past. "I have watched this crew in action. No captain could ask for a better, well-trained group of men and women. Each member of this crew holds an unmistakable deep respect for you, not only as their captain, but also as a person. And yet, I have seen the easy interaction between you and others onboard this ship. When off duty you are their friend as well as their captain. However….these friendships do not interfere with your ability to command."

For an instant she looked at Chakotay. Turning back to the window her words were barely audible. "You pose a contradiction to one of Starfleet's golden rules."

Chakotay took a deep breath. "No matter what the distance between captain and crew, they will not respect a bad captain. They will obey, but carrying out orders and respecting the person giving them are two different things. Even off duty I feel the respect of this crew. No matter how at ease they might be around me they will not only accept, and obey, my orders without question, but they will do so with respect and trust. Not because of the chair in which I sit, but because I have earned it."

She folded her hands in front of her. "But how….how do you cope sending people that are your friends into danger? When one of them is killed following your orders….?"

Moving to within a couple of feet behind Kathryn, Chakotay ran his hand through his hair. "Because of these friendships, when there is a loss of life, this crew understands that I have done everything within my power to avert it. I take comfort knowing that the person died believing this. At night, when their faces return, I seen friendly, laughing ones of the people with whom I have shared a drink, a joke and good times. I feel their loss but I also feel the happiness that we shared. This crew supports me, and I support them by being there for them. Sometimes as a captain, sometimes as a friend, sometimes as both."

He shook his head. "I guess I'm not explaining it very well."

With a small smile she turned to face him. "No, I understand what you're saying. And you're right about the respect. A captain should earn it."

Chakotay reached out and placed both hands on her arms. "Kathryn, what I'm trying to say is never loose today for fear of tomorrow. It works both ways, for captain and crewmember. Should I have disallowed Evans the pleasure that he had this morning because of what could happen? And should Evans have refused to join us because, tomorrow, I might have to give an order that could end tragically? Has there been any loss of respect because of a light-hearted breakfast? No!"

Kathryn stared at the man before her. "If anything Evans respects you more. I have come to realize that, at least onboard this ship, there is a time for being Captain and crew, and a time for being Chakotay and crew. This crew is formable to an enemy and gracious to an ally. Onboard Voyager there are men and women like none I have every seen. And it is your actions that have helped to make it so."

She gave a quick shrug. "I have no choice but to follow your philosophy, after all, I did promise to obey my captain."

Laughing he planted a small kiss on her forehead. "Come on, let's get to the bridge."

Taking a moment to recover from Chakotay's latest action, slightly dazed, she followed him out of her quarters.

Neither spoke during the short walk to the turbolift.

Kathryn Janeway realized that she had reached a crossroad in her life. Should she join Chakotay on his path? Where, due to her position, there would always be hard painful decisions to be made. Grief at loss of life, knowing that she was responsible. But where there would also be companionship, happy times, and friendships.

Or should she retain her Starfleet training. Training that would create a world containing a wide deep chasm, with her on one side and everyone else, even Chakotay, on the other. A world where she could hide behind the mask of a captain. A world of isolation and loneliness that belonged to a Starfleet captain. The world that she had been taught, that as a captain, she had to belong to.

When the turbolift arrived Chakotay, as usually, stepped aside, allowing Kathryn to enter first.

Even the simple act of entering before '_The Captain_' went against the regulations that she had been taught to follow.

It was almost symbolic.

Her decision was made.

Stepping inside she turned and smiled up at him. From the moment that she had met this Maquis leader, Chakotay had forced her to reevaluate some of her ideals. So far the few that she had let go had enhanced her life, without affecting her basic principals.

Chakotay responded with a smile of his own. In the few short weeks that he had known Kathryn Janeway he had become accustomed to reading her thoughts. Since coming onboard Voyager he had sensed the uneasy within her. Outwardly she had appeared adjusted to her new life, but Chakotay felt that something was missing.

Now, in one brief second, he knew that the one missing piece had returned. Kathryn Janeway was once again the officer, and person, that she had been before.

Placing a hand on her shoulder he forged a link that would never be broken.

Then he became serious. "I wish that we could have Javis at the meeting. However, there is no reason for him to be there. It might raise some questions."

Kathryn thought for a moment. "True! However, if he entered the conference room at the appropriate time, with good reason, it could help."

Knowing that she was up to something, with interest, he looked at his companion. "What are you thinking?"

Running her hand along her chin Kathryn outlined her plan.

Hands on his hips Chakotay looked at his second-in-command. "I am extremely glad that you are on our side. I definitely never want you as an enemy! Go ahead and make the arrangements. I think that he will enjoy a little undercover work."

Reaching it's destination the turbolift slid to a stop. When the doors opened Kathryn immediately headed for her ready room.

Shaking his head Chakotay walked towards Evans down in the command area.

Amused Evans glanced in the direction of the ship's second-in-command, then at Chakotay. "What is our co-captain up to now? I hope that she is not plotting anymore '_arrests or trials_'"

Chakotay grinned. "Fortunately not for now. Did you and Tuvok review the plans?"

Handing his commander a padd Evans nodded. "We made a few small changes."

As Chakotay studied the information Janeway, coffee in hand, sat down at her desk.

"Janeway to Javis, please report to my ready room."

He responded immediately. "I'll be right there."

Moments later the young man entered. "Captain?"

Leaning back she motioned with her hand. "Have a seat, we have a spying assignment for you."

Taking a seat Javis raised his eyebrows. "Spying assignment?"

She nodded. "In a few minutes Chakotay and I will be attending a senior staff meeting, concerning the situation with the Cardassians. Unfortunately there is no way, without raising suspicions, for you to be in there. Keep a padd near-by, I'm going to have a comm badge hidden in my hand. When I tap it twice come into the conference room as though you are bringing us information that we're expecting. While Chakotay and I pretend to examine the padd, try to ascertain Seska's feelings. We'll meet with you later."

Javis looked at Janeway. He grinned. "No problem Captain. I wondered what Tuvok felt when he was spying on us."

Concerned, for a moment Janeway studied Javis. "I hope that you hold no hard feelings against him. He was only following my orders."

For the first time she heard Javis laugh. "Hell, no Captain. If it weren't for Tuvok, I would never have had a chance to deck a Starfleet captain."

Placing his hands on the arms of the chair he looked Janeway in the eye. "Captain, when we were first pulled into the Delta quadrant, given the opportunity, I might have killed you and your crew. When I looked at your ship, saw your uniforms, all that I could see was my family being murdered. Like most of the Maquis I blame the Federation for what happened. Before I hated everyone, I wanted to get even for the deaths of my parents."

For a moment he looked down at the floor. Trying hard to put his confused feelings into words.

Realizing how difficult this was, Kathryn waited quietly. Sitting back, cup in hand, she waited for him to continue.

Finally he raised his head. "That day, when you came into the mess hall, I still hated you, but I could not reconcile what you did in there with the people that I detested. Then, after we rescued B'Elanna and Harry, Evans and others began to talk about how you were different. Sending us the food, the sensor link, that not all Starfleet were bad, maybe there were some who did not want all the Maquis dead. You were the first Starfleet people that I had met, and I started to see you, and your crew, in a different light."

Javis took a deep shaky breath. "Slowly I began to realize that only one man had killed my parents and brother. Harry, Joe, Andrews would no more kill a helpless family than I could. Then when I saw what Tuvok did for us, and the complete story came out about what happened with Chakotay….No Captain, I do not hold any hard feelings."

Moving forward Janeway placed her arms on the desk. "Javis, what happened to your family goes beyond horrific. Everyone, and I mean everyone, onboard this ship will be shocked and sickened when they finally learn the truth. Someday, we will be able to tell your story, and we'll find that officer, and I promise you he will feel the full effects of Federation justice."

Javis looked at the former Starfleet officer and knew that her promise would be kept.

Just then Chakotay's voice came over the comm line. "Chakotay to Kathryn. Are you ready for the meeting."

She stood up. "Yes. Everything has been arranged."

As Javis stood up she walked around the desk and laid a hand on his arm. "Welcome to the spy game."

Laughing they returned to the bridge. Both ready for the meeting to come.


	28. Chapter 28

**STAR TREK VOYAGER: HOMEWARD BOUND**

**CHAPTER 28**

The senior staff members, along with Seska, were all seated around the briefing room table when the command team entered. Quietly talking among themselves all conversation ceased.

Janeway was not surprised to find, that instead of the customary one seat for the captain, two chairs now stood waiting at the head of the table. Without hesitation she walked over and sat down. Leaving no doubt in the minds of the senior staff that she was co-captain of Voyager.

Chakotay smiled to himself. Kathryn Janeway had finally put all doubts aside, ready to share command of his….no….their ship. Acting as one, together, they would bring Voyager home.

Taking the left hand chair he sat down beside her.

Kathryn surveyed her senior staff. Along the side closest to Chakotay sat Tuvok, her rock and friend, the only one to have served with her before. Beside the Vulcan sat Tom Paris, the ex-con who she had once sworn would never be part of her crew. Next B'Elanna Torres, the rebel from Starfleet Academy, who could run circles around any Starfleet engineer. Then there was Kes the Ocampa, who until three week ago had never heard of a space ship. Harry Kim sat at the far end, the young ensign who had served his first captain with distinction.

Opposite Kes and Harry sat Neelix, who was as he put it, '_the senior Talaxian on board_'. Behind Neelix the face of the doctor, the EMH who was becoming sentient, peered out from the wall console. Immediately to Janeway's right sat Evans, the Maquis spy, who with Tuvok, held the very important position of third-in-command along with her complete trust.

Kathryn smiled to herself, not the type of senior staff that Starfleet would approve of, but one that she would not change.

Between Neelix and Evans sat Seska, clearly uneasy with the role that she would play during this meeting.

Chakotay, placing both arms on the table, folded his hands before him. "I called this staff meeting to address two very important matters. But first, B'Elanna, what's the general status of this ship, especially her battle readiness?"

The chief engineer, having anticipated the question, handed Tom a padd who in turn passed it to Chakotay. "Right now we are in good shape. All shields and phasers are operational. My concern is very few spare parts. Thanks to the Kazon attacks, while major damage has been light, we have had enough minor repairs to depleted our supplies."

She nodded toward the padd that Chakotay was now holding. "You have a complete status report and a list of the supplies that we need.

For a moment Chakotay and Janeway glanced through the list.

Heaving a small sigh Chakotay looked up. "Neelix, you mentioned a supply base nearby."

The Talaxian nodded. "Yes, about two days from here. It's not very reputable however, they do have just about everything that can be found around here. Probably things stolen by the Kazon then traded in for supplies. The base has been around for at least thirty years, that was approximately the same time that the Kazon overthrew the Trabe and began to grow powerful. I gave Evans an inventory of items that we have onboard which could be traded."

The Maquis captain then turned his attention towards the console. "Doctor, are we short any medical supplies?"

"A few," replied the EMH. "Fortunately you had a good supply before being brought into the Delta Quadrant. I'll furnish you with a list."

Janeway tapped her fingers on the arm of the chair. "It would be a good idea to list the usage beside any drugs or medicines, just incase we have to find a substitute."

Chakotay nodded. "Good idea, I'm sure that many of the products from the Alpha Quadrant do not exist here. Kes, how is the hydroponics bay coming along?"

The young Ocampa swiveled her seat slightly to the right. "Very good Captain, cargo bay two is an excellent environment. We should have fresh fruit and vegetables within two weeks."

Kathryn smiled. "That is excellent news however, it does bring us to the first important part of our agenda."

Heaving a slight sigh Chakotay leaned back. "We have already discussed the question of energy supplies. While the hydroponics bay is needed, it is one more system that requires power. Due to the uncertainties that lie ahead, we decided that the time has arrived to implement replicator rationing for all the crew, including Captain Janeway and myself. Rationing will take effect as of eighteen hundred hours today, Evans will make a ship wide announcement after this meeting."

Janeway placed her right arm on the table. Her left remained in her lap where she held the concealed comm badge. "Originally it was suggested that the number of rations should depend on rank however, we are all in this together, therefore the rationing will be even for all of us."

Evans grinned at his captain. "I'm sure that will still allow you sufficient coffee."

The others managed to keep straight faces. Even in the short space of time that Kathryn Janeway had been onboard her desire for coffee was legend.

She managed to look serious. "Rest assured, Mr. Evans, if it is not you'll be the first to know."

Around the table smiles began to appear.

Evans managed a look of complete horror. "If there is a problem, Captain, you're welcome to my rations. We wouldn't want you….upset."

At the look of satisfaction on Janeway's face, no longer, could the laughter be contained. Even Tuvok registered amusement.

Chakotay gave his head a small shake, Kathryn Janeway was definitely adjusting to her new life. "Now that Captain Janeway's coffee situation is under control we have a another serious situation."

Resting his arm on the chair Chakotay rubbed his fingers together. "Regrettably, Voyager was not the only Alpha Quadrant ship to be brought here. Thanks to the log records that Neelix has, we were able to determine that two other ships were also the unfortunate victims of the Caretaker."

Janeway mentally crossed her fingers. "One was Starfleet, so far we have been unable to determine its fate. The second was Cardassian."

She could feel the tension sweeping around the room. "We have discovered that the survivors are being held as slave labor by one of the Kazon sects."

B'Elanna Torres leaned forward, her eyes blazing, she realized where this conversation was heading. "Don't tell me that you are planning a rescue mission! Let them stay prisoners! That's what they deserve!"

Chakotay saw Seska's unease growing as she turned concerned eyes in his direction.

His voice stern Chakotay looked first at Torres, then at the others. "Ordinarily I would agree with that sediment however, there are factors that makes this situation less than ordinary. Back in the Alpha Quadrant I had made contact, and was working with, a group located on Cardassia Prime. They had formed an underground resistance movement against the alliance with the Dominion. Against the Cardassian government! Discovered by Cardassian Central they were forced to flee, it was at this time that they were brought here, into the Delta Quadrant."

Under the table Kathryn's hand press the comm badge.

Chakotay's eyes wandered around the table. Now would come the bombshell. "There is also another reason why I'm planning a rescue mission."

He looked over at Seska. "Would you explain who else was on that ship."

Head high, defiantly, Seska looked at Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres. "My husband and ten-year old son."

Not believing what he just heard Tom stared at Seska. "You married a Cardassian?"

Harry Kim's mouth dropped open in astonishment.

Kes and Neelix looked at each other, they had read enough about the situation in the Alpha Quadrant to fully understand what was happening.

Seska's hands gripped the arms of her chair. This was it. Would she leave this room alive? "Why not? I am Cardassian. I was surgically altered to look Bajoran and sent to spy on the Maquis."

For a moment all was suspended in time as the shock of Seska's words vibrated around the room.

Her face a caldron of fury B'Elanna Torres leaped to her feet. Leaning forward she rested one hand on the table while pointing the other at Seska. "You lied to us….to me! Pretending to be our….my friend! While all the time planning for us to be captured, tortured and killed by the people that you claimed to despise….Cardassians!..."

"B'Elanna! Sit down!" Chakotay's voice rebounded off the walls.

His tone cold and hard. Allowing for no opposition.

At that moment Javis walked in.

All heads swung in surprise.

Taking advantage of the diversion Tom reached up and pulled Torres back into her seat.

Enjoying the surprise that he had created Javis walked up to the captains. "Here is the data that you requested."

Taking the padd Kathryn and Chakotay pretended to study the information.

Eyes resting on the far wall, all his senses alert, Javis kept his face impassive as he stood quietly beside Chakotay.

Amused, Evans ran his hand along his chin. He knew that something was up and he had a good idea what it was, he also had a good idea that Janeway was behind it. Glancing over at Tuvok he was sure that the Vulcan entertained the same idea.

Handing the padd to Kathryn, Chakotay whispered to his second-in-command.

Janeway nodded while appearing to scroll through the padd.

Chakotay turned his attention back to the group around the table. "Now! There will be no more outbursts. Seska is a member of this crew, whether Bajoran or Cardassian, and she will be treated as such!"

His eyes caught Torres'. "Have I made myself clear?"

B'Elanna started to open her mouth but the look on Chakotay's face stopped her.

Folding her arms she threw herself against the back of the chair. Though B'Elanna Torres was unhappy she knew better than to go against Chakotay's orders.

Chakotay heaved a silent sigh. So far so good.

Relaxing slightly, he too leaned back. "Evans and I knew who Seska was from the moment that she joined this crew. I had full knowledge of every single message that she sent and all her movements were monitored. At first I used her to send misinformation back to Cardassia however, Seska had a change of heart. Living with us she began to see and hear things that turned her against her own government. She continued to send information back, but not what she was supposed to, and not to the Obsidian Order or Cardassian Central. This time the receiver was her husband, Gul Oyal"

He waited a moment. Giving his words a chance to registered.

The Maquis captain caught Seska's eyes. "Gul Oyal, Seska's husband, organized and headed the resistance group 'Noal', the group that I was working with. The group that supported the Maquis."

He heard a gasp from Harry and Tom while the eyes of both Kes and Neelix opened wide. In disbelief Torres stared at Seska.

Kathryn handed the padd back to Javis, at the same time giving him an opening incase his services were again in need. "When you have the answer to those last two points let us know."

"Yes Captain." Taking the padd Javis left the room.

Janeway gave Seska a small encouraging nod. "This same Gul Oyal and his son, Kayon, were on the ship brought into the Delta Quadrant. We do not know if Oyal is among the survivors however, we have good reason to believe that the boy is. Regardless of our own personal feelings we owe it to the resistance group to attempt a rescue. And we certainly can not leave Kayon, a ten year old child, in Kazon hands."

Neelix now understood the reason behind his meeting with the command team.

B'Elanna looked at Seska then at Janeway and Chakotay. "And what then. Do you think this crew will easily accept a group of Cardassians? Resistance or not?"

Kathryn heaved a small sigh. Though she herself did not like the situation this was not the time for a personal vendetta. "B'Elanna, I understand that this is hard. But we cannot ignore why they were on that ship. This group was hunted and faced the same danger that you did from the Cardassian government. For the same reasons! In fact, as traitors, if caught they faced far worst punishment."

Chakotay placed both arms on the table. His eyes drilled into B'Elanna. "We have not made a decision about afterwards. If the rescue is successful whether they become members of this crew or not remains to be seen. If not, they will stay onboard until a safe and suitable planet is found. No matter how long it takes! Their actions, both in the Alpha Quadrant and the Delta Quadrant, will determine their future. Not our personal feelings! I hope that this is clear! Now Evans, would you explain the rescue plan."

Evans walked over to the schematic on the wall behind him. "Sorry Doctor, I require the screen, please monitor through the computer. As soon as I'm finished I'll reconnect the EMH line."

As the doctor's face disappeared a map of the area and surrounding sections of space appeared.

All eyes were glued to the console as Evans carefully explained the tactics that he and Tuvok had worked out. When finished, before resuming his seat, he returned the doctor to the monitor.

Janeway looked around. "Any questions?"

B'Elanna threw up her arms. "This is crazy, so crazy that it will probably work. All we have to do is avoid detection by the Kazon."

Chakotay and Kathryn both smiled at Torres' over simplification of the plan.

With a smirk Janeway looked over at her chief engineer. "My father also called my scheme, to capture a certain Maquis leader, as crazy."

She glanced at Chakotay. "I do believe that it worked."

Chakotay did not comment as Evans and Tom grinned from ear to ear.

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. "Captain Janeway has made a good point. It would appear that humans know how to use '_crazy_' to their advantage. During my years with the Captain I have often seen unusual solutions, that also had a touch of logic, be successful."

Chakotay looked at the Vulcan. "Well since you and Evans drew up these plans then the combination of Vulcan logic and human craziness should work."

Kathryn smiled. She was glad to see that Chakotay was not only getting along well with Tuvok, but also understood Vulcan sense of humor. Not many humans were capable of matching wits with a Vulcan.

She switched her attention to the opposite side of the table. "Neelix, do you think that the Kazon will except your explanation?"

The Talaxian bobbed his head up and down. "Definitely Captain, definitely. They always want female prisoners, they'll not ask many questions."

Harry turned to Chakotay. "Who will be the second person?"

Chakotay shook his head. "Captain Janeway and I haven't decided. For the time being I want all of you to carefully review these plans. If you have any suggestions I'm prepared to listen. This will be dangerous and we must be more than prepared for what lies ahead."

Janeway leaned forward. "B'Elanna and Tom, navigation, shields, and weapons are the most important, also the sensor system. Run level ten diagnostics, we can't afford any problems. Tom set a course for the supply base. This will give us two days before we have to change course, enough time to fine-tune our plans."

Chakotay looked over at the doctor. "Any problems with the change over?"

The medical hologram thought for a moment. "There shouldn't be for Seska, since she is already Cardassian. However, I must begin treatment on the other person within the next few hours."

Kathryn nodded. "I'll discuss this with Captain Chakotay and let you know shortly. Seska, report to sickbay then return to duty."

Maquis Captain Chakotay looked around the table. His eyes rested on Torres. "I trust that there will be no problems."

B'Elanna looked at Seska. "No. But I do have a few questions that I would like to ask Seska….in private!"

Seska returned B'Elanna's steady gaze. "Perhaps we could meet in my quarters during lunch. I am Cardassian and proud of it. Once we were a peaceful society, our archaeological monuments bear silent witness to that. I welcome the opportunity to prove not all of my people are murders. My husband may have died fighting for Cardassian peace, my son may also be lost to me. The Maquis are not the only ones to have suffered from this Dominion-Cardassian alliance. Or from the militaristic way of life that we developed."

For a moment Torres did not reply. She then looked at the command team. "How are you planning to tell the crew about Seska? Are you just going to let them find out on their own?"

Chakotay ran his hand through his hair. "No, I don't want this to get out of hand or have rumors flying around. Later today I'm going to call a general meeting. The crew will be told the truth, the same as you were. But before we do, Captain Janeway and myself will personally speak with those who will have to remain on duty during that time. Until then not a word is to be mentioned. Is there anything else?"

Nobody spoke up.

Kathryn started to stand. "Very well, you all have your orders. Dismissed."

As everyone rose to their feet, and began to file out of the room, Chakotay looked from Tuvok to Evans. "Will you please join Captain Janeway and myself in our ready room."

When only Tuvok and the command team remained Evans turned to Chakotay and Janeway. "That went better than I expected."

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. "Considering Torres' violent temper yes it did. However, we do have other members of the crew who might not accept Seska as easily. We will have to be vigilant. Many have good reason to hate the Cardassians."

Walking toward the door Kathryn turned. "If you are thinking about Javis, Chakotay and I talked with him last night."

Exiting onto the bridge Evans bent his head towards Janeway. "That little stunt with Javis, I presume that was your idea."

Janeway's face was serious. "Mr. Evans! Now, what would make you say that?"

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. "Yes indeed. Mr. Evans has no logical reason to make such a comment."

Making their way across the bridge Chakotay laughed. "I do believe that my second-in-command has a reputation."

Entering the ready room Kathryn tossed the spare comm badge onto her desk then made her way over to the replicator, while Chakotay took his seat. "I thought my reputation concerned the excellent coffee for which several comments have been heard. Anyone care to join me."

Tuvok stood before the desk. "No thank you Captain. The potency of your coffee is well known."

Chakotay shrugged. "After that meeting I certainly need one."

Evans joined Kathryn at the replicator. "I'll also join you. It's a pleasure to have such fine coffee."

She handed him two cups. "Ah, a man after my heart."

Evans whispered to her. "Don't let Chakotay hear you say that. Life would become very dangerous for me."

Before she could retort Evans walked down to the lower level. Placing one cup before Chakotay, Evans then took his seat.

Deep in thought, about the comment that Evans had made, Kathryn joined them.

Chakotay brought her back to the present. "Okay. We have a major decision to make. Who will join Seska?"

Kathryn Janeway placed both arms on the desk. "I will!"


	29. Chapter 29

**STAR TREK VOYAGER: HOMEWARD BOUND**

**CHAPTER 29**

"No!" Chakotay's one word thundered through the room. His reaction automatic, without thought.

Looking at his commander Tuvok raised both eyebrows. If ever there was a time that the Vulcan looked startled it was at that moment.

Trying to hide his amusement Evans turned towards Kathryn. Giving her a quick wink, he could not prevent a grin from spreading across his face.

Kathryn herself was shocked. Slowly leaning back, coffee cup in hand, she stared at her co-captain. Slightly embarrassed, and amused, by Chakotay's show of emotion she found herself in a rather unusual position. Not quite sure just how to respond, with a slightly raised eyebrow she sat there, quietly pondering the situation.

Startled by his own, very unusual, response Chakotay tried to cover up his slip. "Kathryn, you're just recovered from serious, life-threatening injuries. Your body might not be able to cope with the alterations."

Taking a sip of coffee she managed to hide the smile tugging at her lips however, she was unable to keep the twinkle out of her eyes. "If that is your main concern….I'm sure that the doctor will let us know if there is any danger. But I doubt that there will be. Enough time has passed, and he gave me a clean bill of health as far as my physical injuries."

Chakotay ran his hand along the arm of his chair, his unease at the situation clearly showing. "I don't like it. You may have, under normal circumstances, recovered however, making you look Cardassian may have unforeseen complications. Surely there must be someone on this ship that we can trust. Perhaps one of the former Starfleet crew."

Kathryn shook her head. "It's too risky, this could be a very delicate mission where both diplomacy and authority will be needed. The situation could escalate, very quickly, into a mission with serious complications and we might not be able to communicate with Voyager. I am the best choice. First of all I'm Seska's commanding officer and second….I know Gul Oyal."

He locked eyes with her. "I know, that is one of my worries."

For a moment Kathryn did not reply. "Javis, please report to the ready room!"

Expecting the summons the young lieutenant had been waiting on the bridge. Seconds later he entered. "You wanted to see me Captain?"

Placing one arm across the back of the chair Evans looked up. Devilment written across his face. "Well, well….don't tell me we have another spy onboard. Seska, myself, Tuvok and now you."

Javis looked down, his face serious. "I needed the training to ensure, should the necessity arise, that you and Tuvok remember what to do."

Shaking her head Kathryn glanced down at her cup.

Chakotay looked at her. Merriment danced in his eyes. "See what you did? We're becoming a Maquis ship full of spies. Whatever will your father say?"

Deadpanned Kathryn returned his stare. "That he should have met with you at the prison."

She took a sip of coffee to prevent laughing at the look, not only on Chakotay's face, but the others as well.

Chakotay decided not to pursue the topic. Instead he turned to Javis. "What did you get from Seska?"

Javis, knowing how important his answer was, placed his hands on his hips. Glancing down he thought for a moment. Looking up he chose his words carefully. "Honesty, hope, fear, there was no deception. What she said was the truth."

Both Kathryn and Chakotay nodded. They had felt the same.

Chakotay tapped his fingers on the desk. "Return to you duties but, when possible, try to remain close to Seska. Keep reading her, anything, anything at all that is suspicious contact either myself or Captain Janeway immediately."

"Yes Sir." Turning, Javis winked at Tuvok and Evans before leaving.

Evans grinned at his captains. "I think Javis is enjoying his new duties."

This time it was Chakotay who shook his head while Kathryn shrugged her shoulders.

Tuvok looked down at Evans. "Humans appear to enjoy engaging in subterfuge."

Kathryn placed her arms on the desk. "Not exactly the subterfuge. It's the challenge that spying, or undercover work, offers. The rush of adrenalin that humans love."

"Well," Chakotay remarked, "whatever it is we're fortunate to have Javis onboard. His insight into Seska is invaluable. Tuvok what is you option of Captain Janeway accompanying Seska."

The Vulcan looked first at the subject of the question then back to Chakotay. "I concur with Captain Janeway, she is the best choice. The captain knows the Gul and will be able to make difficult decisions, should the away team run into unforeseen difficulties, that could be necessary."

Chakotay knew Tuvok was right but he was finding it hard to voice the okay. He had come so close to losing Kathryn he did not want to place her in a dangerous situation. "Evans what do you say?"

Knowing, and understanding, Chakotay's feelings the Maquis commander shifted uneasily in his seat. "I also have to agree. When Tuvok and I drew up the plans we had Captain Janeway in mind. Being that she knows Seska's husband is an asset however, I also concur that we need someone of authority on this mission. And….most importantly someone who we know can be trusted around Cardassians. Even a member of her former crew, we cannot be sure of their self-control."

Chakotay heaved a deep sigh. He knew that they were correct. This mission was risky enough, they could not afford mistakes. As the commanding officer he had no other choice but to make the difficult decision.

The Maquis captain also realized that the command team could not play favorites. No matter how dangerous. Not if they wanted to work together, and not if they wanted the respect of the crew. And the respect of each other! "All right."

He looked over at his second-in-command. "That is….if the doctor says okay. If there is the slightest doubt that the genetic manipulation will cause harm….we will find someone else!"

Chakotay looked at Evans and Tuvok. "Is that clear!"

Evans nodded. "That goes without saying."

Kathryn hands clasped together. "I admit that this is one away mission I'm not looking forward to. But I am curious about this Gul who was a war hero, now turned resistance leader. I remember him as my guard, I can not picture him as a man of peace."

Chakotay ran a hand alone his chin. "I'm also anxious to met him. He had an extremely well organized rebel group. I did not know who the leader was but I was hoping to someday meet with him."

He gave a deep sigh. "Of course I never thought that it would under these conditions."

Patting the arm of the chair he looked at Kathryn. "Now….since we have made our decision report to the doctor, be very sure that there will be no problems."

He turned to the others. "Evans and Tuvok back to your stations. I'll begin meeting with the members of the Beta shift to let them know about Seska….that I am not looking forward to. Evans, arrange for the rest of the crew to assembly in the mess hall later this afternoon."

Nodding in silent acknowledge Evans rose to his feet. "I don't envy you. Most of the crew will not like having, not only one Cardassian on board, but knowing that we might have more….that will not go over easy."

Glancing down at the desk Chakotay's reply was barely audible. "Being the Maquis leader has never been easy."

Kathryn, rising to her feet, walked around the desk to join the two commanders.

With respect and admiration she looked down at Chakotay. "No….it has not been easy. But you have a loyal crew, people who respect you. If they did not, then none of us would have survived the events of the past few weeks. The crew may not be happy with this new twist….but they will follow your orders."

Evans, looking from Janeway to Chakotay then back to Janeway, spoke with deep sincerity. "Kathryn, it is not only Chakotay that this crew respects. They will follow, not only his orders, but also yours. No….they will not be happy about Seska, or the rescue mission, but will but their heart into it because both of you are asking them to do so. Both of you taught this crew a lesson that not one of them will ever forget. Neither of you fully realize just how much it means having Captain Kathryn Janeway and Captain Chakotay standing side by side on the bridge. If you say that they have to accept a bunch of Cardassians onboard, they will do so. Not because they want to, but because this is what you want."

For a moment Kathryn and Chakotay locked eyes. She then turned back to Evans and Tuvok. "Well, before they have to accept the Cardassians first we have to rescue them. Shall we get this mission under way."

With that she headed toward the bridge. Tuvok and Evans followed her.

Chakotay remained at the desk, his face dark with worry.


	30. Chapter 30

**Start Trek Voyager: Homeward Bound**

**Chapter 30**

Exiting her ready room, Kathryn immediately headed in the direction of the turbolift. Striding past tactical, with a slight nod of her head, she acknowledged Ayala as he turned away from his back panel.

Standing in front of the lift, impatient for it to arrive, she watched Evans and Tuvok take their stations. Not wanting to stare at the closed doors, Janeway looked towards the ops station.

Feeling the captain's eyes upon him, Harry, lifting his eyes from the console, glanced in her direction.

As the lift arrived the captain flashed her operations chief a quick smile.

Once again all business, she stepped into the transport vehicle. "Sickbay!"

The doors slid closed, encasing Kathryn within the privacy of its walls.

Motionless, hands by her sides, she stood rim rod straight with her eyes fixed on the wall beside the doors. Letting out a small sigh she placed both palms on her hips. Gazing down at the floor her mind replayed the scene that had occurred in the ready room.

She had been, and was, both amused and concerned over Chakotay's reaction. Beyond a doubt, it had stemmed from much more than a captain's concern for a member of his crew. His response had been personal and, while it did send a warming sensation through her body, it also gave her cause for concern.

As a Starfleet officer keeping distance between captain and crew, even captain and first officer, had been drilled and drilled into her. Until now, she had never envisioned circumstances that would cause her to put aside her training. But suddenly, without warning, without being prepared, that had occurred.

Now, as part of this Maquis crew, she had yielded to Chakotay's wishes. Without a fight, without really considering the repercussions, she had given in to, not Chakotay's wishes, but her own desires.

To actually be part of a crew, while still guiding a starship through the vastness of space. Not to have that uncrossable void separating command from the rest of the ship. And more importantly, to have someone by her side. On other missions that separation had never bothered her. But….they had been short assignments and without anyone to whom she felt attracted to onboard.

This _assignment_ could last the rest of her life. Or at least, the majority of her life.

Should she tell Chakotay that this co-captain arrangement was not working? Tell him that she wanted to be a second-in-command in the manner as dictated to by her training?

The dilemma!

Her desires to end her loneliness and still be a captain. He had dangled the carrot before her, and she had grabbed it. The proverbial eating ones cake and still having it.

For a moment she messaged her temples with one hand. Thinking about what had happened over the past few days, trying to sort everything out in context to her training was giving her a headache. This was not the usual situation, nothing was _normal _about being stuck in the Delta Quadrant. And the irony…..she was sharing command with the man that she had been sent to recapture.

There was no manual, no precedent, nothing but instinct. But where was the division between instinct and desire? How did one know the difference?

Technically, she was supposed to be Chakotay's first officer, but he had elevated her position to co-captain. There was no Starfleet protocol for this type of command structure. Still…technical Chakotay was the captain, therefore she should keep her distance from him, and between herself and the crew. But….did she want to. That was the core of her dilemma.

Kathryn gave her head a small shake. Since being brought into the Delta Quadrant she had acted upon that instinct, her gut feelings, not the rules and regulations that she had once so believed in. Something told her that she and Chakotay would work well together, both professionally and personal. That his way would work. From the very beginning their _partnership had worked well, extremely well._

So far her feelings had guided her well, she could only hope that would continue to be the case. The question brothering her….could she trust her instincts?

Looking up at the ceiling, the muscles of her face tight with worry, Kathryn could only hope that Starfleet would not be proven correct.

Proven correct that captains should not indulge in a relationship with someone under their command. Or in this case that co-captains should keep a respectable distance between each other.

Especially as feelings, buried deep within for over a year, were being to stir. Causing her to wish, with ever fiber of her being, for Chakotay to be right.

Arriving at deck five, Kathryn's quick pace carried her swiftly down the long corridor. Her thoughts still on Chakotay, Janeway almost collided with the person exiting sickbay.

As the doors slid closed behind her Seska, seeing the captain bearing down on her, stepped quickly to the side. Uncertainty, mingled with the slightest touch of fear, played across her face. The Cardassian was, perhaps, the only member of the crew still uneasy around Kathryn Janeway.

But then again, she had reason to be. Seska was definitely beginning to regret have communicated with Admiral Edward Janeway.

Stopping a couple of feet in front of her startled crewmember, Kathryn managed an embarrassed smile. "Sorry, my mind was on the away mission. I gathered that you have received the first treatment, putting you back on the road to being Cardassian."

Though uneasy about the crew's reaction, Seska was looking forward to being Cardassian again. Despite the feelings that she carried against her government Seska was proud of her heritage.

She replied with a touch of pride, holding her head high. But also with a hint of defiance. "Yes Captain. The doctor said five treatments should be sufficient. I'll be ready in time."

Closely studying the woman before her Kathryn gave a small nod. Seska's strained face was showing her a different side to the species she considered an enemy. One that she had always thought to be totally heartless. Would the day ever come when she and Seska would be friends? Then again, had she not once consider the Maquis as enemies? In fact, was it not just four short months since she had told Chakotay that the two of them would never be on friendly terms?

Janeway spoke with a touch of kindness and understanding in her voice. "Seska, we're going to rescue them. When this crew puts their minds to something they make it work."

She then gave Seska a small sideways smirk. "If they managed to pull Chakotay off a Starfleet shuttle, with an armed escort, they can do anything."

Janeway's attempt to lighten the moment worked. At the recollection Seska's mood brightened. "You should have seen Chakotay. We thought that he would be happy to be back onboard his own ship. He shocked us all by being mad. At least at first. After he gave us all a good lecture he then thanked us."

Seska paused a moment. Uncertain if she should voice the thought on her mind. "I guess Admiral Janeway was furious."

Kathryn laughed. "That is an understatement. The anger coming from his eyes almost melted my computer screen."

Janeway gave her head a quick sharp shake. "Wait until he finds out how you accomplished it. I have to arrange some time with B'Elanna, to talk about warp transports."

At the mention of her crewmate, Seska looked away. "I was just on my way to see her, hopefully I'll leave her quarters alive. Back in the conference room B'Elanna wanted to kill me. She would have pulled the nearest phaser if Chakotay hadn't stopped her."

For an instant Janeway looked down at the deck. "She was taken by surprise. I'm sure that by now B'Elanna has calmed down."

Seska gave a snort. "You don't know B'Elanna Torres. She's not exactly a model of understanding. Especially not with that Klingon temper of hers."

For a moment anger and defiance crossed her face. "B'Elanna has no love for Cardassians…..To my shame….in a way I don't blame her. Those wanting war and nothing else have had control of the Cardassian government for far too long. The glorious Cardassian Empire built up by the blood of its citizens…..and others."

The intensity with which Seska spoke shocked Kathryn. For a moment she stared at the woman before her. There was more behind the anger of this former spy. Someday Kathryn hoped to find out what. But this was not the time or place.

Momentarily Kathryn felt a stab of sympathy for the Bajoran/Cardassian woman. This could not be easy for Seska, between being worried over her husband and son, and having to face this crew. "Seska, you have already made a very compelling argument about all Cardassians not being the same. Now you will have a chance to prove it. It will certainly help that high ranking members of the Cardassian government formed a resistance movement."

Seska, holding her head high, angled it slightly to the side. "Will I have a chance to prove it? I'm sure that B'Elanna, and most of this crew, already have their minds made up."

Kathryn shrugged. "So what? I once felt very strongly about the Maquis. B'Elanna felt the same way about me, about Starfleet. Now look at how well we're working together, and the respect that we hold for each other. If you are sincere, she will see you for what you are. But you, and only you, combined with the truth, can do that."

Looking sideways at her captain a small smile flickered across Seska's face. "You certainly did change your opinion about the Maquis."

Knowing that Seska was referring to one particular person, Kathryn managed to hide her embarrassment. Fortunately Seska had not witnessed the scene in the ready room.

Before Janeway could find a suitable reply Seska changed the subject. Who will be the other member of the away team?"

Crossing her arms Kathryn leaned against the wall. Wondering what Seska's reaction would be Janeway answered slowly. "I will…. I'm on my way to see the doctor now."

For moment anger flashed across Seska's face. She did not try to hide the bitter note in her voice. "I thought so. Want to keep an eye on me. Make sure that I don't switch sides, join the Kazon, and betray you."

Kathryn shook her head. "No, that's not the reason. When we analyzed the problems that could arise, I was the best choice. We might lose communication with Voyager, I'm in the position to make command decisions."

For a moment Seska appeared to say something then resigned to the situation she shrugged. "I guess it really doesn't matter. I must be going. B'Elanna's mood is bad enough without me being late."

Kathryn nodded. "I'll see you later. We have to meet with Chakotay, Tuvok and Evans to review the plans."

Seska started to turn away. "I'll be there."

As Janeway stepped towards sickbay, the doors swished open. "We'll meet at 1400 hours in the conference room."

"Very good Captain." Seska replied as she headed toward the lift and her rendezvous with one very angry, and short tempered, Klingon.


	31. Chapter 31

**STAR TREK VOYAGER: HOMEWARD BOUND**

**Chapter 31**

Less than five minutes later Seska stood outside B'Elanna's quarters.

She raised her hand to press the buzzer.

Then slowly, she lowered it to her side.

Feeling embarrassed she softly scolded herself. "Damnit Seska, what's the matter with you, afraid to face one crewmate. If you can't face B'Elanna, what about the others on this ship? Come on, get a grip on yourself. Not only are you Cardassian, but you're a decorated officer. What's so difficult about facing one Klingon female?"

Taking a deep breath she rang the bell.

Immediately the door slid open.

Stepping inside she saw Torres standing in the center of the room.

The doors slid closed.

Arms across her chest, a deep scow on her face, B'Elanna Torres did not present a welcoming picture. "You're late!"

Half expecting Torres to attack her with a knife, Seska did not venture further into the room. She stood quietly, hands by her sides, waiting to see what B'Elanna would do. "I ran into Janeway outside sickbay. She'll be joining me on the rescue mission."

Uttering a soft chuckle Torres arched an eyebrow. "Chakotay probably didn't like that, I'm surprise that he would let Janeway out of his sight. I wonder how she convinced him to let her go?"

Glad to have something to break the tension, Seska shrugged. "Janeway just said that due to the unexpected situations we might face, she was the best choice."

The Cardassian could not prevent a touch of bitterness from entering her voice. "Most probably it was impossible to find someone willing to join me."

Something about the tone of Seska's voice caused B'Elanna to bit back the retort on the tip of her tongue. She had caught the touch of sadness and resignation in the voice of this Cardassian. That it appeared genuine came as a surprise.

B'Elanna studied the face of her visitor. For the first time she noticed the signs of strain and worry. Torres uncrossed her arms. "Possible, however….when Chakotay gives an order, no one dares to disobey. Whether they like it or not! He convinced Javis to go on that Starfleet away mission to find Harry and myself. I understand that took a fist to the jaw."

Despite the tension filling B'Elanna's quarters Seska chuckled. "And Javis ended up saving the life of a Starfleet captain. Then Janeway turned the tables on this crew by making Javis into a hero. After that, nobody dared to tease him."

The half Klingon shook her head. "Yea, that Janeway is something. When Tom told me the story, I didn't believe him. Chakotay's going to have his hands full."

Torres, turning around, pointed in the direction of two armchairs that were facing each other. "Anyways, you're here now, might as well sit down. I wasn't sure that you would come."

As Seska took her seat she looked over at Torres, who had perched herself on the arm of the other chair. "Not that I had much choice. We're on a starship, where would I hide. Besides, you probably won't believe this, but I felt that you were owed an explanation."

Torres glared at Seska. "Honestly, I don't know if I believe that or not. Frankly, I don't know what to believe anymore."

Through accusing eyes B'Elanna Torres looked at the Cardassian. "I thought you were a friend, and what happens…. you turned out to be a Cardassian spy. How do you expect me to accept anything that you say?"

Placing her hands on the arms of the chair Seska carefully chose her words. "I may have joined the Maquis as a spy but that quickly changed. And I never lied to you, except about being Bajoran. If you don't believe me then trust Chakotay. You heard what he said. He knew who I was, and he knew that I had switched alliances."

Seska gave a small laugh. "Some spy I turned out to be. Chakotay and Evans knew all along who I was. By using me to send wrong information back to Cardassia, I was helping the Maquis more than harming them."

B'Elanna placing one of her legs on the arm, wrapped her hands around her ankle. She leaned slightly forward. "I did a little research on Gul Oyal. A decorated war hero, not once, but twice. During all of the Bajoran occupation he was the immediate superior of Gul Dukat. Reports directly to Central Command and is assigned the hardest, and most important assignments, ones that are often classified."

She waited a moment to see if Seska would respond.

When the Cardassian remained quiet, B'Elanna continued. "I'm sorry, but….I do find it hard to believe that someone in his position would start a resistance movement against his own government. Also, there is no mention in Maquis intelligence reports about Oyal being married, or having a son!"

Seska smiled, but no warmth reached her eyes. Only a sadness. "First of all, since I was, most often, assigned undercover work our marriage was a secret. For the most part I don't exist. You would find it very difficult locating any trace of the Cardassian Seska. Even on my home world, I'm known to only the top echelon. Besides, it's not what is in the official records that matter. It is what actually happened that is important."

Through half shut eyes B'Elanna looked curiously at Seska. "What do you mean?"

Trying to decide just how much to say Seska glanced down. After a moment she looked straight at Torres. "Yes, Gul Dukat was under the orders of my husband, that is true. What you don't know is that BOTH of them worked together to save Bajorian lives."

Jumping to her feet Torres stormed at her. "What are you taking about? Thousands of Bajorans lost their lives due to the fighting and in those damned war camps!"

Seska returned B'Elanna's steady gaze. "Yes, but more would have died. Did you hear of the miraculous escape of the Bajoran resistance fighters from, Terok Nor, or what you now call DS-9?"

B'Elanna slowly nodded. She remembered that absolutely no one had been able to figure out how the escape happened. What was even stranger, non of the escapees would talk about what had occurred.

The Cardassian woman raised her head. That escape was engineered by my husband and Dukat, right under the noses of representatives from Central Command. Oyal had orders to make an example of the Bajorans, in the most unpleasant way possible. Fortunately, he and Dukat devised a plan that threw the blame for the escape on the representatives. They were recalled to Cardassia very quickly.

Seska locked eyes with Torres. "Here's something else I bet you don't know. Dukat spared the life of a Bajoran assassin that had been sent to kill him."

With disbelief written on her face Torres faced of the woman before her. "Do you have proof of all this."

Seska nodded. "In an unrelated incident with some Cardassians, before reaching Dukat the assassin, named Tora Naprem, was badly wounded. Dukat found her. Naprem was unconscious, barely alive, but Dukat, recognizing her from intelligent reports knew who she was, and her mission. Instead of arresting or killing her he nursed her back to health."

The Cardassian smiled at the expression on B'Elanna's face. "It gets even better. Though permanently crippled Naprem would still have been a threat. Dukat, with Oyal's help, protected her. The two ended up falling in love and they have a daughter Tora Ziyal."

"Tora Ziyal!" Torres exclaimed, flinging her arm off to the side. "I met her on DS9!"

Seska uttered a low chuckle. "After the war, to ensure that Naprem and Ziyal would be safe, Dukat turned to Benjamin Sisko for help. Sisko allowed them to remain on DS9, under his own watchful eye and that of Kira Nerys. They are the only two people who know that Naprem and Ziyal are the lover and daughter of Gul Dukat.

Angling her head to the side Seska continued. "So you see B'Elanna Torres things are not always as they seem. Both Dukat and my husband returned to the home world, hoping to be instrumental in bringing about a new Cardassia. That did not happen, and you know the rest. Fortunately for Dukat, when the government moved against the resistance movement he was visiting DS9. As far as I know he's still there."

Torres stared at Seska, then she began pacing, her arm pounding the air. "If they wanted to help the people of Bajor why did they continue to carry out orders from Cardassia, against the Bajorans?"

Turning back to Seska, B'Elanna saw a dark cloud pass over the face of the Cardassian woman.

Seska took a deep breath. "What else could they do? Defect? What would that have accomplished. Nothing! The Federation would never have placed them in a useful position. Oyal might have had some information that would have helped Starfleet and the Federation, but not much. Dukat and my husband would have sat out the war under guard and doing nothing useful. This way they saved, perhaps three or four thousand Bajorans, who otherwise would probably have died."

With angry eyes Seska looked at Torres. "Do you think they could have closed those camps, or dared to protest to the Cardassian government. My mother tried that, and she paid for that with her life."

Slowly Torres resumed her seat on the chair's arm. She could see the pain in the face of the woman sitting across from her.

This conversation was definitely not going as B'Elanna Torres had envisioned. "What happened?"

Seska, pushing to her feet, scowled down at B'Elanna. "What do you really know about our history? Or what life is like on Cardassia?"

Torres shook her head. "Very little."

Now it was Seska's turn to pace. "We were once a very peaceful, spiritual people."

She turned to B'Elanna. "Like Chakotay's people. But….we were poor, without any natural resources. Unlike Chakotay's ancestors, instead of trying to build up industry, farming and interplanetary trade, our ancestors relied on their gods or spirits to provide for them. For thousands of years their beliefs, and way of life, were enough. However, the population grew faster than the food supplies. Slowly things changed. Starvation became rampart and with that came disease and social disorder."

Hesitating a moment Seska put her hands in her pockets. Turning slightly to the side she stared up at the ceiling. "Over time the military became powerful, finally taking complete control. Their answer was to wage war and conquer others to feed Cardassia. They turned the Cardassian people into what we are today."

Slowly she turned back to Torres. "My mother's ancestors were accomplished painters and sculptors. She, herself, had talent but was never allowed to develop it. Her father was military and had no time for the arts. He forced my mother into an early marriage, to an already decorated and older officer."

Seska looked down at the floor, her mind turning back to events long before. "I was only six, and my brother three when Pxary, my mother, was arrested as a traitor. She had mentioned, several times, her displeasure with our government's actions to, what she thought, was a close friend. That friend was married to a member of the Obsidian Order, who in turn reported to my father, who was and still is, a member of the Central Command."

The Cardassian clenched and unclenched her fists. Placing her hands on a small round dining table Seska leaned towards B'Elanna. "Staniox and I were forced to watch the '_trial_' and afterwards her execution. My brother did not remember much of what happened, but I do. After that our father would spend hours teaching us to be loyal Cardassians. He made sure that I went into military service and married a very respected Gul."

Once again Seska began pacing. "But the words that my mother spoke, and the pride that she showed, during her trial never left me. Throughout the war I saw thousands of Cardassians killed. My brother, his wife, their son and daughter were among the causalities. My husband also lost close family. All for glorious Cardassia!"

Dropping her head, Seska took a deep breath to regain emotional control. "When we saw what the war was doing we too began to question our government. At first only in our own minds, then finally to each other. It was then that I learned of Oyal's secret activities on Bajor. After the war we thought that there would be peace. Then we discovered the Cardassian/Dominion alliance, we both knew what had to be done. It was the turning point for both of us, there was no going back."

Seska sat down on the arm of the chair opposite B'Elanna. "So you see B'Elanna Torres why we can not speak out against our government."

For a moment B'Elanna thought over the story that she had just heard. Trying to digest all that Seska had told her. She realized how hard this must have been, to have had to relive such tragedy.

When Torres finally broke the uneasy silence she was uncharacteristically careful about choosing her words. "Seska, I really don't know what to say however, you have given me much to think over, and I promise you I will think this over. And….I appreciate you confiding in me."

Unsure of her feelings, she hesitated for a moment. "At this point I can't say that you and I will ever again be friends, I'm not sure how I feel about you, your husband and the others remaining on Voyager. But I can promise you this…..I will do whatever is possible to help reunite you with your husband and son. After that….we'll have to see."

Seska nodded, this meeting had gone much better than anticipated. "I understand your dislike for myself, and others of my species. Maybe one day that will change. I appreciate your willingness to help retrieve Oyal and Kayon."

Torres stood up. "Now….I think that it is time we returned to our duties. We have a lot of preparing to do. Also….with two very strict captains we don't want to end up in the brig for dereliction to duty."

Then she grinned. "This will be Captain Kathryn Janeway's first mission as a Maquis. I'm almost sorry I won't be joining you. On the other hand, it might be interesting watching how Chakotay reacts to Janeway being off-ship."

Seska rose to her feet. "If they're already sharing the ready room I bet they'll soon be sharing quarters. I understand Tom's started a betting pool."

The half Klingon laughed. "I think he started it the moment that Janeway came out of her coma."

The Cardassian started toward the door. She turned back to Torres. "Thank you for listening and for being willing to help. I don't blame you for your uncertainty about us. But I hope that we will have the opportunity to show you a different side to Cardassians, the one that I am proud of."

With that the two, perhaps to be friends, left for their stations.

One headed to face her crewmates.

The other to engineering, to prepare for the difficult mission to come.


	32. Chapter 32

**STAR TREK VOYAGER: HOMEWARD BOUND**

**Chapter 32**

Kathryn Janeway slowly ran her shaking hand over the bathroom mirror, tracing the outline of the foreign Cardassian face staring back at her. It had taken only a few days for the doctor to complete her metamorphosis change. Only a few days to lose ones identity and sense of security.

A small shudder swept through her body.

Standing there, looking at herself she felt robbed, violate, as though something of her very essence had been ripped away. It was only temporary, but still….her hand dropped back down, onto the lip of the basin.

The face behind the glass brought back painful, terrifying memories. Ones that she had spent years forgetting. Memories of her capture, and treatment, at the hands of the Cardassians. And here she was….one of them.

Placing a hand against her cheek she could feel the painful slap as though it were yesterday, and once against the taste of her blood assailed her tongue.

But the mark was only in her mind, not on her face.

As those memories coursed through her, they flashed before her eyes the harsh face of a young Cardassian soldier. Bringing into sharp, clear focus what she was about to do.

Not only would she be facing the man behind her nightmares, but she was also inviting that man, her enemy, into her home.

Suddenly the comm line chirped, interrupting her troubled thoughts. "Captain Chakotay to Second-in-command Janeway."

She rolled her eyes. When Chakotay was that formal he was up to something. "Second-in-command Janeway here. What can I do for you? Sir!"

She could imagine Chakotay smiling as he replied. "You are ordered to report to my quarters for breakfast. I'll expect you in five minutes!"

Shaking her head she replied, in her best _second-in-command_ voice. "Yes Sir! I'll be right there. Sir!"

Chakotay's summons was a pleasant surprise. It had been three days since she had last seen him, and Kathryn admitted to herself that she missed his company.

Docked at the supply depot for the past week, Chakotay had been busy off-ship. Once the preliminaries with the station's owner had been completed, Neelix used his skills to obtain the much-needed supplies, while Chakotay, accompanied by Evans, wandered around seeking out information.

Due to the necessity of staying away from the prying eyes of the Kazon, and their spies, Kathryn and Seska had remained on Voyager. Staying well away from the bridge and cargo holes. With nothing to do, and longing to be back in space, Janeway had found the time long. A large part of the past few days had been spent pacing in her quarters, wishing for the mission to be over.

Quickly Janeway made her way down the hall. Standing in front of Chakotay's door she ran her hand down her shirt, making sure all was in order. Standing straight, she took a deep breath as her hand pressed the buzzer.

Immediately the door slid open.

Kathryn stepped inside and snapped to attention. "Second-in-command Kathryn Janeway reporting as ordered. Sir!"

Chakotay, placing his hands on his hips, laughed. "Having fun with your captain?"

Smiling deeply, she relaxed. "It's your fault. You made the request formal."

Laughter lighting up his eyes, he ran a hand along his chin. "Guess I am the guilty party."

Returning Kathryn's warm smile Chakotay gestured with his hand. "Come and sit down, breakfast is ready."

As she walked over to the table, he studied his guest. "The doctor did a good job. I would never know that you were not Cardassian."

Sitting down she frowned. "Yes he did. I'll be glad when I can revert back to being the human Kathryn Janeway. Every time I look in the mirror I feel that I lost myself."

Walking over to the replicator Chakotay did not reveal his uneasy at seeing her as a Cardassian. He found it difficult looking at Seska. Looking at Janeway, thinking about the reason behind the change did nothing to improve his feelings for the Caretaker. Or for the Cardassian leaders.

Setting the pancakes on the table Chakotay looked at her sympathetically. "Yes, I can understand that. Hopefully, in a few days this will be over."

Kathryn lost no time digging into her breakfast. "I spoke to Tom, once we leave this station and change course he expects it will take three days, at warp eight, to reach the asteroid field. Mmmmm…..these are good."

Chakotay pointed his folk at her. "Don't say it!"

All innocence she looked at him. "Don't say what!"

Taking a sip of his tea, Chakotay looked at her over the rim of the cup. "What you usually say."

Kathryn managed to keep a straight face while trying to look confused. "What do I usually say?"

Chakotay knew that she was enjoying herself. He certainly was. It was good to, once again, share her company. Silently he wondered who would get the last word in. More importantly what that last word would be.

With effort he achieved a serious face. "You know."

Taking the last bit of her food she picked up her coffee. "How would I know? I say so many things. Like….how good this coffee is, that is compared to what it was before."

Chakotay rolled his eyes.

Skillfully Kathryn changed the subject. "Did you obtain any useful information, about this sector of space and the Kazon?"

Shaking his head, Chakotay sadly placed his cup back on the table. "Nothing very encouraging. The Kazon Hobii sect rules this region. Preying on vessels passing through they steel everything that comes their way. Killing anyone who is a threat, frequently taking both male and female prisoners to be used as slaves. The Hobii are the strongest, and most vicious, of the various groups. It appears that even the other Kazon fear them and avoid confrontations….Unless the Hobii are at a great disadvantage."

Janeway ran her finger up and down her cup. "Sounds like this mission will be even more dangerous than anticipated. But it makes me more determined that ever to rescue that boy."

Chakotay nodded. "I feel the same way. Unfortunately, we discovered very little. The residents of the station were not very forthcoming with information."

Kathryn's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Based on the rumors concerning the Maquis, which I heard while in the Alpha Quadrant, I'm sure that both you and Evans know how to maneuver people into talking."

Before he could retort the buzzer sounded. "Enter!"

Evans walked in. "Morning!"

Kathryn raised an eyebrow. "Perfect timing Mr. Evans. Your name was just mentioned."

Walking over to the table Evans, with a questioning look, looked at Janeway.

She smiled. "I just remarked to Chakotay that the two of you must have had experience in convincing people to talk."

Kathryn motioned with her cup. "We were talking about the occupants on the station, how they were not very forthcoming with information. I'm sure that back home the Maquis had a few tricks to gather required details."

Evans, who was also skilled at changing subjects, decided it would be best to do so now. Having not seen Kathryn since docking at the supply station, he had the perfect excuse. He gestured toward her with his hand. "If I didn't know better I would say that you were born a Cardassian."

Kathryn looked down into her cup. "When I look in the mirror I don't know if that's a good thing or bad."

Looking back up she gave Evans a small smile. "Help yourself to coffee."

Evans grinned. "Thanks for inviting me to join you. Glad to see that you feel right at home in Chakotay's quarters."

Chakotay, trying to keep from laughing, almost choked on his tea.

Kathryn glared at Evans who, turning towards the replicator, just ignored the look. "Computer, coffee."

Walking back to join the others he took a sip. "Mmmmmm….good"

Chakotay let out a slight groan.

When Evans had taken his seat Kathryn turned to face him. "Chakotay and I were just having a discussion as to what I shouldn't say."

Perplexed Evans stared at her. "Excuse me!"

Kathryn dabbed her mouth with a napkin. "Well it would appear, that when we're eating, Chakotay feels that I'm always saying something, and he doesn't want me to say it."

Completely in the dark, with a puzzled look on his face, Evans turned to his commander. "Chakotay!"

Shaking his head Chakotay glanced at Kathryn before turning his attention back to Evans. "Never mind. How are the shield enhancements coming along?"

Slightly amused Evans, silently noting that he was not the only one who could change subjects, decided not to press the matter. "They're almost complete. When B'Elanna asked for Seska to join the team, I feared that there would be problems. But not so. If I didn't know better I would say the two were friends. Though B'Elanna does appear cautious around her."

Janeway pushed her chair slightly away from the table. "Interesting! I know that B'Elanna and Seska met privately, in fact, it was the day that Seska revealed her identity. She must have said something very significant to B'Elanna."

After a moment she asked. "What does Javis have to say about Seska?"

Evans gave a small shrug. "Just that she appears nervous and anxious. So far he's not sensing any deception, or anything to cause us concern."

Placing her cup on the table Kathryn spoke quietly. "I never realized how valuable having an empathy on board could be. I now understand Jean-Luc Picard's statement that Deanna Troi is invaluable to him."

Evans turned to Chakotay. "We should be ready to depart at 900 hours. What course do you want to take?"

For a moment Chakotay gave the question some thought. "We'll resume our normal course, as if traveling in the direction of the Alpha Quadrant. Once we're far enough out to avoid detection, we'll change course. I expect that should be around 1100 hours. From then on it becomes dangerous. However, shortly before doing so I want a senior staff meeting. We have at least three days before reaching the asteroid field, I want to be sure that everyone is ready."

Evans nodded agreement. "In the meantime I'll check with B'Elanna and Tom. I want to be sure that those shield enhancements are in place."

Chakotay nodded. "I don't like having to pass through that asteroid belt. But by making this detour we will, hopefully, be approaching the planet from a safe and little used direction. From what Neelix told me the Hobii, feeling secure, do not have any patrols around the planet on that side. Evidently, nobody in this sector has ever succeeded in navigating the belt. Thankfully the majority of the rocks appear to be small and Voyager's shields should hold. Especially with the enhancements."

Evans placed both hands on the table. "Before we enter the field I'll obtain status reports from all stations. It should take about six hours to clear the danger zone. This ship will have to be in top condition, with no breakdowns along the way, for us to succeed."

Rising to his feet he nodded to the others. "I'll see you later."

When the door slid open he stood with one foot in, one foot out as he turned and grinned. "Now Kathryn, be careful what you say!"

She glared at the closed door.

Chakotay laughed at her expression. "He does enjoy getting the last word in."

Amused Kathryn shook her head. "So I see. I think that there will be a war between the two of us. I TOO like to get the last word in!"

Placing her cup on the table, she stood up and started to clear away the dishes.

Chakotay held his plate and cup out towards her. "I made the breakfast, only fair that you clean up."

Kathryn smirked. "I guess that I can oblige you. This one time!"

Once free of the dishes Chakotay rose to his feet. "I'm going to the bridge, I'll let you know when we undock, and it's safe for you to come up. In case we have to contact the station, via the viewscreen, you shouldn't be on the bridge."

After placing the dishes on the recycler, Kathryn joined Chakotay heading toward the door. "I agree, this mission will be dangerous enough, we certainly don't want the Kazon learning that we came from this ship."

Exiting in front of Chakotay, Kathryn halted with one foot inside, and the other in the corridor. Straight faced she turned to Chakotay. "Yes, I will definitely have to advise my father to hire you as a chef."

As the door slid closed Chakotay just stood there, slowly shaking his head.

Kathryn Janeway's laughter followed her down the hall to her quarters.


	33. Chapter 33

**STAR TREK VOYAGER: Homeward Bound**

**Chapter 33**

Hard at work at their desks Janeway and Chakotay, in what was becoming the norm, both replied when the buzzer sounded. "Enter!"

Amused they looked at each other. Neither had envisioned such an easy adjustment period. The natural and effortless manner in which they worked together had come as a pleasant surprise.

Slowly Kathryn Janeway was losing her all doubts about this shared captaincy. Actually, she was enjoying it.

Evens quickly entered. Walking over to the desks he placed his hands on the back of one of the chairs. "We'll reach the asteroid field in two and a half hours, Neelix's departure point in forty-five minutes."

Slowly Kathryn placed the padd, that she was holding, back onto the desk.

Somberly Chakotay just nodded. "Thanks. I'll be on the bridge momentarily."

The third-in-commend turned to Janeway. "I wish we could just beam the Cardassians up and hi-tail it out of here."

A tiny smile graced Janeway's face. "So do I. But it's too risky. We have no idea where the Cardassians are, or if they are all in one spot. There is an excellent possibility that they are scattered, which could present problems locating all of them. We will not have a second chance. Once this ship is out in the open, and spotted by the Kazon, we'll have our hands full."

Leaning forward she switched off her monitor. "For that matter, we don't even know if the Cardassians are still alive. This way we can find out without putting the ship in immediate danger. If they are dead, Neelix will be able to notify Voyager and Chakotay can proceed with plan B."

Chakotay tapped a finger on his armrest. "At least we'll catch the Kazon unprepared."

Evans nodded. "I'll accept anything in our favor. And….we do have the faster, better equipped ship. Though I would appreciate not putting that to the test."

Janeway smirked. "You and me both."

Turning to leave Evans looked back at Chakotay. "I have one or two things to finish up on the bridge then I'll check up on Neelix."

After Evans left Chakotay glanced over at Janeway. "He's not the only one willing to accept the smallest advantage. As a Maquis I pulled off some amazing missions but….nothing like this."

His mind switching to operation mode, Chakotay looked down at his desk. "Chakotay to Neelix."

"Neelix here."

Chakotay rose to his feet. "We'll be reaching the designated area shortly, be prepared to disembark in forty-five minutes."

Neelix's adrenalized voice rose to a note higher than usual. "I'll be ready, Sir! You have no worries. Everything will be ready. I'm leaving for the shuttle bay now to run last minute system checks."

"Very good, we'll meet you there. Chakotay out."

Rubbing the back of his neck he turned towards Kathryn. A strange look on his face. "At least I know for a fact that he has a good ship. Ugly as a Tarpeanean hare but well built."

Sadness, and a touch of anger, showed on Janeway's face as she replied softly. "If it wasn't well-built….neither you or I would be here."

As Chakotay started in the direction of the door, she quickly rose to her feet. "Janeway to Seska, report to sickbay!"

"I'm on my way." Having been expecting the order Seska immediately left the science station. "Seska to Samantha Wildman I'm leaving the bridge now."

"Understood."

When the doors of the lift opened, Samantha stepped onto the bridge. "Good luck. I'm looking forward to meeting your son. Perhaps once my child is born he, or she, will have a young companion onboard."

Stepping into the lift Seska turned to face her crewmate. For a moment the Cardassian appeared undecided as to how to respond. As the doors began to slide back into position she put her hand out stopping them. "That also applies to Kayon. He too will need someone other than this crew and parents to associate with."

Dropping her hand Seska allowed the turbolift doors to close.

While down in the ready room Janeway, tailing her fingers along the hard surface as though to lock away the memory, walked around her desk. Joining Chakotay near the door she looked up at her co-captain and friend. "Well….I guess that this is it."

Looking down, at the tense Cardassian face staring back at him, Chakotay managed a small smile. "At least when it's over I'll have the old Kathryn Janeway back. After Syzygie I never wanted to see your face again. But fate certainly had different plans. It took time getting used to the Starfleet you, but I certainly prefer it."

She lightly touched his arm. "So do I."

Entering the bridge Chakotay headed for the command section, while Janeway turned toward the turbolift. Before taking his seat Chakotay watched Kathryn disappear into the lift.

Before the doors shut she gave him a quick sharp nod.

Taking a deep breath Chakotay sat down. He turned to Evans who was sitting to his left. "I'll be glad when this is over, and we are well away from here."

Evans, looking at his commander, could not keep the worry out of his voice. "The crew is a bit apprehensive about bringing Cardassians onboard however, seeing Kathryn and Seska everyday has allowed for a bit of adjustment. But we'll all be relieved when this mission is over."

Tight-lipped Chakotay nodded. "I understand how they feel. It will be difficult seeing Cardassians walking around this ship, and perhaps as part of the crew. Do you have the status reports?"

Rising to his feet Evans handed Chakotay several padds. "Everything's ready. I'm going down to engineering, afterwards I'll check with Neelix. I want to be sure he has everything in order and knows exactly what to do. We don't want any unexpected change of plans. I'll meet you in the shuttle bay."

As Evans walked toward the turbolift Chakotay turned his attention to the helm. "Tom let me know when we've reached the departure point, and come to a full stop."

Tom replied without lifting his eyes off the conn. "Yes sir!"

Silence descended upon the bridge. Not since that day when Janeway and Chakotay had destroyed the Caretaker's Array had it been so quiet. Back then everyone had been thinking about their families and friends, wondering if they would ever see them again.

Now they worried about a former Starfleet captain who had won their hearts and respect. And a member of their crew who, despite being someone they were unsure about, had stood beside them in countless fights.

A short time later the quiet was broken as Tom, turning his seat around, quietly announced. "Captain, we're at the departure point. I've brought the ship to a complete stop."

Chakotay looked up from the report that he had been reading. Laying the padds between the seats his voice was tight. "Thank you Tom."

Slowly he stood up. "I'll let you know when to get under way again."

Tom nodded then returned his attention to the panel.

Walking toward the rear of the bridge, Chakotay looked first at ops then tactical. "Harry, Tuvok keep a sharp lookout for unwelcome visitors."

Both security and ops chiefs answered in unison. "Yes Sir!"

Quickly Chakotay entered the lift. Once the doors slid back into position he glanced up at the ceiling. "Sickbay!"

After pacing a couple of steps he stopped in the center, staring at the wall. Worried about the sight that awaited him in sickbay the captain placed his hands on his hips. He let out a breath that he had, unknowingly, been holding. Not since Kathryn Janeway had laid unconscious, so near death, had he dreaded entering the sickbay area.

When the turbolift slid to a halt he hesitated before entering the corridor. Knowing that he could not postpone what had to be, Chakotay slowly made his way to the sickbay doors.

Taking a deep breath he entered. The only comfort that Chakotay had was the knowledge that what he was saw was really an illusion.

Before him stood the doctor and beside the EMH, Janeway and Seska both looking battered and bruised. Their hair dirty and disheveled, wearing clothes which were little better than rags. Seska had a long cut on one arm and Kathryn had gash on her forehead.

Janeway managed a small smile. "From the look on your face I would say that the doctor has done a good job of faking our injuries."

Chakotay forced himself to remember that it was all just a sham, just the result of the doctor's abilities. But even so, the captain's hands were clenched by his side as he walked up to the trio.

Resisting the temptation to run his fingertips along the laceration on Kathryn's forehead, Chakotay looked long and hard at both of them. "Yes, too good."

She gave him a small smile. "At least we only look bad. Our '_injuries_' were surgically applied and they are completely cosmetic. We don't feel a thing."

Chakotay turned to the doctor. "Good work! Both certainly appear that they could have been prisoners of the Kazon."

The EMH looked from the two women to his captain. "Their apparent injuries will stand up to close examination. Only someone with a scanner will be able to tell that these marks are false."

Chakotay nodded. "Neelix assured us that the Kazon do not have sophisticated equipment. Hopefully they have not managed to obtain scanners since he last saw them. I'm a little concerned about the technology onboard the Cardassian ship. We have no way of knowing if the Kazon salvaged anything."

He turned toward Seska. "Did their ship carry any highly advance technology?"

Considering Chakotay's question Seska slowly shook her head. "I doubt it. It was an older pre-war vessel, used to carry supplies to some of our colonies. However, it would have been equipped with Cardassian handheld scanners and tricorders."

Chakotay drummed the fingers of his right hand against his leg. "Hopefully such items were damaged beyond repair. If not…..and the Kazon found them….they would force the survivors to demonstrate their usage."

Placing her elbows on one of the bio-beds Kathryn leaned back. "Well if Neelix is wrong the doctors hard work will be for nothing. Then we'll probably be wearing the real thing."

The EMH rolled his eyes and Chakotay managed a good imitation of Janeway's death glare.

Seska looked at Janeway. "Captain, I don't know about you, but when I looked in the mirror I actually hurt."

Removing her elbows from the bed Kathryn took a step forward. "I know what you mean. However, it's time to drop the '_captain_'. From now until the completion of this mission it's Matka. "

She looked at the faces of the doctor, Chakotay, and Seska. "Well, I guess it's time to get this show on the road. We don't want to keep the Kazon waiting for their two new slaves. Shall we go?"

Chakotay looked at the doctor. "Are the chips hidden and operational."

The doctor nodded. "Yes! They're located just under the surface of the skin in the shoulder. To prevent accidental activation, I set them to respond after three quick taps. Or….should they detect unconsciousness in the wearer. They will broadcast the location for up to three hours."

Holding out his hand Chakotay took a step to the side. "Well then, shall we proceed. The sooner we begin, the sooner we'll be out of here."

As they turned away the doctor quipped. "Do be careful. It will be much less work to erase the false than repair the real."

Chakotay started to respond then caught himself just in time. With a jolt he realized that the doctor had used sarcasm to hide his concern.

Exiting sickbay Janeway gave Seska an encouraging smile. "This will soon be over and we'll have everybody save and sound."

Seska only nodded in return. She could only hope that the captain was correct.

Quickly and silently, their minds on the mission and the unknown dangers that lay ahead, the three of them made their way to the shuttle bay.

Reaching their destination they found Evans and Neelix in conversation beside Neelix's ship. Quickly the three walked over.

Clasping his hands together Neelix turned to meet them. "Ah Captains, I was just telling Commander Evans that I'm ready to depart. I did a complete verification of the ship's systems. Everything checks out perfectly."

Skewing up his eyes the Talaxian peered closely at Janeway and Seska. "Wonderful, wonderful, the doctor did very well. He should be the official artist onboard this delightful ship. I'm sure that everybody will believe our little story."

Over Neelix's head Chakotay and Evans exchanged looks. There were times that the Talaxian's bubbly enthusiasm could be annoying.

Seska shook her head. "I'm glad that you approve. I hope for all our sakes that the Kazon agree with you."

Evans took a step closer to Neelix. "Remember, return immediately to Voyager. We are relying on you to provide us with an update as to the situation. Should there be no Cardassians….do not attempt to help the Captain and Seska escape. It is far too dangerous. Once the Captain has sent us their location we'll transport them out."

Chakotay looked hard at the nervous Talaxian. "This way the Kazon will be caught unprepared. It's safer than having them attack your ship and getting all of us in a battle. Hopefully we will be able to complete the transport and leave without a fight."

Wringing his hands faster and faster Neelix's head bobbed up and down. "Defiantly Captain, defiantly, I understand perfectly. I assure you Captain Janeway and Seska will be in safe hands. I wouldn't to anything to jeopardize this ship and its excellent crew."

Evans, looking toward Janeway and Seska, made a face. "Good luck!"

His voice said it all, if only it was one of their well-trained crew and not Neelix that they had to depend on. Though…….Evans had to admit that Neelix was good at surviving. He couldn't help but feel that there was more to this Talaxian than it appeared. At least he hoped so.

Janeway managed a small smile. "Thanks Evans, we'll need it."

She turned to the Cardassian standing beside her. "Ready Seska?"

Beside Kathryn the Cardassian took a deep breath. "Yes Matka, I'm ready."

Taking a step closer to his ship Neelix picked up something from just inside the door. Uncomfortable with his next duty he returned to the group.

He held up some rope. "It will not take long for the Kazon to pick up my ship. We should be prepared."

Seska held out her arms. "Go ahead. If this will help my husband and son I'm willing to play prisoner."

Chakotay held out his hand. "Give me the other piece."

After handing a section of rope to Chakotay, Neelix proceeded to bind Seska's hands. He tested the knot. "I do hope that's not too tight. We don't want it falling off in front of the Kazon. But if it's too tight I'll loosen it."

Seska's irritation was beginning to show. "No, it's fine!"

Chakotay nodded to Neelix and Seska. "Captain Janeway will join you in a minute. I want one last word with her."

Without argument Neelix motioned Seska toward the ship.

Once they were inside Kathryn held out her arms towards Chakotay. She could not prevent herself. "Isn't this opposite of the way it was supposed to be?"

Evans quipped. "Perhaps…..but to the Maquis this way is better."

Kathryn easily retorted. "Be careful Commander! I am part of this MAQUIS crew, and I will be returning. Don't forget that I do out rank you!"

He tried to appear apprehensive. "Sorry Captain! It just comes naturally."

Janeway rolled her eyes. "I bet!"

Chakotay proceeded to gently tie Kathryn's hands. Afterwards he rested his hand on hers. "Kathryn be careful."

She tilted her head. "I'm always carefully. But don't worry, I'll be extra cautious. After all, I have to be with you when we return to the Alpha Quadrant. If I'm not, who will tell my father about what an excellent chef you are."

Evans eyebrow did a good imitation of Tuvok's. He wondered what that was all about.

Giving Kathryn a soft smile Chakotay released her hands.

Not saying another word Janeway turned and walked towards Neelix's ship.

Before entering she turned. Somehow she managed to keep her face straight. "Keep the pancakes warm."

Before he could retort she disappeared inside.

Chakotay, placing his hands on his hips, just shook his head. She certainly did like to get in the last word.

Grinning Evans placed his hand on his friend's arm. "I do believe that Captain Kathryn Janeway like's your cooking."

His face taunt with worry Chakotay stared at the closing door. "I can only hope that I will have the pleasure of cooking for her again."

Evans patted Chakotay's arm. "You will, you will. Kathryn Janeway knows how to handle herself in a tight situation."

Chakotay took a deep breath. "But she is also impulsive. Look at what happened during Kes' rescue. This time Javis will not be there."

Silently they moved to a safe distance as Neelix started up the engines.

When the ship began moving toward the force field, that protected them from the blackness of space, Evans exited the shuttle bay. Leaving Chakotay alone with his thoughts.

Thoughts centered on Kathryn Janeway and their growing relationship. A relationship that Chakotay could only hope would not be cut short.

Once the ship had penetrated the barrier, disappearing to the port side of Voyager, Chakotay turned sharply toward the doors. "Chakotay to Paris!"

"Paris Here!"

His quick stride carried him into the corridor. "Proceed to the asteroid field. I'm on my way to the bridge!"

Tom's voice drifted out of the comm system. "Yes Sir! Engaging Warp-7"

Entering the turbolift Chakotay proceeded to the next step of the rescue plan.


	34. Chapter 34

**STAR TREK VOYAGER: HOMEWARD BOUND**

**Chapter 34**

The peaceful silence of the ready room was shattered as the voice of Evans tumbled out of the comm channel. "Captain to the bridge!"

Instantaneously Chakotay shot up from his chair. Walking quickly around his desk he headed for the door.

Before the echo of the last word had died away the captain of Voyager was on the bridge. "Report!"

Striding over to the command area Chakotay took his seat as Evans switched to the left hand chair.

Looking over at Chakotay the commander replied softly. "We'll reach the asteroid belt in one minute."

Taking a deep breath Chakotay focused on the conn. "Tom, drop out of warp."

"Yes Sir!" Tom Paris tapped his panel display. "Dropping out of warp. Full impulse."

Evans turned his head towards Harry Kim. "On screen!"

Immediately the view screen filled up with images of rocks. Large rocks! Some hundreds of miles across, others only a few feet. All with the capability of destroying that which was about to invade their space.

Wishing that he were someplace else Harry stared at the scene before him. Never had he been so close to an asteroid field however, that was not making him uneasy. It was the fact that momentarily he would be a lot closer. No not close, actually within the field! The chief of operations could only hope that he lived long enough to tell his parents and friends about this Delta Quadrant adventure.

Taking a quick glance around the bridge he could see that the faces of the bridge crew clearly echoed his sentiments. Before turning his attention back to his console Harry glanced over at the command area.

Chakotay was carefully studying the turning twisting objects dancing before them. All daring the starship to venture forward, they reminded him of the taunting tendrils of plasma storms back in the Badlands.

Placing his hand on the chair's arm Chakotay drummed his fingers against the surface. No captain would be eager to order a ship into that chaotic sea of rocks, and he was no exception.

But, did he have a choice? No! The point of no return had been reached. There was no turning back. Either they proceed with their plan or abandon Janeway, Seska and Neelix to the Kazon. And that was not an option!

From the limited information that Neelix had provided this field should be passable for a ship of their capabilities.

Both he and Janeway had viewed whatever records Neelix had been able to show them. It had not been much. Most of the data had been based on sensor sweeps from various ships that had only ventured to the fringe of the asteroid belt. The whole of the field had not been completely mapped.

They had fed this information into Voyager's computers, which had given them a ninety-seven percent probability that the field could be navigated.

Chakotay shifted in his seat. But was the Talaxian's data correct? They were relying heavily on the computer, could there have been a miscalculation?

This was no time for doubts!

They would soon find out!

He could only hope that the enhanced shielding coupled with the state of the art sensors, and the split second timing afforded by her bioneural circuitry, would give them the advantage.

If not….

Chakotay was not the only one studying the scene before them. The eyes of Voyager's chief pilot were glued to the turbulence beyond the viewscreen.

Tom Paris knew that he was about to be tested as never before. The ship that he was flying contained the best in technology. But it would be up to his piloting skills to ensure that all the systems spoke to each other at the right moment.

The success of this venture all weighted on his shoulders. One split-second error in judgement would send Voyager's shattered remains hurling in all directions.

Hands on his panel, his breathing slow and even, Tom Paris waited for the order to proceed. He was determined not to let them down.

For an instant Chakotay and Evans looked at each other. Both knowing that the other shared the same thoughts.

Turning back to the viewscreen Chakotay gripped the arms of the chair as the bridge crew and ship silently awaited his orders. "Okay Tom, ahead one quarter impulse. Take us through!"

Tom's fingers touched his controls. "Yes Sir!"

Seconds later Tom Paris edged the nose of Voyager past the first asteroid. "Entering the field now!"

Over the next few hours the scene before them mesmerized the bridge crew. Time after time there was a collective holding of breaths as asteroid after asteroid race towards them, until at the last minute the ship miraculously twisted and turned away. Then, just as they began to breath once again another would appear silently before them, hurling itself forward in an attempt to destroy the Voyager.

Tom managed to avoid the larger destructive asteroids but it was impossible to dodge every single one. Time after time the ship lurched as smaller rocks impacted upon their shields.

Not daring to raise his eyes from the panel, his neck aching from the strain of constantly looking down, not once did Paris look up at the screen.

The young pilot did not have to for the display before him said all that he needed to know. Only Tom Paris knew how close to destruction they really came.

Suddenly the ship bucked and rolled. First to one side then the other, almost turning ninety degrees.

"Tom!" Gripping the arms of his seat Chakotay managed to prevent himself from being thrown.

Evans was not so lucky as his hands and knees struck the hard deck in front of his seat.

Fighting to regain control Tom's hands flew over the console. Finally the battle was won. "Sorry Sir! It was a cluster too large to avoid."

Quickly rising to his feet Evans noticed a crewman sitting on the floor near the rear operations section and who was holding his right arm. "Keller, are you all right."

The man shook his head. "No Sir. I think that my arm is broken."

Evans took a step forward. "Do you require help getting to sickbay?"

The stricken man shook his head as he regained his feet. "No Commander, I can make it."

After the injured man left the bridge Evans returned to his seat. But not before throwing Chakotay a silent '_we don't need more of those'_ look.

Chakotay could feel the tension mounting, not only on the bridge, but also within himself. "Harry, any damage reports."

For a moment a shaken Harry Kim studied his panel. "No, the shields held. Two others are reporting to sickbay with possible breaks. But nothing serious."

The captain looked over at Evans. "We were lucky. I hope our luck lasts."

Chakotay spoke too soon!

Tuvok's voice vibrated across the bridge. "Shield strength down to 93."

With his finger Evans hit the comm button. "B'Elanna! Shields are beginning to fail. We need them back up now! We still have another thirty minutes in this field."

The slightly adrenalized voice of the chief engineer responded back. "I'm trying. That last strike didn't help. I need more power!"

Evans turned towards operations. "Harry, shut down everything but essential systems."

Kim quickly tapped several of his controls. "Shutting down all non-life support systems on decks six to fifteen. Transferring all power to the shields."

Evans looked over at Chakotay.

The captain's tight lips and strained face clearly showed his concern.

If the shields failed…..

The seconds ticked by as the ship continued to creep past asteroid after asteroid.

"Shields down to eighty percent." Tuvok quietly announced.

Chakotay softly whispered. "Come on B'Elanna…."

Evans silently echoed Chakotay's sentiments.

A moment later the Vulcan's voice again sent a chilling warning across the bridge. "Shields down to seventy percent."

Both Chakotay and Evans studied the display between the seats. At present strength the ship would not withstand another major strike.

The captain looked towards the helm. "Tom, there's another large cluster heading our way. Will you be able to avoid it?"

His eyes concentrating on the panel Tom shook his head. "I'm not sure if I can completely steer around. There's a second group just to the port side. The two on the outer far edge will probably give us a glancing blow."

Evans knew that with weakened shields even a mild blow from an asteroid that size would do serious damage. "B'Elanna we're going to need those shields in four seconds!"

"I'm trying!" Returned the desperate voice.

Chakotay's voice resounded throughout the ship. "Prepare for impact!"

As though sensing victory the cluster raced with ever increasing speed toward the ship.

The hands of Tom Paris flew back and forth across his panel.

As the asteroids bore down the voice of the security chief rang out. "Shields back up to one-hundred percent."

The ship gave a slight shudder as the edge of defeated asteroids impacting upon the shields swept past in search of unprotected objects.

The bridge crew breathed one big sigh of relief as Evans leaned back in his seat. "This is one experience I hope never to repeat. That was close. "

"Too close." Chakotay replied calmly. His voice not revealing the turmoil within.

For the next half hour no one spoke. Those that could stared at the screen while others worked at their consoles, slowly easing the ship through the final potion of the dangerous field.

After what seemed a lifetime, open space appeared before them.

For the first time Tom Paris looked up and back at Chakotay and Evans. "We're through."

Chakotay looked at his chief pilot. "Well Tom, at this moment I'm glad that you agreed to Captain Janeway's proposal to get out of prison."

Tom Paris kept his mouth shut but as he turned back to the conn there was a small smile on his face, and he could hear a few low chuckles from his cremates.

The tension on the bridge eased slightly but for the captain there was no time to ease his vigil. They were now in the space of the Kazon Hobii. "Tom, can you find the moon that Neelix told us about?"

Paris nodded. "Yes Sir! It's just off our stern, about one-quarter light-year."

The captain rose to his feet. "Get behind it immediately."

He turned to Tuvok. "Any sign of Kazon ships."

The Vulcan studied his panel. "No Captain. It is as Neelix stated. This area is clear of all ships."

Chakotay looked from Tuvok to Kim. "Keep a sharp lookout, if they do appear I want to know about them before they find us. We must avoid a confrontation until the away team is back."

Resumed his seat he turned to Evans. "We'll remain hidden until we hear from Neelix."

Evans nodded. "Which, if everything went according to plans will be within the next few hours. Even if Neelix had to remain overnight, he should be back this morning."

With the danger of the asteroid field now over, the Chakotay's thoughts turned to the away team. Until the Talaxian reported back they would have no knowledge of events taking place on the surface of the planet.

Chakotay could only hope that Kathryn Janeway's part would play out as successfully as his had.


	35. Chapter 35

START TREK VOYAGER: HOMEWARD BOUND

Chapter 35

A slight lifting sensation alerted the occupants as Neelix's ship rose from the deck. Sitting beside Seska, at the rear of the tiny bridge, Janeway turned her head, looking out a window positioned to her left. Watching as Voyager's gray walls slowly slipped past.

When the blackness of space engulfed them the realization that the mission was indeed underway washed over her. Momentarily she closed her eyes. Opening them again for several moments she watched distant, unknown, stars blinking against the backdrop of black.

Glancing slightly to her right, out of the corner of her eye, she could see Seska's tight lips and clenched fists. Looking back towards Neelix she watched as he steered the ship away from Voyager, then jumping to warp-three he set a course taking them to the home planet of the Kazon Hobii.

Realizing that this Talaxian could add piloting skills to his growing list of abilities, Janeway raised her eyebrow in surprise as she observed Neelix working the controls. She was beginning to wonder just what other unknown abilities lay hidden. Evidently, he had mastered the skill of apparent ineptness.

Knowing that it would not be long Janeway took a deep breath, trying to relax. But quickly found that was an impossible feat. Once again she was heading into enemy territory on a search and retrieve mission, but this time the threat was real. The Kazon would not prove to be allies and friends as the Maquis had.

For the next forty-five minutes few words were exchanged. The three conspirators could feel the tension mounting as they got closer and closer to their destination.

Seating alone at the helm Neelix's mind played out different scenarios of what could happen once they landed. He knew better than his companions what to expect from the Kazon if things went wrong, and it was not something that he wanted to occur. Being aware that success or failure of this mission could be resting on his shoulders made the Talaxian uneasy.

He was accustomed to being on his own, alone with only himself to take care of, which he had grown very good at. Having others depending on him was strange, but it filled him with pride and a determination that he had never known. A new found confidence settled over him as he ran skilled fingers over the controls.

Though she had been aware of Janeway's look Seska continued to stare straight ahead, to a spot slightly above Neelix's head. Her thoughts on her husband and son, were they still alive? For so long they had been dead, she had accepted that. Now she dreaded thinking that they could be alive, fearful that her hopes would be crushed. Each beat of her heart called out to them in anguish. Clenching her hands tightly in her lap soon she would know.

Janeway dropped her eyes down to her bound hands. Her thoughts on Chakotay and what he must have felt when a prisoner of first herself then Cavit. Totally helpless, at the mercy of his captives. As she would soon be with the Kazon. Never had she felt so alone.

Suddenly their thoughts were broken into as Neelix called out a warning. "We've been spotted. There's a Kazon scout ship heading out way, they'll be making contact any second!"

Taking a deep breath Seska sat up straight while Janeway just gave a small nod.

This was it!

There was no turning back!

They were committed to their mission.

To finish it, one way or another!

Barely had the words left Neelix's mouth when a light began flashing on the conn. Pressing the control display Neelix brought the tiny viewscreen blinking to life.

Hiding his anxiety, in his usual quiet manner he addressed the unfriendly Kazon face. "Good day Revia. I do hope that all is well with you?"

The Kazon snarled his reply. What do you want Talaxian? Come to trade more of your worthless junk?"

Neelix opened his arms wide. At the same time appearing hurt. "Revia, Revia how can you say that? Each time I come you and the others find items that you want to trade for. You know that I only deal in the best of merchandise."

Giving a small wink he leaned closer to the screen. "This time I have something very special. In fact…. a double prize for your Maje."

Appearing very pleased with himself Neelix leaned back. "Two females of the same type as your prisoners."

Revia's eyes narrowed as he spat in disbelief. "Let me see them!"

Neelix stood up. "Certainly, certainly, just give me a moment they're in the back. Glad to please, glad to please."

Turning away he quickly walked back to where Janeway and Seska were sitting.

Pointing towards the front he addressed the captain. "The Kazon want to see you. Be sure that I'm bringing what I claim, and in good condition."

Kathryn looked disgusted as both stood up. "We heard."

Leaning closer Neelix whispered. "The Kazon like women who are feisty and defiant. Gives them a chance to prove their manhood."

A cold shiver ran down Janeway's spine. She well understood the meaning behind those words.

Without another word they accompanied Neelix back to the pilot section.

Making sure that the Kazon would notice the Talaxian pushed them, not too gently, towards the screen. "Well Revia? Two young females for your Maje, and you when he's finished his enjoyment."

Janeway tossed her head. "Get your hand off me you little…."

Seska pushed Neelix with her elbow. "You heard her."

Neelix grabbed the arms of both of them. "Just wait. I'm sure that the Kazon will tame the both of you."

They managed to jerk their arms away but not without a small struggle.

The Kazon grinned. A sinister, leering grin. "First Maje Jal Loran will be pleased. This time he may even pay your price."

He uttered a small taunting laugh. "I see you have them bound. Were they too much for you, Talaxian. Follow me into orbit then use you shuttle to reach the planet and land in the usual spot. I'll notify the Maje to expect you….and the merchandize."

With a last look that clearly revealed the desire in his eyes Revia closed the transmission.

Talking to himself Neelix closed the viewscreen. "Always a pleasure Revia."

A shutter passed through Kathryn's body. She now knew what prey felt like just before being pounced upon. She glanced at Seska. "Well….at least we'll be welcomed."

Staring at the darkened screen Seska did not reply. Were her son and husband in the hands of these people? The cold hand of fear wrapped around her heart.

Sitting down at his console Neelix tapped the display. "Captain, you and Seska better go to the shuttle. It will only be a matter of minutes before we'll be in orbit."

Janeway started to walk away, then she turned back. "Neelix, don't forget. From here on my name is Matka."

Neelix looked up. His face set in firm resolve. "I haven't forgotten. Until we meet with Kazon you're still Captain Janeway and Lieutenant Seska."

After Neelix turned back to the panel for a moment Janeway stared at the back of the Talaxian's head. She understood what Neelix meant. When she became Matka, both herself and Seska would be prisoners and slaves of the Kazon, worth less than the soil of the planet.

Her eyes met her companion's.

Seska turned away. The Cardassian understood all too well the implications behind Neelix's words, some of her people were no better. For the first time in her life Seska felt shame as she remembered what her husband had been forced to do, while a gul under Cardassia command.

She silently followed Janeway in the direction of Neelix's cargo bay.

As they approached the battle scared and tarnished craft Seska shook her head. "I have to hand it to B'Elanna. This looks anything but one of our sleek Maquis undercover shuttles. She did an excellent job of making it look like scrap."

Kathryn laughed. "Yes. I couldn't believe that this was one of ours. But it was more of a surprise to discover that Chakotay had five of these '_special operations reconnaissance vehicles_'. But more importantly than appearance, B'Elanna managed to scale back the panels so that a one-seater became a three-seater. She does manage to pull off some wonders."

Eyeing her fellow undercover companion Janeway leaned against the shuttle. "I'm glad to see that your fears about B'Elanna proved groundless."

Seska met her captain's eyes. "I just told her a few facts about being Cardassian. Gave her something to think about."

Before Janeway could reply Neelix approached. "We're in orbit. Shall we proceed? The Kazon are not exactly patient."

As they entered the tiny confines Janeway hoped that no one suffered from claustrophobia. Settling into her seat, beside Seska and right behind Neelix, she found it was tight but at least they did have room to breath. At the moment she was glad that Torres had dropped out of Starfleet and joined the Maquis, otherwise the three of them might have been on top of each other in a single-person craft.

As the shuttle exited Neelix's ship she could feel both eagerness and fear emanating from Seska. But while the Cardassian's thoughts were on the planet before them, Janeway's mind was in the space behind. On the ship called Voyager and their dangerous path through the asteroid field.

Regardless of what they found on the planet, if Chakotay did not survive then the Kazon world would become their new home. That is…..for however long the Kazon allowed them to live.

Banishing those thoughts she leaned forward. "Neelix, we should be within scanning distance."

Quickly he tapped the display. "Yes, I'm reading small structures in groupings over a radius of about one hundred miles, total population almost seven thousand. They all must be similar to the village that I have been in, one floor, sometimes two, with several small rooms. I read some of your earth history and the best comparison would be to a medieval community."

Janeway could almost hear Seska's quickening heartbeat.

The captain crossed mental fingers before asking the next question. Now they would know if this mission was worthless. "Any Cardassian life signs?"

Carefully Neelix continued to read the display, making sure that he did exactly as he had been shown back on Voyager. He marveled at the sophisticated technology packed into such a small craft. It certainly outdid his ship.

After several seconds he nodded and almost shouted his reply. "Several!"

He concentrated on the panel. "I'm reading a total of eight Cardassians alone with about five hundred Kazon in the area where we'll be landing, which is their headquarters."

Then he shrugged. "If you can call any Kazon place a headquarters. But this is where the Hobii Maje always stays when not out raiding and killing."

Relieved, Janeway settle back into her not comfortable seat. "Are all the Cardassians in one location?"

For several seconds Neelix studied the panel while tapping several controls. "No. According to these readings there is one Cardassian life sign coming from an area about four miles northwest, in the mountains. Hmmmmm this one is slightly different. Most probably the boy."

Seska gasped. "Is….is the life reading strong?"

Neelix turned his head. "Yes. The Hobii have a training facility is that area. They send young boys there to be taught how to fight. It could be that they are planning to allow your son to join them. If that is the case then he has probably been well taken care of."

For a moment Janeway looked down. "That is good news, however, having him in a different location will complicate the rescue. Once we land, and hopefully speak with the others, then we can formulate a plan. Until then there is not much else we can do."

Seska's voice was low as she voiced her thoughts. "Would it be because his father is dead that the Kazon are taking an interest in Kayon?"

Neelix shook his head. "No! It would make no difference if your husband were alive or not. The Kazon take what they want. If the boy showed good fighting abilities they would just adopt him into their sect, neither your husband, or son, would be given a choice."

Through the large front viewing window Janeway could see the grassy stretch where they had been directed to land. Unfortunately she was prevented from seeing the village since they were approaching from the wrong direction, and the landing strip was about two hundred yards outside the hamlet. Seconds later Janeway felt only a slight bump as the shuttle touched down. If Tom Paris wasn't careful Neelix might soon be competing for chief pilot.

Janeway reached over and gave Seska's hands a slight squeeze.

She got a quick surprised and startled half-smile in return.

From his seat Neelix reached over to his left, pressing the door switch.

When a small section at the back slid open Janeway looked at Neelix. "Remember, make it appear that we are nothing more to you than a piece of property to trade. We have only one chance at this, it the Kazon see through our deception….."

For once Neelix was serious and calm. He knew the consequences upon failure. "Don't worry, I can put on a good act when necessary.

For some reason Janeway had no doubt of that.

Seska just shook her head.

With Janeway and Seska before him Neelix moved to the opening.

With raised voice he gave both of them a push. "Come on you two, move! It's time to meet your new masters."

Quickly they stepped down to the ground.

The two prisoners moved forward. Before them stood a cluster of buildings, made out of some type of metal and apparently built with no thought or definite purpose in mind. They were ill maintained with the sides dull and tarnished from the years.

Several Kazon exited the structures to see what Neelix was bringing. In the forefront stood a tall, scarecrow of a man, his arms folded across his chest and his eyes, as black as the night. glistened in anticipated pleasure. A smile that resembled a snarl did nothing to lessen his scar marked face.

Janeway did not like what se saw. Thought the living conditions on this planet were better than on the Ocampa home world the Kazon seem little better off. The group that had gathered behind the Maje looked no different that the Kazon Olga. She had no expectations of kind treatment from them.

Wanting to see what the area was like around her Janeway stood still. Neelix reacted as she had expected, by giving her a not too gentle shove.

She winced in pain as her body came in contact with the hard earth.

Neelix stood over her. "On your feet Cardassian. The Kazon are expecting you."

Turning to sit up she managed a quick look around. They were in a low valley with surrounding mountains. Here and there were several small strands of trees and a small brook ran from the hills into the village.

Regaining her feet Janeway could see another group of buildings to the left of where the Kazon were standing. Here she could see the object of their mission as a group of Cardassians looked on in stunned silence.

Again Neelix gave her a push. "Come on there, enough times being wasted. I have dealings to conclude. And you have the Maje to meet."

Hoping that they would be placed with the Cardassians while negations with Neelix were underway, both Janeway and Seska were actually anxious to get the introductions over with. But they forced themselves to walk slowly, putting on a good show of reluctance, with Neelix giving the occasional small push.

Nearing the Kazon, Janeway heard a small, almost inaudible, gasp from beside her. Following Seska's gaze she saw another Cardassian exit the building, walking to the front of the group. There he stood, rigid and still, watching as they approached the Kazon Maje.

His clothes mere rags, hanging on a food-starved frame, physically he hardly resembled the fearful commander of occupied Bajor. But standing there, tall and straight, there was no mistaking the air of authority.

As if on cue his eyes met hers.

A cold shiver ran down her back as Kathryn Janeway found herself staring into the eyes of the man who haunted her nightmares.


	36. Chapter 36

STAR TREK VOYAGER: Homeward Bound

Chapter 36

Reality was suspended as Janeway stared into the eyes of Gul Oyal. She found herself being transported back over twenty years, to the terrifying time when, as a young ensign, she had been a prisoner of the Cardassians.

She had spent two days in a holding cage, the tortured screams of Owen Paris vibrating in her ears, as she waited for her turn to be questioned. When that time inevitably arrived a Cardassian soldier had dragged her out of the cage, almost breaking her arm in the process. Ignoring the blows reigning down, she had fought her captor in a desperate attempt to escape.

But her efforts had been useless. Beaten and exhausted, backed up against a wall with both hands forced behind her, Janeway had looked with defiance and hatred into the eyes of that young Cardassian. Locking forever into her memory the brutal eyes and face of her tormentor. Then, out of nowhere, a Starfleet Special Forces officer had pulled her to safety as his powerful fist knocked the Cardassian to the ground.

Now, so many years later, on the other side of the galaxy she was staring into the same eyes as so long ago. But this time the brutal, cruel look had been replaced with astonishment and curiosity.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, one that brought her back to the present as Neelix pushed her. "Come on Matka, Seska move! Don't stop again!"

Janeway returned to the grim reality of the situation. In planning to rescue that Cardassian soldier, she had voluntarily become a prisoner of a species that was just as savage as the Cardassians.

Coming to an abrupt stop, face to face with the Jal loran, Janeway forced her gaze away from Oyal to the Kazon before her.

Seeing the savage, unhidden lust in his eyes, which did not bode well for either her or Seska, produced a sick feeling deep in the pit of Janeway's stomach.

Fighting her desire to lash out, remembering to act as a helpless prisoner not as a captain, Janeway dropped her eyes and lowered her head.

Maje Jal Loran smiled, the smile of the victor watching his enemy accept defeat while knowing that the awaiting fate would not be pleasant. After studying them for a moment he slowly walked around Janeway and Seska. Taking his time, looking over every inch of the prize that was now his.

To prevent the Kazon from walking into him, Neelix was forced to step back and to the side. His body cringing at the humiliating treatment of his captain and fellow crewmate. But he could do nothing but hope that the plan worked, giving Janeway the ultimate satisfaction of winning.

If this was difficult for Neelix, it was more so for Seska who wanting to show the Kazon Maje what a Cardassian was capable of. Instead she gritted her teeth, using all her training as an undercover operative to remained still, forcing herself to think of her family.

Janeway's nails bit into her palms. Only years of Starfleet conditioning in self-control prevented her from giving herself away. Silently vowing that the mission would be a success. And when that time came for her to have the upper hand there would be a phaser trained on this arrogant Kazon Maje.

Facing them again Maje Loran, reluctantly, turned his attention to Neelix. "Well Talaxian, this time you brought something worthwhile. Where did you find these two?"

Controlling his anger Neelix forced himself to speak naturally. "I stopped at a small space station to do some trading. Somehow they had become separated from the other Cardassians, eh…anyway I believe that's what they called themselves, and found them hiding among some salvage. They tried to escape but I was quicker, knew where I would find a market, and good price for them."

He shrugged. "Unfortunately, I had to rough them up a bit."

Neelix held up his hand. "But, I promise you the merchandize has not been damaged."

Loran snarled, again running greedy eyes over Janeway and Seska. "You were correct, you came to the right place. I promise you that when I'm finished they will know their rightful owner. What is your price?"

With scorn written across her face Janeway decided that it was time to show a little spirit. "We're not something to be bought and sold!"

The Kazon Maje dealt her a powerful backhand blow across the face. "You will speak only when spoken to. And then, woman, watch your tongue."

Janeway, tasting blood, staggered back and would have fallen if Seska had not stepped behind her, lending some support.

Afraid that things might get out of control Neelix quickly stepped forward.

Holding clasped hand before him the Talaxian spoke softly but firmly. "Eh….Maje….you can do whatever you like after they are yours but, first we have some negotiating to do. I suggest sending them over to the other Cardassians while you and I conclude our business. Let them spend some time with their friends before……well….. before they become your property."

The Talaxian held his breath. Would their plan succeed? Would Janeway and Seska be allowed to join the Cardassians? In not…..if Neelix left to report to Chakotay before Janeway had a chance to speak with the Gul, then the rescue mission could be in trouble. They had to be sure that no one was missing, and then there was the matter of the boy.

This time the Kazon Maje uttered a laugh, a deep cold one like the depths of the sea. One that sent a shiver of fear through the three conspirators.

Keeping an ominous eye on his new acquisitions Loran signaled with his hand in the direction of his other prisoners. "One of you come and get these two. I'm sure that they will enjoy learning about what belonging to the Kazon means. Make the most of the time, once I have concluded my transactions I will have need of them."

Instead of lowering his arm the Maje grabbed Janeway's chin. Squeezing tight, making sure that it hurt, he turned her face up toward him. "Don't worry little one, I'll see you later."

The captain bit her tongue to prevent a reaction that would surely ruin their plans.

Releasing Janeway he took a step towards Seska. "That goes for you too. I look forward to teaching, the both of you, how to treat your Maje."

Turning on his heel he started in the direction of the building.

After throwing Janeway and Seska a brief '_be careful_' look Neelix followed the Kazon leader.

Laughing among themselves, casting sinister glances towards Janeway and Seska the other Kazon began to disperse.

Watching Neelix disappear Janeway did not hear the footsteps coming up behind her. Feeling a light touch on her arm Kathryn Janeway's body tensed in memory. Though it barely came in contact there was no doubt in her mind. It was a hand that she had not felt for more than two decades.


	37. Chapter 37

STAR TREK VOYAGER: Homeward Bound

Chapter 37

Sitting relaxed in a chair, legs stretched out before him, Oyal attempted to repair a tattered piece of clothing. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a shadow passing through the doorless entryway. "Evek, was that a shuttle I heard?"

The younger brother of Gul Dukat stopped in front of his leader. "Yes Oyal, but I don't recognize it."

After examining his workmanship Oyal shook his head. "I fear that in the near future we will run out of clothing."

Then adding with a sense of dry humor. "Perhaps the Kazon will loan us some of theirs."

Placing the material on a nearby table Oyal stood up. "It could be a Hobii shuttle from another camp."

The Cardassian Gul placed his hand on Evek's shoulder. Though fifteen years older than his lieutenant the bond between the two was strong. "I regret getting you caught up in this. If you had not stayed behind to help with Kayon…."

Evek spoke with the passion of his youthful twenty years. "I have no regrets Gul Oyal. It is good that I am here, for you require someone strong and dependable beside you."

Oyal patted the shoulder. "Yes I do. The others in the resistance are brave men and women. They had to have courage to defy the government, but they lack the military training and skills that you have."

He glanced around, at the shack that had become their home. "It is true, I have relied heavily on you these past few months, without your help I'm not sure any of us would still be alive. Your brother would be proud. I'm sorry that he will probably never know the fine Cardassian that you have become. I never had the opportunity to tell Dukat that you too had joined the resistance. We both thought the fiery blood of youth still dwelled within, that you were completely loyal to Cardassia, unable to see the flaws that had developed."

The younger man locked eyes with Oyal. "To my shame I was Sir. I'm glad I accidentally discovered that you were the leader of the resistance movement. Fortunately, I made the decision to confront you for an explanation, before turning you over to the Cardassian Central authorities. At first I denied what you were telling me, then when you showed me proof……It is regrettable that I made this discovery only weeks before we had to flee. I did not have the opportunity to aid in the cause."

Turning toward the window Oyal dropped his hand. "But you may have saved us from Cardassian interrogation. Your discovery alerted me to danger, allowing for escape. Besides, you aid us now Evek. Over the months you have appropriated no less than six Kazon phasers, and have gathered a great deal of information. Information that will aid us should we attempt an escape from here, if we ever do manage get out of this mess it will be due to your efforts."

Evek voice carried enough conviction for both of them. "We will escape Gul Oyal, we will."

Slowly walking over to a front window Oyal appeared to limp slightly on his right leg. Throwing the young man a quick smile his voice betrayed the strain and worry of the past months. "I hope so Evek, I certainly hope so. Though where we would go is beyond me. From what we have discovered the Kazon space is huge. And if the other sects are as vicious as the Hobii…..we will have little chance."

Stopping for a moment he looked down. "But then as a Fi'ta Gul, the highest rank in the military order, I never dreamed that one day I would, not only lead a resistance against the Cardassian government, but actually start one. Perhaps Glinn Evek nothing is impossible."

When Oyal turned back to the window Evek walked over to the doorway.

Leaning his arms on the casing Oyal watched the shuttle as it landed. At first he thought it was a piece of worthless junk, then his trained eyes spotted more. This shuttle was built by well-trained hands, certainly not those of the Kazon. Wondering to whom such a vehicle belonged he clasped his hands together, waiting to see who would emerge.

His attention increased as three people left the shuttle. Suddenly Oyal's body tensed in total disbelief. Stunned as never before he remained motionless as the group started in the direction of the Kazon Maje.

Evek, as surprised as Oyal, also stared in astonishment. "Sir, that's Seska! How….."

Recovering from the shock Oyal left his position to stand beside Evek. "I don't know! Come, let's join the others outside!"

Quickly exiting the building Oyal forced himself to walk slowly. The exhaustion from forced labor and little food disappeared, as did the pain of an old injury. With Evek beside him he stopped a couple of feet past the small group of Cardassians, which were staring in shock at the sudden appearance of more of their kind.

Totally mystified Oyal closely studied the three newcomers as they slowly approached the Kazon Maje. Keeping his voice low, so that it would not carry, Oyal whispered to Evek. "Something's not right! Look at the way that they are walking. Examine carefully, use what I have taught you."

For several minutes Evek's dark eyes were glued to the strange threesome. "I see what you mean. That trader is only giving the pretense of trying to hurry them. Perhaps he knows what the Maje will do to Seska and the other one, his conscious might be brothering him. Hmmmm. The shove sending the other Cardassian to her knees was not hard enough to make her fall. It was a ploy to look at the surroundings."

For the next few minutes the two Cardassians, only their eyes moving, watched as Janeway, Seska and Neelix slowly made their way from the shuttle to the Kazon.

Knowing well the fate that awaited her Oyal spoke with concern over his wife's safety. "It would appear that the Mage is planning to take pleasure in the two new arrivals."

Evek turned his head. "Easy Sir. Even in a situation such as this Seska can handle herself."

A lump of fear rose in Oyal's throat. When the Maje looked over Seska, Oyal's hand balled into a fist. He silently vowed that someday the Kazon Maje would pay for humiliating his wife.

Oyal forced his emotions into the background, bringing his training to the forefront. Centering his attention on Seska, his experienced eyes did not missing a single detail. "Evek, the cuts and bruises are superficial. Other than that Seska appears to be uninjured. How did this Talaxian managed to capture such a skilled fighter?"

Evek shook his head. "That is a good question. Perhaps she was unconscious or in a situation that left her no choice."

Completely at a loss Oyal moved his head slightly from side to side. Hooking a thumb in his belt he switched his scrutiny to Seska's companion. Closely studying Janeway he realized that there was something about her, something familiar. It was the way that she held her head when defying the Kazon Maje that caught his attention. Something was lurking in the far recesses of his memory, but he couldn't fit the pieces together.

The younger Cardassian turned his head. "Does this make any sense to you?"

For once Oyal was forced to admit that even he was confused. "No! Seska and this Matka are not survivors from our ship, as Neelix has implied, so where did they come from? And why did he lie?"

Evek looked back at the Kazon. "Wasn't Seska undercover with the Maquis?"

The Gul rubbed one hand thoughtfully along his chin. "Yes! She was part of Chakotay's crew, but as a Bajoran. Of course the situation may have changed since we left. If she is from Chakotay's ship then something must have happened? And who is this Matka? The last time I had contact with Seska there was no one of that name in the crew, again however, that was several months ago. But one thing is certain no Cardassian would be openly on a Maquis ship."

His eyes narrowed. "Unless…..as a prisoner?"

At Oyal's last words Evek turned his head sharply towards his superior. "A prisoner!"

Oyal did not move, could that be what had happened?

His eyes probed his wife's face, trying to dig out the facts. "Yes! It appears that Chakotay's ship suffered the same fate as ours, and perhaps Seska was not the only Cardassian operative onboard. If their undercover operation was discovered, being in strange space, Chakotay probably would not want to keep them onboard, in the brig. It is possible that the Maquis met this Talaxian and Chakotay saw a way to solve his problem. Perhaps in exchange for food or other supplies. If so, did Chakotay know that they would be sold as slaves to the Kazon?"

Evek turned back to the Janeway and Seska. "That does make sense. But wouldn't Chakotay have executed them or tried to extract information?"

Thinking out loud Oyal ran his tongue back and forth across his bottom lip. "Others in the Maquis maybe, but not Chakotay. Before contacting the Maquis leader I had learned a great deal about him. No, Chakotay would not torture or murder even an enemy. That is why I'm surprised that he would sell or exchange them, the Talaxian must have promised that they would be safe. Chakotay's greatest strength is in his weakness."

He added softly. "Or what we consider a weakness. Federation softness, consideration and respect. Why they have been so long at peace, while we have been at war."

Heaving a sigh Oyal crossed his arms. "Evek, there are too many questions, with most of the pieces missing or incomplete. We are only guessing and that is not good, wrong conclusions leads to errors. There is only one way to obtain the answers, and that will be from Seska."

Not moving, tapping one finger against his arm, analyzing each and every move made by the players before him suddenly Oyal's black eyes narrowed. His finger now still as he examined the two women. Yes, being a Cardassian Gul had trained him well. "Evek, study both Seska and this Matka. Look closely at Matka's neck, the ridged arches running up from her shoulders, and the injuries that both have."

Evek looked long and hard, finally he shook his head. "I don't see anything……wait."

After a moment Evek whispered. "What is going on?"

Oyal's outwardly cool appearance did not betray his inner turmoil. "Yes indeed, what is going on!"

Breathing deeply and evenly Oyal called up all his control to be patient, to remain where he was until the opportunity was granted to talk to Seska. After what seemed a lifetime finally it came.

The moment that the Kazon Maje gestured Oyal moved as quickly as he dared.

In a matter of seconds he stood slightly behind Janeway and Seska. A firm hand on each one's arm.

He spoke so just they would hear. "Come quickly. We must talk."

Seska shivered. For a moment she closed her eyes. It had been so long. Her husband was alive and for now that was enough. She could only hope that the life-sign up in the mountains came from her son. Could there have been another Cardassian child on board that ship? Soon she would know.

Turning slightly in Oyal's direction Seska caught a glimpse of Janeway's face. She was shocked and puzzled by the fleeting look of fear. Seska knew that as a Starfleet captain, Janeway had been trained to control her emotions, the same as Cardassians. For some reason Oyal's presence was apparently causing Janeway more apprehension than being in the Kazon camp.

So much so that Kathryn Janeway had been unable to hide her trepidation. Seska had seen it for only a fraction of a second but it was more than just a dislike of Cardassians. She was beginning to wonder if there was some history between Janeway and her husband. Perhaps the captain had been undercover on Bajor during the occupation, witnessing something that had left its mark.

Seska knew that this was not the time or place to make inquires, but later she would ask Oyal.

Not realizing that, unknowingly, she had given herself away Janeway managed to push aside the temporary panic of, once again, being around Gul Oyal, her captor from so many years before.

The captain kept her voice low as she angled her head toward Oyal. "Yes, we must speak with you immediately."

"This way." Keeping a hand on each arm Oyal steered them in the direction of the shed housing the Cardassians. When they entered the others, as confused and curious as their leader, followed.

The crude building looked anything but living quarters. Though larger than Janeway expected there was little in the way of furnishings. Before her several chairs, which had seen better days, were scattered around a rectangular table. A sheet, strung across some wire, separated this front section from the back.

Though ragged and suffering from lack of food the Cardassians appeared otherwise well off. She wondered how Oyal enjoyed being a prisoner instead of the jailor. When the Gul had visited the Bajoran prison camps did he ever wonder what it would be like to be one? Now he knew, and Janeway was certain that he would not like to repeat the experience.

As she ran her eyes over the other prisoners Janeway noticed that there was a spark of defiance in their eyes. That pleased her. It meant that they would do whatever was necessary to escape, even if there was danger present.

Oyal turned to Evek. "Keep watch. If any of the Kazon head this way warn me immediately."

Evek moved quickly toward the small window. "Yes Gul."

After motioning for the others to remain where they were, Oyal led Janeway and Seska around the sheet to the other section. Here crude beds made of ragged blankets, placed over metal frames, lined the walls.

Trying to avoid looking his wife in the eye Oyal immediately reached for Seska's hands. "Here, let me remove those restraints."

Quickly removing the rope that bound Seska he then stepped over to Janeway. "I believe I heard that trader call you Matka."

Rubbing the circulation back into her tender wrists the captain nodded. "That's correct."

Understanding why her husband was avoiding her Seska, with her head tilted to the side and a glint of devilment in her eye, took a sassy step closer. "Oyal, aren't you going to welcome your wife? You certainly do not appear glad to see me, don't tell me you found another woman?"

Heaving a relieved sigh he held out his arms. "Seska, you know very well why I remained silent."

Gently he scolded. "Now, don't tell me you forgot basic training….never reveal knowing another until deemed safe."

Seska, having waited a long time for this, buried her head in his shoulder. "Oyal, I thought that you were dead. But what of Kayon?"

Over his wife's head he looked at Janeway. "He's safe. After he beat up two youths that attacked him the Kazon Maje took a liking to our son. He's at the training camp in the mountains."

Holding his wife at arms length he stared into her eyes. "I thought that I would never see you again. In a way I wished that were so. Having you a prisoner here in the Kazon camp, at the mercy of this Maje, doesn't bring me any joy. But where did you come from? That Talaxian said he found you on a space station?"

Seska shook her head. "No, that was just a cover story."

Placing her hand on her husband's arm she held out the other hand towards Janeway. "Oyal, allow me to present Captain Kathryn Janeway, second-in-command to Chakotay."

The Cardassian Gul could not hide his surprise. "Chakotay's first officer!"

Looking at the two women he grew solemn. "When I saw you I guessed that his ship was also brought here. Wherever here is?"

Janeway had been closing watching the interaction between Seska and Oyal. Seeing that Cardassians were capable of the emotion of caring for one another was giving her something to ponder. "Are you not aware that we're in the Delta Quadrant. Seventy thousand light-years from home?"

In shock Oyal shook his head. "No. I had no idea. Our ship was badly damaged, it was barely holding together. I knew that we were in a different sector of space. But so far…."

Seska gently rubbed her hand along Oyal's arm. "I know that it's a shock. I still remember standing on Chakotay's bridge hearing Kim's voice over the comm line. It was hard to believe, at first I suspected that it was a Starfleet trick."

Oyal snorted. "Don't tell me there's a Starfleet ship also here…..another victim of…..well whatever forced us into this area?"

Seska turned to Janeway. When the captain gave a slight nod she replied to her husband. "Not exactly!"

Oyal looked at her. "And what does '_not exactly_' mean?"

Janeway and Seska exchanged amused glances as the captain explained. "Chakotay's ship, along with one from Starfleet, were brought here about a month ago. By an entity known as the Caretaker using a very powerful displacement wave. During a battle with the Kazon the Starfleet ship was destroyed. Chakotay allowed the remaining crew to join his."

Oyal could not prevent himself from uttering a small laugh. "Now that is something. How did Chakotay managed to keep everybody from each other's throats. He must have had his hands full."

With full understanding Oyal looked at Janeway. "But that does explain why his second-in-command carries the title of captain. I gather that the Starfleet ship was yours."

Janeway nodded. "Yes!"

Remembering what he had said to Evek, Oyal taking a deep breathe, studied Janeway before turning warily to Seska. "If you're from Chakotay's ship how come….."

Seska finished for him. "How come I'm not Bajoran, and what am I doing here?"

Keeping her hand on Oyal she took a step back. "Once we became stranded here I couldn't keep my identity hidden."

Seska threw Janeway a quick look. "And I'm still alive. Oyal, I know that you have many questions but now is not the time or place. I promise, I'll explain everything when we're safely back onboard Voyager."

Knowing that Oyal would be suspicious Janeway explained. "We found out from Neelix that the Kazon were holding Cardassian prisoners. With Seska's help we were able to fit most of the story together as to what ship. Since you were members of the resistance, Chakoty decided to organize a rescue. The Kazon have not exactly endeared themselves to us."

Oyal slowly shook his head. "This day is full of surprises. I knew almost immediately that your little show was being staged."

He threw Janeway an apologetic look. "I would never have survived the years on Bajor, or so long as a Gul, if unable to see through deception. But I do admit that you were good, very few would have suspected."

Then he added with a slight grimace. "Even I have staged some deceptions occasionally."

Holding Seska by the hand he carefully studied Janeway. "The transference is excellent. If not for my years of experience I would accept you as a Cardassian. But you're not, are you, especially as you are Chakotay's second-in-command? I expect human, since you are a Starfleet captain."

He ran a finger down Seska's face. "Also, these injuries are fake. But I must compliment the person who accomplished all this."

Janeway could not prevent a slight smile. All that she had heard about this Gul's observation powers were true. "Yes, you are correct, on both counts. We felt that two Cardassians would arouse less suspicion than one human with a Cardassian. The '_injuries_' helped to embellish Neelix's story."

Gul Oyal was amused. "So that Talaxian has a name, and he's actually part of your plan. In the months that we have been here I only saw him twice. I would never have guessed that he was capable of taking part in something like this."

He gave his wife's hand a slight squeeze. "I was wondering how he managed to capture Seska. Whenever we trained together I had difficulty getting the upper hand. That Talaxian would never have done so. Even with a phaser in hand this trader would be no match for a trained Cardassian. But where is Chakotay? How did he avoid being detected by the Hobii?"

Janeway cleared her throat. "Hopefully, by now he is hiding behind one of the moons. Waiting for Neelix to report."

She realized that as a Cardassian Gul, Oyal would want a more detail explanation. "Seska and I came with Neelix along the direct route, Chakotay is coming through the asteroid belt."

At this piece of news Oyal's face revealed his concern. His hope of rescue might be disappearing. "I have heard the Kazon talk about that field. It is supposed to be impossible to penetrate."

Seska, tossing her head, gave a small laugh. "You haven't seen Voyager. Remember the plans that Chakotay stole from Starfleet?"

Oyal nodded.

Seska grinned at Janeway before turning back to her husband. "Well….the ship was completed just after you disappeared. Between the advance technology and B'Elanna's skills…it takes a lot of stopping."

Oyal, pulling Seska closer, placed his arm around her waist. "I bet that both Starfleet and Cardassia must have been happy."

Janeway, looking down at the ground, rubbed her foot along the flooring. "Ah… not really."

Realizing that something must have occurred he glanced at Seska. Seeing that his wife was fighting to conceal her amusement Oyal was looking forward to a nice long conversation with her….alone. "But I must admit to being surprised that Chakotay would run such a risk to rescue Cardassians."

Janeway, picking up the slight note of skepticism and suspicion in Oyal's voice, attempted to dispel his unease. "Being part of the resistance you are in fact working on the same side as the Maquis. In other words you're allies. Besides....Seska, Cardassian or Bajoran, is part of our crew. There was a possibility that her husband and son were among the prisoners, and that proved correct. If the situation were otherwise I'm not sure that we would be here."

Oyal drew himself up straight. "I like the answer, it was honest. I'm sure that neither you or Chakotay have any love for Cardassians."

He lowered his voice and looked down. "And their alliance with the Dominion gives you good reason."

The Cardassian Gul looked Janeway in the eye. "I'm not ashamed of being a Cardassian, but I am ashamed of what the government and many of my people have done in an attempt to make Cardassia great. To my eternal regret I have been one of them. I can never erase the things of the past but I had hoped by starting this resistance group the future might be different."

He looked at Seska. "With the Federation my son would be free, not so under the Dominion."

Oyal turned back to Janeway. "I'm not sure if Cardassia and the Federation could ever live in peace side by side, but it was something Seska and I both wanted. Not so much for ourselves, but for our son and his children."

Janeway was starting to have trouble associating this elder Oyal with the young soldier who had treated her so cruelly. And yet, he was still the Cardassian Gul who, with Dukat, had overseen the occupation of Bajor……..

But all this would have to be sorted out later. For now they had to return to Voyager. "Besides the boy, are there any other Cardassians that are not here?"

Oyal sadly shook his head. "No, we're the only ones left. Only eight out of forty-five, over twenty died when the ship was brought here. Then we were all immediately transported to some sort of laboratory, perhaps located on a strange array that was in the area. When we were returned to the ship three were missing."

Janeway shook her head sadly as Oyal continued. "After failed attempts to contact the station we had to put the welfare of the survivors ahead of the missing. We decided to leave the area in the hope of locating a planet or another station that would be of help. I guess we were fortunate that three weeks passed before we were attacked by, what we later discovered to be, the Kazon. After that incident only a handful remained."

The events weighing heavily upon him he heaved a long, slow sigh. "Evek and I were really the only well trained Cardassians onboard, non of the others had ever been in a battle with other ships. Taking over the helm I got lucky. There were only two attacking ships, which were little more than large shuttles. By using Cardassian tactical maneuvers I managed to inflict enough damage that forced them to break off the assault. We then managed to hide behind a small moon for about a week."

Oyal's hand tightened on Seska's waist. "With our supplies almost gone we had to go in search of food."

He uttered a small, bitter laugh. "We thought that luck was on our side when in less than a day a small planet was discovered. Though we were able to run only basic scans the situation was desperate enough to chance the unknown. Several of us transported down and divided into two groups. After about twenty minutes the group that I was with suddenly heard shouting and fighting. By the time we reached the others they were dead."

Looking from Janeway to Seska then back to Janeway, Oyal hesitated for a moment. "All of them….several organs were missing."

Seska placed her hand on her husband's arm.

The captain shook her head. "The Vidiians. They suffer from a disease called the phage, surviving by harvesting organs from others."

The Cardassian Gul stared at Janeway in disbelief. "And I had thought that I had seen it all."

He then smiled at his wife. "But you appear to have fared much better that we did. And managed to gather quite a bit of information."

Janeway nodded. "Yes, we were lucky."

Seska, looking at the captain, added very softly. "Yes, very lucky."

Oyal looked from one to another. He sensed that Seska would have a long story to tell him once they were safe. "We had managed to gather some food so we returned to the moon. With rationing we succeeded in remaining there for another week and a half. But by then we were all feeling the effects of the situation, tempers were short and signs of illness were appearing."

Rubbing his hand along his face pictures flashed through his mind. "Two of the women, one with child, the other only eighteen couldn't stand. I didn't want to take the chance but had little choice."

He glanced upwards before continuing. "This time I pointed the ship in the opposite direction. When we came within range of this planet only the two who were weak and three others remained on the ship while we transported down. We had hopped to find help, what we found was a hostile group of Kazon. An attempt to transport out was unsuccessful. Then we lost contact with the ship. I found out later from the Maje that what I feared did occur. The Kazon Had attacked and destroyed the ship, leaving us stranded."

At that moment Evek poked his head around the curtain. "Gul Oyal, the Talaxian is heading this way."

All eyes turned towards the young Cardassian.

Janeway held her breath as she inquired. "Is he alone?"

Evek nodded.

The captain breathed easier, so far their plan was succeeding. "Good, when he arrives bring Neelix to join us."

Uncertain as to what to do Evek looked toward Oyal.

Oyal responded with a quick, curt nod. "It's all right. Do as Captain Janeway asked."

Evek's eyes registered his surprise but he remained silent. Dropping the curtain back in place he left to await Neelix's arrival.

Janeway turned back to Oyal. "You said that transporting out failed. I hope that it was due to equipment failure."

Oyal shook his head. "I thought so at first. Fortunately we had a small hand size Cardassian scanner, similar to your tricorders, which we managed to keep out of the hands of the Hobii. With it I discovered that there is a mineral in the mountains, which is used in the construction materials of these buildings, that contains anti-transport properties. Unfortunately without better equipment I could not make a more detailed analysis."

That piece of news did not improve Janeway's disposition. "If we are unable to transport out then we have a problem."

At that moment Neelix entered. "I'm afraid that's not the only difficultly that we face."


	38. Chapter 38

STAR TREK VOYAGER: Homeward Bound

Chapter 38

At Neelix's words Kathryn Janeway spun around, her voice sharp and hard. "What do you mean….that's not the only problem?"

Evek pulled the corner of the curtain aside allowing Neelix to approached Janeway, Oyal and Seska. The Cardassian's eyes narrowed with curiosity as they followed the Talaxian. Then having carried out his orders he turned to leave.

He was stopped by Oyal's solemn voice. "Remain Evek. As my Glinn you need to know what is going on. Station one of the others at the door or window."

Catching the sober note in his leader's voice the concern that Evek was feeling rose several notches. It was now obvious this Talaxian was not on a simple trading mission! And just who was this Captain Janeway?

Casting one last guarded glance at Neelix, Evek turned in the direction of the small group of Cardassians gathered around the table. All had monitored the arrival of the trader and were now watching Evek. "Symtak, take watch by the window."

A middle-aged man, a scar running down his right arm attesting to a fight with a Kazon warrior, quickly rose from a chair. "Yes Glinn Evek."

Confident that his order was being carried out Evek removed his hand from the curtain, allowing it to fall back into place behind him.

Running his eyes over Neelix and Janeway, looking for some sign that they posed a threat, Evek quietly moved to a spot that would not interfere with the conversation. But one that placed him close to, and equal distance between, the captain and Oyal. A position from where he could observe everyone, a position from which he could protect his leader if necessary. Standing slightly to the side Evek folded his hands behind his back, assuming the formal Cardassian stance of a lieutenant awaiting the orders of his commander.

A guard ready to act at the slightest indication that his Gul was in trouble.

Aware that Janeway was carefully observing Evek, and had noted the position that the officer had assumed, brought a small smile to Oyal's face. This captain missed nothing. "When we first left Cardassia the other survivors automatically addressed Evek and myself by our ranks. Once we became stranded here, with hope of rescue disappearing with each passing month, that no longer mattered and all formality was dropped. It would appear that the bewildering appearance of two Cardassian women has added an electrical charge to the atmosphere, shocking everyone back into decorum."

Back straight Evek acknowledged Oyal's words with a small dip of his head. Once again he was a Cardassian soldier, not a slave of the Kazon.

Evek's actions brought to Janeway's mind long buried pictures of another young Cardassian officer. Of Oyal when he had taken up a similar stance right outside her holding cage, watching every move, looking for a weakness, a breaking point. Keeping her under surveillance just as Evek was now doing.

Quickly she give herself a mental shake, compelling the images to disappear, knowing that for the sake of the operation she had to retain a clear head. Calling upon her training as a Starfleet captain, Janeway forced herself to think of Oyal as Seska's husband….not the youthful, dedicated, and vicious Cardassian soldier from twenty years before.

She turned back to the third member of the away team. "Neelix, what did you find out?"

Wringing his hands Neelix leaned slightly toward Janeway. "Captain, as I informed you and Captain Chakotay back on Voyager, the Hobii are divided into several small groups, all scattered around various planets within this area of space."

Upon hearing both Chakotay's and Janeway's names mentioned in the same breath Evek jerked his head in the direction of his leader.

Oyal held up his hand, indicating that he knew Chakotay was involved and would explain momentarily.

Neelix spoke in a quick, apologetic tone. "I was aware of these get-togethers but the next meeting should not be taking place for another two months, for some reason the date has been moved up. These gatherings are arranged so that the Maje can help himself to the best of whatever the various groups have managed to steal."

Looking over at Seska and Oyal, Neelix almost choked on his next words. "This time it is also with the intent of selling some of his Cardassian slaves."

Reaching for her husband's arm Seska's sharp intake of breath was distinctly heard.

Clearly agitated by being the bearer of bad news Neelix's voice dropped to a whisper. Hoping that by not speaking the words too loudly they might not come to pass. "Captain, they'll be here by tomorrow morning! Based on what the Maje said I figure around 1100 hours, 1200 at the latest. But the escape route will be cut off two or three hours earlier!"

Deep down inside Janeway's stomach twisted and turned. "That really complicates things. We have slightly more than ten hours to complete this rescue and get Voyager out of the area. A rescue where transport might be impossible and with one of the group missing."

Uttering a small ironic laugh Janeway looked over at Seska. "Now I know how Chakotay felt at Syzygie. Some of the conditions are similar."

For a moment Neelix looked confused. Then recalling several conversations with the crew he motioned with one hand. "Aw yes, Syzygie. That was where the trap for Captain Chakotay was set. I believe there was a time limitation for the fine Captain to act and transportation was impossible."

Slightly bemused Janeway looked down at Neelix in surprise. "It didn't take long for that story to make the rounds!"

Voyager's chief moral officer glanced at Seska. "Under the circumstances the crew enjoys talking about what happened. They're amused by the history surrounding their command team. From what I've heard it was a very good trap. Even Captain Chakotay laughs about it."

Seska tossed her head. "He wasn't laughing back then. Certainly not when we rescued him from prison."

His concern reaching the point of acute anxiety Evek again looked to Oyal for an explanation.

The Gul glanced momentarily at his wife's amused face before shifting his line of sight over to Janeway. He was certain that Neelix and Seska were talking about something involving Janeway as a Starfleet officer and Chakotay as the Maquis leader.

Though speaking to his lieutenant Oyal kept his gaze on Janeway. "Evek, apparently while we have been prisoners of the Kazon a few….shall we say….interesting events have transpired. Some of this I am as much in the dark about as you are."

He dipped his head slightly in the captain's direction. "However, I do hope that will change shortly. Under more suitable circumstances I plan to have some very stimulating conversations with my wife. I look forward to hearing about all that has occurred during these past months."

His eyes registered a gleam of amusement. "Especially….all about this Syzygie."

Janeway, rubbing the side of her face, spoke with a trace of amused resignation in her voice. "Yes….I'm sure that you will find it extremely interesting, especially as Neelix said, due to the circumstances."

Listening to the conversation Evek's apprehension was reaching the breaking point. To the lieutenant there were too many secrets and unknowns. He desperately wanted to know who this Janeway was, and how were the Maquis involved with this Talaxian trader.

As though reading Evek's thoughts Oyal once again grew serious as he nodded toward Seska. "Evek, you know my wife."

The young man inclined his head. "Yes of course. We have met at least twice on Cardassia."

Then with his hand Oyal indicated Janeway. "As we surmised Matka is no Cardassian. She is the human Captain Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay's second-in-command. The Captain, Seska and Neelix were sent here by Chakotay on a rescue mission."

Swinging his head in the direction of his leader Evek responded instantaneously with disbelief. His words and voice clearly reflecting his scorn. "The Maquis coming to the aid of Cardassians. Is this a trick?"

Before anyone could respond Seska dropped her hand from Olay's arm, quickly moving to stand before Evek.

The suddenness of finding Seska toe-to-toe, glaring into his eyes forced Evek to take a step back.

She made her point in a voice that forced the lieutenant to listen. "No Evek, this is no trick. How can we expect to ever have peace if we do not begin to trust? It is hard to change but we must. Over the past month I have seen Chakotay and his crew accept things that I never believed possible, and by doing so not only did they survive but, they became a crew that I'm proud to be part of. I have lived with these people for close to four years. I know Chakotay, and I know the men and women onboard Voyager. If the Maquis can do it why not Cardassians!"

Startled and pleased at Seska's words Janeway remained silent. She was reminded of Javis, another young man who had been full of hate, and of his actions when first arriving on The Explorer. For the moment it would be best for Oyal and Seska to deal with Evek.

Stepping around Seska the angry and anxious Cardassian Glinn moved forward to face Oyal, his voice slightly higher than normal. "Suppose we do leave here on a Maquis ship….what then? We cannot return to Cardassia. What assurances do we have that the Maquis will allow us to go free, or help us to meet up with others of the resistance? How do we know that we will not again be captives, this time held prisoners by the Maquis?"

Janeway pursed her lips while Seska, knowing that this was both a complicated and unresolved issue, returned to stand uncertainly beside her husband.

Not enjoying the news that he was about to disclose Oyal gripped his wife's hand. "Evek, we are not anywhere near Cardassia or the rest of the resistance. We have been brought into, what the Federation calls, the Delta Quadrant. We were transported seventy thousand light-years."

For several seconds Evek stared at Oyal. Then he whirled in Janeway's direction. "That's impossible! What lies are you telling Gul Oyal?"

Before Janeway could reply Seska reached out grabbing Evek's arm, forcing him to face her as tight fingers dug into his flesh. "No, it's true! As unbelievable as it sounds we are on our own. We are nowhere near Cardassia, Starfleet or the rest of the Maquis. Just us! And Voyager! You may wish to call Captain Janeway a liar, however, do you dare call ME a liar?"

For several moments no one spoke as Evek stared at Seska. Slowly he shook his head, his thoughts swirling around his mind in a whirl that made no sense. "No, of course not."

When Seska removed her hand the marks from her fingers clearly showed.

Finally in total shock, all fight disappearing, Evek looked at Oyal. His face clearly showing the pain, and a touch of fear that the news produced. "We will never see our home again! I had hoped that someday….my brother….."

Understanding that the young man was experiencing feelings no different than hers, Janeway nodded at Seska giving her permission to respond.

Seska tightened her hand around that of her husband's. "Evek, perhaps all is not lost. Chakotay and Captain Janeway are planning to take Voyager back to the Alpha Quadrant. It may take years, perhaps decades, but they are hoping to find technology along the way that will speed up the journey."

Placing his arm around Seska's shoulders Oyal asked the important question. The matter of being on a Maquis ship had to be settled. Here and now! "Captain! Evek has made a good point. If this rescue is successful it will mean that Chakotay will have ten Cardassians onboard….Seska, this group of eight, and Kayon. Since you are planning on returning to the Alpha Quadrant then it will not be for a short period of time."

Oyal's face grew very grave as he asked the critical question. "Are you, Chakotay and the Maquis prepared to live with that? Seska spoke of trust and acceptance. But those are two states usually gained over time. Will we be allowed to join your crew and be accepted as comrades, or will we live as unwelcomed guests, eventually, probably forced off the ship?"

Janeway locked eyes with those of the Cardassian Gul. "Neither Captain Chakotay nor I can give you a fully satisfactory answer at this time. We are hoping that the crew will become accustomed to living and working with Cardassians….and vice versa. It will not be easy, it will take time, but if there is a willingness to try then we are half-way there."

She hesitated for a moment, carefully choosing her words. "Should there be continual unease and distrust, which jeopardizes the safety of the ship….then yes, you may have to leave. However, the decision will not be made for several months until we leave this sector, plenty of time for adjustments…..on both sides. The Kazon control a huge amount of space, we estimate that it will take over a year before we are beyond their reach. After that we have no idea what awaits us. However, you will remain onboard until we do find a place where either you can coexist with the inhabitants, or settle it yourselves, living out your natural lives in peace and security."

Her features set and determined Janeway looked purposefully at Evek, then at Seska, before returning to Oyal. "You have my word, and that of Captain Chakotay, no harm will come to any Cardassian and you will be treated with decency and respect at all times. No matter what the outcome you will not be forced off the ship, and if the necessity that you leave does arise, you will only do so when we are certain that it is safe!"

After Janeway finished speaking Oyal continued to hold her gaze as he addressed his lieutenant. "Evek, do you believe that it is possible for Starfleet and Maquis to live and work together?"

Startled by the question Evek almost spit out his reply. "Starfleet and Maquis, never!"

Oyal's eyes never wavered from Janeway's. "Well, that impossibility has occurred. A Starfleet ship was also brought here….under the command of Captain Janeway. After her ship was lost to the Kazon, Chakotay merged the two crews. One crew had to accept a Maquis captain, the other had to accept a Starfleet captain as second-in-command."

He looked down at his wife. "If Starfleet and Maquis can coexist then there is hope for us."

The Cardassian Gul studied Janeway. "Captain, this is the second time that you have spoken with honesty. Captain Benjamin Sisko, Jean-Luc Picard, Kira Nerys are among the handful of non-Cardassians that I trust. Now you join those few. "

Turning his head he looked first at Seska then Evek. "Seska once told me that Chakotay was a strong willed capable leader. Now I believe it."

Then speaking with a respect that he seldom felt towards humans Oyal once again focused his eyes on Janeway. "Apparently he is not the only one."

Gazing into Janeway's blue eyes Oyal was certain that he had seen them someplace before, but he could not recall where. Since most of his encounters with humans and Starfleet had been unpleasant not knowing was a cause for concern.

After a few seconds Oyal broke eye contact. He turned in the direction of his Glinn. "Evek, from this moment you are to follow the orders of both Captain's Janeway and Chakotay as though I had issued them. And I expect you to grant them the same respect and consideration that you show to me."

Still apprehensive with the situation Evek nevertheless acknowledged the order with a slight nod of his head. "You have my word Gul Oyal."

Evek silently wondered if he would be able to keep this promise. Only twice had he visited a non-Cardassian world, and then only in his position as a Cardassian soldier. He had been part of Gul Oyal's guard detail during the peace negotiations, with the visits short, lasting less than seventy-two hours. During that time he had no contact with Federation officials, this would be his first real encounter with humans. But what he had heard from other Cardassians did nothing to relieve Evek's unease.

The captain, hoping that the difficulties with the young Cardassian had been resolved, placed her hands on her hips, returning to the business at hand. "Now, we must work out an escape plan. Being unable to transport out is my main concern."

Oyal nodded to Evek. "Bring the survey results!"

The Glinn quickly moved to one of the beds. Reaching under the threadbare blanket he withdrew the small Cardassian scanner. Walking back to Oyal, Evek tapped a display button, bringing up a map of the area.

The Cardassian Gul explained. "Since we arrived here Evek has put this to good use."

Taking a deep breath, knowing the time had arrived to bridge the flow of distrust and suspicion, the captain went to stand between Evek and Oyal. As she changed positions she caught a small encouraging smile that Seska threw her way. Janeway made a mental note to enter into Seska's file a notion, concerning the extra support that she had provided during this away mission.

Janeway's move startled Evek. He had not expected to suddenly find this Maquis/Starfleet captain standing quietly at his elbow. After eying her with suspicion he slowly turned the display face so that all could see.

Janeway's actions also greatly surprised and pleased Oyal. By jarring Evek in a casual, and non-confrontational manner, she was forcing the young man to face up to his dislike of humans and, hopefully, reconsider that opinion.

Oyal pointed towards the instrument in Evek's hand. "Here Captain, this map shows the distance affected by the mineral."

Though the notations were in Cardassian she was able to understanding the pictorial diagrams. "Then beyond this region there is the possibility of transporting."

She looked at Neelix. "Since you'll be reporting back to Chakotay I want you to see this, come stand beside Seska."

Neelix quickly complied. Sensing the currents of mistrust emanating from Evek, he wanted to prove that no one from Voyager had any misgivings about the rescue.

Being the one standing in the middle, with Seska and Neelix to his left then Janeway and Evek to his right, Olay took the scanner from Evek.

Pointing out several different locations Oyal explained the geographics of the region. "Here's the camp we're in. It's spread over ten miles back towards the mountains. Going in the opposition direction, once beyond the region encased within the double black lines, then yes we could transport. The perfect spot would be this open area, which is spread over more than fifty miles and well away from the mountains and camp."

The captain looked up at Oyal. "What is the route like?"

Oyal slowly tapped the scanner with his fingers. "I have not gone far in that direction but Evek has. Captain, unfortunately this is a small instrument with a range of only five miles for comprehensive details. Generalities will show up to a seventy-five mile radius. We were unable to obtain as much specific information as I would like, and some of the analysis we were unable to complete. However, we did obtain a large amount of data concerning the immediate vicinity."

The Cardassian lieutenant stared out the small side window, recalling the landscape in his mind's eye. "I have traveled only a little more that half-way. There is no well-defined trail, the footing is uneven and must be watched, but not treacherous. The scanner did not registered any major obstacles towards this valley, and if the terrain remains unchanged for the total distance, I estimate seven hours, eight at the most."

Janeway studied the display. "Are there any Kazon camps between here and the valley?"

Oyal shook his head. "No. The Kazon have settlements in the opposite direction. I think that they prefer the security of the hills and mountains instead of the open areas."

The captain continued to analyze the schematic. "Are you absolutely certain that none of the mineral will be located here. Perhaps washed down from the mountains."

The Gul again looked over at Evek. "Since you have done more scouting than I have perhaps you had best explain all that you know about this area."

Keeping a close, watchful eye on the captain Evek held out his hand for the scanner. "I have been investigating the surrounding area for several months. According to watermarks in the soil any major run-off from the mountains flows directly into this camp. From the studies that I conducted the mineral has to be present in extremely large concentrations to have any affect."

Tapping a command into the instrument Evek changed the display. "I managed to analyze the air and soil in several areas around this settlement, and towards the valley. The readings constantly diminished as I proceeded away from the camp. As I approached the halfway point they almost disappeared completely. The mountains are laced with this substance, large veins sometimes more than three feet thick are found everywhere. However, the soil or any rocks beyond the mountains are free of the material. How or why the Kazon use this in building compounds I have yet to determine."

Pleasantly surprised Janeway looked up at Evek. "Excellent report. You and Commander Tuvok should get along very well."

Evek looked wirily at the captain. "Tuvok?"

Janeway nodded. "He's my Vulcan security and tactical chief. Very seldom have I heard a report that can compare to his. He is always very thorough with any studies and manages to put pages of information together into one easily understood and concise paragraph or two."

Evek remained silent. Was she speaking the truth, or was this just an attempt to gain his trust?

The captain smiled at Seska. "Finally something in our favor! Now! Oyal, do you know the position of the training camp where Kayon is?"

Evek, his eyes clearly registering his suspicion and unease, returned the scanner to Oyal.

The Gul quickly brought up a diagram of the mountains and a line of Cardassian numerical figures. He pointed to a spot on the map. "Yes, thanks to the Kazon we know. They needed help to bring supplies to the camp so they engaged their slaves to do the heavy work. They chose a long deceptive route, often doubling back to confuse us. The Kazon never saw the scanner, they are completely obvious to the fact that we know the exact location."

Taking the instrument from Oyal, Janeway continued to study the diagrams. For several minutes she paced back and forth. Scrolling from one schematic to another, deep in thought. Finally she came to a stop in front of Oyal. "At night, are you guarded or confined in any manner?"

Evek responded with a small bitter laugh. "No Captain. The only guards are around the Kazon ships. They know that we have no where to go, and made it quite clear that an escape attempt would not be to our benefit."

Clenching his fists as anger took control Evek looked over to Oyal, who then continued the explanation in a voice clearly revealing his and Evek's feelings. "When we first arrived here there were ten of us besides Kayon. Since we had no information about the area I advised against any escape attempt. But two tried, one was a very close friend of Evek's. They were recaptured within the day."

For a moment Oyal looked upward, gaining control of his rage. "The Kazon executed them a week later, after demonstrating what happens to runaways."

Janeway did not require any additional details. She could well imagine what the Kazon had done to the two who had tried to escape.

Without a second thought Janeway placed a compassionate hand on Evek's arm. "We'll make sure that doesn't happen again."

As though seeing her for the first time Evek looked down at Janeway.

Dropping her arm she turned back to Oyal. "So the Kazon never watch or check up on you?"

Oyal shook his head. "No! Once we complete what they demand of us we're left alone. This has afforded us the opportunity to do some investigating. Evek and I may have had a chance at escaping, but unless we found a ship we would have had to remain on this planet. Our military training would have been an advantage and we probably could have survived in the mountains. But I had to consider Kayon and my duty to the rest of the group. They would never have survived the hardships for long, there were better off here."

Concerned Seska looked at her husband. "After what happened will the others be willing to attempt an escape?"

For a moment Oyal studied the flooring. Finally he nodded. "I believe so, they frequently talk about being free of the Kazon. Up until now we knew very little about where we were, or this planet. All information gathering had to be done at night and we could not go far. Now, thanks to you, the Captain and Chakotay, that has now changed!"

Janeway smiled over at Seska. "On that point I think that you can relax. When we entered this building I noticed a spark of defiance in the eyes of the other Cardassians. Remember, they are part of a resistance group, people who do not give in easily. Now that the odds are more on their side I believe they're willing to take the chance."

She turned to Evek. "Would you be able to guide the others to the valley? It will be dark. Will there be a moon?"

Evek nodded his head. "Yes it will rise around 2100 hours."

Then proudly he took something from a pocket. "Even without a moon there will be no problem. I managed to obtain this small Kazon light."

Laughing Seska addressed Evek. "Dukat mentioned how, when you were young, small items belonging to him were always disappearing."

Evek looked embarrassed. "He was my older brother, always receiving little things from our mother. Childish pranks caused by the envy of the little brother."

Grinning Oyal placed his hand on Evek's shoulder. "Yes, but good training for helping ourselves to Kazon equipment."

Janeway tapped the scanner against her palm. "Okay, this is what I propose. Evek will leave here at 2000 hours heading for the valley with the others in your group. He should arrive there between 0300 and 0400. They'll have to wait a couple of hours. Will that be a problem, does the temperature drop at night?"

Evek shook his head. "Only by one or two degrees. It will be a relief and aid us in the walking."

Janeway rolled her eyes. "It appears that the Kazon prefer hot planets."

With a straight face she looked purposefully at Oyal. "As I believe so do Cardassians. Perhaps you would prefer to remain here. I'm afraid we humans prefer it slightly cooler."

Oyal also managed to keep a straight face. "I assure you Captain, that will not be a problem. I'm sure that your replicators can produce extra clothing."

Seska was pleased that tensions had been eased, albeit only slightly. "Um…Oyal. That may be a problem. Captain Janeway and Chakotay have put all of us on replicator rationing."

Oyal rolled his eyes.

Out of the corner of her eye Janeway watched Evek. As she had intended the young man now appeared a touch more curious that aggressive.

Janeway returned to business. "Oyal….you, Seska and I will go for Kayon. If I calculate correctly it will take us two hours to reach him. From there we will angle down to the valley. However, I am worried about the boy, it will be a long trek for us let alone for a ten year old."

Concerned Seska looked at her husband. "It will be hard on him."

Oyal nodded. "Yes, however, Kayon is strong. He had military training on Cardassia and has fared better then we have at the hands of the Kazon. He'll be okay. Seska and I will help him if needed. If there was a chance of escaping the Kazon we'll make sure our son makes it."

Janeway had no doubts that they would. "Alright then….if we leave here at 1900 hours, calculating it will take us approximately nine to ten hours, then we should join up with Evek at the beam-out point by 0500. I'll arrange for Chakotay to come within transport range at 0600. Which will give Evek and us a little leeway should we encounter any delays, and it will still be early enough to avoid the other ships. Hopefully the Kazon will not miss us until its too late."

Oyal listened intently, nodding his head in agreement at most of plan. There was only one point that he disagreed with. "Captain….Evek can handle the arrangements here, however, it would be best if Seska and I go alone to find Kayon and bring him down. Since the timing will be tight I suggest that you remain with Evek's group. If we are unable to join you then return to your ship, I'll take my family and return to the mountains. There are places on this planet where we could survive and not be found by the Kazon."

Janeway understood the hidden meaning behind Oyal's proposal. If threatened with capture, Oyal would not allow Seska and their son to, again, fall into Kazon hands.

However, she would do everything possible to avoid that outcome.

Captain Kathryn Janeway made her feelings quite clear. "Gul Oyal….Seska is a member of my crew. I do not leave crewmembers behind….or their families. Nor do I ever ask any crewmember to do something that I'm not prepared to do myself."

Raising his eyebrow Evek's eyes drilled into Janeway, trying to find deception in her words. From the determined lines on her face, Evek could find no falsehood.

That said, the captain turned to Neelix. "How long before the Maje comes looking for us?"

Neelix waved his head slightly from side to side. "I estimate another hour, maybe a little less."

Oyal looked around. "Yes….about the Maje….I've been expecting him to come looking for his new acquisitions. Why do I have the feeling that he has met with some type of misfortune?"

Both Janeway and Seska had a strange expression on their faces as the captain nodded towards the other member of the team. "Neelix, you had better explain."

The Talaxian clasped his hands together. "Well you see Mr. Oyal, I carry around a small container of Talaxian sourry powder. It's a narcotic, and when placed in the drinks of people that I am negotiating with….well…. it helps to make them more agreeable. This time I slipped enough into the Maje's drink to put him to sleep for at least a couple of hours."

Evek stared at Neelix in total disbelief while Oyal let go a deep laugh.

The Cardassian Gul looked at Neelix with a new found respect. "And I thought that you were a simple trader. I'll not make that mistake again."

With her contempt for the Kazon clearly showing Seska addressed Neelix. "I do hope you received a good price for us."

Troubled, Neelix looked at her and Janeway. "Through the Maje will never remember I actually never concluded the deal. Debating over the amount for a piece of metal coil is way different than for you and the Captain. I found the Maje and his boasting very distasteful so I concluded our dealings quickly."

Evek snorted. "I would like to have a Cardassian knife to his throat when he awakens!"

Seska voice spoke for all of them. "You and me both."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Oyal looked over at Janeway. "Captain, I'm curious to know what you intend for the Maje when he does come looking for you."

The captain managed to look very innocent as she turned to her Talaxian companion. "Neelix, I think that's it time to relieve you of the little extras. Hand me the tricorder."

Neelix reached into his coat and withdrew a small Starfleet tricorder. After handing it over to the captain he continued to withdraw other items that they would need.

Oyal just stood there shaking his head. On the other two occasions that Neelix had visited the Kazon, he had thought of the Talaxian as being rotund. But he had not noticed that this time Neelix had appeared to be carrying more weight than usual.

Seska looked at her amused husband. "In the past none of the Kazon sects ever searched Neelix. We also knew that they would be so intent on us Neelix would be completely overlooked, so we arranged for these items to be hidden, hoping to retrieve them before he left. So far the Maje has cooperated very nicely with our plans."

Evek, completely dumbfounded by what was happening, stared as Neelix produced a couple of hyposprays and three phasers.

Janeway turned to Evek. "Do you know how to work a Federation tricorder?"

The young Cardassian shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not."

The captain held out the tricorder to Oyal. "Here, I believe you do. Would you help Evek download the maps and any information that would be of help to Chakotay."

Greatly amused by this totally unexpected turn Oyal moved to beside Evek. "Well, well Evek. It appears that the Maquis continue to be full of surprises. If I ever underestimate Captain Janeway and Chakotay please remind me of today. Here, hold out our scanner."

It required only a matter of moments for Oyal to copy the required data. He looked over at the captain. "Do you want me to input our plan?"

Janeway nodded as she took the other items from Neelix. "Please, then give Neelix back the tricorder. He'll take it to Chakotay."

Evek suddenly realized that he had missed the initial part of the conversation. "Where is Chakotay?"

In the process of inputting the necessary information Oyal replied. "Evidentially Chakotay brought his ship through the asteroid field, and is now behind one of the moons waiting for Neelix."

Evek looked at Oyal then at Janeway. "Through the field, it's impassable!"

Oyal shrugged. "It would appear that Chakotay has one remarkable ship. As I said we have been missing some excitement. I have the feeling that the Alpha Quadrant has not been quiet during our absence."

After staring at Oyal for a couple of seconds Evek turned to Seska. "What are the hyposprays for?"

Seska grinned as she took one of units from Janeway. "This will put the Maje to sleep for several hours. Unfortunately the doctor was unfamiliar with Kazon physiology so we are guessing at between eight and twelve. There is no way that he will be able to raise an alarm when the Captain and I leave. And….believing the Maje to be…. occupied, it is doubtful that any of the Kazon will attempt to disturb him. Fortunately, should they discover that we're missing, by that time they'll have no idea in which direction to look."

Janeway made no attempt to hide her contempt. "Having a general idea of what to expect from a Kazon Maje we came as prepared as possible. If he decides that he wants one, or both of us, to entertain him tonight he will be extremely disappointed. He will be sound asleep the moment that he lays a hand on either one of us."

Taking the tricorder from Oyal, Neelix placed the instrument inside his coat, which had been specially designed for the mission. "From the way that the Maje was talking I thing he was planning to come for Matka first, then some time later for Seska."

Janeway took a deep breath. Unconsciously she looked in the direction of Oyal. "I have been through worst."

The Cardassian Gul had the uneasy feeling that she was referring to him.

He wasn't the only one. Seska too had picked up Janeway's unintended implication. She could only hope that whatever had occurred between the two it would not cloud the issue of remaining on Voyager.

Janeway handed Evek one of the phasers. "I'm afraid that Neelix could only conceal three."

Evek declined the weapon. "Give the phaser to Gul Oyal. I managed to appropriate some Kazon phasers."

Handing the phaser to Oyal, Janeway pulled the lope of her ear. "We may have to open a new department on Voyager for you and your skills. Item appropriation is not normally a classification found on starships."

Then she uttered a small laugh. "Though in the situation that we are in here in the Delta Quadrant we may need to."

Evek opened his mouth to speak then changed his mind. He had not the slightest notion of how to respond. Though in the company of Cardassians this human was not showing any reluctance or hesitation, acting as if all was normal. Captain Janeway was not playing by the rules that he understood.

Oyal could see the uncertainty in his lieutenant. Janeway was certainly making a mess of Evek's preconceived notion of humans. "Evek, didn't I say that if we ever escaped from here it would be due to your help. Thanks to you we have the necessary information and a way to defend ourselves."

Janeway was definitely impressed. "It appears that you have served Oyal well under very difficult circumstances. I'm looking forward to having you in my crew."

Still suspicious Evek again remained silent. Looking intently into Janeway's eyes Evek tried to find some trace of deception. There was none! This human captain was refusing to behave as he expected.

Janeway's style was also having an impact on Oyal. It was obvious that this Maquis/Starfleet captain didn't go by the book.

Reading her husband's mind, and remembering what had happened with Javis in the mess hall, Seska whispered in his ear. "She kept Chakotay off balance for days."

Oyal murmured back. "From what I've seen, I'm not surprised."

The Cardassian Gul then turned to back to Janeway. "Evek has always been a good soldier, but the situation here brought out skills that even I didn't know he processed. I am fortunate to have had him by my side these past months. You and Chakotay will not be sorry to have him on Voyager."

The captain smiled. "We have a long and difficult journey back to the Alpha Quadrant, his skills will be welcomed."

Playing for time, trying to reorganize his thoughts Evek slowly replaced the Kazon light into a pocket. Was Janeway putting on an elaborate act? A Cardassian part of a Human crew? He was having trouble dealing with that, but time would tell.

Oyal knew that the question concerning the status of the Cardassians was far from settled, but Janeway gave him hope. She was willing to accept first then judge by actions, a position that offered them the greatest possibility of joining the crew.

Janeway suddenly turned to the Talaxian. "Neelix….have you not forgotten something?"

Neelix stared at his captain, then he reached inside his coat. "Yes, yes, how could I fail to remember these!"

Quickly he withdrew his hand. "Seska, Captain here are your comm badges."

Oyal folded his arms. "I see that Seska was correct. We were so engrossed in her and '_Matka_' I did not taken a second look at Neelix."

Janeway nodded. "We had small translators hidden in the collars of our shirts, but these comm badges are still needed. It will enable Chakotay to easily lock onto our signals for beam-up."

Neelix began searching his pockets. "Here Captain, the other four badges."

Evek was astonished. From what he had heard humans, or the Federation, they were not supposed to be so capable. He was starting to question that which he knew. Deep in the back of his mind hope was creeping into his thoughts.

After placing her badge inside her clothing Janeway held out her hand for the rest of the units. "Neelix, did Chakotay only give you six?"

Again he searched through all his pockets. "No, no you're right Captain Chakotay gave me eight. Here's the other two."

Janeway handed one of the comm badges to Oyal. Then she turned to Evek. "Keep a badge for yourself then distribute the other four. At the beam-out point try to form a small square keeping those without inside. If unable to do so at least keep them beside those with badges."

Placing his badge inside his shirt Oyal looked at Janeway. "How many can your transporter handle at a time?"

The captain shoved her phaser into a pocket, out of sight but within easy reach. "With our main transporter seven at one time, however, we have more than one transporter room. We will be able to beam-up everyone at once."

She then turned to Neelix. "You had better leave. Tell Chakotay that if we are not at the rendezvous point by 0600 than he must not wait. He should take the Evek with his group and leave. There a too many lives at stake to risk having the escape route cutoff, and a confrontation with the Hobii. If a problem does occur I will try to communicate with Voyager, however, within the non-transport zone communications may be difficult or impossible."

Deeply troubled by the implication behind Janeway's words Neelix turned anxious eyes up at her. "You'll make it! You have to! I'll have a pot of coffee ready, you can't resist that!"

Janeway gave him a small, but sad smile. "You're right."

With a trace of amusement on his face Oyal looked at Seska. "Didn't you once tell me, the only thing that you hated about being part of Chakotay's crew was his coffee!"

Janeway rubbed the back of her neck.

Seska gave Janeway an amused glance. "That has changed. The captain gave us her personal recipe. Now the coffee is actually enjoyable."

Kathryn Janeway turned to Neelix. "Leave! Before I get into more trouble. And Neelix….thanks….we couldn't have come this far without you."

The Talaxian faced Janeway. There was no doubting the sincerity of his words. "Captain, you have to succeed. After all that you and Captain Chakotay have been through. The crew needs you….both of you to reach your home. I'll see you back on Voyager."

Without another word the Talaxian turned and walked to the divider, raising a corner of the curtain he disappeared into the front section.

Silently Janeway watched him leave. She could only hope that her promise would be kept. Timing would be tight and they had no idea what obstacles they would have to overcome in the mountains.

Oyal turned to Evek. "Inform the others as to our plan and watch for the Maje. Let us know when he's on his way. I want to be sitting at the table, talking with Janeway and Seska as though they had been onboard our ship."

Evek nodded. "Yes Gul."

Once they were alone Oyal, Janeway and Seska settled down to wait.


	39. Chapter 39

STAR TREK VOYAGER: Homeward Bound

Chapter 39

After Evek left Seska threw both hands up in the air, her voice full of amazement. "He did it, Neelix actually did it! He was totally correct in his assessment of the Kazon! They behaved exactly as he said they would!"

In total disbelief she looked over at Janeway. "Captain, I must confess, I had doubts that this would work."

With a lopsided grin Janeway, in complete agreement, ran her hand along the back of her neck. "Yes…. luck has been with us. Neelix certainly played the Maje just right so that we could visit with our '_friends'_. He was also accurate about being able to meet with us afterwards."

Amused, Oyal planted his feet slightly apart and crossed his arms. "Captain….Let me understand this. That little piece out there, when Neelix suggested the Maje should allow you to come here, was PLANNED?"

Janeway and Seska both nodded.

Seska answered her husband's unspoken question. "Neelix was certain that the Maje would want us for himself….before allowing his men their pleasure. Without actually saying it Neelix suggested a place where we would be safe until the Maje '_owned_' us."

The Cardassian shifted his gaze from his wife to Janeway. "And it was arranged that Neelix would drug the Maje then come here?"

Again the two women, looking suspiciously innocent, nodded the affirmative.

He rubbed one hand along his chin. "Are you sure that when our sleeping friend awakens he'll not be suspicious?"

Janeway slowly shook her head from side to side. "We don't think so. Neelix made it appear that more drink was consumed than actually was."

Oyal placed his hands behind his back. "Okay, the first I can understand, it made sense for you to stay with us while they negotiated. But….how was Neelix going to explain coming over to see you afterwards?"

He held up a finger when Janeway started to speak, then returned both hands to his back. "While preventing one of the Kazon from going over to the Maje's house and spoiling everything?"

Janeway angled her head to one side. "It's very simple. Neelix knew that some of the Kazon would be hanging around, hoping to be the first in line after the Maje tired of playing with us. He explained that their leader was preparing to greet his new acquisitions, and had issued orders not to be disturbed either now or later. At the same time Neelix, very subtly, reminded them about the Maje's temper, ensuring no one would risk intruding and facing his wrath. Therefore, they sort of acted as guards and quickly spread the warning to others not to bother the Maje."

Seska laughed at the look of astonishment on her husband's face. "At the same time Neelix mentioned that he was going to bid goodbye to his very profitable merchandise, before we became '_otherwise_' occupied."

The captain shrugged. "He simply told the Kazon what they were expecting, consciously or unconsciously, under the circumstances. Being careful to use words and gestures that would have special meaning, bringing images to their minds which made them easy to maneuver."

Oyal could not believe what he was hearing. "You're telling me that every word, every movement since you arrived was carefully designed and executed."

Captain Janeway suddenly became interested in the floor.

She gave a small shrug. "We had several long and extensive conversations with Neelix about the Kazon. Once Chakotay and I had knowledge of their temperament we were, with the doctors help, able to predict their probable behavior."

Once again Oyal folded his arms in front of his chest. "You WERE lucky. I do hope that you had a backup plan?"

Janeway fingered the phaser safely hidden in her pocket. "This plan was based on what Neelix had seen during his last visit. We knew at that time the Kazon had Cardassian prisoners. But we did not know if you were still here, or if there were others off-planet. If still here, we needed a way to communicate, which ruled out sending Neelix down alone."

The captain's small sideways grinned appeared. "We doubted that any Cardassian would be forthcoming with Neelix, especially if one of those Cardassians turned out to be Gul Oyal."

Oyal returned Janeway's grin. "You can be certain of that. At least before today."

From Oyal's words Janeway realized Neelix had earned the respect of not only her and Chakotay, but also that of this Cardassian. "Originally, in case we were unable to meet with you, Seska and I were going to hide a comm badge under our shirts. Neelix would try to obtain information from the Maje then we would attempt to communicate with him. However, if something did go wrong, and one of the badges fell into Kazon hands, they could accidentally overhear any conversation. So we had to rethink and fine tune our plans."

Seska rubbed her hand along Oyal's arm. "We had several alternatives but none would have worked as well, or would have been as easy."

The Cardassian Gul rolled his eyes. "Easy!"

The captain shrugged. "It pays to study your enemy in as much intimate detail as possible."

Oyal laughed. "Captain, you do make a good Cardassian."

In mock fear Janeway held up her hands. "Please….don't say that. Chakotay said that I would make a good Maquis, and look what happened."

Placing his hand on Seska's arm Oyal looked from his wife to Janeway. "It is fortunate that the Kazon are accustomed to Neelix, and had no cause for suspicion. On previous occasions he was always wandering around, searching for trading items and appeared completely harmless."

Janeway tilted her head to the side. "Yes, an appearance I seriously doubt is accurate. Neelix had his performance down perfectly. Even before this away mission, Chakotay and I strongly suspect that Neelix is accomplished at manipulation, using his inept act to its fullest. And….as a way to spy and pick up information."

Seska linked arms with her husband. "He knew exactly how to deal with the Kazon. And he was also correct about their security being non-existence."

For a moment the Cardassian Gul appeared thoughtful. "There's one thing that has been brothering me….How did you know we were here? Neelix would not know what a Cardassian was or that we were from the Alpha Quadrant."

With a spark of mischief in her eye Seska leaned back, looking up at her husband. "I do believe that Gul Oyal is suspicious of a conspiracy."

Trying to keep his voice as serious as possible he looked at his wife. "It is in my training and experience to examine everything closely and seek answers. And…..if I'm not mistaken, my dear, it was also in your training."

Janeway could not help but laugh at Seska's expression. Seeing two Cardassians joking with each other was, without question, showing the captain a very different side.

The captain's voice carried a trace of amusement. "Gul Oyal, I assure you there was no conspiracy and no mystery. Neelix's computer had recorded all ships that the Caretaker brought here. Chakotay, reviewing that information, immediately recognized the Cardassian ship. We asked Seska if she was familiar with the vessel, and you know the rest."

Glancing downwards Seska spoke softly. "And I was concerned about revealing my identity. If I had kept silent…..."

Looking over at the captain her voice trailed off at the full impact of what could have been.

Janeway smiled gently. "Yes, you came to me at the right time."

Her eyes revealing the pain of the last year Seska turned towards her captain. "Thank you for forcing me to admit to Chakotay that I was Cardassian. No matter what happens now at least I'll be with my husband and son."

His wife's wording caught Oyal's attention. Something concerning Seska had occurred on the Maquis ship, and that something was added to the long list of questions that he already had.

For a moment Janeway carefully studied the two Cardassians. "At first I was hesitant about the possibility of Cardassians onboard, especially someone of your husband's reputation, but I'm prepared to reconsider my position. I intend to have a long discussion with Chakotay, but much will still rest on the reaction of the crew."

Seska managed a weak smile. "Thank you Captain. The crew has a very deep respect for both of you, your opinion and Chakotay's will go a long way in helping us. I know that it will not be easy, many onboard have good reason to hate us."

Janeway locked eyes with Seska and Oyal. "Is it you they hate, or is it Cardassians in general? Since I believe that it is the latter…..then you will have to show them a difference. I surmise, by her change of attitude, that you have already done so with B'Elanna."

Seska started to speak then nodding slowly she said no more. Janeway was correct in that Torres had decided to think about what Seska had said. But once back on board would the half-Klingon be a friend or would she let her dislike of Cardassians prevail.

Oyal placed his arm around his wife's waist. "When we're on Voyager I'm looking forward to having a long talk with that Talaxian and meeting this crew of yours. From the little that I've picked up I have a feeling that they are an exceptional group of men and women. But come….we have a long night ahead, I suggest that we rest while we can."

Janeway concurred. "An excellent idea, if we're lucky we might have an hour."

To grant Oyal and Seska a little privacy the captain moved to the far end of the room, while the two Cardassians sat side by side on one of the four beds lining the opposite wall.

Finally Seska could ask the question foremost on her mind. "Oyal, do you know Captain Janeway?"

Looking thoughtful Oyal shook his head. "I'm not sure. I feel that I do, but cannot place from where. I do know an Admiral Edward Janeway, whom I met at the peace negotiations."

For an instant Seska glanced over at the captain. "Her father. From Janeway's reactions to a couple of things, though I believe it was unintentional, she certainly seemed to know you."

Oyal took a deep breath. "Yes, it does seem that way."

With ridged eyebrows drawn together Oyal studied Janeway. She was sitting on a bed, legs stretched out before her, back against the wall. Eyes closed.

Turning back to Seska he folded her hands in his. "It was the way she held her head when deifying the Maje. And those eyes, I'm sure that I have seen them somewhere before."

Without warning he jerked upright, his head snapping back in Janeway's direction. "No….It can't be…."

Seska peered closely at her husband. "What….you recognize her?"

Slowly shaking his head from side to side, uncertainty showed on his face. "I can't be sure, not until I see her real face."

Consternation clearly showed in his eyes as he stared at the captain. "But….could it be….here….after so many years?"

Concerned by his uncharacteristic agitation Seska closely searched her husband's face.

He took a deep breath. "About twenty, twenty-one years ago during, my first posting as a Cardassian solider, I was assigned to a patrol ship guarding our outer colonies. One day we spotted, and apprehended, a Starfleet shuttle that was just inside our space. Upon boarding we found a captain and a very young ensign, not more that eighteen or nineteen. It was probably her first space posting, the same as mine."

He hesitated a moment as long forgotten memories flooded back. "The captain claimed to be on a survey mission when their systems malfunctioned. Of course my commander didn't believe him and took the pair into custody. Returning to base they unsuccessfully questioned the captain for hours. During this time the ensign was placed in a holding cage, out of sight but within hearing distance of the interrogation."

Turning his head for several seconds he again studied Janeway. "I was her guard, with orders to intimidate and frighten her. And now, to my regret, I succeeded."

Oyal uttered a small bitter laugh. "A young soldier with my blood burning hot to defend our glorious Cardassia. Standing outside the cage I never took my eyes off her. Sometimes I would remain motionless, staring at her for long periods, monitoring even the smallest of moves that she made. Occasionally I would pace up and down, hitting the bars slightly to startle her. She was terrified. Every time I made a move the ensign would flinch and try to melt back into the wall."

Looking at Seska he smiled slightly. "But when I looked into her eyes all I could see was defiance and courage."

Seska sat quietly, listening to her husband as each word added to her concern. Knowing that the person he was speaking about would be carrying very deep painful memories for the rest of her life.

Oyal took a deep breath as he continued. "My commander decided to question her. The ensign probably didn't know anything but they hoped that it would loosen the captain's tongue."

Looking at his wife he laughed at the memory. "When I dragged her out of the holding cell I found a wildcat on my hands. It was this young Starfleet ensign who broke my leg so badly. She also managed to break several ribs. The next thing I remember was waking up on the ground. Federation Special Forces had rescued them. I never knew her name and as far as I know we never met again."

He spoke very softly. "That is until perhaps today."

Seska's hope for a life on Voyager was quickly fading. "If you are correct, despite what she said, Janeway will find it difficult having you onboard day after day. Each time she sees you memories, which I'm sure are most unpleasant, will reoccur. This might still be our biggest obstacle to becoming part of her crew."

A sadness crossed Oyal's face. "Yes, I know…...Years ago, when I began to see a different side of Cardassia, I deeply regret many of my actions, and decisions, taken over the years. What I did to that young ensign….she did not deserve it. She was obeying orders, the same as I was."

Suddenly, a casual conversation, recently shared between crewmates, surfaced in Seska's memory.

Her hand tightened on Oyal's arm. "Damn….It might be worse. Do you know the name of that captain?"

Oyal uttered a small laugh. "How can it be worse?"

For a moment he was silent, digging deep into memories. "I'm not sure….it was short Aris, Caris, no Paris. That's it Paris."

Seska's throat became very dry. "Do you know the first name?"

Oyal looked closely at his wife. She was not asking these questions without reason. "No, I don't think that it was mentioned."

With growing dread he noticed the deep worry on her face. "Why?"

Seska began to wonder if anyone else on Voyager had connections to her husband. "Oyal….We have a young pilot named Tom Paris, remember I mentioned him months back. His father is an Owen Paris. Tom said something about Captain Janeway and his father going back a long way. That she served under him when first out of the Academy."

His voice just barely above a whisper Oyal turned his eyes back to Janeway. "I fear there's a excellent possibility Captain Janeway and that young ensign are one in the same."

Seska placed her hand over his. "I fear so too…..But enough for now…..tell me about Kayon."

As Oyal and Seska talked Janeway remained quiet, resting as much as possible. She heard the mummer of voices but could not discern any words. As she had done before Syzygie her mind went over and over the plan. Trying to spot any weaknesses.

Traveling through the mountains with the boy worried her the most. The Cardassian scanner had shown only vague outlines of the terrain. There appeared to be several routes leading out of the mountains, but without specific details choosing which would be the safest and quickest could be a problem.

It was too bad that Neelix had to return to Chakotay with their tricorder, they would need it. When she had asked Oyal to transfer the schematics it had been her hope that the Gul would offer to trade instruments, but to her disappointment he had not done so. Most probably the Cardassian scanner contained sensitive information.

A slight sound caught her attention.

Opening her eyes she saw Evek's head emerge around the corner of the divider as he addressed Oyal. "The Maje just left his house. He's heading this way!"

Quickly pushing herself to her feet the captain headed for the front section. Oyal and Seska on her heels.

Walking over to the table she could see the curious eyes of the Cardassians following her every move. It was not every day that they had a Maquis second-in-command in their midst. Certainly not one connected with Chakotay, the infamous Maquis leader. And definitely not one who was planning to rescue them.

A man and woman rose to make room for her and Seska while Oyal quickly sat in an empty chair on the opposite side, facing them. They were in position just in the nick of time as Evek cleared his throat, the signal that the Maje was about to enter.

Looking over at Oyal, Janeway placed her arms on the table. "That ride we had was terrible. I was glad when you took over the piloting, at least we didn't crash into anything."

At that moment the Maje entered with two fully armed Kazon following close behind.

All eyes turned in the direction of the door. Silence descended upon captors and captives as though a switch had been pulled.

The Maje's ravenous eyes immediately settled on Janeway. "I hope that you had a good reunion. It will be awhile before you return, I have some very long term plans for you."

As the Maje approached the table the guards, hands touching the phasers in their belts, remained by the door.

The Kazon leader shifted his eager gaze over to Seska. "For BOTH of you."

His grin did nothing to lessen the evil contours of his face.

Turning his back to the Maje, Oyal spread his hands on the table. Fighting to keep himself under control. He turned his eyes to both Seska and Janeway, willing them his own strength.

Janeway, receiving the full force of the Maje's hungry stare, removed one arm from the table. Slowly she lowered her hand onto her leg, fingers gripping the fabric in an attempt to remain calm. Steeling herself for the ordeal that she knew lay ahead.

She felt Seska's hand grip hers.

As a Cardassian operative Seska had been in difficult situations before, but she sensed that Janeway had not. Commanding a starship and facing a leering Kazon Mage, with only one intent on his mind, was two totally different things. Janeway had courage, of this Seska had no doubt, but there were times when courage needed help.

The Kazon by the door made sure that their presence was felt, their posture a silent warning to the Cardassians not to interfere. Their eyes, shifting frequently to the two women, registered the same dark desires as their leader.

His eyes never leaving Janeway, the Maje walked slowly around the table.

In the deathlike silence the echo from his boots resounded sharply around the room.

Coming to a stop behind the captain he placed his not gentle hand on her shoulder, at the same time running a finger from his other hand along her neck.

It took every ounce of Janeway's willpower not to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cringe.

He leaned down close. She could feel his breath on her neck. "Why don't you come with me? I'll show you the pleasures of a Kazon master. Then later while my men enjoy you I'll teach the same to your friend."

Seska's hand tightened on hers as Janeway felt her stomach heave.

Only the knowledge of their true mission prevented the captain from feeling hopeless terror. Even with that she tapped into unknown reserves of fortitude to retain her composure.

Oyal, Evek and the others watched helplessly, fighting the desire to throw themselves at the Kazon. Only the realization that the Maje would pay for his behavior prevented a violent confrontation. But that knowledge did not prevent Cardassians hands from balling into fists as their bodies screamed to take action.

Keeping to her role Janeway forced her head to turn upward towards the Maje. Her voice full of scorn carried an unknown hidden meaning. "Perhaps it will be I to teach you."

Showing his teeth the Maje's hand tightened on her shoulder, forcing Janeway to wince in pain as she was hauled to her feet. The cruel fingers forcing her around to face him.

The captain's eyes did not waver as she looked into savage blackness. The likes of which she had never before seen.

Drawing her nearer the Maje slowly ran his finger up and down her face, his voice soft and menacing, leaving no doubt as to his intentions. In a threat he raised his finger before her face. "By the time that I'm finish you will never speak like that again."

Suddenly he smiled, a cold hard smile. "I'm going to enjoy teaching you. But I promise….you will not enjoy the lessons."

The Maje then shifted his attention to Seska. "I'll come for you shortly, first I want a little private time with your companion. Then I'll bring you over to watch as I finish teaching her how to behave. By seeing what's in store perhaps you'll learn something and be spared the whip."

His eyes moved over the Cardassian. "Though that would be a shame."

Forcing herself to remain quiet Seska's fingers dug into her palms.

Turning back to Janeway, his grip leaving her no choice but to do his bidding, the Maje forced her towards the door. Just before exiting he turned back to Seska. "Do not worry….Your turn will not be long in coming."

Then with a sadistic laugh he disappeared from view.

Oyal moved quickly to his wife's side. Crouching down he took her two hands in his. "Unless I'm suddenly a poor judge of character Janeway will be all right. Don't forget she has the hypospray and phaser, I'm sure that she will show the Maje a thing or two."

Seska managed a week smile. "You're right. That Maje has no idea who he is dealing with. But….there is something that you don't know. Janeway has gone through a terrible ordeal since we arrived here. Just a few weeks ago she almost died due to a severe brain injury. The captain has completely recovered and the doctor had no reason to withhold permission for the mission."

For a moment Seska looked down before gazing intently at her husband. "However, Chakotay is concerned and spoke privately with me yesterday. This is her first real mission, and one that, due to several reasons, is extremely stressful. Her injuries were so extensive, with complicating factors, they really don't know how she'll respond to the pressure. Dealing with someone like the Maje……"

Oyal tightening his grip on his wife's hands gave them a small shake. "Seska….If she's the person I think she is then Janeway has the courage to see this through. Trust me, I've had years of experience judging people."

He offered his wife a small grin. "In fact….we should feel sorry of the Maje, especially if he gets her into a tight corner. Now….don't worry, as she warned him…. Tonight he will be the one learning very unpleasant lessons."


	40. Chapter 40

STAR TREK VOYAGER: Homeward Bound

Chapter 40

Once outside Janeway attempted to free herself from the Maje's punishing hold. Giving her shoulder a sharp jerk the effort only resulted in his hand moving down to just below the shoulder, where cruel fingers dug into her soft flesh.

Coming to a sudden stop he spun Janeway around. Only the iron grip on her arm prevented the captain from falling.

Glaring down he snarled a warning. "That will mean a few more lashes. Try something again and I'll whip you the rest of the way."

Tightening his fingers to emphasize the threat, harsh nail tips forced their way into her skin until blood stained her arm.

By clamping her teeth tight Janeway managed to prevent herself from crying out. No way would she give the Maje, or the watching Kazon, the satisfaction of seeing her agony.

Glaring upwards the captain let him know that she would not be broken.

His anger almost at the snapping point, as suddenly as he had stopped the Maje started walking, this time dragging the captain by the arm. His pace quick and purposeful, forcing Janeway to almost run in order to keep from falling.

Out of the corner of her eye the captain could see the smiling and laughing Kazon. Thinking of the pleasures that their leader would have once in the privacy behind his walls, they had enjoying the little scene.

It required only a couple of minutes to reach the building that the Maje called home. Dragging Janeway inside only then did he release the brutal grip by throwing her against an armchair. "We'll see if you have any fire left by the end of tonight. Come here, let's see what's under those clothes."

Trying to slow down her racing heart the captain gripped the back of the chair. Facing away from the Maje she took a deep breath to calm herself. Slowly turning around she kept one eye on the Maje, at the same time attempting to gain some idea of the layout of the room.

Janeway knew that her defiance had enraged the Kazon leader. Hoping to make him careless she had risked injury to do so.

Now the captain pushed him even further by locking eyes with her tormentor. "No way! Touch me again and you'll regret it."

The Maje laughed. A sinister, menacing laugh that sent shivers down Janeway's spine. Only the reassurance of the hypo in her pocket prevented her from surrendering to the rising tide of terror.

Preparing herself for the assault she knew was coming, Janeway quickly plotted her best strategy.

She did not have long to wait! Incensed by Janeway's refusal to obey, the Maje snarled as he lunged forward to grab his prisoner.

But Janeway was quicker. Twisting away she slowly moving backwards in the direction of the corner.

Rage turned the Maje's eyes as black and cold as the far reaches of starless space. Reaching behind he removed a small whip from his belt.

He slapped his leg. "You'll pay for that."

Then he sneered. "You're not going anywhere. Step outside and my men will take care of you. You will be mine….. and you will suffer for opposing me."

Slowly he advanced.

Watching every move the Maje made, judging her timing, Janeway continued to move backwards. Her hand slowly, carefully, inching towards the pocket.

She and Chakotay had worked through several different possible scenarios, hoping to give her the advantage of some training in a situation such as this. Back in the holodeck she had been calm and collected, now she had to force her mind to think clearly.

Then she had been in the company of a trusted friend, now she was with, what was perhaps, the most vicious and dangerous person that she would ever encounter.

In a situation where one wrong move would mean disaster.

Without warning, her eyes clouded. Images flashed before her eyes. No longer was she staring at the face of the Maje, but instead the leering snarling face of Cavit as he held the deadly mixture before Chakotay. Then Fitzgerald darted into her mind when he had administered the sedative that nearly killed her.

Panic started to rise as Janeway fought with the images. A cold clamp around her heart prevented her from breathing.

All of a sudden another vision appeared. This time, the worried face of Chakotay floated before her. Grabbing in desperation at that mirage it gave the captain the strength to pushed the others away, regaining control. Helping her to defeated the horrible memories that had been buried deep within her.

Her thoughts now clear, the instructions that Chakotay had given her flashed through her head. Inch by inch she allowed the Maje to force her backwards.

Watching the angle of the walls, sensing when her back was within a couple of feet of the corner, she stopped. Her eyes darted back and forth, carefully giving the impression of being trapped, with nowhere to run.

The Maje was now confident of his victory, for a moment he ran his fingers along the lashes. Slowly he raised the whip to shoulder height. "Time's up. Now you'll pay for disobeying."

Convinced that he had her cornered the Kazon leader grew reckless. Not brothering to examine Janeway's stance and exact position he took a quick step forward.

To his surprise his prey was not where it was supposed to be. Too late he realized his error!

Janeway had left herself just enough room.

Sidestepping quickly she swung her foot. Hard! Connecting with the Maje's leg halfway between knee and ankle, the satisfactory sound of breaking bones reached her ears. Her boots, made to appear well worn and shabby, actually contained small strips of metal making a perfect weapon.

Her hand grabbed the hypospray.

Shock and pain registered on the Maje's face as he automatically reached downwards towards his injured leg. Before he could correct his mistake a well-placed elbow connected with his nose.

Once again Janeway had the satisfaction of knowing that bone had been broken.

Taking advantage of the split second window of opportunity, her hand flew out of her pocket. The injection sent the Maje down to the floor. Sprawled, with his head in the corner, he lay unmoving, oblivious to the fact that his intended victim was standing over him, glaring downwards.

Tightly gripping the hypospray, keeping it at the ready incase the first injection had not been sufficient, she watched with a look that sent scorching dislike and loathing radiating in his direction.

Rubbing the back of her hand across her mouth, satisfied that the Maje was out cold, Janeway took a couple of shaky steps backward.

Quickly she turned away, slowly walking on weak, uncertain legs towards the center of the room. For several minutes she stood there, looking downward, rubbing her sore shoulder. As she did so Janeway noticed that her hand was trembling and her body was shaking. Breathing slowly and evenly she managed to focus her thoughts on the man who had been at her side since arriving in the Delta Quadrant.

Gradually her body relaxed, recovering from the ordeal Janeway looked upward, beyond the ceiling, out to the sky above. "Chakotay….thank you!"

Lightly touching her comm badge she spoke very softly. "Seska!"

Immediately a worried voice responded. "Captain, are you all right?"

Janeway managed to reply in a normal voice, a condition that she was still far from feeling. "Yes! But the Maje won't be. When he awakens he's going to have a hard time explaining a broken leg and nose."

Over the communication line she could hear Oyal's chuckle. Then, from his position beside Seska, his voice reached Janeway. "This will weaken his position as leader. The Kazon rule by force, being beaten by a female will certainly not do him any good."

She felt no pity for the aggressive Maje. "Perhaps next time he'll act like a gentleman. Is everything okay at your end?"

Once again Seska responded. "Yes. Oyal and I have explained as much as possible. They're a little uneasy about being with the Maquis but prefer that to the Kazon. Evek is preparing to leave in a little more that an hour."

Janeway moved to the corner of a small window. Carefully she peered out. "Good. It will be completely dark in another ten or fifteen minutes. We should leave then. I don't see any Kazon around the yard, what about you?"

This time Oyal answered the captain's question. "No. They usually retreat into their homes at dusk to eat and drink. Very seldom to the emerge afterwards."

The captain continued to peer cautiously out from around the window's edge. "Lets hope nothing disturbs their routine. I'll meet you at the rear corner of the building, facing the mountain in twenty minutes. Janeway out."

After closing the transmission the captain became aware of a burning in her left arm. Gently she touched the spots where the nails of the Maje had pierced the skin. The droplets of blood had dried but a dark ugly bruise was forming. Knowing she would have to endure it until back on Voyager she turned her attention to the room.

Walking slowly Janeway began to look around. Dim illumination shone from several small recesses in the ceiling, affording her enough light to see various objects. Like everything else belonging to the Kazon, it was not a room designed for comfort. The table and chairs were old and worn, the couch had seen better days. Various items lay scattered in disarray on several pieces of the furniture. A doorway off to the left led to the sleeping quarters in the rear of the building.

As she moved around the light, reflecting off some objects on a small corner bench caught her eye.

Walking over she leaned down to retrieve what appeared to be several Cardassian items.

"Ummm…..what's this?" Picking up a small oval shaped metallic object she peered at the U-shaped protrusions at either end. "Looks like a strap would normally be attached."

Slowly she turned it over in her hand. An eerie sensation passed through Janeway as she gazed at the Cardassian timepiece, still marking the time of a planet so far away.

Turning it over again she ran her finger over the inscription on the back. Unable to read the foreign language she nevertheless sensed that it held importance. She placed it, along with the other items into her pocket. Once back on Voyager she would give everything to Oyal, let him attend to what needed to be done.

Continuing to search through the room she found nothing else of interest. Glancing out the window she saw only darkness, it was time to leave. Not even giving the Maje one last glance, she eased her head out the door. Confident that no Kazon lurked in the shadows she carefully stepped outside.

To be completely enveloped by the night.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the almost total blackness. Slowly feeling her way along the wall, treading carefully to prevent herself from falling, she quietly made her way to the rendezvous point.

Pressing back against the building Janeway looked around. Wondering where Oyal and Seska were she was slightly jolted when the two were suddenly at her elbow.

Oyal handed her a water bottle, which she hooked to her belt.

They were ready!

Turning quickly he headed up the trail leading to the mountains. Janeway and Seska followed close behind, the arms of darkness swallowing them up as they carefully picked their way along the grassy path.

Without being able to see well Janeway found the first ten minutes difficult. She knew that Cardassians could see better in the dark than humans, and wished that she had their eyesight as well as their cosmetic makeup. Well beyond the camp they reached a large strand of trees, here, Oyal was able to turn on his small light, allowing them to make better time.

With the pathway being only slightly inclined the first half hour passed quickly. Then they reached the mountains. The footing was not difficult but the trail was steep with many twists and turns. Fortunately the moon was now rising offering the travelers its much need light.

By the time they neared the camp Janeway was glad for the long hours playing tennis and velocity. Even with that conditioning her breathing was heavier than either Oyal or Seska's and the pain in her shoulder and arm was also taking its toll.

Finally, an hour and a half after leaving the camp, they were hiding behind rocks overlooking the training facility. Resting against a boulder Janeway could feel her heart rate gradually returning to normal. For once the captain was glad she had been in error when estimating a two-hour climb.

Inching closer Oyal whispered. "There are three guards on duty. Wait here while Seska and I attend to them."

Janeway whispered back. "Three guards, there are three of us."

Oyal shook his head. "No it's better this way. Seska and I had special training in such matters."

Janeway nodded. "Be careful!"

After they left the captain remained kneeling behind a rock, listening and watching. A slight breeze carried the sounds of native night creatures, but other than that Janeway could discern no other sounds.

When twenty minutes had passed with no sign of her companions the captain began to feel anxious.

Suddenly a warm hand covered her mouth. Every muscle tensed as she prepared to defend herself.

Then Seska's face appeared before hers.

As soon as Janeway recognized her, Seska immediately removed her hand. "Two of the guards will not be happy in the morning. Oyal is going after the third and he'll bring Kayon."

Speaking softly Seska smiled an apology. "Sorry to have startled you."

She then answered Janeway's unspoken question. "Captain, out of respect for you and Chakotay we did not kill the guards."

Then she smiled. "But, we made sure they will have some explaining to do when their companions find them."

Her heart still racing Janeway made no reply.

Keeping a sharp lookout the two women settled down silently to wait. The captain, her back against a rock, stared at the mountains rising high into the night sky. Seska, kneeling beside, watched the camp shadowed in pale moonlight.

As the minutes speed by with no sign of Oyal and his son, Janeway was, once again, beginning to feel anxious. Looking over at Seska, the Cardassian did not appear concerned. Turning back Janeway could not prevent herself from jumping when she found two figures crouching down beside her.

The captain could only stare. Neither had made a sound. Not even the ten-year old boy!

The events of this night brought into sharp focus exactly who Seska and Oyal were!

The realization of what she and Chakotay were doing sent shivers up and down Janeway's spine.

They were bringing onboard Voyager two highly trained and dangerous Cardassian operatives. One of which was a Gul of many years, with a reputation that was well earned. The other had spent most of her life as a spy.

Two people who could be valuable allies in difficult situations, or dangerous predators if they were your enemies.

Pushing those thoughts aside she watched as Kayon moved around her to where Seska was waiting.

Janeway could see traces of moisture in the eyes of the Cardassian woman as she wrapped her arms around the boy.

The captain looked up at Oyal who smiled down at her.

Accepting Oyal's hand Janeway climbed to her feet. Nodding toward the embracing pair she whispered. "This makes it all worthwhile."

Oyal leaned close. "Thank you!"

Janeway took a deep breath. "Save the thanks until we're safe on Voyager. We better go."

Nodding, Oyal took the scanner from his pocket. He moved a couple of feet down a pathway slightly to the right of the one they had walked up on. For several minutes he studied the surrounding area.

Pointing to the display he turned the face toward Janeway. "I think this would be the best way. It's the shortest route to the beam-out point."

Using her finger Janeway indicated a point several miles down. "What about this section? It appears to be a narrow pathway between with high mountain walls. Will it be open all the way?"

Speaking partly to himself Oyal shook his head. "I wish we had your tricorder, at this distance our scanner is unreliable. But I couldn't take a chance…..the information is sensitive. In the wrong hands….."

Her suspicions, concerning the scanner confirmed, the captain made no comment.

Eyebrows drawn together Janeway studied the map, trying to envision what was not being shown. "Ummm….what's this? There appears to be a pathway joining this route, just where the trench-way starts."

Seska, her arm around Kayon's shoulders, had moved to stand beside her husband. She too studied the map. "It does appear to branch off. I suggest taking the trail down to that section, then make our decision based on visual assessment."

Janeway nodded. "I agree. Oyal, what's your opinion?"

The Cardassian closed the scanner. "Let's go!"

With the Gul leading the way, then Kayon with Seska and Janeway behind, they began moving away from the training camp. The night air was cool but not cold. Just right for the long trek through the mountains.

The moon was smaller, and not as bright as Earth's, but afforded them enough illumination so the small Kazon light, appropriated by Evek's quick fingers, remained in Oyal's pocket.

The walking was slow. Unlike the trail leading up to the camp this pathway had seen little traffic. Loose rocks threatened to roll when stepped upon, several times forcing the travelers into balancing acts to prevent themselves from falling. In more than one spot Oyal helped the other three over steep dangerous footing.

After several hours they stopped to take a quick break beside a fast flowing stream. Leaning against large boulders Janeway and Kayon rested while Oyal and Seska, refilled their water bottles.

The captain placed her head back against the cool rock surface. Momentarily she closed her eyes, wishing the pain in her left arm would subside.

Looking up Janeway, for the first time Kayon spoke. "My father didn't tell me who you are. He just said that Mother had found us and would take us to safety."

Seska laughed softly. "Kayon that's not very polite. But you heard of Chakotay, the Maquis leader."

Kayon nodded. "Yes, everyone on Cardassia was talking about him. He was called our enemy. But when we left Cardassia, Father said he was our ally."

Seska threw a quick glance at Janeway before turning back to her son. "Kayon, right now this will be difficult for you to understand, but Chakotay is our friend as well as our ally. It's a long story and your Father and I promise to explain it to you."

Oyal placed his hand on Kayon's shoulder. "This is Captain Kathryn Janeway, a human in Cardassian disguise. She's Chakotay's second-in-command. Captain Janeway, and your Mother, were send by Chakotay to rescue all of us."

Kayon looked up at his father. "Will we be safe with the Maquis?"

Seska smiled gently at her young son, there was a touch of earnest hoping in her voice. "Yes Kayon, it's very safe. Chakotay has a big ship and we have a long trip of many years ahead of us. Perhaps if you're a good boy Captains Janeway and Chakotay will find a way to for you to help."

Kayon made a face. "I'm always good."

Janeway could not help but laugh. She smiled over a Seska. "That's a Maquis attitude. He'll fit right in."

Then she added. "Perhaps run errands for the crew. I know Neelix is always running back and forth from the cargo bays."

Oyal stretched. "We had better go. My legs are better at walking than standing around on hard rock."

Janeway started to push herself away from the rock that had been serving as a backrest. "No argument there."

As she moved the pain made her wince.

Oyal immediately noticed. "Captain! What's wrong?"

Realizing that Janeway must have been injured Seska focused her attention on her captain. She reached her hand out. "Damn! Your arm! The Maje…..what happened?"

Janeway tried to pass it of. "Oh it's nothing. My shoulder is a bit stiff where he grabbed me and his fingers bit into my arm."

Oyal, taking a step forward, moved to Janeway's side. He took the arm in his hand, looking closely at the lacerations. "Those cuts need attention!"

Janeway tried to protest but Oyal would accept no argument. "This will only take a minute."

Tearing a strip off his already ragged shirt he walked over to the water. After ensuring that the material was a clean as possible he walked back to where the captain was waiting.

Trying not to cause any more discomfort than necessary Oyal proceeded to clean the ugly gashes. "The last thing you need is infection to start in."

Janeway grimaced as Oyal washed out the cuts. "We should be back on Voyager soon. The doctor can take care of this."

Satisfied that the wounds were as clean as possible Oyal tied the material around her arm. "There that should help for now, keep any more dirt from getting inside. As you said your doctor can quickly repair the damage."

The captain reluctantly smiled. "Thanks! You probably saved me a lecture from the EMH for not doing just as you did."

For a moment Oyal looked at Janeway. "E….M….H as in emergency medical…."

Janeway spoke up before the Cardassian had finished. "Yes. Our doctor was killed when we were brought here. The EMH has been doing a wonderful job of tending to the injured."

Then adding as an after thought. "Even if he is a bit rough in attitude."

Oyal, beginning to wonder just what was waiting for them up on Voyager, rolled his eyes.

Thinking of how much explaining she would have to do caused Seska to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Husband dear….Voyager is not like any other ship….Maquis, Starfleet or Cardassian."

Oyal turned to his wife. "Yes wife dear….I'm beginning to understand that!"

This time Janeway rolled her eyes. But Seska was right…..there was no other like Voyager. And some day she would have to explain to her father.

Despite the circumstances Janeway could not prevent herself from taking a small dig at the Gul. "And I see Cardassian intelligence is keeping abreast of Starfleet advances."

Oyal, not certain of how to reply, remained silent.

Janeway grinned. "Of course having ones wife undercover on a ship experimenting with new technology must help!"

Seska, who had been carefully watching the captain, was relieved to see that her unease around Oyal seemed to have completely disappeared. "I'm afraid I am guilty. I mentioned it during a casual conversation with my husband."

Appearing as innocent as possible Janeway looked at the two of them. "One should always be careful of casual conversations. You can never tell when the contents will turn up…..even seventy thousand light-years from where they took place."

With that the captain, ready to leave, moved away from the rock's surface.

Oyal leaned close to his wife's ear. "How does Chakotay deal with her?"

Grinning, Seska whispered back. "Very carefully!"

Once again in single file they continued their descent. The miles passed in silence. All feeling the strain of the long walk down the mountain's precarious trail.

It was well past midnight when the exhausted four reached the point in question. Before them the path became a narrow trench, disappearing between towering, solid walls of rock.

Oyal turned to his wife. "We'll rest here for a few minutes. While the Captain and I discuss how best to proceed why don't you and Kayon get some rest."

Looking at the boy, Seska knew that her son was nearing his limits. "Come Kayon, let's sit down over there on that flat stretch. There's some grass where we'll be more comfortable."

With an arm around his shoulders Seska led Kayon to the spot only a few feet away. Sitting down she placed her back against the rock. Stretching out beside his mother, his head in her lap, the young lad fell asleep as soon as his eyes closed.

Concerned Janeway turned to Oyal. "He's doing better than I expected but he can't go on much more. I estimate we have at least another three hours. We are almost out of the mountains, hopefully the terrain through the grasslands will not be difficult."

Oyal peered at the scanner. He shook his head. "I sincerely hope so. But I don't know. From what Evek said the area around the camp was flat but full of small gullies and areas of impregnable dense bush. I'm concerned that we will not have a clear straight trail."

Placing her hands on her hips the captain shook her head. "Lets think positive. Perhaps we'll be lucky. What about the next stretch?

In frustration Oyal stared at the narrow opening. Willing his eyes to see through solid rock. "According to the scanner the passageway appears to be clear the whole way…..but I can't be sure."

Sitting down on the edge of a slab of rock Janeway placed her hands on her knees. "The only option will be to follow the other trail that leads off to the left. Since it will take us close to the fringe of the Kazon settlement I'm reluctant. You were being held on the far opposite side of their camp but if the Maje has been discovered, or is awake, then the alarm will have been raised, and they will be looking for us."

Oyal, following Janeway's example, found a piece of rock to sit down on. "Their communication system is only very basic. A far cry from the Federation's or that of Cardassia but they do have one. By now the whole settlement could be looking for us. Not only that, but there are several other camps within fifty miles all of which are equipped with small shuttle like crafts. If they start an air search we will be easy to locate."

Gazing down at the ground Janeway took a deep breath. "That's what I fear. Evek had a big enough head start in a direction I doubt that they will look. Most probably they will concentrate their search in the direction of the mountains, not an open valley. Which could lead them directly to us. If we divert off this path we could be walking right into their arms. If we have to fight off Kazon……it will reduce our chances of reaching the beam-out point in time."

Oyal, looking up at the sky, judged the time by the position of the moon. "Difficult but not impossible. Though the route has been hard we made good time."

With a slight smile he looked at the captain. "Better that I had anticipated."

Despite the urge to lay back and close her eyes Janeway managed a retort. "Just because I captained a Federation starship doesn't mean I sit around all day doing nothing."

Oyal laughed. He liked her spirit and imagined that Chakotay had his hands full.

Janeway shook her head. "If we start through that narrow passageway, and it's blocked, then we will be forced to return to this point to take the other route. We will not have enough time."

Oyal again studied the scanner. "A difficult choice. But I think we had better take the open route."

Enhancing a section of the display, he handed the instrument to Janeway.

After a moment she unhappily nodded. "I'm inclined to agree."

She tapped the portion of the route that Oyal had isolated. "This section is about three-quarters of the way through the trench. With the scanner not producing exact measurements we would be running a risk. The passage does appear to taper down even more than here at the mouth. The display is hazy, but I believe that this could indicate a rock fall. If so, we might not be able to proceed."

Oyal looked around. "This passage has two counts against. One, it might be blocked and two, if the Kazon are hunting us we could become trapped."

Janeway nodded. "The risk is too great. If we do run into the Kazon, I prefer to be in the open with trees and bush as cover, not to mention room to maneuver. At least that way we have options. Trapped in a mountain passageway we have none."

Indicating Janeway's canteen the Cardassian walk over to where she was sitting. "Have a drink before we leave, then I'll fill the bottles. At least we had no shortage of fresh water, down in the grasslands the wet areas might be swamp-like and contaminated. I know in the village the only water the Kazon would drink came directly from the mountains."

Oyal smiled down at the captain. "I wish we had the quantity of rest that we had of water. Both you and Kayon look exhausted."

Unhooking her container Janeway held it between her hands. She replied with a touch of amusement. "I suppose Cardassians don't require rest!"

He uttered a low chuckle. "No offense Captain. I know your arm and shoulder are brothering you. Besides, Seska and I have been through worse situations than this. Much worse! Both of us have gone without rest and water for prolong periods, while traveling over more difficult terrain."

This time there was more than a trace of amusement in her voice. "Cardassian pride! You might be well trained but what about your leg. I noticed a slight limb for the last few miles."

Oyal laughed quietly. "You are observant! But it is nothing. An injury that I received about twenty years ago."

Turning his head slightly, so that it would not be obvious, Oyal attempted to watch Janeway's reaction. "I was a young soldier guarding a prisoner. When it was time for her interrogation she decided otherwise. Broke my leg in three places."

In the process of raising the water to her lips Janeway's arm hesitated for only a split second. Was Oyal talking about her? How had she managed to inflict so much damage? Did he recognize her?

Managing to present the picture of calmness she took a sip of water. "From what I heard of Cardassian interrogation methods I don't blame her. I'm sure that the majority of Cardassians would not want to fall into the hands of the authorities."

Smiling slightly Oyal took the almost empty bottle that Janeway handed over to him. "I don't blame her either, at least not now. However Captain……she was not Cardassian, the prisoner was in fact a Starfleet ensign."

Drawing her head back she feigned surprise, curious as to what Oyal would answer. "Starfleet! What was a Starfleet ensign doing as your prisoner?"

Oyal studied Janeway, the captain was well trained, her eyes and posture revealed nothing.

However, he was almost certain that the two women were one in the same. "We found this ensign and her captain onboard a shuttle that wandered into our space. The captain of course claimed it was a system malfunction. You could say we were just making sure that he was correct. We never did find out. Starfleet special forces rescued both of them."

Giving her head a slight toss Janeway did an excellent job of cover-up. "Really! I'm sure that it was all a misunderstanding."

Oyal, turning away, hid the deep smile on his face. "Yes….probably just a misunderstanding."

Then grinning he turned back. "But I did learn one thing that day….watch out for Starfleet boots, they can do plenty of damage if kicked by one. Especially if worn by one very angry and upset Starfleet ensign. I don't believe that we ever met again and I never knew what became of her."

Locking eyes with Janeway, Oyal spoke with respect. "I'm sure with her courage she managed to reach the top in Starfleet."

Going over to the stream, flowing out of the rocks, he refilled his bottle and the captain's. Walking back he returned Janeway's canteen, which she hung on her belt.

He held out his hand. "Come Captain, we better continue on our way."

Janeway accepted the hand. "Thanks. I never realized that hard rock could be so comfortable."

Suddenly remembering the objects Janeway reached into her pocket. "I took the liberty of looking around the Maje's house. I found these, which I believe are Cardassian."

Palm upturned Janeway extended her hand toward Oyal.

Taking the items from the captain a strange look appeared on his face. "Most of these items I don't recognize, but they are Cardassian. They must belong to some of the group that is with Evek, or to our fallen comrades."

He placed all but one into his pocket. "Once we're on Voyager I'll show them to the others. If they don't belong to anyone I'll put the items away for safekeeping, in case I ever meet with the families of those who died."

Oyal slowly ran his finger over the timepiece that he had left out. "This belongs to Evek. While on Cardassia a young female agent lost her life obtaining, and getting to me, very important information. She and Evek were planning to marry, this is all that he has left."

Janeway spoke softly and sincerely. "I'm sorry."

Oyal looked up and extended his hand towards Janeway. "Perhaps Captain, you would like to be the one to return this to him."

Gently she took the timepiece. "Yes Oyal, yes I would."

The Cardassian Gul turned to his wife, "Seska, wake Kayon, we're leaving. We decided on the other pathway."

Seska, who had been sitting with her head back against the rock, eyes closed but awake, had been listening to the conversation. While Janeway had not, outwardly, reacted to Oyal's story about the leg, Seska had caught an odd, cautionary, note in the captain's voice. She too was now sure that Janeway had been the Starfleet ensign.

She shook the boy with her hand. "Come son, it's time to go."

Sitting up the boy rubbed his eyes. "I'm ready."

Seska handed him her bottle. "Here drink before we start out."

After taking a long drink Kayon handed back the water bottle and stood up. Seska rose beside him. Hand in hand together they joined Janeway and Oyal.

Taking Seska's bottle Oyal, reaching over the rocks, replenished the liquid contents.

Then, without another word, they started down the narrow path leading out of the mountains to the meadows below.

Once in the grasslands the walking was slow. The moon had set resulting in Oyal having to resort to using the Kazon light. The footing was at times treacherous, with objects such as long thin vines and roots hidden beneath the tall grass. Thick strands of bushes and small ravines forced frequent detours.

The sun's first rays could be seen on the horizon when they reached a small gully containing water flowing from the mountains.

Janeway stood on the lip as Oyal quickly refilled their almost empty canteens. "We only have an hour before the rendezvous. It's going to be tight, we still have a long way to go."

Beside her Seska, sitting on a fallen tree trunk with Kayon, rose to her feet. Slowly she looked around. "Thankfully, there's been no sign of the Kazon."

Kneeling beside the stream Oyal tossed the scanner up to Janeway. "Here, scan the area ahead, make sure that's it's clear. And try to ascertain what the terrain is like. Even the smallest delay will be too much."

Holding her breath Janeway started scanning, desperately hoping that their luck would continue. "Looks all clear. WAIT……..just coming into scanner range. Two separate groups of life forms. One coming up behind us, the other advancing from the front. They'll converge on this spot in about ten minutes. I can't get any details, other than humanoid."

Seska pulled Kayon to his feet. "Has to be Kazon, Evek said there are no other species on this planet!"

Oyal leaped up the embankment to join them. "They have us trapped between! And there's no possibility of outrunning them. It's almost as if they knew where we were."

Quickly his eyes darted over the landscape. "Come, there's a strand of heavy brush, over to the left, about two hundred meters from here. Perhaps it's only by chance that two groups are heading this way and they won't see us. If they do, it will be a good spot to make a stand. We'll have cover but they will not."

Racing through the thick grassland, a breathless group of four finally reached their destination.

The bushes were thick and unyielding. Sharp thorns tore at their faces and clothing as they pushed their way inside the tight growth.

Once hidden from view Oyal opened the scanner. "The group coming from the front changed direction, they must have some type of tracking device for they're coming straight at us. There must be fifteen or twenty. However, the group behind us is much smaller, perhaps only three or four. Ummm…..the smaller group appears to have stopped. We're in trouble! Some from the larger group have swung out heading for the others."

Feeling hopeless despair Janeway knelt behind heavy bush. Could they inflict enough damage to convince the Kazon to turn back? If not….as a last resort Oyal would turn a phaser on his wife and son, and probably her also. He would do whatever was necessary to prevent them from becoming prisoners again.

She tried hard not to think of the treatment that the Kazon would then melt out to the Cardassian. He had helped the others to escape, and he would be the only one left to extract their vengeance on.

She took out her phaser. "They're probably planning to come at us in a half circle, or encircle us completely."

After ensuring that Kayon was safely hidden behind him, Oyal took cover a few feet from Janeway. Seska quickly knelt between the two.

No one spoke. What was there to say? They had tried and failed!

As the first group slowly came into view Janeway took aim.

The bitterness in her voice spoke for all of them. "We'll never reach Evek in time, but I certainly intend to make the Kazon pay! What the………!!!!!!!!"


	41. Chapter 41

STAR TREK VOYAGER: Homeward Bound

Chapter 41

Chakotay's black boots paced the lower level of his ready room. Despite the limited amount of space caused by the double desks, he still managed to find enough room to accommodate his restless mood.

After their trip through the asteroid field he had retreated to solitude while awaiting Neelix's return. Hoping to keep his mind occupied he had attempted to work on crew reports, but as the minutes dragged by his concern for the away team mounted.

Finally, despairing of getting any reasonable work accomplished, his tension coiling into a tight spring ready to erupt at any moment, he resorted to pacing in hopes of relieving the anxiety.

Coming to an abrupt stop, once again, he contacted the bridge. "Evans! Any sign of Neelix?"

The reply was just as frustrating as the last time. "Sorry Chakotay, still nothing."

Chakotay ran his hand through his hair. "He should be back from the Kazon by now!"

Evans tried to reassure his commander. A mind set that he, himself, was not feeling. "Relax Chakotay, we're still within the estimated time frame."

Evans did not add that they were nearing the far end of that time frame.

Placing his hands on the back of a chair Chakotay gazed down at the grey carpeting. "Perhaps, but I'll be glad when he's back. Chakotay out."

After a moment he returned to his relentless pacing.

Back and forth, back and forth, for over an hour Chakotay continued to wear down the deck covering while many unpleasant possibilities played in his mind.

Climbing to the upper lever he stood before the window, staring at the brownish-grey moon behind which they were hiding.

Heaving a long sigh Chakotay turned away, walking over to the replicator. "Computer, hot cinnamon tea with lemon."

The last thing that he needed was coffee to string his nerves tighter.

Slowly sipping the soothing hot liquid, Chakotay returned to the window where he continued to stare at the lifeless mass of rock orbiting the Hobii's home planet. Somewhere on the other side the away team. With the moon blocking any emergency communication, it was an away team defenseless in the mist of a savage group of Kazon.

Holding the cup in both hands he sat on the edge of the couch, head bent. He strongly disliked the waiting. Like Kathryn Janeway be was a man of action.

Though he possessed great patience when necessary, this time his tolerance was very thin. It was the not knowing that irritated his nerves the most. Had the Kazon accepted the story of Matka and Seska? Would the Maje be as maneuverable as they thought? Their plan had been based on Neelix's assessment and observations of the Kazon. Was he correct?

And the Cardassians….were they still with the Kazon? If not….Janeway and Seska were risking their lives for nothing!

Smiling slightly Chakotay placed the empty cup on the coffee table. Though only a few hours had passed he was forced to admit that he missed Kathryn Janeway. It amazed him how quickly this woman had become an intricate, and important piece, of his life. Something that he did not want to lose!

His head jerked up, his thoughts shattered by the voice of Evans suddenly erupting from the comm channel. "Chakotay! Neelix's ship just appeared around the edge of the moon. He'll be docking in five minutes."

Before Evans had finished Chakotay had exited his ready room onto the bridge.

Striding to the center of the command area he came to a stop before his third-in-command. "Evans, has Neelix broken communication silence?"

Evans shook his head, his face a duplicate reflection of the relief that his captain was showing. "No, he's following orders not to contact us unless it is absolutely vital. Neelix understands the danger of revealing our presence and location to the Kazon."

Chakotay turned to tactical. "Tuvok, any sign of the Hobii?"

The Vulcan looked up from his panel. "No, Captain! Neelix is traveling at normal speed, there is no indication of any other ships."

Chakotay swiftly crossed over to the turbolift. "Evans, Tuvok with me! Harry, Tom, remain in position and keep a sharp lookout for any unwelcomed company. At the least sign of something irregular contact me! Harry Kim you have the bridge!"

Lieutenant Kim's head remained bent over his console as fingers raced over the panel, searching for signs of impending danger "Yes Sir!"

As the doors of the turbolift slide closed Chakotay's black eyes focused on the control buttons. "Shuttle Bay!"

He placed his shoulder against the wall. "I hope Neelix brings good news. The mission is dangerous enough without any complications. During the last few hours I've questioned, over and over again, the wisdom of this rescue."

Understanding the pressure that his commander was under, Evans looked over at Chakotay. "I know how you feel, but the arguments for making the attempt are as sound now as they were before. If there is the slightest chance that we can be successful then, especially since they are part of the resistance, we owe it to them to make the attempt."

Shaking his head Evans uttered a small bewildered laugh. "Not to mention that Seska's husband and son are involved. Anybody have the odds on something like this happening. We're thrown thousands of light-years away from home with one Cardassian onboard, and her husband and son turn out to also be victims of the Caretaker."

Tuvok placed his hands behind his back. "I do not have the exact odds at this time. However, if you so desire I can run it through the computer."

Evans glared at the security chief. "Tuvok!"

Chakotay, seeing the gleam in Tuvok's eyes, patted Evans on the shoulder. "That will teach you to be careful what you say around our security chief."

Evans threw his hands up. "Vulcans! And their sense of humor!"

Tuvok just raised an eyebrow. He has always felt uncomfortable around humans. It had taken time before the easy relationship between himself and Captain Janeway had been established. But there was something about the humans onboard Voyager, especially Chakotay and Evans, that erased that discomfort.

Once again, the burden of command forced Chakotay back to reality. "There are several reasons justifying the risk on humanitarian grounds, but that does not lessen the danger. Seska was certainly a prime factor in my decision. She is a member of my crew, though her original intention was to turn us over to the Cardassian government, she turned against them. As the captain I have to treat her as any other crewmember, and I would never leave the son of any one in the hands of the Kazon."

Placing his back against the wall Chakotay crossed his arms. "There is one other important detail. If I had decided that the risk was too great, Seska probably would have left the ship. If captured by the Kazon, her knowledge of Cardassian, Starfleet, and Maquis technology and tactics would pose a very serious threat to us."

Uncrossing his arms Chakotay moved away from the wall. "We did not have many choices. Some of the alternatives such as leaving the Cardassians with the Kazon, and throwing Seska in the brig until we left this sector, I could never live with."

Tuvok pointed out a very vital fact. "Throwing Seska in the brig would have turned an extremely dangerous Cardassian agent against us. Even putting her off-ship, once we were beyond the Kazon area of space, her anger would still pose an extreme danger to us."

The Maquis captain looked at the ceiling. "I know better than either you or Evans just how dangerous Seska can be. Don't underestimate her because we saw through her deception. It was not easy, and I called in many favors, but I did some extensive checking. Her skills as an agent exceed those of her husband. Gul Oyal always operated in the open, mostly as the commander of occupational forces…..Seska did not! Evidently she was one of their top undercover operatives!"

He then turned intent eyes onto Evans and Tuvok. "But the most significant argument was the moral issue. From what I found out from Neelix, and from what we have seen, if there was a choice it would be better to be a prisoner of the Cardassians. And that is saying something!"

Arriving at their destination the doors silently slid open. Quickly the group made their way to the bay, where Neelix was in the process of landing. As soon as the space doors were once again locked in place, and engines disengaged, they walked over to meet him.

Chakotay started to reach for the door's delocking panel when it swung open, narrowly missing his hand.

The Talaxian jumped down. "Greetings Captain Chakotay. I'm happy to see that you made it through the asteroid field. It must have been an interesting experience. I'm sorry that I could not have joined…….."

Chakotay cut him off. "What happened with the Kazon? Is Captain Janeway and Seska all right?"

Neelix bobbed his head up and down. "Yes….Yes….they're fine. Our plan worked perfectly. We couldn't have arranged things any better. Why…."

Evans was just as impatient as Chakotay. "Were the Cardassians there? What about Seska's husband and son?"

Neelix wrung his hands at the barrage of questions. "Yes, Gul Oyal was there. I spoke with him personally. Altogether there are nine Cardassians, however, there is a complication with the boy. The Kazon have him at one of their training camps."

Tuvok asked the most important question. "Would we not be able to beam him up directly from this camp, at the same time that we transported the away team with the others?"

Looking extremely uneasy Neelix shook his head. "That is another problem. There is something preventing transportation from both the location of the training camp, and the settlement where the Cardassians are being held. They will have to go to another site, several hours away. Also there is a fleet of Hobii ships on their way, which will arrive in the morning."

The intense stare, from three pairs of unhappy eyes, was making Neelix very, very nervous.

Quickly he took the tricorder from an inside pocket. "Captain Janeway had this Gul Oyal entered everything in here."

Chakotay, after almost grabbing the instrument out of the hands of the Talaxian, took only a moment to look at the information. Seeing that most of it was in Cardassian he turned on his heel. "Neelix, come to the bridge!"

Once in the turbolift Chakotay continued scrolling through the tricorder. "Damn! I can't understand the Cardassian wording, however, I am able to make sense of the diagrams. It's explanation enough…..an away team in dangerous territory without any possibility of beam-out!"

He looked first at Tuvok then Evans. "If I'm right…..the danger to Kathryn and Seska has greatly escalated!"

Entering the bridge he went directly to the ops station. "Harry, download the data from this tricorder into the computer and run a translation program. Inform me the moment that the information is ready. Keep a sharp lookout for the Kazon and run continuous scans on sector 29A for a fleet of ships!"

Taking the tricorder Kim turned to his back panel. "Right away Captain! Is Captain Janeway all right?"

Chakotay answered on the way to his ready room. "For now!"

Once inside Chakotay immediately sat at his desk, while Neelix and Evans positioned themselves in the chairs facing him, with Tuvok standing to the side of Evans.

Placing his hands on the armrests the captain did not waste any time on niceties. "Neelix, start at the beginning, minute by minute, from the moment that you left Voyager. I want to know everything, even the smallest detail."

For the next hour Neelix recounted all that had transpired. He carefully related his conversation with the scout ship, and the reaction of the Kazon to Janeway and Seska. Then, almost word for word, Neelix went over the conversation between himself and the Maje, and finally with Janeway and Oyal.

Chakotay sat quietly, his mind processing every word. Evans, turned slightly towards the Talaxian, and Tuvok, standing hands folded behind his back, did the same. Listening to every word they formed a complete picture of the events down on the planet. Their concern growing as the narrative unfolded.

Only once was Neelix interrupted, and then by Harry Kim. "Chakotay, the translation is ready."

Reaching over Chakotay switched on his computer. With one eye on the terminal and the other on Neelix he nodded. "Send it through! Okay Neelix continue."

When the Talaxian had concluded his report for a moment nobody spoke.

Chakotay, leaning forward, rested an elbow on the desk.

Slowly, thoughtfully he rubbed his fingers together. "While I'm greatly relieved that Captain Janeway and Seska made contact with the Cardassians, the rest of the news is not good. Though the Captain and Seska were to remain behind, once you had reported back, my plans were to immediately come out of hiding, beam everyone up, and get out of here before the Kazon could react. That is now impossible."

Neelix shifted uneasily in his seat. "The Maje should be waking shortly from his nap, that is if he has not already recovered. Unfortunately, I believe that he will focus his attentions immediately onto the Captain, leaving Seska until later."

Chakotay's fingers stilled as his other hand tightened on the armrest. "The Captain definitely has a hypospray and phaser?"

Neelix nodded. "Yes, yes…she hid both, then gave Seska the other hypospray and one of the phasers. Oyal has the third phaser. Over the months this Evek managed to steal some Kazon phasers for himself and the others. They are well armed…..however, there are 7,000 Kazon in that settlement. Though, perhaps fifty percent would be women and children."

Dismay written across his face Evans looked at Chakotay then over at Neelix. "If Janeway and/or Seska are alone with the Maje then they should be able to overpower him. What is the danger that the Maje will….em…..try to harm the captain with his men around. An effort to show off before them."

For a moment Neelix gave the question deep thought. Slowly he shook his head. "I doubt it. They like showing off their battle skills and talking tough in public. But, with their own women, or female prisoners, they don't want to share their pleasures. It will be in Captain Janeway's favor that the Maje always has first claim. Unless something unexpected occurs he'll take the Captain and Seska to his home."

Chakotay glanced over at Tuvok and Evans. As usual Tuvok's Vulcan features showed little emotion, however, Chakotay could read traces of concern. As for Evans, his face clearly revealed his anxiety over the unexpected developments.

The Maquis captain managed a slight smile. "All right Neelix, thanks for a job well done. Kes has been very worried, better go and let her see that you're back, safe and sound. If you think of anything else let us know, even a seemingly unimportant detail can be significant."

Knowing that the three wanted to be alone to discuss the situation, Neelix rose to leave. "Captain Chakotay, I'm sure that everything will be all right. Captain Janeway had everything under control and did a wonderful job of handling the Maje. She's a very resourceful person."

He started towards the door then turned back. "Oh……I heard Oyal call Evek his Glinn, what does that mean?"

Evans answered. His mind only half on the question, the other part on the problem at hand. "Glinn would be the Cardassian equal to lieutenant."

Neelix walked to the doorway. "If you need me for anything, anything at all, I'll be in the kitchen preparing tomorrows menu."

When the doors slid closed behind the Talaxian, Chakotay slapped the arm of the chair. "Damn!"

Turning his computer screen for all to see Chakotay pointed to various areas as he reviewed Janeway's plan. "Okay……. suggestions or opinions? Tuvok, what is your perspective on this?"

The Vulcan security chief studied the map. "The Captain's plan is logical due to the circumstances. The pending arrival of the Hobii ships dictated immediate action, which meant reaching a point where transportation is possible. Fortunately for this Evek had the answer. Since both parents of the boy are involved Captain Janeway could not leave him behind. Besides, I know the Captain well enough that this would never be an option. As long as they do not run into any Kazon then there should be no problems."

Face tight with concern Chakotay looked up at his tactical officer. "The important point being '_if they do not run into any Kazon_'. I'm also concerned about the initial part. Will she be able to deal with this Maje? Kathryn had only basic Starfleet training in self-defense. We did spend some time on the holodeck, but will that be enough to overpower someone like this Maje?"

Chakotay glanced back at his monitor before continuing. "And will they be able to escape? It will only require one Kazon wandering around after dark to spoil Kathryn's plans. However, the location of the Cardassians will certainly be in her favor. Being on the far side of the camp, near their objectives, at least they will not have to cross an inhabited area."

Evans, leaning forward, placed his hands on his knees. "I agree with Tuvok that her plan does make sense. I guess at this point all we can do is trust in Captain Kathryn Janeway. I don't see what else we can do?"

The Maquis captain shook his head. "While I agree with both of you that her plan is the best one under the circumstances, I'm certainly not happy. With those Hobii ships on the way we only have one shot at picking them up. If they are recaptured, or delayed for whatever reason, another rescue attempt will be impossible."

Evans closed his eyes for a moment before adding softly. "At least another attempt while those ships are here…..and when they leave it will be too late for Kathryn."

Understanding what Evans meant Chakotay tried not to dwell on that possibility. "Once the Hobii ships block our escape route, the only alternative will be the asteroid field. We came to within a split second of being destroyed, I don't want to attempt it again."

He looked intently from Evans to Tuvok. "I am also worried should recapture be imminent. Based on how the Kazon treat their women, and the reaction of this Maje to Kathryn and Seska, I cannot see Oyal allowing them to be taken captive again. During his years as a Gul, he made some very hard, difficult decisions. No matter how painful he will take the necessary action to prevent his wife from falling into Kazon hands. And…..most probably he'll kill Kathryn at the same time."

Tuvok placed his hand on the back of a chair. "Captain, you are correct about Gul Oyal, however, perhaps it is Seska that you should be more concerned about."

Chakotay, leaning back in his chair, looked up at the Vulcan. "What do you mean?"

The Maquis security chief took a step closer to the desk. "As you pointed out Seska has spent most of her life as a spy. As such, there have been countless times that she betrayed those that had her trust. She is also a mother whose son is in danger. There is the possibility that she will betray and use Captain Janeway to better her position with the Kazon."

Evans swung his chair around as he and Chakotay stared at the Vulcan.

Chakotay rubbed his face. "I can't believe that even Seska would go that far. Still…..there is that possibility."

For several moments Chakotay tapped his fingers on the desk. "Okay. We know Kathryn's plans and we know the timing will be critical. Evek and his group have the best possibility of reaching the beam-out point without problems. Will Kathryn be able to do so? I also know that we can't just sit here and do nothing for the next ten hours, hoping that all will go well. Neither of the two groups is well enough armed should they run into a large band of Kazon."

Tuvok pointed out the obvious. "Without knowing what is occurring on the planet we have no choice but to adhere to the Captain's timetable."

Chakotay's dark eyes focused on the Vulcan. "Then we must correct that situation."

And he knew what had to be done. "B'Elanna, report to my ready room!"

B'Elanna Torres was already exiting engineering. "On my way!"

Upon entering Chakotay's ready room she found herself confronted by three very serious faces.

Coming to a halt before the desk Torres crossed her arms. "What happened?"

Evans couldn't prevent a slight smile. "Not one to waste words."

Her quick retort was a momentary diversion. "I've served with Chakotay long enough to read his voice. I heard the note of concern, which I am not surprised at since the away team includes Kathryn Janeway."

Chakotay hid his discomfort by shifting in his seat. Evidentially everyone on Voyager knew of his feelings for the former Starfleet captain. But then there were very few that he would share command with, a fact that the crew realized.

He noticed that Evans was grinning at him and even Tuvok appeared amused.

The captain quickly returned to the business at hand. But not before attempting to purposefully misunderstand B'Elanna's meaning. "Yes, Captain Janeway does seem to have the knack for getting into trouble."

Evans cleared his throat but made no comment as a pair of dark eyes turned in his direction.

Chakotay turned his attention back to B'Elanna. "Initially everything went well. The away team made contact with Oyal and seven surviving Cardassians. The ninth, Oyal's son Kayon, is in a Kazon training camp in the mountains. That would not be a problem except……there is some sort of anti-transport field in this area. They have to change location for transportation."

Realizing the implications, B'Elanna took the seat beside Evans. Leaning towards the monitor she studied the information, her mind quickly processing the information into necessary work.

Evans pointing to the map, indicated various areas. "Here is the location of the settlement. One group of Cardassians, led by Oyal's Glinn Evek, will take this route to the valley where transportation is possible. Kathryn, along with Seska and Oyal, will first have to travel in the opposite direction to reach Kayon at the training facility. They will then proceed out of the mountains, with the intent of joining Evek at the beam-out point."

Chakotay, leaning back in his seat, rubbed his hand on the armrest. "Her plan is a sound one, if they do not encounter any obstacles, namely Kazon, we should be able to transport everyone by 0600. However, there is a large fleet of Hobii ships heading towards the planet, our escape route will be cut off by 0700 hours."

B'Elanna's eyes remained glued to the display on the monitor. "What information do you have on this anti-transport field?"

Chakotay sadly shook his head. "Not much. Evidently it is cause by some mineral in the mountains."

Placing her hands on the arms of the chair B'Elanna looked at the three men. "We have to find a way to neutralize the effects of that mineral."

She rose to her feet. "Send whatever you have through to my console in engineering. I'll start analyzing the information. I presume this field will also hampering communications?"

Chakotay nodded. "Probably! We have no way of finding out. Even if the moon was not in our way it's too dangerous attempting to contact either Kathryn or Seska. I doubt that Captain Janeway will try communicating with us before 0600, as she will expect us to remain here until then."

He heaved a long sigh. "Luck was on our side as Oyal had a small Cardassian scanner, very limited, but both he and this Evek managed to gather quite a bit of information. Kathryn made sure that every detail was downloaded into our tricorder. Oyal also included a message that he suspects the abilities of his instrument were decreased because of this substance, therefore our sensors will probably be affected."

To leave her head clear to work on the problem at hand, B'Elanna managed to push her concern into a back corner of her mind. "While I try to render that field ineffective I'll put Joe and Vorik to work on the sensors and communication. See if we can enhance the signals, perhaps cut through the interference."

The captain, moving forward, folded his hands on the desk. He looked intently at the three before him. "Enable echo displacement. I don't intend to wait around until trouble strikes."

B'Elanna Torres, already on her way to the door, turned around. "We're on it. Once I've enabled echo displacement, it would be best to have Tuvok, Mike Ayala or Harry monitor the reflections, we need someone with experience."

Chakotay rubbed his hand along his chin. "Harry? We have never used this little trick since he came onboard."

Torres chuckled softly. "Well Captain Chakotay, knowing that this is one of your favorite deceptions I gave Harry some very detailed instructions days ago. Just in case!"

With that Torres quickly heading for engineering, determined to find a way to help her other captain and fellow crewmate.

Chakotay turned to Evans. "Take us as close to the asteroid field as possible at maximum scanning range. The field, along with the echo displacements, will help to hide us from probing eyes. Go to yellow alert! I want you to review all scans that we have on this region of space. Perhaps we can find something that will give us an advantage."

Evans rose to his feet. "I'll give Tom his orders. Who do you want on the echo displacements? Mike or Harry?"

Chakotay thought for a moment. "Put Harry on it. Since arriving in the Delta Quadrant his performance has been outstanding. He has a good head on his shoulders and knows how to use it. Place Mike at tactical, have him monitor the entire region for the Kazon. That way Harry can concentrate on the echo displacements. We must be sure that our signature appears to be emanating from their own ships, and therefore masked as Kazon."

He then turned to Tuvok. "Go to the science lab. Scan the planet for the away team and the Cardassians. Also watch for Kazon in the vicinity of Evek and Kathryn. Keep me informed of all developments."

The Vulcan inclined his head in acknowledgment then closely followed by Evans he headed for the door.

Once again alone Chakotay concentrated on his monitor, reviewing the information sent by Kathryn Janeway and Oyal.

A short time later Evans reentered the ready room.

Chakotay looked up from his computer. "Everything set?"

Evans nodded. "Yes. We're in a holding pattern in sector 26, close to the asteroid field. There are two scout ships in the area but so far they have not located us, as long as no Kazon looks out a window we should be safe. Harry is keeping an eye on the echo displacements and Mike is monitoring their movements, we'll know if they discover our presence."

The captain nodded. "Good. I'm going down to the science lab to confer with Tuvok."

Standing up he ran his hand along the back of his neck. "Since arriving in the Delta Quadrant we have faced more unique situations than all the time in the Maquis."

Evans looked at his commander's worried face. He knew that the possibility of having to issue the order that would leave Kathryn Janeway behind was deeply troubling Chakotay. "I agree that it has not been easy. But we did find the solutions to those situations. And we will do so again!"

For a moment Chakotay looked down at his desk. "Yes! But how many more times can we chance fate and win? Kathryn's life depends on not running into any Kazon, in an area full of Kazon. And at the moment we are completely unable to go to her aid! I don't like this, I don't like this at all!"

Chakotay's right hand man made no reply. He was also deeply concerned at what could occur during the next few hours.

Together the two walked out of the ready room onto the bridge. Evans made his way back to the command chair while Chakotay headed towards the turbolift.

Waiting for the lift to arrive he looked over at ops. "Harry, everything all right with the echo displacements."

Harry Kim raised his head. "Yes Sir! I was never taught anything like this in The Academy. No wonder Starfleet had so much trouble tracking down the Maquis."

Chakotay started to respond then, after glancing over at the amused face of Evans, decided not to say anything. Instead he stepped into the lift. "Science Lab!"

Leaning against the wall of the vehicle he closed his eyes. Weeks ago he had come close to losing Kathryn Janeway. Now he again faced that possibility. The previous time was not due to any order that he had given. This time it would be!"

When the turbolift reached its destination Chakotay hurried to the science lab. Entering he found Tuvok standing at a display panel, scanning with the most up to date sensors of any ship within the Federation. "Anything?"

Tuvok looked up. "Not much to report at the moment. Lieutenant Carey did enhance the scanners but the mineral is still interfering with the signal. He is working with Lieutenant Torres on both the scanning system and transportation."

Chakotay, moving closer to the console, looked down at the display. "Have you picked up the life signs of Captain Janeway or the Cardassians?"

The Vulcan hesitated before answering. "Unfortunately, I cannot give you a precise answer. I have detected what appears to be life signs in the areas where both Evek's group and Captain Janeway should be. But I am unable to discern the number or if they are human, Cardassian or Kazon. This mineral is distorting the signals and scattering them over a wide range."

Chakotay's face was tight with worry as he looked at his security chief. "Without more information there is nothing to do but wait. If we move from here too soon it could place the Captain in more danger."

He ran his finger along the edge of the display. "In your opinion….what would be the possibility of surviving a battle with a large Hobii force?"

Vulcans were not known for stating facts gently. "None! Though we have the advantage of speed, maneuverability and tactical expertise, the sheer number of enemy ships would overwhelm us. From the information that Neelix has supplied their large battle cruisers carry enough fire power to easily destroy us."

The Vulcan studied his captain. "The possibility of having to leave Captain Janeway behind troubles you."

Chakotay ran his hand through his hair. "Are you not troubled by that likelihood?"

For a moment Tuvok thought over his response. "My reply now is no different than when Captain Janeway lay dying down in sickbay. I will miss her as a friend and as my commander, but Vulcans do not view death in the same manner as humans. We feel the loss and we do grieve. However, it is not the intense emotions that you experience."

The security chief sensed the battle within Chakotay. "Your relationship with Captain Janeway makes the decision that more difficult."

The statement caused Chakotay some unease. He looked around the lab before answering. "Yes Tuvok. As a captain I have issued orders that led to the deaths of those under me. It is never easy, but when you care deeply for the person that you are sending into danger the pain is much greater. I can not envision giving the order that will send this ship away without her onboard."

Before responding Tuvok studied his commander. "However, you will do so if the situation warrants it. Few humans process the strength that you, and Captain Janeway, have. You will do that which is necessary. It will not be easy, and the decision will weigh heavily, but Captain….you will do it."

Tuvok, monitoring Chakotay's facial expressions, knew his high regard for the Maquis leader was well placed. "As Gul Oyal is capable of protecting his wife, you are capable of taking the required action to protect this crew. Your grief will be great but you will not allow personal feelings to hamper your decisions. Captain Janeway expects that of you and she will understand you took this action only at the last resort."

Leaning against the console Chakotay looked down. Slowly he nodded his head. "You're right. On both counts! Kathryn and I discussed the possibility of a situation like this arising."

He looked up with troubled eyes. "She agreed to share command only when she was certain that our personal lives would not infer with the safety of the crew. I cannot let her down by making the wrong choice based on my own desires. But….are they only my own? It would devastate the crew."

Thinking over his own past experiences the Vulcan's gaze settled on a spot located on the far wall. "I have had the opportunity of serving with some of the best captains in Starfleet, including Captain Hikaru Sulu. These captains managed to command the respect and admiration of their crews. And……something deeper, something that I cannot fully explain because I'm Vulcan…..but I can understand based on what I see and hear."

Tuvok turned his intent Vulcan gaze onto Chakotay. "You and Captain Janeway not only are included within this group but also go beyond. The events onboard The Explorer brought this crew closer than any I have ever seen, and the esteem that they hold for both of you will help them through the difficult time. They will also be aided by the extremely unusual circumstance of knowing their captain will also be in mourning, and experiencing anguish that exceeds their own. But….both you and this crew will recover."

Chakotay stared at the Vulcan before him. He had come to respect the Vulcan during the events on The Explorer, now that admiration increased. Tuvok had an insight that Chakotay would forever cherish. "I promise you, this crew, and Captain Kathryn Janeway, that it will only be at the last resort. Only if the lives of this crew hang in the balance and there are no other options will I leave Kathryn Janeway behind."

Tuvok inclined his head in acknowledgement.

Pushing away from the console Chakotay pointed down at it. "Continue scanning, try to identify those life signs and track their progress. Hopefully B'Elanna will be able to overcome the interference. Keep me informed!"

His conversation with Tuvok acting as a brace for the ordeal that might lie ahead, Chakotay left the science lab for the bridge. Walking down to the command section he took his chair as Evans transferred to the right hand seat. "Anything new?"

Evans shook his head. "No! Which might be a good sign. Did Tuvok have any success?"

Keeping his voice low Chakotay shifted in his seat. "He's not sure. The signal is being badly distorted. There is the possibility that the away team has been located, however, Tuvok cannot be certain."

Evans ran a finger along the arm of the chair. "I know this waiting is hard, you're doing everything possible."

After a moment Evans continued. "You know Chakotay we're taking the attitude that something will happen to prevent their rescue. However, there is the possibility that everything will go according to Kathryn's plan. After all it is a sound one. She is a captain and a very competent one."

Chakotay turned slightly in the direction of Evans. "I know, but by taking the attitude that something will go wrong we can plan ahead. Not wait until the situation gets out of hand and then not be able to do anything."

He smiled, a small sad smile. "And I don't underestimate Kathryn, not in the least As long as there is a course of action she'll find it, but there is no harm in being ready to lend her a hand if necessary. What I'm afraid of is the number of Kazon she might have to face, that can bring a quick end to the options!"

Evans patted the chair's arm. "Yes, I know!"

For the next hour Chakotay remain in the captain's chair, alternating between drumming his fingers on the arm rests to checking the flip up display.

Just as restless as his commander Evans stood at the display console above the command area. Tapping this button, then that button. Studying all the scans of the area. Several times he glanced over at ops and the conn silently watching Harry monitoring the echo displacements, and Tom with eyes glued to the conn for any signs of trouble. Both intent on their duties, ready to act at the slightest hint of a development……either bad or good.

Finally, walking back to the seat beside Chakotay, Evans whispered. "I can feel the tension mounting on the bridge. It must be just as bad in the rest of the ship."

Leaning closer Chakotay nodded. "I know. And I feel the same way. It's as though we're watching a bomb ready to explode without being able to intervene and stop it."

Chakotay started to turn away then added. "I want to go down to engineering and the science lab but know that it would be useless. Both B'Elanna and Tuvok are the best in their field. Having me standing over them is not what is needed."

Evans grinned. "Especially with B'Elanna. I wouldn't put it past her to physically throw you out of engineering."

Chakotay grinned back. "Neither would I."

He rubbed a hand along his leg. "I'll be in my ready room reviewing what information we have so far. At least it will give me something to do."

Evans silently watched as Chakotay left the bridge. For a moment he remained thoughtful then returned to the console above the command area.

When Chakotay entered his ready room, instead of going to his desk, he stopped at the row of bookshelves lining the sidewall. Smiling sadly he ran a hand along some of the contents. Not long ago the shelves had contained only his, now some of Kathryn Janeway's books shared the space.

Turning, Chakotay walked with heavy feet to the window in the upper level. Standing, arms crossed, thinking over the situation, he was anger with himself. "Kathryn, I'm sorry. Not only have we become so depended on technology, but also used to it, I took it for granted. The possibility of not being able to transport never entered into our discussions. Now that omission could result in your death and that of Seska's."

Slowly he turned around, returning to his desk.

Several hours later Chakotay was still at his computer when B'Elanna entered.

Dropping unto one of the chairs, the strain of long hours and intense work showed in the face of the chief engineer. "I have some good news but not much. We have been able to boost the sensors enough to obtain definite life form readings, but the radius of the scanning beam has to be extremely narrow. I spoke with Tuvok, with a wide scan he will pick up what might be life forms then narrow down for confirmation. He'll be able to examine only one or two at a time. It will be slow, but it is an improvement."

Chakotay leaned back in his seat. "At least that is something positive. Finally we might be able to find out what is going on down there."

B'Elanna nodded. "The bad news…..I doubt that we will be able to transport within the affected area. The computer has not been able to identify the mineral. It apparently is some substance never before encountered, with a totally alien composition. I'll keep working on it but I don't hold much hope of a breakthrough."

She hesitated than continued. "Joe mentioned something, at first I thought he was crazy, now I'm not so sure. The Caretaker had technology that devastated the atmosphere of the Ocampa."

Chakotay slowly nodded. He realized where B'Elanna was going.

The chief engineering continued. "Is it possible that within that technology there were substances dispersed throughout various regions, and which settled on some of the planets. Materials totally foreign and indefinable to our computers."

Rubbing a hand along his chin Chakotay stared at Torres. "It does sound crazy but plausible. In fact his theory does make sense. Do your best, as you always do. I spoke with Tuvok about an hour ago, the life form readings that we believe to be our two groups are moving in the right direction. Hopefully he will now be able to confirm it."

B'Elanna stood up. "I'll return to engineering, continue working on that anti-transport field. If I find anything I'll let you know immediately."

Chakotay managed a small smile. "Thanks! I can always count on you."

Torres, stopping as the door slide open, looked back. "Joe Carey and Vorik deserve some of the credit. I've been pushing both of them hard, neither have complained or slowed down."

Chakotay raised an eyebrow. Very seldom had he heard B'Elanna Torres speak so highly of fellow crewmembers, especially engineers. She demanded a lot from herself and expected the same from others.

Without another word Torres returned to engineering and the problem still at hand.

After B'Elanna left he contacted the science lab. "Tuvok, I understand that you will be able to obtain more accurate readings."

Tuvok's voice emerged from the comm line. "Yes captain. I'm starting to narrow in on the apparent life forms. I will have more information shortly."

Chakotay rubbed both hands along the arms of his chair. "Keep me informed, Chakotay out."

Placing his head against the headrest he closed his eyes. The strain of uncertainty was increasing his exhaustion. He could only imagine what it must be like for Janeway and her group forced on that long trek through the mountains.

How long he remained in that position Chakotay was unsure. The next thing he knew he was jerked awake by a voice coming over the comm channel. "Tuvok to Captain Chakotay, please come to the science lab!"

Chakotay had already covered half the distance to the door. "On my way!"

At Chakotay's quick entry onto the bridge Evans raised his head from the console above the command chairs. He was about to speak when the look on his commander's face stopped him. Silently, eyebrows drawn together, he watched as Chakotay entered the turbolift.

In his hurry to reach Tuvok, Chakotay had paid no attention to Evans. He knew that the Vulcan had found something important and could not erase the feeling of doom nestling in his stomach.

It seemed forever for the turbolift to drop down the few decks to the science lab level. His long strides quickly ate up the distance down the hallway.

Tuvok looked up when Chakotay entered. "There is a large party of Kazon near the location of Captain Janeway."

Chakotay hurried to the console. His eyes glared at the information that stared up from the display panel. "Damn!"

At that moment Evans entered. "Problems?"

The Vulcan calmly replied. "Yes Sir! Captain Janeway's group is in danger of being intercepted by the Kazon."

Evans handed Chakotay a padd that he was carrying. "You had better take a look at this. It's the result of some scans that we took."

Chakotay studied the information. He then handed the padd to Tuvok. "This changes everything! Tuvok, is Evek's group in position for transport?"

Looking down at the console Tuvok tapped several buttons. "Yes Sir! They have been in the proper location for ten minutes and have not moved."

The captain looked at the two men. He knew what had to be done! "Tuvok, remain here and closely monitor the situation with the Captain. Keep me informed, if necessary every few minutes as conditions change. I'm going to bring Evek's group up, send the co-ordinates to the transporter room."

Tuvok turned back to the panel. "Yes Sir!"

Quickly Chakotay left the science lab with Evans following on his heels. Within seconds they were back inside the turbolift. "Bridge!"

The Maquis captain stood in the middle of the lift, hands on hips, his mind detailing the actions that were needed. Evans stood silently beside his commander, waiting for the orders that he knew would come.

When the lift halted Chakotay wasted no time walking to the command area. "Red alert! Tom, take us out of orbit to within transporter range of the planet. Choose a course that will keep us away from the Kazon ships."

Tom Paris quickly tapped his display. "Course laid in!"

Chakotay swung towards ops. "Harry, watch those echo displacements, we're depending on them. Hopefully, they will continue to fool the scout ships."

Harry Kim never raised his head. "Yes Sir!"

The captain turned to Mike Ayala at the tactical station. "Mike, go to the transporter room with two others from security. I'll join you shortly."

Immediately Ayala headed for the turbolift. "Yes Sir!"

Chakotay turned back to Evans. "You have the bridge, I'll be in the transporter room then the science lab. Notify me when we're within range. If the Kazon attack try to disable their ships, if not, do what is necessary to keep us safe. Remain in orbit until further orders."

Evans nodded. "Understood!"

He did not have to ask questions. Evens knew what Chakotay was planning. With the new information he would have made the same decision. Without being able to beam Captain Janeway up there was only one option.

Chakotay headed for the lift, within seconds the Maquis captain disappeared from the bridge. "Transporter room!"

Moments later his long legs carried him down the corridor then through the door into the transporter room. There Ayala, along with two others, waited for their captain.

Chakotay walked over to B'Zell standing at the transport console. "Did you receive the co-ordinates from Tuvok?"

B'Zell nodded. "Yes!"

He turned to Ayala. "Mike, in a moment we'll be transporting seven Cardassians onboard. I want you to take six of them to sickbay, the seventh, Evek, I'll take charge of. After the doctor has taken care of any medical needs, show them to temporary quarters. Let them shower and change then escort them to the mess for something to eat."

Chakotay then added. "From what Neelix said they're a little uneasy about being on a Maquis ship. If they're extremely anxious it might be better for them to eat in their quarters. I'll let you judge, but understand they are not under guard. You are acting only as an escort."

Mike nodded. "Understood."

At that moment the voice of Evans filled the room. "Chakotay, we're in range!"

Facing the transporter platform Chakotay took a deep breath. "Okay B'Zell bring them up."

Seven shimmering blue transporter lights appeared on the padd. As the lights solidified into shapes seven ragged and exhausted Cardassians stood before him. The five men and two women looked around in bewilderment.

Chakotay took a couple of steps forward. "Welcome to Voyager. I'm Captain Chakotay. You're safe now and if your will follow Lieutenant Ayala, he'll escort you to sick bay then afterwards to quarters where your can relax and eat."

Slightly dazed from the long trip then the sudden transport, six of the Cardassians stepped down, silently following the security team out of the transporter room.

The seventh glared down at Chakotay. "You transported us early. Gul Oyal has not reached us yet!"

Before the captain could respond the Cardassian pulled his phaser, pointing it at Chakotay. "Return me to the surface! I will not desert Gul Oyal!"

Chakotay did not move, instead he spoke calmly but urgently. "Are you Evek?"

The young Cardassian nodded. "Yes, send me back down!"

Chakotay turned towards the door. "Good, there are some major developments. Follow me!"

For an instant Evek looked stunned, then quickly he put the phaser away and followed Chakotay out of the transporter room.


	42. Chapter 42

STAR TREK VOYAGER: Homeward Bound

Chapter 42

With phaser raised Janeway knelt on the hard ground, frozen in stunned disbelief as she stared at the approaching group.

Her mind barely registered Seska's soft voice or the hand lightly touching her arm. "Captain…..it's over."

Confusion inching past shock Janeway managed to nod. Without looking at the Cardassian woman, unable to tear her eyes from the scene before her, Kathryn Janeway slowly lowered her weapon.

A few feet away Oyal knelt on one knee, with his arm resting across the other. After glancing over at his wife he bent his head, uttering a small laugh. "Next time…..remind me to get my hands on a tricorder that works."

Slowly the three regained their feet.

Oyal held out his hand. "Come Kayon."

The boy quickly joined his father and the four pushed their way through the tangled undergrowth out into the open.

Waiting for the newcomers Janeway, mentally and physically drained, rested her right shoulder wearily against an old tree. Her hand, unconsciously still holding the phaser, rested in her pocket.

Her mind in turmoil she stared down at the ground.

A couple of feet away Seska stood quietly with Oyal, who had one hand on the shoulder of his son, the other around his wife. All three watching in quiet curiosity as the new comers quickly approached.

Only when the leader stood before her did Janeway look up. "Chakotay, what are you doing here?"

The Maquis captain grinned. "Rescuing the rescuers."

Tuvok, Janeway's trusted friend and Voyager's security chief, stood quietly beside Chakotay, and behind them Ayala, Javis, and Evek, along with twenty heavily armed crewmembers from Voyager.

Thankful to see all was well with his Cardassian commander, Evek quickly walked over to Oyal and Seska.

Oyal's eyes briefly locked with those of the younger man, his lieutenant upon whom he had relied so heavily on during their captivity. No words were spoken. None were needed.

The young Glinn had served his Gul with distinction, helping to bring the freedom that they had despaired of.

Taking his place beside Oyal, Evek turned to watch Janeway and Chakotay. The young man was still feeling some unease around the Maquis, however, the last hour, spent in their company, had forced curiosity to replace much of his earlier animosity.

Evek now understood the risks they had taken to rescue the Cardassians, and it was giving him much to think about.

Acknowledging Janeway with a slight inclination of his head, Tuvok then took a few steps away from the group. Eyes on his tricorder he aimed the instrument back in the direction from which they came, and slightly to the side. After a moment or two he signaled the away team to spread out and keep watch.

Janeway looked long and hard at Chakotay, drained from the night's long trek, combined with the anxiety from the past few minutes, had finally taken their toll. "Damn it Chakotay, at what cost? The Kazon will shortly have the escape route blocked. You're risking the lives of the entire crew!"

Having anticipated the outburst, Chakotay's reaction was not what she expected.

Amusement dancing in his eyes he looked over at Seska. "Was I this bad when you rescued me from her father?"

At the wording of the Maquis Captain's question Oyal tilted his head. The possibility of having that long talk with his wife now loomed closer, something he was certainly looking forward to.

With a slight smile Seska angled her head to the side, allowing her mind to drift back to what felt like a lifetime ago, but actually was just a few weeks.

To when, from right beside Admiral Janeway, B'Elanna had beamed Chakotay off the transport shuttle. The memory of Chakotay's fury, when he rematerialized on the transporter pad of his own ship, brought a grin to the Cardassian face. "Oh yes! You almost burnt our ears off. And if I remember correctly you used almost the same words about the '_supposed_' risk we had taken."

Chakotay ran his hand along the back of his neck. "Yes, I guess I did. And, as today, fears were unnecessary.

He turned his attention back to his second-in-command. One look at her drawn face told him that she would not he able to cope with much more. "Kathryn….the crew is in no danger. We found another…a safe… passageway through the asteroid field and we'll be gone before the Kazon fleet arrives."

Eyes gentle, his voice soft. "Am I forgiven?"

Looking down at the ground Janeway just nodded very slowly. The unexpected turn of events, coupled with exhaustion and relief, had robbed her of all speech.

Chakotay watched the emotions playing across Kathryn's face. He could only guess at the ordeal that this night had put her through. "I'm sorry about the scare, Evek did warn me, that you would not be able to properly identify who was approaching. Even our tricorders have limited use under these existing conditions."

Oyal was carefully studying the interchange between Janeway and Chakotay. This was his first encounter with the infamous Maquis leader, however, based on what he already knew about the two captains, and keen perspective sharpened from years of experience, he could tell that things were going to be interesting.

Keeping his thoughts to himself, Oyal placed his hand on the shoulder of Evek. "Better a scare than the real thing."

Chakotay now focused his attention onto the Cardassian Gul whose reputation was well known throughout the Federation. But few knew that underneath that reputation was a resistance leader. "Gul Oyal, so we finally meet. I'm sorry it could not be under better circumstances."

Oyal replied to the man feared and hated by the majority of his species. "Yes Captain Chakotay finally! However, the circumstances could be far worst."

He turned his head first to Evek then back to Chakotay. "What about the others that were with Evek?"

As Oyal had been studying him, Chakotay too had been appraising the Gul. He was pleased to see no sign of aggression or arrogance, just a husband and father knowing that his family was now safe, concerned for the others under his care. "They're all onboard Voyager, receiving whatever medical care is necessary. Afterwards they'll be shown to temporary quarters where they can rest and eat."

Chakotay looked back at Janeway. "I know that you and Gul Oyal have questions, I'll explain everything in a moment. However, the beam up point is still an hour away."

Chakotay signaled to one of the away team. "Sanders, bring the food that Neelix sent. I'm sure it will be appreciated."

A short sandy haired young woman quickly detached herself from the rest of the away team, walking over she handed Chakotay a container before retracing her steps.

With a dubious expression written across his face, Chakotay turned back to Janeway. "I have no idea what concoction Neelix sent but….he said it would be the best thing after your long journey. He also included some of the fruit that we collected last week."

Opening the square plastic-like box Chakotay took out several three-inch long dark colored bars. After distributing them to Kathryn, then Seska and Oyal, he withdrew blue and green pear-shaped fruit.

As hungry as she was Janeway was not quite certain about the bar that she was now eying with distrust.

Oyal laughed. "Kantotee bars, I should have known that Talaxian would have some."

Looking in Janeway's direction Oyal noticed her uncertain expression. About to take a bite he held his up. "Captain, I know they don't look like much, and your mouth will feel full of sand, however, they are extremely nourishing. They're made from some type of cereal, and kept us alive over the past few months. Fortunately, we have been supplied with fruit, it will help to wash the Kantotee down."

Kathryn looked at Chakotay. "And water?"

Chakotay laughed. "And water."

Her tension at a slightly lower level Kathryn tilted her head slightly. "And coffee?"

That brought a grin to every face within hearing distance and a raised eyebrow from Tuvok.

Chakotay uttered a soft, almost inaudible, chuckle. "Sorry, you'll have to wait until Voyager. I'm sure that you can survive another hour without a dose of caffeine."

As tired and exhausted as she was sparring with Chakotay felt good. Especially as only moments before that pleasure seemed to be forever gone. "After all the trouble I went to ensuring that Voyager had decent coffee, you could have at least brought along a thermos. I'm sure that you have been indulging yourself throughout the night."

Still holding the box of food Chakotay placed his free hand on his hip. "Actually Kathryn….no! I stuck with tea. You plans had my nerves dancing more than I needed, I certainly didn't require any coffee."

One look at Chakotay's face brought home to her just how worried he had been. Seeing the gleam in his eyes, daring her to continue, Janeway decided to change the subject.

At least until they returned to Voyager! Chakotay had thrown a challenge at her. Now she would have to find a way for teams to be equipped with coffee, especially when she was involved. Her mind reviewed the crew listing, wondering who would be open to bribery!

She glanced at Chakotay, from the grin on his face she knew what he was thinking. "Damn it, Chakotay! Stop reading my mind! You know I like being unpredictable!"

He tapped his fingers against one hip. "Oh….I know that!"

After throwing Chakotay one last glare, Janeway returned to her meal. Slowly she turned the bar over in a fruitless attempt to find a more appetizing side. "I guess this should be eaten. Wouldn't want Neelix to think we didn't trust him, or appreciate his efforts."

Seska too had been eying the food with uncertainty. But when Kayon eagerly took the bar that she offered, Seska knelt down before her son and started to eat. After taking the first bite she stared at the boy who was more than halfway through his.

Taking a small taste Janeway quickly reached for the bottle of water that Javis was holding. "I think there's a beach somewhere missing sand."

Hearing her words Oyal laughed. "I did warn you."

As much as Oyal hoped that he would never see these bars again, this time he was not prepared to refuse them. Slowly eating he closely studied Janeway and Chakotay. He was enjoying the conversation between the two captains, but almost choked on what happened next.

Chakotay, observing Janeway carefully, noticed she was only using her right arm. The left, with the bandage on, was being held motionless by her side. "What happened to your arm?"

Janeway shrugged. "It's nothing. We'll soon be on Voyager, the doctor can attend to it."

Knowing Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay turned to Seska. "Lieutenant Seska!"

At the formal address Seska looked up uncertainly. "Yes Captain?"

Though addressing Seska, Chakotay kept his eyes centered on Kathryn. "Did Captain Janeway suffer an injury that is causing her discomfort?"

Kathryn Janeway offered Chakotay her best glare.

Oyal stared at the two.

Seska tried her best not to show her amusement. "Yes Captain! The Maje gripped her shoulder extremely hard, probably resulting in injury. He also dug his nails into Captain Janeway's arm, breaking the skin. Oyal washed and bandaged the wounds but they have been painful."

Janeway, shifting her glare to Seska, did not see Chakotay turn his head toward Baxter. The lieutenant was abnormally straight faced as he removed something from a box, passing the object to Chakotay.

Seska shrugged. "Sorry Captain but the Captain asked a direct question."

Janeway rolled her eyes as Chakotay pressed a hypospray against her neck.

Grinning, he returned the instrument to Baxter. Chakotay's eyes dared Janeway to open her mouth. "There that should help until we're on Voyager. Fortunately….as the captain, I made sure that we came prepared with a med kit."

Captain Janeway managed to refrain from throwing the last of the bar at him.

Seska decided it would be best to center her attentions back onto her son.

Leaning down Oyal whispered. "Interesting!"

Seska just shook her head. She was at a loss to understand how to explain the command team to her husband.

For several moments Oyal stood with crossed arms, studying various members of the away team. Then touching Evek lightly on the arm, so that the young man would follow, Oyal took a few steps away from the group.

Stopping close to the bushes, Oyal kept his voice low as he turned to his lieutenant. "Not only are the honest and open actions of the captains intriguing but also the impact they're having on the crew. This form of interaction between captain and second-in-command is certainly not taught in any command training, Cardassian or Starfleet, in fact their conduct would be frowned upon….but the results cannot be ignored."

Thoughtfully, Evek glanced down at the ground before replying. "During the short period that I was with Chakotay, I have to admit to being impressed. The crew showed a great deal of respect, and there was a look in their eyes that I have never seen in a Cardassian soldier. This crew obeyed because of the esteem Chakotay had earned, not because of any training that said they had to."

The young Cardassian hesitated, trying to find the right words. "Every single member of this away team is ready to sacrifice themselves, for not only Chakotay but also for Captain Janeway. This is something that every Cardassian soldier is taught, be prepared to die for your commander….however….with these Maquis it is something deeper. Chakotay asked for volunteers, he did not order any of his crew to take part in this away mission. Not one hesitated, they all stepped forward!"

Oyal grunted. "I noticed their latest exchange certainly amused everybody, but it did not reduce attentiveness. Just the opposite….not one eye turned in their direction. All remained on guard, eyes turned towards the surrounding landscape searching for intruders, ready to act should danger threaten."

For a moment Oyal let his eyes drift over the members of the away team. "During my lifetime I have commanded many men, but what I see here today is beyond explanation. I am generally surprised that the level of alertness, radiating from each member, is far greater than most generally achieve. This strange and unaccustomed relationship between the captains has created a loyalty within their crew that none will ever copy. Instead of undermining their position it has cemented their authoritative leadership."

Moving back to stand beside Seska, Oyal turned to Chakotay. "Captain Chakotay, there was a group behind us!"

Chakotay, in the process of handing the empty box to Lang, nodded. "Yes, two Kazon. I sent a team to intercept them. They should be here shortly."

Thoughtfully Oyal turned his head, looking back in the direction from which they had traveled down from the mountains. He then turned to his son. "Kayon, is there a live training session tomorrow?"

He gave his head a quick shake. "Or I should say today!"

Kayon managed to reply with his mouth full of fruit. "Yes!"

Evek voiced the thought that both he and Oyal were entertaining. "They were probably setting traps."

Seska, not liking the sound of what she had just heard, looked at her husband. "What kind of traps?"

Oyal hesitated before answering his wife, his gaze centered on his son. "The Kazon believe the boys learn best by facing the real thing. The traps are deadly and many are injured, some seriously… some fatally."

Janeway centered concerned eyes in Kayon's direction. "It would appear that our rescue was well timed."

Oyal turned his somber face in the direction of the two captains. "Yes….most of the Kazon boys did not like Kayon, they could have easily allowed, or forced, him to walk into a trap."

Seska remained silent, but for a moment her eyes locked with those of Kathryn Janeway's.

With the hypospray relieving the effects of her injury, and the food restoring her energy, the captain turned to Chakotay. "How about filling us in on what happened!"

Chakotay could tell from Janeway's voice that she was regaining her strength. He could not resist temptation. "Well, while you were enjoying a midnight stroll through the mountains, the crew has been hard at work."

The Janeway glare reached perfection.

Oyal managed to hide his grin behind another piece of fruit.

Chakotay's eyes danced with mischief. He had come so close to losing her. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Oyal's amusement. "After hearing Neelix's report I enabled echo-displacement, and moved near the asteroid field. We were able to track you most of the night."

Oyal took a bottle of water that Evek was offering. "Were your sensors able to cut through the interference?"

Chakotay shook his head. "Not completely. We picked up life-form readings in the areas where we calculated you should be, but could not identify species or number. Then about two hours ago conditions changed."

Chakotay handed Kathryn another fruit that he had been holding. "Thanks to B'Elanna's enhancement of the sensors, Tuvok was finally able to distinguish life signs. He immediately discovered a large group of Kazon, numbering about thirty-five to forty, within a couple of miles of here. Fortunately, they must have been camped for the night. However, with sunrise quickly approaching there was a danger they would move, most probably in your direction. There is a point in the route where, if this group is heading for the settlement, they'll cross your path. It would be a question of timing."

Oyal got the picture. "We could be at this point before or after the Kazon and never meet. Or arrive at the same time."

Chakotay nodded. "That's it. Since transportation would be impossible, should the latter occur, we would be unable to help, and the odds would certainly be in their favor."

Making a face Janeway looked over at Oyal. "Well….in a way we were right. We only identified the wrong group as Kazon."

Chakotay placed both hands on his hips. "As we neared your position, there was no way to make contact. Not being sure if any of the Kazon had discovered, and taken the combadges, it was too dangerous to try communicating. Though I doubt that we would have been able to establish a viable link."

His face serious Chakotay looked from Janeway to Oyal, then back to his second-in-command. "Fortunately, Evans, studying the scans of the area and the asteroid field, made a startling discovery. There is not one asteroid field but two, separated by a corridor that is safe for navigation and it will also cut the time in half. The entrance is hidden by a couple of very large rocks but Voyager's sensors detected the opening."

Chakotay shrugged. "Thanks to our advance scanners and shielding we will have no problems circumventing these asteroids, but I would not advise the Kazon to try it."

Looking at Kathryn his eyes betrayed the relief that this information had given him. "It would appear that fate was once again on our side. Evans bought us the extra time that we needed to send down an away team as back up. Otherwise…."

As Janeway's blue eyes locked with Chakotay's she saw the decision that he had come so close to making. If it had not been for the discovery made by Evans she would have spent the rest of her life on the Kazon planet. A life that would not have seen many days.

Gazing into Chakotay's haunted dark eyes the truth was there for her to see. She had been in error! He would never have endangered the crew. She had given into her fear about personal concerns clouding his judgement. This she would never do again!

This night brought home to both the weight of responsibility they shared towards the men and women that crewed Voyager. But with that came the understanding, and assurance, that their personal lives could be lived without endangering the ship, and the hundred and fifty people who depended on them.

Taking a deep breath Chakotay continue. "Again we were lucky in that Evek had already reached the transport site. Once onboard he provided me with important information, such as the type of weapons and location of Kazon ships on the ground."

Oyal turned his attention to the young Cardassian. "It is strange. Just moments before Captain Janeway and Seska arrived, I had commented to Evek….that should we ever escape it would be through the information that he had gathered."

Shaking his head Oyal uttered a small laugh. "I never thought that it would come true."

Janeway finished the last of the food. "Well you were certainly correct. I'm not sure if tonight's adventure would have been as successful without those details. And Gul Oyal….it would appear that you are accurate in another matter. As horrible as those…..what did you call the bars….. Kantotee were? I am forced to admit to feeling much better."

She held up her hand. "However, I'm not sure if I should thank Neelix or throw any remaining bars out the nearest airlock."

Oyal laughed. He understood what Janeway meant.

Looking at Chakotay, Janeway rolled her eyes. "Echo-displacements….that was the method used by B'Elanna to help you escape from prison. It certainly explains a lot about some of the stories I heard back in the Alpha Quadrant."

Her eyes lit up. "Maquis tricks!"

Oyal caught the word '_prison_', he had definitely been missing some fun. Grinning, he looked over at Evek. "For once it's nice to be on the right side of those tricks."

Looking directly at Chakotay, Janeway could not resist throwing a dig back. "Oyal…. I know just what you mean. Though I avoided being one of Chakotay's direct victims….I certainly heard enough, giving me plenty of experience about '_the Maquis way_'.

Glancing at both Oyal and Janeway, Chakotay noticed the amused looks coming his way. He realized that with a Starfleet Captain and a Cardassian Gul onboard there would be much talk about his escapades in the Alpha Quadrant.

Crossing his arms Chakotay looked at Janeway. "Talking about tricks. If I remember correctly I'm not the only one capable of such antics."

Janeway, understanding that he was referring to Syzygie, managed to suppress a laugh. "That was only one time!"

Chakotay looked at her. "One time! How many little stunts were tied up in that one time?"

He then warned. "Be careful of your answer! Remember…I've seen your log records!"

Oyal's eyes swept over all the members of the away team within hearing distance. Speaking as low as possible he leaned closer to Seska and Evek. "It would appear that the captains are about to rewrite the command handbook, especially the part about earning the respect and loyalty of their crew. Seska, how long have these two known each other?"

Looking at the objects of the question, Seska whispered a reply to her husband. "Only a few weeks!"

In total disbelief Oyal stared at his wife.

Responding to Chakotay's warning Janeway shrugged. "I knew that I should have destroyed those log records before they came back to haunt me."

She then changed the subject and returned to the serious. "About the combadges, we have all of them. I wonder it it's possible to contact Voyager?"

The speed in which the two captains could switch from the not so serious to the serious left Oyal speechless.

Chakotay tapped his combadge. "Chakotay to Voyager, Voyager do you read?"

Only static greeted him. "I guess we're still too close to the mineral, but Evans is tracking us and I'm sure that Harry picked up our attempt to make contact. We'll keep trying and now so too will they."

He then looked over at Tuvok, who was standing about twelve feet away, eyes glued to his tricorder. "Tuvok, any sign of the Kazon?

The Vulcan turned in the direction of the command team. "No, Captain! I should begin picking up life signs if they approach to within half a mile. However, I am detecting four human and two Kazon, approaching along the same trail that Captain Janeway was on."

Chakotay turned back to Janeway and Oyal. "That would be the rest of the away team."

As Chakotay was speaking the group, climbing out of the same small ravine that Janeway and Oyal had walked down, came into view. Everybody's attention focused on the six who were quickly approaching. For some of the away team this was their first time actually seeing the Kazon.

When they were close enough for their faces to be recognized Evek uttered something under his breath. When he started to take a step forward Oyal quickly put out a restraining hand.

Janeway noticed the gaze of both Evek and Oyal were centered on only one of the Hobii. She had seen the same look on their faces just hours before, when Oyal related the story of the two Cardassians that had tried to escape. This Kazon warrior must have played a central part in that incident.

Chakotay too had seen the reaction of the two Cardassians, he could see and feel the tension building up within them.

Shifting his gaze he studied the two Kazon. The youngest, no more than fourteen or fifteen, was trying to put on an air of defiance but to the practiced eye his unease clearly showed. The other was a hardened fighter, perhaps twenty-five or thirty. A man who gave nothing, and expected nothing in return. His anger, clearly visible across the sun browned face, increased when he saw Oyal and Evek.

When only a couple of yards away the older man snarled, while waving his fist in a menacing fashion toward Janeway and Chakotay. "What are you doing on Kazon land? Leave immediately!"

The Hobii's attitude reminded both captains of their first meeting with the Kazon Olga. When the Maje greeted them through the viewscreen, in exactly the same manner.

The older Kazon then turned in the direction of the two Cardassians, making the mistake of walking in Oyal's direction. "What are you doing away from the settlement? The Maje will hear of this and I promise you he will not be happy!"

Oyal's eyes grew dangerously dark. "Tiefa, I have a message for your Maje."

The Gul took a step to the side, his meaning clear to the younger Cardassian.

Evek quickly moved into the spot vacated by Oyal. The next instant the fist of the Cardassian Glinn smashed into first the face then the midriff of the startled Kazon, sending the man to his knees.

Tiefa's head reeled from the strength that Evek had put into his arm. A strength that came from remembering those who had died. For a moment the Kazon's eyes glazed over but he managed to remain conscious.

Concerned that Chakotay would interfere, Kathryn laid her hand on his arm. But it was not necessary. This was between the Cardassians and the Hobii, Chakotay had no intention of stepping in.

Reaching down Oyal fastened a strong fist on both sides of Tiefa's collar, pulling the dazed man back to his feet.

The Cardassian spoke softly, but underneath that gentleness lay the unmistakable menace of a Cardassian Gul. "It is fortunate for you that we are in the company of civilized people, otherwise you'd regret what you did to Besta and Sourkay. Tell your Maje that the beating he received from Matka here was well deserved. I sincerely hope that he is enjoying the effects of the broken leg and nose. If I ever again cross paths with either you or the Maje…I promise….you'll discover exactly what Cardassians are capable of."

When Oyal released his hold Tiefa stumbled backwards, coming close to falling but saving himself, at the last moment, by grabbing hold of the younger Kazon. His eyes darted in the direction of the Cardassian woman indicated by Oyal.

Janeway smiled and inclined her head as she met Tiafa's glaring and menacing eyes.

The Kazon ran the back of his hand across his tender face, already showing the effects from Evek's fist. He had not been in the settlement for two days but he certainly would find out what had occurred when he got back. He was next in line to be Maje, perhaps it was time to step up.

Chakotay motioned to the away team. "Tie their hands and gag them. We'll take them with us to the beam out point, so they can't alert the others."

Quickly the two Kazon found their arms helplessly tied behind their backs and crude cloths forced across their mouths.

Evek turned to Oyal. "Do you think the Maje will try to claim there was someone else in the house, other than Captain Janeway?"

Oyal shrugged. "It is possible. Being beaten by a woman will be bad enough but the loss of prisoners will be worse. It will undermine his authority and could result in someone else becoming Maje. But now if he tries to cover up what really happened it will be impossible. Not after what I said to Tiefa."

He turned to the command team. "Captain Janeway, Captain Chakotay….my apologies."

Chakotay grinned. "No apologies necessary."

At that moment Tuvok walked over. "Sir, I'm reading Kazon heading our way. They will intercept our course in thirty-five to forty minutes. I doubt that they will miss us and recommend that the closer we are to the beam out point the better."

The Maquis captain nodded. "Agreed!"

He then turned to his second-in-command co-captain. "We better move out."

He looked back at the Vulcan. "Tuvok, you know what to do!"

With a slight inclination of his head, Voyager's security chief moved to carry out his orders.

Chakotay turned to Evek. "Do you want to remain with Gul Oyal or join the defense team?"

Evek, looking at Chakotay, knew this was the moment when he had to make a decision.

He would always be Cardassian, loyal to his Gul, but the time had come to decide if he wanted to become part of Voyager's Maquis crew. Beside the man he had sworn his life to, but commanded by another who would now claim his allegiance. Was he ready to set aside the distrust and dislike drilled into him since childhood?

In seconds the events of the last twenty-four hours flashed before his eyes. They were free of the Kazon due only to one reason…..the determination of those who were supposed to be an enemy to all Cardassians.

Janeway watched the young man. She could almost read his thoughts. See the battle being waged, for in the not long past she too had been in the same position.

Evek glanced over at Oyal.

The Cardassian Gul understood the look in Evek's eyes. Oyal nodded and smiled. The young Glinn owed him no apology.

Straightening his shoulders Evek turned back to Chakotay. "I would like to join the group with Commander Tuvok."

Chakotay was not only pleased but also relieved. "Javis, give Evek your phaser compression rifle."

Taking the weapon Evek turned and walked in the direction of the away team, as they took up their positions several yards to the side.

For a moment Oyal watched the young Cardassian, then he looked over at the command team. "Captains, he will still need to make some adjustments but Evek is a good man. I would imagine that of all the Cardassians rescued today he was causing you the most concern."

Janeway, looking down at the ground, managed to keep from laughing at Oyal's open frankness.

Chakotay, after taking a drink of water, replaced the cap on the bottle. "It appears that your reputation for observation is well deserved."

Oyal shrugged. "If the situation were reversed I would certainly be concerned about allowing Maquis, or Starfleet into my crew. A young soldier such as Evek, steadfast to his teachings and training, would be my biggest worry."

Chakotay handed the water to Janeway. "If he shows me half of the loyalty that he has given you then I will be fortunate."

The smile on Chakotay's face caught Janeway's attention. She tilted her head to the side. "There's something you're not saying!"

Chakotay laughed. "When I beamed Evek up he was upset since Gul Oyal was still down on the planet. He pulled his phaser and demanded that I return him to the surface."

It was Janeway's turn to be amused. "He pulled his phaser on you? On your own ship?"

Oyal did not say a word but he could not hide the laughter showing on his face.

Slightly embarrassed, Chakotay ran a hand through his hair. "He calmed down once I explained the situation and my plans. I did not need to ask for information, he immediately told me all that he knew."

Once again Janeway placed her hand on Chakotay's arm. "It would appear that our fears were groundless. Earlier, before we left, I began to see him start to question his training. It will not be easy but I think he'll fit in."

The Cardassian Gul nodded. "I think so too. It will not be easy for any of us but from what I've seen of your crew…..we will all make the adjustments."

With devilment in his eyes Oyal looked at Seska. "I'll have my wife on my back if I don't. Believe me….I don't want her upset with me."

Seska was very careful with her retort. "Husband dear…..the accommodations on Voyager are rather comfortable. Now….if I was forced to leave this…..and from what I have seen of the Delta Quadrant, there is no ship capable of being compared to Voyager…..Then yes….I would be rather displeased."

Grinning Oyal held up his hands chest high. "Captains, I assure you that not one of the Cardassians will be a problem. The consequences would be much too unpleasant."

Chakotay was surprised to find himself at ease with the Gul and was looking forward to meeting with him once back on Voyager. "Well Gul Oyal, if Seska is anything like Captain Janeway when she's in a disapproving mood, I understand what you mean."

Janeway placed her good hand on her hip. "Excuse me!"

The Maquis captain chuckled. "What about the time in the shuttle bay at the Justice Building?"

Chakotay moved quickly out of the way of a well-placed elbow. "See what I mean."

Both Janeway and Seska rolled their eyes.

Chakotay turned to the few members of the away team that would be remaining with him and Janeway. "Okay shall we move out, we have an hours walk and we'll be slowed down if we run into the Kazon."

Chakotay smiled down at Kathryn. "Ready?"

Returning the smile she nodded. "Let's go. After today I think I'll sit at my desk and not move for a week."

She pretended to think for a moment. Looking at Chakotay there was a hint of merriment in her eyes. "However…..there is the necessity of eating. I'll need desk service instead of room service for my meals."

Chakotay did not dare to formulate a reply.

That last exchange did not go unnoticed by Seska. There were several interesting rumors floating around Voyager. It had been by chance that a repair team had been working in the corridor near Janeway's quarters one morning. Just in time to see their captain bring his second-in-command her breakfast, a fact that had spread like wildfire through Voyager.

With a strange look in his eyes Ayala looked over at Kayon. Suddenly he shifted his rifle. Handing it to Javis. "Here take this. Someone give me a hand getting this young lad onto my shoulders. I think he's earned the right to ride the rest of the way."

Oyal quickly lifted the boy into position. It would appear that this crew could be as full of surprises as their command team. "Thanks!"

Seska laid one hand on Kayon's leg, the other on Mike's arm. "You have a boy back home around the same age, don't you?"

Mike nodded. "Martin will be nine next month."

The Cardassian patted her son's leg. "You be good now."

The young lad looked down at his parents. "Like when I use to ride on Uncle Dukat's shoulders."

Seska laughed. "Yes, now you have an Uncle Mike to ride on."

Knowing that he would be hearing from his crewmates Ayala rolled his eyes. Remembering how Janeway had helped save Javis, Mike looked over at his captain.

Grinning Janeway just shrugged.

For a fleeting second Mike Ayala considered jumping ship.

Janeway and Chakotay exchanged looks before Chakotay gazed off into the distance. "Perhaps everything will work out. Time will tell!"

A short distance away Tuvok, with the majority of the Maquis, formed a defense perimeter along the side from which the Kazon would be approaching.

Walking side-by-side Janeway and Chakotay headed for the beam out point. Behind them Oyal and Seska with Ayala and Kayon.

Not too gently Baxter, Chem and Telford pushed their Kazon prisoners forward. While at the rear Javis, and four other crewmembers, walked with phaser compression rifles at the ready, alert for signs of trouble.

Slowly the away team started on the last leg of their journey and their rendezvous with the Kazon.


	43. Chapter 43

STARTREK VOYAGER: Homeward Bound

Chapter 43

Tricorder in hand, the Maquis captain carefully retraced the route that he had followed only a short time before. While setting a steady pace Chakotay's concern for Janeway tempered his desire to travel too quickly. With the terrain uneven and no defined road the route was treacherous, forcing all to watch where each foot was placed.

The effort of keeping one eye on the ground, and the other on the lookout for Kazon, reduced all desire for conversation. Well above the horizon, the sun's merciless rays quickly pushed the temperature up to an uncomfortable level. The landscape, consisting of tall-growing grass and low-lying shrub, with small groups of trees only in scattered areas, offered no relief to the weary travelers.

As the seconds turned into minutes Janeway found each step required increasing effort. Though the hypospray had brought relief to her pain-racked arm a dull ache still remained. Coupled with the night's long trek the discomfort was taking its toll. Glancing over at Oyal, she noticed that his limp was more pronounced. Kathryn Janeway realized that despite Cardassian stamina, Seska and Oyal, like herself, were tapping into reserves of willpower never before utilized.

It required extra effort, but several times Janeway turned her head slightly to the right, watching the few visible members of the team that Tuvok was commanding. Just perceivable on the horizon, out of hearing range, the Vulcan was obviously following specific orders by traveling at the same speed, therefore remaining parallel to her group. Silently she wondered what Chakotay was planning.

Driven by the knowledge that the long ordeal would soon be over, they pressed steadily onward. But as the beam-out location grew nearer so too did the point of rendezvous with the Kazon. As the invisible clock ticked by the thirty-minute mark, slowly the level of tension increased. First one set of eyes, then another, would stray in the direction of Tuvok's group, looking to see if they had engaged the Kazon Hobbii.

After glancing back at the small party marching behind, keeping her voice low, Janeway stepped closer to Chakotay. "I can feel the anxiety mounting."

Aware that his own nerves were drawing tighter and tighter Chakotay lifted his eyes from the tricorder, shifting his gaze in Tuvok's direction. "Since we'll encounter the Kazon at any moment, I'm also sharing in their unease. Not being able to establish communications with either the ship or the rest of the away team is a major concern. However, we will soon be at the point where, on the way to meet you, we lost contact with Voyager. I'm hoping to reach that location before encountering the Kazon."

For a moment he raised his eyes to the sky above. "I have full confidence in Evans and Tuvok. Both have command abilities, quite capable of taking charge of a ship or an away team, and coping with any circumstance that might arise. However, at the moment I am their captain and like you….I find the unknowing hard. There is a tremendous weight that goes with sitting in the command chair, one that I acknowledge and accept. I have already been through one long night of apprehension….this waiting and watching is not easy, especially with the addition worry of Voyager's safety."

He smiled down at his second-in-command. "As a captain and co-commander can you deny not feeling the same?"

Smiling slightly Janeway lifted a solemn face to her companion. "Guilty as charged! As you said, this lack of communication and expecting a battle at any moment does play on ones nerves. At least we do have visual contact with Tuvok."

As Chakotay had done only moments before, Janeway lifted her eyes upwards, gazing at the blue, cloudless sky. "But what of Voyager? Have the Kazon discovered the ship? I share your concern."

Chakotay rubbed a hand along his leg. "Evans knows what to do, and we have a crew compared to no other. However….."

Janeway finished the sentence for him. "However, a large number of our crew comprises the away team. Which means Voyager is undermanned if attacked, a large number of Hobbii ships could present a problem, if the ship is damaged or there are injuries. But….you were aware of this before beaming down. Therefore, you and Evans do have a backup plan."

The Maquis captain laughed as he shifted the tricorder to his other hand. "You have become skilled at understanding my methods. I'll have to be careful upon our return to the Alpha Quadrant."

Voyager's second-in-command graced her co-captain with a mischievous grin. "Mister….you can bet on that."

Chakotay tried to look worried. "Perhaps I shouldn't explain any more!"

Janeway gave him a warning glance. "Chakotay!"

Laughing he continued. "Evans will avoid a confrontation. He'll appear to leave the area, but will be hiding until he estimates we'll be in the transport area. It's important to establish communication with Voyager, so Evans can properly assess our position when making decisions. If we're in immediate danger B'Elanna can use warp transports."

Janeway turned a confused face toward Chakotay. "I thought warp transports have limited capabilities. Only one or two at a time."

Chakotay sadly tapped his thumb on the tricorder in his hand. "Unfortunately that's correct, and only with the main transporter. Warp transport will be used only as a last resort, should an emergency situation arise, but time will be required. If Voyager is discovered the Kazon will think we only just arrived. Evans will retreat, then masking the ship's signature and trail he'll double back, remaining concealed behind one of the moons. The Hobbii will probably assume he left the area, staying on the alert for only a short time. If possible, echo displacements will be reestablished. Evans and B'Elanna are experts at keeping Voyager concealed."

He pulled the lobe of his ear. "And deceiving captains."

It took a second for Chakotay's words to penetrate.

Janeway stared at the man beside her. "At Syzygie….Evans never left the area. He fooled our sensors with echo displacements."

Chakotay laughed. "Well…..you're not the only one capable of playing around with the scanning systems. At Syzygie, after beaming Tuvok and myself down to the planet, Evans didn't go far, just far enough, and returned almost immediately. By using echo-displacements he was able to remain close-by, analyzing the situation. Once he determined it was indeed a trap, he continued to gather as much information as possible. Not knowing exactly how your little trick had been setup, it was too dangerous to attempt a rescue. All he could do was watch, in fact he remained close by until your escort ships arrived. Only then did he return to the Badlands."

The look Janeway bestowed upon Chakotay indicated that once back on Voyager, Evans would be hearing from her.

Refraining from making any comment Chakotay continued. "Back to the present….Should Voyager be discovered, when time to pick us up hopefully the Kazon will have discontinued searching. If not….Evans will use warp transports, or attempt to place Voyager in a position where shields can be dropped, long enough to beam us up. Fortunately Tom Paris is at the helm, which means any maneuver possible will be tried, or Tom will invent something new. Right now B'Elanna is working to improve warp transports, increasing the number of people that can be transported at the same time."

Chakotay heaved a sigh. "We have several different strategies set up. All depending on the number and alertness of Kazon ships in the area, and the degree of danger for the away team."

Thoughtfully Janeway replied, at the same time unconsciously massaging her sore shoulder. A move that did not go unnoticed by Chakotay. "Another curse of command. There are times when we must rely on the talent and skills of those we lead, but it is hard to relinquish control and step back. This is something neither of us find easy to do. In the best scenario Voyager will not be discovered."

Suddenly Chakotay's hand moved in a blur, grabbing Janeway's arm as she stumbled. "Easy Kathryn, this terrain is treacherous."

Regaining her balance she threw Chakotay a quick smile. "Thanks!"

Slowly releasing her arm Chakotay took the water bottle from his belt. After taking a long drink he passed it to Janeway. "Here, refresh yourself while we can. Though Tuvok will attempt to contain the majority of Kazon, we might have to ward off stragglers."

Grinning she accepted the offer. "Thanks! But I do have water of my own."

Chakotay wiped his sleeve across his hot forehead. "Well….when mine runs out I'll help myself to yours. Since we share command, dividing the water between us should not be a problem."

Even in difficult situations she always enjoyed these lighter moments. "Don't be so certain….Captain! You asked me to be co-commander, I don't remember anything in the agreement about sharing water."

He leaned close to her ear. "But I allow you to share my quarters when necessary. I don't remember that being in the agreement."

Janeway glared at him before taking a drink. She refrained from mentioning it had not been by choice.

As Kathryn enjoyed the refreshing liquid it afforded Chakotay a chance to study her face. Even the Cardassian makeup could not hide the white, drained features of exhaustion. He tried to keep his voice causal. "How's the arm."

Replacing the cap on the bottle she shrugged. "Okay."

Chakotay silently gave her a knowing look.

Janeway rolled her eyes. "Okay…. Okay…..the medication helped, there's only a slight discomfort."

When Chakotay made no reply she added in exasperation. "And that's the truth."

The concern in his eyes clearly showed. "I am well aware that my second-in-command is not exactly forthcoming where her well-being is involved."

That earned him another Janeway glare full of daggers.

Glancing downward Chakotay sobered. "Perhaps, I shouldn't say anything. It was only your stubbiness, and refusal to give up, that saved your life. The doctor made a point to mention, more than once, that an ordinary person would have died."

Raising dark brown eyes to her blue ones, his soft voice betrayed the depth of his feelings. "However, I know that you at the limits of your endurance, and I can see that your arm is brothering you. I respect your perseverance and stubborn refusal to quit. It enables you to see difficult and trying missions through to their conclusions. To never give up when unusual problems surface, or when faced with the unknown, but to continue searching for solutions. More and more I realize how fortunate I am to have you by my side. But….I am and will always be concerned."

He then added tongue-in-cheek. "After all, you are a member of my crew, as captain it is my duty to worry."

Chakotay's compliment and worry touched her. Janeway still found it amazing at how, not so very long ago, they were the hunter and the hunted. She smiled up at him. "We'll soon be on Voyager, it has been a long night….for all of us. I am looking forward to a shower, something to eat, and a long period of peaceful rest."

She added with a touch of mischief. "That is with my captain's permission."

Chakotay pretended to think. "I'll have to see how long I can be without the services of my second-in-command."

She handed the bottle back to Chakotay. "I'm sure you don't want me falling asleep on the bridge."

No way could Chakotay prevent himself. "Hmmmm….last time you were so tired…you never made it to your quarters."

He managed to dodge an elbow.

But the exchange did not go unnoticed by Seska and Oyal, who had managed to be within hearing distance. Both found the final statement very interesting, especially Seska who, aware of certain rumors running adrift on Voyager, surmised the meaning behind Chakotay's words.

Once again silence descended, with another five minutes quickly passing as the group trudged on, every step bringing them closer to both safety and danger.

After carefully checking the information on the tricorder, Chakotay tapped his commbadge. "We're almost at the spot where we lost communications with Voyager. Perhaps I can contact the other team. Chakotay to Tuvok! Tuvok can you read?"

Through a small amount of static the Vulcan's voice reached the command team. "Yes Captain, there is some interference but I can hear you without difficulty."

Heaving a silent sigh of relief Chakotay nodded to Janeway. "We're getting there. Tuvok, what is the situation with the Hobbii?"

Obviously keeping a close watch on his instrument, Tuvok answered in his usual calm fashion. "They'll intercept us in three minutes. My team is spreading out into position, this tall grass will help to hide our movements."

"Keep me posted, Chakotay out." For a moment he looked off into the distance, watching the horizon shimmer in the summer heat. His face muscles tight with worry he glanced at Janeway, whose face mirrored his.

Hearing the conversation Seska and Oyal moved up to alongside the command team.

With a slightly raised eyebrow ridge the Cardassian Gul looked over at Janeway.

Knowing what Oyal was thinking Janeway shrugged. "Probably some Maquis trick! I too am wondering!"

Understanding to what they were referring Chakotay, enjoying the situation, refused to make it easy for them. He would remain silent until the question was asked.

Finally in exasperation Janeway gestured to Oyal. "Be my guest."

Shaking his head, the Gul looked over in Chakotay's direction. "Captain Chakotay, would I be out of line by asking what you are planning regarding the Kazon?"

Chakotay laughed, he caught the amused note in Oyal's voice and the formality of the wording. Gul Oyal was displaying characteristics hitherto unknown in a Cardassian. The Maquis captain never realized that Cardassians had a sense of humor, but then he had never realized that Vulcans had one. "I would be disappointed if you did not. Tuvok's group will trap the Kazon within a circle. The area will be large, and the line thin. However, though out-numbered, the tactical knowledge granted by tricorders and the discipline of our training will give us the advantage. Everyone has shown excellent skills both with phasers and phaser compression rifles, which each member is equipped with. Also, they are all carrying tricorders."

Janeway looked at both Chakotay and Oyal. "Before arriving in the Delta Quadrant, I never realized how much we take our technology for granted."

Chakotay nodded. "Exactly, based on information from both Neelix and Evek, the Kazon do not have anything resembling a tricorder. Not only will they will not be aware of our presence until too late, they will not know our exact location or numbers."

Oyal looked over at Chakotay. "Your information is correct. During my time with the Kazon I never saw any instrument that remotely resembled a tricorder."

He then turned to Seska. "This is the first time, since falling into Kazon hands, I'm glad the level of their technology is far below ours. Living conditions were primitive but now I'm glad that was the case."

The Cardassian head swung back to Chakotay. "And I'm confident that Captain Chakotay is using that fact to his full advantage."

Chakotay heaved a sigh. "I certainly hope so Gul Oyal, I certainly hope so."

During the conversation Janeway's mind had been reviewing Chakotay's plan. "It's a good strategy for keeping the Kazon contained and avoiding an intense battle, which probably would have resulted in casualties. But what then? How will Tuvok reach the beam out point?"

There was no way Kathryn Janeway could restrain herself. "That is….unless you plan to exact revenge and leave him behind for helping me plan the trap at Syzygie."

Chakotay rubbed his chin. "Well….that is an idea…..but…..then I would also have to leave Seska behind, due to information she turned over to your father. Which….at this point I don't think would be a good idea. So….I'll have to revenge myself at another time and place."

Though her husband remained silent, Seska knew that there was no way Oyal missed Chakotay's remarks. She looked over at her husband. "It's a long story."

Oyal shrugged. "I didn't say anything."

Seska heaved a deep sigh. "I only hope everything can be explained before we reach the Alpha Quadrant."

The Cardassian's voice conveyed his amusement. "Yes….the explanations do appear to be piling up."

Neither Janeway nor Chakotay revealed they had overheard the little exchange. However, the two commanders did exchange an amused glance.

Tapping his tricorder, Chakotay brought up the schematics outlining his plans.

He passed it to Janeway. "Tuvok's circle will remain parallel to our position, protecting us from attack, if luck is on our side we'll remain undetected. As Tuvok moves forward, the Maquis positioned around the Hobbii will force the Kazon to travel along with us, hopefully, safely contained within the circle."

Janeway handed the tricorder to Oyal. One point concerned her. "Even with three transporters working it will be impossible for all of us to beam up at the same time. Two transports will be required. Tuvok's team could have a problem."

Speaking in mock horror, Chakotay looked down at his second-in-command. "Don't tell me, you have no faith in your captain?"

Little to Chakotay's knowledge, someone else had once voiced a similar question. Looking intently at Chakotay, Janeway spoke in her best no nonsense voice. "Captain Chakotay, not so long ago, when my father was planning to escort you from the prison to Starfleet headquarters, I voiced some concern. He in turn asked if I didn't trust him……and look what happened."

Returning the tricorder to Chakotay, Oyal looked at his wife.

Seska just shrugged and shook her head. "I'll explain on Voyager."

The Cardassian Gul did not hide the soft chuckle that escaped his lips.

Chakotay ran his hand through his hair. "Okay you win on that one. Your father failed due to Evans being in the right spot at the right time, combined with B'Elanna having perfected warp transports. I admit, due to unforeseen factors, even the best of plans can go wrong, and this rescue mission proved that. However, we have managed to compensate and are succeeding. Hopefully, we will continue to do so. Now…..if you were the one planning this escape what would you do at the beam out point."

Gazing downward Janeway thought over the situation. "The team most venerable should be first, which, as much as I dislike leaving anyone behind, logic declares that should be our group. However, that does create a problem for Tuvok. Right at the moment of transport initiation, there is a two or three second window during which they will not be able to defend themselves, and will be in danger from Kazon fire. A diversion will be necessary, to prevent injuries."

She looked at her captain. "Well….did I pass the test."

Grinning, Chakotay pulled the lobe of his ear. "Actually, it was not a test. I wanted the input of my second-in-command, especially as I missed out during the planning stage. I did say you make a good Maquis and you're the master of setting traps and deception."

Seska could not prevent the chuckle that arose in her throat, nor could any of the team within hearing distance.

Wondering how best to exact revenge Kathryn Janeway glared at Chakotay. "I'm…. the master of deception? Who may I ask came up with echo displacements and warp transport? I do presume you and Tuvok have something planned."

Chakotay graced his second-in-command with an infuriating grin. "Just seconds before transport Tuvok will be alerted, enabling his team to flood the area with extremely heavy phaser fire, thus forcing the Kazon to keep their heads down. By the time the Kazon realize the danger is over Tuvok and his team will have '_disappeared_'."

Rolling her eyes Kathryn Janeway looked over at Oyal. "Maquis tricks."

At that point Chakotay's comm badge chirped, followed by a slight amount of hissing and crackling. "Evans to Chakotay, do you read?"

Chakotay smiled down at a visibly relieved Kathryn Janeway. "Yes Evans, I read. Report…..what is your status?"

Tapping his command display Evans replied as he studied the surrounding area of space. "Quiet. The echo displacements are working perfectly, the Kazon still have no idea they have company. I've been monitoring the planet, I'm glad to see our plan is working."

Mischief caused Janeway's eyes to light up. Momentarily dispelling the dullness caused by pain and fatigue. "Evans, it's good to hear your voice, and….I too am glad that the Maquis tricks are working. I find it interesting…..this is the first time I've had the opportunity of watching Chakotay, and you, carry out a major operation."

Confused, for a moment Evans did not reply. "Maquis tricks? Chakotay….what's going on down there? Oh, and Kathryn, it's good to hear your voice."

Fixing his eyes on the woman beside him, Chakotay shook his head. "Nothing Evans, nothing at all. We're just having a pleasant conversation on tactics."

Maquis tricks! Evans rubbed the bridge of his nose, wondering just how much trouble his commander had gotten into. Chakotay and Janeway together….anything could happen. "The Hobbii will soon be completely circled. From what I can see they are still unaware of the away team, however, that will probably change within the next few minutes. The scanning has greatly improved, we'll monitor the situation and keep you posted. I'll contact Tuvok, inform him that the comm line to Voyager is open. Evans out."

Chakotay closed the comm line with a tap of his finger. "Being able to communicate with Voyager will increase our already substantial advantage."

A feeling of reassurance swept over the small group, helping to slightly decease the tension. No longer were they isolated and alone.

Seska looked back at Ayala. "Mike, how are you doing?"

The Maquis smiled. "No problem, this young man weighs next to nothing."

Oyal glanced over at Kayon. "Must be the weight loss from tonight's adventure."

Suddenly a fierce cry and the sound of a phaser broke the silence.

All heads whirled in the direction of Tuvok's group.

Chakotay uttered the words all were thinking. "That was not a Maquis phaser."

He ran a hand along his cheek. "I was hoping for a peaceful solution, guess they're not talkers."

Oyal immediately walked back to his son.

But Mike was faster as he reached his hand up. "Sorry young man, but you're a perfect target up there. I'm afraid that you'll have to walk the rest of the way."

Thinking the attention of the Maquis was focused elsewhere, the two Kazon prisoners suddenly made a bolt for freedom. But Telford and Baxter were quicker, resulting in the captives landing in a painful heap on the ground. They were swiftly hauled to their feet and forced to continue with a painful push.

Chakotay tapped his comm badge. "Chakotay to Voyager."

The reply came instantaneously. "Evans here, see you're having some fun down there."

Turning the tricorder so Janeway could see, Chakotay's eyes were locked on the instrument in his hand. "How do things look? My tricorder is providing limited information."

For several seconds Evans studied his monitor. "Good! Every member of Tuvok's team is in position. From what I can see, the Hobbii are not forming any coherent defense position. They appear to be confused, moving and firing randomly."

Locking eyes with Janeway, Chakotay expressed both their sentiments. "Let's hope it stays that way. Keep me posted! Chakotay out."

Oyal turned to Seska. "Interesting….the Maquis with our group are now forming a line between us and Tuvok's team."

Seska turned her head, watching her crewmates moving into position. "Extra protection, incase some of the Kazon break out of the circle."

She then looked behind her. "All except Telfer and Baxter."

Placing a hand on his son's shoulder, Oyal urged him slightly forward. "Captains, if you'll watch Kayon, Seska and I will relieve the two guarding Tiafa and Neya."

Lifting his eyes from the tricorder in his hand Chakotay nodded. "Go ahead!"

For a moment Chakotay watched as the two Cardassians moved into their new positions. He was glad Oyal was not an arrogant Gul, who liked to sit on the sidelines, allowing others to take all the risk while he accepted the glory. For the first time since deciding to rescue the Cardassians, or especially Gul Oyal, Chakotay felt confident things might work out.

As Seska and Oyal took up positions behind the two Kazon, the younger one, not at all happy with having an armed, former slave behind him, almost fell in an attempt to watch the Cardassians.

Oyal's voice left no doubt as to how much he had enjoyed his time with the Hobbii. "Just keep walking. Behave yourselves and you'll be joining your families tonight."

Seska almost wished that the two would try an escape. Both her husband and son had come close to dying at the hands of the Kazon, and their treatment of herself and Janeway had not endeared the Hobbii to her.

Oyal addressed the younger Kazon. "Neya, do you know this group of Hobbii we just encountered."

The older, seasoned warrior snarled in response. "Why Cardassian?"

Oyal shrugged. "Just hoping to stop the fighting before too many of your people get hurt."

However, it was not the Kazon that concerned Oyal. If he could reduce the risk to the Maquis it was worth exploring.

The Kazon sneered his reply. "Afraid of us Cardassian! No one dares to challenge the Kazon Hobbii. We will kill your friends then take you back to enjoy the revenge of our Maje."

Realizing nothing more would come of talking, Oyal signaled with his phaser. "Keep walking. You will soon learn about the Maquis."

Seska, looking over at the command team, whispered as she moved closer to her husband. "I always enjoyed the verbal exchanges between B'Elanna and Paris, but the interaction between Janeway and Chakotay is beyond description."

For a moment Oyal watched the objects of Seska's comment. "We have a long hard journey back to the Alpha Quadrant. It will require exceptional skills of the leader, or leaders, to accomplish that feat, most importantly they must be able to work together….as one. Janeway and Chakotay have that ability, their banter is just part of the package of who they are, of how comfortable they are with each other and how easily they work in complete harmony. A feat very few can achieve."

For a moment Oyal was quiet, his eyes on his son. "It is this reason that they have already accomplished so much. They survived the first few days of the Delta Quadrant, adapting to this new environment. This rescue was organized and carried out in a manner I never believed possible. It will be their capabilities, and dauntless attitude, that will enable us to reach the Alpha Quadrant…..no matter how long it takes."

At the moment the Alpha Quadrant was far from Chakotay's mind as he looked over at Tuvok's group. Though almost out of sight, he could see several of the Maquis firing in the direction of objects invisible to the Maquis captain.

After studying the instrument in his hand, Chakotay turned to Janeway. "Our luck appears to be holding. We're not far from the beam out point."

Suddenly Chakotay's badge chirped with Tuvok's voice immediately following. "Several Kazon broke through the line in your direction."

Chakotay and Janeway grabbed their phasers.

Before Tuvok's warning had finished, Janeway spotted the men running in her direction. For an instant they turned and fired at objects behind before continuing.

Cardassian and Maquis watched as Ayala's defense line raised phaser compression rifles.

When the Kazon caught sight of more mysterious intruders they stopped in complete confusion, offering the Maquis an excellent target. Seconds later the Hobbii lay stunned on the ground, no longer a threat.

Kathryn Janeway looked up at Chakotay. "Maquis tricks. I'll have to remember this maneuver when we return to the Alpha Quadrant. Just in case I run into any outlaws."

Running his hand through his hair, Chakotay keep his mouth shut. However, he distinctly heard the soft sound of laughter coming from the woman beside him.

It eased Chakotay's concern as his worried eyes studied his second-in-command. "We only have a short distance remaining."

Janeway turned her weary but determined face. "Let's do it. We have a mission to complete."

With renewed energy Kathryn Janeway continued walking. Beside her Chakotay picked up the pace, and between them, Kayon moved with the confidence of youthful trust in the elders around him.

A short distance away the air vibrated with intense phaser fire, and the angry yells of the Hobbii trying desperately to find and escape from their attackers.

Tuvok had divided the circle into sections, each member of the away team had an allotted segment. With the tricorders revealing the position of each Kazon, the Maquis were able to slightly shift position after firing, throwing the Hobbii into complete confusion.

Suddenly another sound broke through the sounds of fighting as the comm badges of Chakotay and Janeway both peeped.

Janeway quickly responded. "Janeway here."

The voice of Evans brought welcome news to their ears. "You are just within the transport area. According to B'Elanna, you should be a little further inside to ensure a safe transporter lock."

The long night would soon be over. But they both knew the away team was far from safe….especially for Voyager's security chief the most dangerous part was still to come.

Chakotay's eyes remained on his tricorder. "Evans, what is Tuvok's status?"

The commander moved from the ops area to the command chairs. "The Kazon have managed to score a couple of hits, but nothing serious. According to our monitors more than a dozen of the Kazon are down. As we suspected they remained disorganized, therefore unable to mount a decent defense. There does not appear to be any leadership, every man for himself, no teamwork."

Taking a deep calming breath Chakotay looked at Janeway. "Okay, notify Tuvok and begin beam-out the moment we're in position."

He turned in the direction of Oyal and Seska. "Any time now…."

The two Cardassians understood without having the sentence finished. For Oyal, he found it hard to believe that his family would soon be safe. He had come to accept that he would die with his son in Kazon hands, never to again see his wife. Now they were moments from freedom.

For Seska in meant that the husband and son feared dead would soon be with her onboard Voyager. Her family together thanks to the man she had once betrayed.

Chakotay's hand brushed Janeway's arm in a reassuring gesture. It was almost over!

Minutes later the comm badges gave another peep.

Once again it was Evans. "Kathryn, Chakotay, prepare for transport. B'Elanna told Tuvok to tighten the circle, to enable a quicker transport lock. I advise you to have your team spread over as small an area as possible."

Coming to a stop Chakotay signaled Ayala and Seska to move in closer.

Knowing something was going on the two Kazon prisoners stared defiantly at the two Cardassians.

It took all of Oyal's willpower not to strike out. Keeping his eyes and phaser on the Hobbii, he took Seska's arm and stepped closer to the command team.

Quickly, but in an orderly line, Ayala, Baxter, Telfer, and the others moved closer, still carefully watching for any unwelcome visitors.

The combination of both relief and exhaustion caught Janeway unawares, causing a slight, momentary spell of lightheadedness to wash over her.

It passed quickly but Seska quickly stepped to Janeway's side. Putting out a hand she whispered. "Captain….are you alright?"

Janeway whispered back. "Yes, I don't know what happened, but I'm fine. Don't tell Chakotay, he'll declare a medical emergency."

The Cardassian woman smiled. "Your secret is safe."

Though he remained silent Chakotay had noticed. Trying hard not to be obvious he had been keeping a very close eye on his co-commander. Her strength and endurance amazed him but he was well aware hers had reached its end.

Glancing around Chakotay made a quick check, ensuring everyone was prepared and the area clear.

Locking eyes with Kathryn Janeway he tapped his comm badge. "Okay Evans, bring us up!"

The two startled Kazon prisoners stepped back in shock as a blue light suddenly engulfed their guards. Seconds later they stared in total disbelief at the empty space before them.

Meanwhile on Voyager, Janeway and Chakotay rematerialized with the three Cardassians on the main transporter padd.

The moment his molecules solidified Chakotay looked over at the control station. "What about Ayala's group?"

B'Zell tapped the display on her console. "All in transporter room two."

Quickly Chakotay and the others stepped down as he contacted the bridge. "Evans, notify Tuvok to prepare for transport."

Evans was already in the process of tapping the comm switch. "Tuvok! Stand by!"

The Vulcan activated his comm badge. "Acknowledged. Tuvok to away team, prepare for transport."

No one worried about exhausting the phaser packs as down on the planet Tuvok's group sprayed the area with heavy phaser fire. Those Kazon who were fortunately enough to find trees huddled behind, while the others just dived for the ground.

When the Kazon dared to look up the only ones in sight were the two former Hobbii prisoners, quickly heading their way. Only a circle of trampled grass gave evidence to the passing of the Maquis.

Standing hands on hips Chakotay watched as Tuvok and several of his team materialized on the transporter pad. "Transporter room three…report!"

The voice of ensign Chuck Combs immediately responded. "Transporter room three reporting, we have all of team C. Only minor injuries, on their way to sick bay."

Chakotay began to breath easier. By the light in Janeway's eyes he could tell she was sharing his sentiments. "Transporter room two report!"

Unconsciously Janeway held her breath.

This time Susan Nicoletti replied. "Transporter room two reporting…..all of group B onboard. Two with non-serious phaser injuries, on their way to sick bay."

For a moment Chakotay looked down at the deck. He could hardly trust his voice. "Computer, are there any crewmembers missing, and is the Cardassian Evek onboard?"

Oblivious to the tension, softly the metallic voice responded. "All crewmembers accounted for. Evek is in transporter room two."

With a feeling of finality, Kathryn Janeway put her phaser away. For a moment the captain glanced downwards, then looking over at the Cardassians she smiled and gave Seska a quick, short nod.

Oyal placed his hand on Kayon's shoulder. Shaking his head in complete disbelief the Cardassian Gul spoke softly. "This was the most insane venture I have ever been involved in."

Seska looked over at the command team. "Thank you!"

However, for Chakotay the mission was still not complete. "Tom….get us out of here!"

On the bridge Tom Paris had been waiting for the order. His hands now flew over the controls. "Heading for the asteroid field at full impulse. Arrival time two minutes."

Chakotay turned to Tuvok. "Dismiss the away team, then report to the bridge."

With a slight inclination of his head Tuvok turned to the crewmembers behind him. "Report to your stations, those who should be off duty may remain so."

The Vulcan then headed for transporter rooms two and three.

Holding out his hand Chakotay turned to the Cardassians. "Gul Oyal, welcome aboard Voyager. I had hoped someday to meet with the resistance leader but I never thought it would be under these circumstances."

Oyal shook the offered hand. "Thank you Captain. And thank you Captain Janeway. I will forever be in your debt. I too had hoped someday to met with the Maquis Leader….but….as you said….I never foresaw this situation."

At that moment Evek walked in. Not sure of how he should proceed the young Cardassian looked from Chakotay to Oyal.

Walking over Oyal placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Without your help our freedom may not have been possible. These last few months you have never strayed from my side, and your dedication over the years never wavered….even when you found out I was the resistance leader. Now, I ask you to give your loyalty to Captains Chakotay and Janeway, they have earned it. It will be their orders you now follow."

With his hand on Janeway's arm, Chakotay moved closer to Evek. The brown eyes of the Maquis captain intent on the young man. "Captain Janeway and myself may be the commanders, however, the goal is the same for all of us……to return home. This is a mixed crew, Maquis, Starfleet and Cardassian, all working together and though we naturally expect your loyalty, neither of us ask you to be less respectful to Gul Oyal."

Chakotay then did something totally unexpected. He held out his hand to the young Cardassian. "Welcome to our crew, once rested Captain Janeway and I will meet with Gul Oyal to work on crew placement. In the meantime recuperate from your ordeal and become familiar with Voyager. If you have any questions, or are in need of anything, we are not far away."

After a moment of hesitation Evek accepted the hand. He was aware of this form of human greeting, and while it was totally foreign there was a dignity in the gesture.

The captain turned Seska. "Unless there's an emergency you're off-duty for the next twenty-four hours."

He then added with a trace of amusement. "I'm sure you and your husband have a lot of catching up to do."

Glancing at Oyal, Seska could see the gleam in his eye. She was sure the moment they were alone the questions would start.

Seska turned back to the command team. "Thank you! Both of you had good reasons not to carry out this rescue, and yet you did so. I'm proud to serve under your leadership, and glad Oyal and I chose to turn against the Cardassian government with their present mandate. It is my deepest hope that someday things will change on our home world, and leaders with your sense of values will take command."

Chakotay turned to his co-commander. "Why don't you escort everyone to sickbay. I'll be on the bridge if you need me."

Janeway caught the hidden meaning to Chakotay's words, he was of course referring to her arm. Despite wanting the injury attended to, she was not about to give him the satisfaction of easy compliance. "I believe Seska knows the way."

Chakotay put his hands on his hips.

Janeway managed to look innocent. "Of course, I do want the doctor to start the reversing process. The sooner I return to being human the better."

She looked at Seska. "No offense."

Knowing exactly what Janeway was up to, Seska managed to keep from laughing. "Non taken. I felt much better when I was able to return to my true self….that of a Cardassian."

Chakotay looked down at the deck. Things were back to normal…..Kathryn Janeway had gotten the last word, or had she.

He grinned at his second-in-command. "Welcome back!"

Before she could retort he hurried from the transporter room, heading to the bridge and ship's business.

Quietly Janeway led the three Cardassians out of the transporter room towards sickbay, leaving world of the Kazon Hobbii behind.


	44. Chapter 44

STAR TREK VOYGER: Homeward Bound

Chapter 44

As Janeway and the Cardassians approached sickbay three members of the crew exited, who much to their imminent embarrassment were busy talking and did not see their captain approaching.

Janeway immediately recognized Lieutenant Glenn Sidner from the Explorer. The other two, Lieutenant Jasnor a female Bajorian and Ensign Kirdos from the colonies, had been part of Chakotay's original crew.

She listened with interest as Sidner commented. "I've studied Starfleet tactics since I was a boy, there was never any mention of a maneuver such as Captain Chakotay pulled off. It's no wonder he eluded the Federation for so long. I know Captain Janeway managed to capture him, but I bet it took a lot of effort."

Turning her line of vision down the corridor, the eyes of Lieutenant Jasnor opened wide in shock and apprehension upon seeing the captain, not only close by, but moving in their direction. Attempting to warn her companions she came to an abrupt stop, however, to her dismay the other two paid no attention.

Ensign Kirdos, a tall, lanky young man, stated in a confidant voice. "She was lucky catching Chakotay in that crazy trap, I bet you….Janeway would never have succeeded a second time. I……"

Their captain's voice stopped the unsuspecting crewmembers in both mid-stride and mid-sentence. "That trap at Syzygie certainly did take a lot of planning, in fact, it took weeks. As for the second time…….we'll never know, now will we. But let's just say I had a few tricks up my sleeve. There are several ways of catching someone, especially when one is determined."

Janeway managed to stifle a laugh at the priceless look on the faces of the three culprits, while behind her she could hear Seska and Oyal chuckling softly. Even Evek was amused.

Jasnor whispered to her companions. "I tried to warn you."

Terrified that Janeway was annoyed, and not knowing how to escape the predicament they had just placed themselves in, the three stared at their captain.

But Kathryn Janeway, who knew when to be the tough captain and when not to be, was amused, not angry. "And you're right about Captain Chakotay. His tactical skills and innovative approaches did cause the Federation and Starfleet many headaches."

Sidner managed to find his voice. While on the Explorer he had not been part of the senior staff, meaning his experiences with the captain had been very few. "I'm….I'm sorry Captain, no disrespect intended."

To their surprise Janeway smiled, she could well imagine their mortification at being caught. Crewmembers were not suppose to discuss their commanding officers. While to do so was inevitable, one always made sure the subject of that conversation was not within hearing distance. "No offense taken. Even I find his methods, both here and in the Alpha Quadrant, interesting. And…..I always value the opinions of my crew."

At Janeway's last comment three members of Voyager's crew wished they were anywhere else but where they were.

Despite the discomfort of her arm Janeway's amusement increased as she watched the three standing before her, their nervousness growing with each passing second. Facing a captain was always a time for trepidation, more so when caught talking about that commander. She could only imagine the private discussions the crew carried on concerning herself and Chakotay.

Actually, she regretted not being privy to those conversations. "I heard several of the crew were injured, but I understand none seriously."

Since the other two were more than frightened of Janeway, Sidner was the only one capable of responding. "That's correct captain, we're the last to leave sickbay. However, Captain Chakotay equipped each member of the team with emergency hyposprays, just in case there were injuries. This way we experienced only slight discomfort before returning to Voyager. I suffered some cuts from a thorn bush, Kirdos and Jasnor minor phaser burns. We had the Kazon so confused they couldn't hit anything."

The captain's smile turn conspiratorial. "If you promise not to tell Chakotay, I do agree this stunt was one for the books."

The three trapped members of the crew were surprised by Janeway's candor, from what they knew about captains most would not have reacted with such openness. However, along with the rest of the crew, they were learning Janeway was not an average captain. Especially after the mock trial, which had earned her a reputation for not only being unpredictable but also for the unusual.

Jasnor felt herself relaxing and managed to smile shyly at the captain. "We promise not to say a word."

Watching the Bajorian, Janeway regretted not having spent more time meeting her new crewmembers. Her intentions had been put on hold while planning the rescue, however, the away mission was now completed and she fully intended to become better acquainted with every member onboard Voyager.

Her arm and aching body told the captain it was time to end the ordeal of these three. "Well…..I better not keep the doctor waiting. I understand Paris created a holodeck program for the entire crew, based on a bistro in Marseilles, France called Sandrine's. Perhaps, I'll see you later."

Nodding, glad to escape in one piece, the three answered in unison as they tried not to bolt down the hallway. "Yes Captain!"

When the escapees were out of hearing range Seska commented softly. "From now on I bet Kirdos and Sidner will more careful about what they say, and where they make their comments.

Janeway laughed. "When a cadet, with some of the comments I made, I'm glad I was never caught. Otherwise, I would never have made it through the Academy."

Entering sickbay they found Kes and the doctor in earnest conversation. Both looked over as the door opened.

The doctor immediately noticed the Captain's arm and drawn face. "Kes, look after Seska and her party. Begin by obtaining all necessary medical information. I'll be with you shortly. Captain, over here! Do I dare ask what happened?"

Kes motioned to Seska. "This way Lieutenant. Welcome back!"

Seska replied softly as the Cardassians moved to join Kes. "Thanks! I only hope the rest of the crew feels the same."

The Ocampa gave her crewmate an encouraging smile. "I'm sure they will. So far I haven't heard anything to indicate otherwise."

Seska looked over at her husband. "So far…."

Walking over to the other side of sickbay, Janeway answered the doctor's question as she sat down on one of the bio-beds. "The Kazon Maje gripped my shoulder very tightly, leaving some bruising, and his fingers dug into my arm. Gull Oyal washed and bandaged the lacerations, they're not serious."

The doctor looked at his patient. "I'll be the judge as to the degree of damage and treatment, Captain!"

Janeway rolled her eyes but submitted quietly as the doctor ran the medical tricorder over the injuries. At the moment her mind was centered on escaping to her quarters where she could shower and change…..and grab a coffee. And not necessarily in that order!

After what seemed an eternity the doctor closed the tricorder. "Hum, yes, I see. Well Captain…..you might not have a medical degree, however, you are correct. Nothing appears to be serious. Now…..if you will just sit still for another couple of minutes we'll repair the damages."

Going over to a nearby tray the EMH picked up a couple of medical instruments. Returning to the captain's side he waved a small rectangular object back and forth over the contusions on her arm. In a matter of seconds the pain disappeared and the cuts healed over.

His voice carried a trace of satisfaction. "There….I'm certain that feels much better! I must say, I am surprised this little excursion did not result in more serious injuries. Going into a Kazon stronghold is not my idea of a pleasure holiday."

The captain rubbed her arm where moments before there had been ugly gashes. "Neither do I Doctor….neither do I."

Turning her head Janeway glanced over at the Cardassians. "But I believe it was worth the risk."

For a moment the doctor ceased all movement. "As a computer program I have access to information in your data banks, as such I am aware of the situation back in the Alpha Quadrant. Not all Maquis or Starfleet captains would have done what you and Captain Chakotay did. Still….it was a foolhardy venture."

Janeway laughed. "Yes….it certainly was. When my father finds out I imitated a Cardassian, I'll never hear the last of it."

The doctor held the second piece of equipment over her shoulder, shinning a yellow light onto the injured muscles. "You'll have a small amount of stiffness for a couple of days. I'll give you some ointment to use."

Janeway flexed her arm. "It certainly does feel better. However, I doubt the Maje is experiencing the same degree of comfort."

Putting the instruments down the doctor responded without looking at the captain. "I gather the Maje will think twice before tangling with Captain Janeway again."

Shaking her head Janeway's voice revealed a trace of sadness. "Unfortunately, he is not the type to learn any lessons. I feel sorry for those under his command, especially the women. I certainly hope we never again encounter this group. In fact, I'll be very happy when we're out of Kazon space, unfortunately, from what Neelix said that could take close to a year."

The doctor pressed a hypospray to the captain's neck. "Of the six Cardassians that I've seen so far the three women suffered the worst…various forms of abuse. Physically they will be fine, I'm not sure emotionally. There…. this will quickly disperse the cosmetic injuries, and begin the process of reverting you back to human form. You should be normal by tomorrow."

Easing herself off the bed, she winched as her shoulder protested the movement. "Thanks Doctor, Chakotay and I will do everything possible to help the Cardassians recover from their ordeal, and adjust to a new life on Voyager. This rescue would not have been successful without your expert artwork. You certainly have a variety of talents, perhaps you should explore them during your leisure time."

The doctor hid his interest at Janeway's suggest by going over to a cabinet. Taking out a tube he returned to the captain. "Here's the ointment for your shoulder, it should be all right within a day or so. If it's not, should there be any swelling or if the pain increases, report to me immediately."

The captain accepted the medication. "I will. Is the crew showing you more respect now, do you feel more comfortable?"

The question startled the doctor. Not to the content, but knowing the captain had just returned from a grueling mission, as to the timing. "Yes Captain, there has been a major change. As you can see, Lieutenant Torres altered my program so I now wear the Maquis uniform, which certainly helped. Both Torres and Paris are assisting in the planning and preparation of holodeck programs specifically for me, however, I can join the crew in the Sandrine program Mr. Paris designed."

He added softly, almost as if surprised. "I now feel more like one of the crew, not just a computer program to be turned on or off as needed."

Though the doctor was attempting to hide his feelings, one look told Janeway he was definitely much more than another computer program. She smiled. "Doctor, I'm glad, never forget, you are a valued member of this crew. If a problem ever arises let Captain Chakotay and myself know. And….considering this is a Maquis ship, you certainly do look better in that new uniform. The blue shirt and pants with the green collar and cuffs indicating medical go well together."

Turning away Janeway walked over to where Kes was busy inscribing a padd with information Evek was giving her.

Seeing Janeway approaching Oyal turned to face her. "Well Captain, that arm is looking much better."

Janeway raised both eyebrows. "Yes, and it certainly feels much better."

She smiled at Kayon, who was lying face down, fast asleep with one leg hanging over the edge of the bio-bed he was sprawled across. "I see the adventure of last night finally caught up."

Seska laid her hand on her son's back. "Yes, he's in need of a good night's sleep, but he's alive and well, thanks to you and Chakotay."

Placing her hand on the arm of the Cardassian woman Janeway spoke very softly. "And this crew."

Seska understood the meaning behind Janeway's comment. "Yes, perhaps in time they will accept us for who we are, not what other Cardassians do."

Janeway looked intently at Seska. "I think so, there are good people on this ship. It might be a bit uncomfortable at the beginning, just be yourself, be the crewmate they're accustomed to and enjoy being around. At first I felt out of place, so did several of my old crew. That quickly changed, and I feel confidant things will work out for you and the others. "

She turned to Oyal. "Tomorrow, once you're rested, Chakotay and I will meet with you to discuss how best to integrate everybody into the crew."

The captain looked from Oyal to Seska then back to the Gul. "In the meantime… I'm sure you and Seska have a lot of catching up to do."

Oyal glanced over at his wife, a meaningful glint in his eye. "Yes Captain, I do believe so. I certainly am interested in hearing all about this Syzygie."

Knowing very well the Cardassian Gul would be amused by the past history between her and Chakotay, Kathryn Janeway just shook her head.

Seeing the captain's face Oyal laughed before becoming serious. "Thank you, I will never be able to repay you or Chakotay, I can think of no other who would have acted as you have."

For a moment Janeway thought over the best response to Oyal's comment. "Perhaps yes….perhaps no. Since coming into the Delta Quadrant I have done things I never believed possible, such as joining the Maquis. Different conditions and picking up information that one did not have previously changes a person's perspective."

Gul Oyal nodded slowly. "That is very true, however, it takes strength of character to make that change. You and Chakotay have the spirit and convictions that define great leadership. I look forward to our talk tomorrow. Until then Captain get some rest, you have earned it."

The Janeway smiled and nodded. "I will. That goes for you too. We all earned a good few hours of sleep."

As Janeway turned to leave Seska address her. "Captain, when you and Chakotay have the opportunity, ask B'Elanna to relate the story I told her."

Janeway was pleased to have the opportunity of discovering just what had made Torres change her attitude toward Seska. "We will!"

Giving the Cardassians a parting nod Janeway exited sickbay, quickly heading for her quarters. Once inside she emptied the contents of her pockets onto the table and removed the tattered rags she had been wearing. After placing the material in the replicator for recycling Janeway ordered her favorite addiction. As she took her first sip of coffee, in what seemed like days, pure joy lit up her face, easing some the strain and fatigue.

Going into the bathroom she placed the cup on the cabinet beside the washbasin. Stepping into the shower she rejoiced as the refreshing water removed the dust and grim of the away mission. Helping to wash away the memories of the dangers she had faced, and the feel of the Maje as she scrubbed her still tender shoulder.

Her shower completed the captain finished her cooling coffee, then reentering the living area she replicated a second cup along with a fresh uniform. Enjoying the beverage as she proceeded to dress, Janeway reflected on her conversation with Oyal in sickbay. Running a hand over the material of the shirt she realized how much her views had changed.

Turning away she went over to the replicator. After obtaining her third coffee she walked over to the table, sitting down as she eyed the object before her. "Computer, locate Evek."

The computer quickly responded. "Evek is in his quarters."

Raising her eyebrows in exasperation the captain remembered one should always be careful of wording with Vulcans and computers. "Computer, please specify where Evek's quarters are located."

Again the polite voice replied quietly. "Evek's quarters are situated on deck 6 number 28."

Breathing a silent thank you to the unseen voice, she made a mental note to locate the quarters of all the Cardassians. Janeway also realized something would have to be done about Seska. The Cardassian's quarters were small, not set up for a family. Kayon, not to mention Oyal and Seska, would need his own area and privacy.

Leaning back, slowly drinking her coffee the captain thought over various possibilities. When discussing plans for the ship with her father they had considered only short-term missions, not long-term with families onboard. Neither Janeways had ever envisioned a situation such as being stranded in the Delta Quadrant.

Reaching out she picked up the timepiece, slowly turning it over in her hand. "Computer, is Evek awake or asleep, and is there anybody else with him."

The response came instantaneously. "Evek is awake, he is alone."

Finishing the coffee Janeway stood up, carefully enfolding the Cardassian object in her hand. After placing the cup for recycling she quickly headed for the turbolift.

Once inside she voiced her destination. "Deck 6!"

Seconds later she walked down the hallway stopping before number 28,without hesitation she pressed the buzzer. Immediately the door slid open to reveal the young Cardassian sitting at the table with a bowl and a cup before him. Deep in thought, Evek's attention was on the table, not on his visitor.

Janeway did not move. "May I come in?"

Startled, Evek looked up. Confused he quickly rose to his feet. "Captain Janeway, I'm sorry, I thought it would be Gul Oyal. Yes, come in, what can I do for you?"

Surprised by the Captain's visit Evek was unaccustomed to feeling nervous or ill at ease. He had been a good soldier, confident, always obeying orders, never disagreeing with a superior. Always knowing where he stood, where he was going. But now it was different. He was one of a handful of Cardassians onboard a Maquis ship, with a future looking into the uncertainty.

Watching Evek, wondering what his reaction would be, Janeway walked over to the table. "I hope I'm not intruding. While in the house of the Maje I discovered some items belonging to you and the others. I gave most of the objects to Gul Oyal, however, learning this one belonged to you I wished to return it personally."

She held out her hand.

After staring in disbelief Evek reached over with shaking hand. His legs giving way he slowly sat down, gingerly rubbing a finger over the silver piece, his voice full of emotion. "I…I thought it was gone forever. It is all I have left of Talnir."

Pulling out a chair Janeway sat down opposite Evek. Leaning back she crossed her legs. "I'm sorry, Gul Oyal did not tell me much. Only that it had been a gift from an agent who had died …..and the two of you were planning to marry."

For a moment Evek remained silent, placing both arms on the table he cupped the timepiece between his hands. "Yes…..we were to be married in three months. I never suspected Talnir was part of the anti-government movement, and certainly never knew that Gul Oyal was not only a member, but also the founder of the resistance. They were careful to hide that information from me, back then I was a very loyal soldier to the great Cardassia."

The agony of pained memories showed on his face as Evek's mind went back to a planet now thousands of light-years away. To a day almost a year earlier, a day burned into his memory. "One morning Talnir said she had some family business that needed attending to, but promised to be back for supper. I waited and waited, it was not like her to be late and not make contact."

Struggling to keep his voice even Evek hesitated as the pictures flooded his senses. "I knew something was wrong. I contacted her family, no one had spoken to or seen her for several days. The hour was late when I heard a sound coming from the yard, near the door. Going to investigate I found her on the ground, she was barely alive but regained consciousness when I brought her into the living room. Talnir was in great pain, the result of the beating and torture she had been subjected to, but able to speak. It required a great deal of effort but Talnir explained everything."

For a moment Evek closed his eyes, regaining composure. "That night I learned several things that I had no previous knowledge of, and about a man who I never knew existed. The day before a military ship had returned from a long-term secret mission. Onboard was a government agent, a high-ranking Gul named Sonnker, a very dangerous man to whom killing was a sport. A man to whom Cardassia always assigned the highest classified and confidential missions to, operations the government wanted kept secret."

Evek's voice caught as he struggled to continue. "Also onboard was a member of the resistance, who had recorded many of Sonnker's savage activities. Since the ship was due to leave immediately it was impossible for this agent to deliver the information, so Talnir was sent to pick up the computer chip. Something went wrong. During the meeting the agent was killed and Talnir captured by Sonnker. Wanting to know about the resistance the Gul tried his foremost interrogation methods, but without success. Fortunately, even someone like Sonnker can make mistakes….when Talnir faked unconsciousness the Gul left her unrestrained and alone with only one guard."

The painful memories forced the young Cardassian to stop, looking down he gripped the timepiece tightly in one hand. "She managed to trick and overpower the guard, gaining her freedom. Knowing she would not be able to travel far, Talnir choose to come home, hoping to contact Oyal from the house. Her strength gave out on our doorstep. For reasons unknown to us Sonnker apparently made no attempt to pursue Talnir."

Evek gave a small shrug. "Possibly….because her injuries were so severe she would not have survived further interrogation. Also, the Gul had taken a chip from the dead agent, possibly Sonnker believed he had intervened before any information had been turned over to Talnir. But….as a precaution, the undercover operative had used several different recording chips. So the Gul was unaware that a record of his actions had been successfully passed to her."

Evek's taut and drawn face clearly registered the agony that had raged within him on that day. "Pressing these chips into my hand Talnir begged me to get them to Gul Oyal, saying the future of Cardassia depended on it. She died in my arms, pleading for me to contact the man I had respected for so long, only to fine out he was, what I thought, a traitor. Along with the girl I loved and had planned to marry. I was shocked, confused, didn't know what to think or do."

Sitting quietly Janeway could see the pain in Evek's eyes. She knew that while the memories were difficult, he needed to talk.

Evek raised an agonized face to the captain. "I sat there, I don't know for how long. Holding Talnir's body, her blood drying on my clothes. Finally, when I came to my senses anger raged deep inside, my first thoughts were to contact Central Command. But something stopped me. What….I don't know. Was it one last act for my girlfriend, respect for Oyal. Perhaps it was the anger compelling me to see what was so valuable that the two people most important to me had betrayed Cardassia…..and why Talnir had to die. …..anyway I took my recorder and looked at the data on the chips."

Picking up the cup Evek took a long drink before returning the cup to the table. "Excuse me Captain, do you want something?"

Janeway shook her head. Watching, listening to Evek, Kathryn Janeway was seeing a side of Cardassians very few knew about. "No thank you, I had coffee before coming here."

The Cardassian's voice was low, disbelieving. "What I saw appalled me. Killing in combat, when your life is in danger is one thing…..but what those clips contained….. Also the agent had recorded meetings….meetings that should not have been.….I needed an explanation, so I went to Gul Oyal. When I confronted him Oyal did not attempt to lie, he admitted immediately to being the founder of the resistance movement."

Evek uttered a small laugh. "It was almost too much, for several minutes I yelled and vented my pain and fury upon Oyal. He did nothing, just stood there with arms crossed waiting until my energy was spent. Finally my respected for Gul Oyal and love for Talnir surfaced…plus I had no breath left, so I listened to what he had to say."

Reaching again for the cup Evek found it to be empty. "Do….do you mind if I refill this?"

The captain smiled gently. "No, of course not."

Going over to the replicator Evek asked for something completely foreign to Janeway. Suddenly, to her surprise, she realized it was a Bajorian drink.

Returning to the table Evek noticed the captain looking with interest at the cup. "When I was stationed on Bajor with Oyal, I developed a liking for Kalloop. It's made from some sort of fruit combined with cereal, not bitter and not sweet."

Evek took a deep breath. "Captain…..What does one do when your whole world is turned upside down? Oyal explained why he had formed the resistance, what was happening between Cardassia and the Founders. Concerned that the resistance had been compromised, Oyal and the others were getting ready to flee. In the days that followed he never asked me to join, leaving it up to me to decide what to do. But, he held nothing back, allowed me to accompany him on various meetings and operations, wanting me to make my choice freely. In doing so he put his life in my hands."

Playing with the cup Evek's eyes rested on the tabletop. "Those days were hard. Trying to cope with the loss of Talnir. Trying to decide which Cardassia I wanted to live in? The one our government was creating, or the one Oyal envisioned? But I remained with Oyal, working with him brought me closer to Talnir, I guess I believed what he told me, I really don't know. I never committed myself to the resistance, this caused unease with the other members, but it didn't seem to brother Oyal. Once we were in the Delta Quadrant it didn't matter anymore."

When Evek finished, for several minutes neither spoke. Janeway could understand how difficult it had been for the young man. She also realized that now the struggle of living with the Kazon was over, Evek would again have to face the loss of his girlfriend.

Looking at Evek sitting across from her, Janeway saw not a Cardassian solider but a young man in deep pain. "I'm truly sorry about Talnir, and I'm glad some good came out of today. Returning that timepiece made the hassle with the Maje worthwhile. If it's any consolation I can equate with the dilemma you faced. Before meeting Chakotay I was very much against the Maquis. I didn't like the settlements being turned over to Cardassia, but as far as I was concerned the colonists had been given a chance to move. As you considered Oyal to be a traitor, I too looked upon Chakotay as one."

At the memory a smile formed on her face. "The first meeting between the two of us was over a phaser, with the phaser in my hand. Thanks to me Chakotay spent four months in prison before escaping. I was in the Badlands looking for him when the Caretaker struck. Once we had to join forces I learned many things previously unknown to me. Like you, this information forced me to look at my beliefs, suddenly my rebel and outlaw turned into someone completely different."

Leaning forward Janeway folded her hands on the table. "Chakotay, the so called traitor was anything but. He was fighting to prevent the Dominion from invading the Alpha Quadrant. Fighting for time until the Federation woke up. Chakotay was not randomly attacking Cardassian bases, but those that would be used to build up enemy forces, and supply depots that would be needed for an invasion. I had felt the Maquis was trying to destroy all that I held to be important, I found out it was just the opposite. Chakotay was risking his life to preserve ours."

Gazing at the man sitting opposite, the captain chose her words carefully. "Evek….the question you have to answer is very simple. Was Oyal trying to destroy Cardassia? Or was he attempting to prevent another war, one that could have meant the end of the Cardassian way of life? What Evek do you want? Constant war, never having the opportunity to live in peace, and the uncertainty of living with the Founders? Or do you want a world where should you ever find another to love, the possibility of her being a resistance fighter would never be. Many feel military power means strength. But sometimes peace requires the greater fortitude."

Evek uttered a small laugh. "Those are almost the same words Oyal used. Before, not fully understanding what Cardassia had planned, I had trouble answering. But not now! The time spent with the Kazon, seeing how they live, along with the answers and information I received from Oyal has changed my prospective, I view things differently. I would never want to spend my life wagging war, never having a chance to develop our culture and civilization. Cardassia is moving backwards. The government has fallen into the hands of those only interested in their own gain."

This time when he looked at the captain there was pride in his eyes. "I am a soldier. Born and raised in the military, trained to fight. Once I thought that was the only life. You are correct, I can see where those who live in peace can be stronger than those who live for war. You are also correct…. as your Chakotay is not the traitor you thought him to be, neither is Oyal."

He took a deep breath. "But….that was back in the Alpha Quadrant, a place far away. What will happen to us here, now that we are on your ship?"

Leaning back Janeway looked down at her hands. It was eerie to have this young Cardassian in the same position she herself had been in not so long ago. "Evek, I can understand the unease you are experiencing, for just a few weeks ago I had entertained the exact same thoughts. My ship destroyed, a Starfleet captain onboard a Maquis ship. The crew knowing I had hunted them with the intent of sending them all to prison, as I had their leader. I felt alone, out of place, thinking I would never be wanted or accepted."

She gave Evek an encouraging smile. "Everything worked out in a way I could never have imagined. I'm not going to lie to you. It will not be easy, there are several Bajorians onboard who lived under the Cardassian occupation. However….no one voiced any strong objections to the rescue, even those with reason to do so. Being stranded in the Delta Quadrant, two crews that were supposed to be enemies forced to merge and work together as one, had a profound effect on all of us. Give us a chance and we will do the same for you. Chakotay and I will meet with Oyal. We need to know the skills and training you and the others have. We'll assign positions that everyone is equipped for, and do everything possible to ease the transition."

Evek thought for a moment. "I don't know what good I can be. My training was as a land soldier. I've only been on transport ships while being transferred from one assignment to another."

Janeway shrugged. "Well then we'll teach you. Everybody has skills and talents that can be developed. You had no trouble fitting in with us down on the planet. Most probably security would be the best posting, at least for the time being. Now….have you ever been to the bridge of a ship, or been on a ship passing through an asteroid field?

Evek shook his head. "No captain, neither one."

Janeway tilted her head to the side. "I'm on my way to the bridge, would you like to join me?"

The offer took the young Cardassian by surprise. "Captain Chakotay won't mind?"

Kathryn Janeway laughed. "You forget Evek, I'm also the captain."

Evek looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I forgot. In that case yes I would."

When Janeway rose to her feet Evek followed, carefully placing the watch into a pocket. "Thank you Captain, having this piece of Talnir brings me comfort."

Janeway's smile carried a trace of her own sadness. "Having pictures of my father has helped to bring him closer, easing the pain of separation."

Slowly they left Evek's quarters, walking together to the turbolift. Waiting for the vehicle to arrive Evek turned to Janeway. "Captain, may I ask a question?"

She nodded. "Certainly, I'll answer if I can."

For a moment Evek looked down, then he locked eyes with the captain. There was no animosity, only dignity. "Are you surprised to find that Cardassians can love and feel pain and loss?"

If the question took Janeway by surprise she didn't show it. "Yes I am. My experiences with Cardassians did not show a pleasant or gentle side. My opinion over the last few hours has vastly changed. I'm glad we undertook the rescue, I'm looking forward to learning more about your people, I think there is a lot of misunderstanding …..on both sides. If I'm not mistaken you have also changed your opinion about humans."

Evek slowly nodded. "Yes Captain. This day has been thought provoking. I had no reason to think much about it during the past few months, but perhaps Oyal and Talnir were correct. Perhaps, there is a possibility of humans and Cardassians living together. Before I did not wish to try to coexist, but now I do."

Janeway's feelings were reflected in her eyes. "Evek….so do I."

As they stepping into the lift Evek whispered. "Thank you for your honesty. Both now and earlier, when on the planet."

Looking down Janeway smiled before turning to her companion. "Honesty breeds trust."

Nothing more was said as the turbolift rose to deck one.


	45. Chapter 45

STAR TREK VOYAGER: Homeward Bound

To my loyal readers,

I apologize for the long delay in posting. Back in March I managed to pinch a nerve in my back, making it very difficult to sit and write. Fortunately the problem is slowly resolving itself, so I can now continue doing what I like. I hope you enjoy this latest installment.

Barbara

Chapter 45

Sitting in the command area both Chakotay and Evans were intent on the tiny computer screen between the seats. Moving slightly to obtain a better view, Evans caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. Looking back in the direction of the turbolift, he quickly rose to his feet. After glancing around to see what had attracted the commander's attention, Chakotay immediately followed.

As Janeway and Evek walked down to join the two men, Evans welcomed her with a large grin lighting up his face. "Good to have you back Captain. You had me worried, I feared no one would be around to keep an eye on Chakotay."

Retaining a straight face Janeway walked up to the ship's third-in-command. "Mr. Evans….. I thought that was your job."

Evans replied with pure mischief gleaming in his eyes. "True Kathryn, true. However…. for some reason you appear to be better at it."

Janeway drew her head back in mock surprise. "Really!"

The subject of the discussion just rolled his eyes.

Speaking with sincerity mixed with a trace of gentle teasing, she touched the arm of the young man. "Evans, thanks for saving the day. I understand your expert attentiveness to detail was a major factor."

With the relief of having Kathryn Janeway back adding to the moment, Evans was completely enjoying himself. It required a great deal of effort but he managed to remain stone-faced. "You're welcome. I'm accustomed to getting the captain of Voyager out of trouble."

Amused, Janeway threw Chakotay a quick glance.

Chakotay dared not reply, however, the sounds of muffled laughter echoed around the bridge, while over at tactical even Tuvok appeared amused.

Evans became serious as his keen eyes looked closely at Janeway. "I understand you were injured, is everything all right?"

Touched by his concern the captain nodded and smiled. "The injury was very minor, something the Doctor took care of in minutes."

She grinned mischievously. "Rest assured Mr. Evans, I'm very capable of making sure you keep Chakotay out of trouble."

Realizing to what Janeway was referring, Chakotay tried to appear as innocent as possible. Pulling the lobe of his ear he quickly looked down at the deck."

Amused that Janeway remembered his words from their first meeting, Evans glanced over at Chakotay. Returning his attention to the captain, Evans could not prevent a soft chuckle from escaping his lips.

Kathryn Janeway also threw Chakotay a laughter filled look before turning back to Evans. After throwing the commander a quick wink Janeway gestured to the Cardassian standing a couple of feet behind her. "Evans, I believe you met Evek?"

Watching the ship gliding past the asteroids the young Cardassian stood rooted in place, his eyes glued in fascination to the large viewscreen.

Evans could not help but smile at the expression on Evek's face. "Yes, we spoke briefly during this morning's planning session."

Janeway's love of devilment showed in the slight tilt of her head. "He has never been to the bridge of a starship…..what better time than when passing through an asteroid field."

Shaking his head Chakotay placed both hands on his hips while staring in amusement at his co-captain.

Evans laughed. "Captain! I do believe you enjoy scaring new crew members!"

He turned back to Evek. "Don't worry, they're not as close as they appear to be, certainly much further away than the first time. Besides, we do have a fairly decent pilot."

Giving a small snort Tom Paris responded without taking his eyes off the conn panel. "What do you mean….a fairly decent pilot? You know damn well I'm the best you have!"

Evans threw Janeway and Chakotay a wicked grin. "Well Tom Paris, perhaps you do know how to pilot a starship, however, modesty is not one of your best points. That is….if you have any. Besides, just because you're the best we have doesn't necessarily mean you're any good."

Over at ops Harry Kim dropped his head to avoid laughing out loud. Even the two captains were unable to maintain a straight face.

Paris flashed Evans an indignant look. "Perhaps you would prefer a close up encounter with one of those rocks. There's a nice big one over to the left!"

Evans raised his arms in mock surrender. "All right, all right, I'll concede… you are a good pilot."

Tom thought for a moment. "Only good?"

Evans glanced over at the command team for help.

Giving his shoulders a small shrug Chakotay grinned at his helpless third-in-command. "You started it!"

Evans heaved a sigh of resolution. "Okay, okay! You're a great pilot. We're fortunate to have you as our chief conn officer."

Smiling in total satisfaction at his victory Tom nodded. "That's better!"

Chakotay and Janeway exchanged '_is this our crew_' look.

Seeing the silent message passing between the captains, Evans threw them an amused grin before turning back to the new member of the crew. "So Evek, this is your first visit to a starship bridge?"

The Cardassian managed to tear his eyes from the viewscreen. "My experience with ships is very, very limited. I have been to the bridge section of shuttles and transports, but never on a ship such as this one."

Stepping closer to Evek, Evans angled his head in the direction of the ops station. "Come…. I'll show you the various bridge positions."

Chakotay and Janeway took their command seats as Evans and Evek walked over to join Harry Kim.

Chakotay leaned over in Janeway's direction. "How's the arm?"

Shaking her head she looked at Chakotay. "The cuts were minor, certainly within the area of the doctor's expertise."

Knowing Kathryn Janeway's strong dislike of admitting when something was wrong made Chakotay laugh at her expression. "Perhaps so, however Kathryn, you have to admit they did look ugly and they were causing you discomfort. Now….how's the shoulder? I notice you appear to be favoring it."

Turning her head Janeway assumed a lighthearted superior expression. "Captain! There is only a little stiffness and that will disappear shortly. You have my assurances….your second-in-command is fit for duty!"

Speaking in a teasing voice but which carried a serious note, Chakotay's penetrating gaze probed her face. "I'll accept your word on that, however, after your adventure…. I hope you don't fall asleep on the bridge."

Glaring at Chakotay, Janeway swung her arm in the direction of the viewscreen. "Would you deny me this wonderful and unique opportunity of traveling through an asteroid field?"

Chakotay studied the face of the woman who, only a short time before, had shown signs of complete exhaustion. "Kathryn…. How many coffees did you drink?"

The Janeway glare deepened as she tossed her head. "I needed to unwind and relax. Beside…. you have to admit….this is a once in a lifetime experience."

With a slight look of amused disbelief Chakotay looked over at his second-in-command. "For you! For me….this is the second time in twenty-four hours."

Leaning back and slightly to the side, Kathryn Janeway managed not only a serious expression but also one of complete innocence. "Captain Chakotay… you have all the fun. While I was fighting off the Maje, you were enjoying this spectacular scenery. Well….my father will be glad you did such an excellent job of testing his ship at asteroid dodging. You certainly have managed to put Voyager through her paces."

With a bemused look on his face Chakotay slowly shook his head from side to side. Somehow she always managed to stay one step ahead of him.

Giving up Chakotay decided to try a different tactic. Especially as his second-in-command was not the only one in need of rest. "We'll be through this field in slightly less than an hour. It's already past lunchtime, and both of us had a long and difficult night. Once we're free of these asteroids why don't I fix something to eat. I know an excellent drink that will help you and I to unwind and put this mission behind us."

The captain knew exactly what Chakotay was doing. He wanted her off the bridge, resting in quarters. Kathryn Janeway's stubborn side told her to say no, point out she was quite capable of looking after herself. However, after coming so close to never sharing another meal together, she was really pleased at the offer. The sick, empty feeling she had experienced, at the possibility of being left behind on that Kazon planet, was still vivid in her memory.

Smiling warmly she graciously surrendered. "Sounds good."

The sparkle in Chakotay's eyes revealed he had sensed exactly what her thoughts had been, earning him another Janeway glare. His uncanny ability to read her was unnerving. With another toss of her head she quickly turned her attention back to the viewscreen. The quiet chuckle from the seat beside her made Kathryn Janeway vow revenge.

The next hour passed fairly quickly. Unlike the first trip when they had come so close to being destroyed, this new route proved uneventful.

The command team remained in their seats, watching either the large viewscreen or the tiny monitor. Occasionally they would turn to each other, discussing something of particular interest. But for the most part they remained silent, fascinated by the scientific information being recorded. For Janeway this opportunity made for an unforgettable experience, and the obvious joy on her face produced a feeling of peace within Chakotay.

They were almost clear of the field when the captains turned their attention to Evans and Evek. The Maquis commander was completely at ease with the Cardassian, stopping at each station, carefully explaining the function and duties of those people posted to that console. Never hesitating to answer any question that Evek asked.

At the moment they were standing beside Tuvok at tactical. Turning to the console at the back of his station the Vulcan pointed out the function of the various display buttons.

Janeway leaned over to Chakotay. "I notice the bridge crew watching Evek, however, I don't seen any hostility. Mainly curiosity. Also, from the few questions and comments that I've overheard, he's showing a quick understanding and desire to know more."

Turning in his seat Chakotay studied the Cardassian. Returning his attention back to Janeway he nodded. "I agree, and it's a good start. I've also noticed our sensors are recording astonishing information never before documented about asteroids."

The scientist in Kathryn Janeway smiled. "Yes, I'm looking forward to analyzing all this information. Voyager's science lab contains new specialized instruments that no other Starfleet ship is equipped with."

Realizing what she had said a guilty looking Janeway laughed. "I know…..this is a Maquis ship. Sorry!"

Chakotay grinned at his co-captain. "Forgiven….I'm certainly glad I went to the extra time and trouble to have the equipment installed. I almost didn't, never dreaming someday I'd be stranded in the Delta Quadrant….or be traveling through an asteroid field."

Kathryn smiled, a small sad smile. "From what I've already seen of the Delta Quadrant, by the time we reach home that science lab will be put to good use."

Suddenly, the voice of Tom Paris echoed around the bridge. "We are now leaving the asteroid field, entering open space."

Before them the view changed from gigantic rocks to the blackness of space, with pinpoints of lights representing stars thousands of light-years away.

Chakotay heaved a grateful sigh. "Finally! This was certainly an experience, however, one I would not like to repeat."

Janeway leaned back, crossing her legs as she relaxed. "Mr. Paris, set a course for the Alpha Quadrant, warp eight."

Tom tapped the course adjustment into his console. "Yes Captain! New course entered, warp eight."

For a moment Janeway looked down at the small monitor, then turned her attention back to the conn. "Tom, we had to deviate from our Alpha Quadrant course, how long until we're back on track?"

Tom tapped a couple of buttons on his display panel. He then turned his chair to face the command team. "Seventy-seven hours, Captain. I've calculated a course at a diagonal, so we'll intercept our route at a point past where we veered off."

With a gleam in his eye Chakotay turned to his second-in-command. "Well….I guess Tom does know how to pilot a ship."

Swinging his seat back to normal position Tom Paris had a mischievous grin on his face. "Next time this ship breaks down….I'll let Starfleet find it."

Knowing to what Tom was referring Janeway covered her mouth as she laughed at Chakotay's expression. "Don't worry Tom. Once my father finds out the truth behind your capture, I'm sure he'll order the patrols to ignore shuttles that are too easy to catch."

Leaned closer Chakotay whispered. "Between you and Tom Paris…..Tom will never let me to forget that he allowed himself to be sent to prison, giving himself up to divert Starfleet's attention away from my ship. And you always find a way to remind me that I stole Voyager's blueprints from your father."

Janeway looked at Chakotay. "That is why you need both myself and Evans to keep you out of trouble."

Shaking his head Chakotay refrained from making any comment.

She was still laughing when Evans and Evek walked over.

Grinning, Evans looked down at Janeway. "All our secrets are being revealed. I'm beginning to suspect the real mastermind behind being stranded in the Delta Quadrant is Kathryn Janeway, not the Caretaker."

To hide her amusement Janeway placed an elbow on the arm of the chair, running her hand along her chin. "Thank you for the complement as to my ingenuity."

Laughing Evans bowed slightly in Janeway's direction. "You're very welcome Captain. If we had not fallen victim to the Caretaker, I'm sure Chakotay would not be the only one in prison."

Agreeing with Evans, Chakotay dared not reply. Instead he looked over at the young Cardassian. "So….what do you think of our bridge."

Evek took a moment to think over his answer. "From what I've heard about Cardassian ships yours is far superior. I never fully appreciated the importance of a starship bridge, thinking it was just a place to guide the vessel."

Janeway grinned. "Well, I did promise your knowledge about starships would increase."

Looking down at his new commander Evek spoke sincerely and with growing respect. "Yes Captain you did. When we first met….down on the planet…..I was distrustful. I apologize for my rudeness and thank you for everything."

Folding her hands in her lap Janeway looked up at Evek. "You owe me no apology. Our appearance in the Kazon compound must have been a shock, and considering the circumstances your concerns were legitimate. If the situation had been reversed I certainly would be cautious about going onto a Cardassian ship. Also, you should thank the Maje, unknowingly he cooperated beautifully."

Evek was beginning to feel more at ease, so far his experience onboard this Maquis ship had not been as he expected. He was being treated with respect, something he planned to return. "With a little artful maneuvering. I wonder if the Maje now realizes how you tricked him? Once we are home this will be a story to be retold. I know of many Cardassians who need to learn about a Maquis ship coming to our rescue, and the courage of her captains."

The mention of Cardassia brought painful events to the forefront of Evek's thoughts, sadness and pain floated across the face of the young man. "Captain…. If you will excuse me, I have some memories to catch up on. Perhaps now I will be able to finally find some peace. I will be eternally grateful for what you have given back to me."

Gathering her thoughts for a moment the captain glanced down at her folded hands. When she again looked up she spoke with deep sincerity. "I am glad to have been able to do so. Memories are to be cherished, even if there is pain involved. That pain comes from good times spent with another and those are priceless. They are the ones to remember, not the bad."

Evek's hand moved to the pocket that held the timepiece. "Yes….you are right. I hope someday the memories of that last night with Talnir will fade, with only the happy ones remaining."

Smiling up at Evek, Janeway slowly nodded. "Perhaps being on Voyager, away from Cardassia, the healing will be easier, a new life with new experiences, friends, and good memories to replace the bad. You will never forget Talnir, however, not too long ago, after my divorce, my father told me to give it time….that eventually everything would fall into their rightful place within my mind and heart. He was correct, hopefully the same will apply to you."

For a moment Evek contemplated Janeway's advice. "Wise words Captain. I remember seeing your father at the peace talks, of course back then much of what he said I did not agree with. However, now I realize he had good reason to speak out against Cardassia asking for the colonies. Perhaps someday I will have the honor of meeting the Admiral again, under better circumstances. It will bring me great pleasure to tell your father about his courageous daughter."

Evek turned his attention to Evans. "Thank you for the tour of the bridge. This certainly has been an interesting day. I look forward to learning more about starships…. and humans."

Evek started to walk in the direction of the turbolift, only to be stopped Evans. "As we are looking forward to learning about Cardassians."

Turning back for an instant Evek looked at the three Maquis officers. Then nodding slowly he turned and continued to the lift, thus returning to quarters and his own private thoughts. The young Cardassian now understood that Talnir's death had set in motion a string of events changing him forever. Now it was up to him to make sure his new life honored her, and the brave Maquis who had made the future possible.

Once Evek left Evans and Chakotay looked at Janeway, a silent question in their eyes, both curious as to what Evek was referring to.

Slowly the captain ran a finger along the armrest. "Evek was engaged to one of Oyal's agents. Talnir was killed back on Cardassia and the Kazon stole a timepiece she had given Evek, it was all he had left. I was fortunate to discover the object in the house of the Maje, along with other items belonging to various members of Oyal's group. It would appear Cardassians are not so different from us. We love and grieve at loss. So do they."

His face serious, Evans looked intently at the captain. "It would appear you had quite an adventure."

Janeway looked up at the commander. "Mr. Evans…that is an understatement. It has also been a day of learning….for all of us."

Looking from Janeway to Evans, Chakotay stood up. "This mission certainly turned into one for the records…..both officially and unofficially. We made the error of judging all Cardassians as carbon copies of each other, a military society, without the capacity of concern for others. Some are, but not all. Now I can only hope the crew realizes the same."

Evans added to what Chakotay had said. "The Cardassians we have onboard are all part of a resistance movement, as are the Maquis. They were in danger from their government, as were we. No…..in some ways there is no difference at all."

Chakotay held out his hand to Janeway. "Evans you have the bridge, Kathryn and I will be in quarters enjoying a bite to eat."

With a small grin on his face Evans did not ask whose quarters.

Knowing exactly what Evans was thinking Janeway bestowed upon Chakotay a rather pointed look. However, accepting Chakotay's hand she rose to her feet. "Computer, locate B'Elanna Torres."

This time the computer's reply was totally satisfactory. "B'Elanna Torres is in engineering."

Seeing disapproval on Chakotay's face Janeway spoke up before he could object. "This shouldn't take long. Seska suggested we should speak to B'Elanna….and I certainly would like to find out what caused our chief engineer to change her attitude."

For a moment Chakotay looked at Janeway, he knew she needed rest but…. "Frankly, you're not the only one. Okay! I ordered B'Elanna to take some time off after we cleared the field. It will give me the opportunity to make sure she follows those orders. My chief engineer is like someone else I know, someone who does not know when to rest."

This time Kathryn Janeway gave him a look that definitely said he was once again on her hit list, but which only served to bring a grin to the faces of both Chakotay and Evans.

Suddenly the face of Kathryn Janeway changed to stone as she fastened her attention onto Evans. In a voice as hard as the ship's outer hull the captain addressed the startled commander. "Evans, did you enjoy misleading me?"

Shocked he did not know how to respond, for a second he stared at Janeway. "I….I don't know what you mean. I never misled you."

Taking a step forward Janeway stood almost nose-to-nose with the unsettled commander. "Are you absolutely sure of that?"

Evans turned to a very innocent looking Chakotay. Turning his eyes back to Janeway, he was thoroughly confused. "Kathryn….captain….I swear I never deceived you. I….I…..don't know to what you are referring."

When the bridge crew became aware of the interchange they quietly shifted their attention to the command area. By now they knew Kathryn Janeway well enough to realize something was going on.

The captain slowly placed her hands on her hips. "Commander Evans, you do not remember deceiving me?"

Evans shook his head. "No…..I would never do so….certainly not on purpose."

This time the captain spoke with a hint of mischief in her eyes. "OH….YES…. Mr. Evans…..it was quite on purpose."

For a moment she waited, letting her last words have their effect. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Chakotay trying hard not to laugh at the confusion and concern on the face of the upset commander.

In her best captain's voice Janeway finally informed Evans as to what he had done. "Mr. Evans, at Syzygie did you not deceive the sensors of my ship into believing you had left the area….when in fact you were still close by?"

In complete exasperation Evans looked at Chakotay.

Chakotay just shrugged. "We needed something to talk about while walking to the beam-out point."

Around the bridge the sound of soft laughter could be heard.

Tom Paris rested an elbow on the conn. "Well Evans, looks as if it was your turn to be '_Janewayed_'.

With a grin on his face Evans turned back to the captain, who was now looking anything but serious. "Yes…..I did enjoy deceiving you. And…. Kathryn…..you now know beyond a shadow of a doubt that Maquis tricks work."

With a smile Janeway placed her hand on his arm. "That is a certainty Mr. Evans, however….I would rather not be the intended victim."

No way could Evans prevent himself from responding. "Well Captain, since you are now '_one of us_' …..a Maquis, it is not necessary to use any of our tricks against you."

The shocked amusement on Janeway's face was priceless, causing just about everyone on the bridge to choke as they tried not to laugh out loud. For once Kathryn Janeway admitted defeat, this would be one of the few occasions when someone else had the last word. "Mr. Evans….I'll see you later."

Laughing softly Janeway and Chakotay walked to the turbolift. As they entered Janeway turned to Chakotay. "I'll get him for this, just wait. I'll get him."

The comment just deepened the smile on Chakotay's face. The trip back to the Alpha Quadrant would not be dull, not with Kathryn Janeway and Evans at war with each other. "You two remind me of how I used to fight with my sister."

Behind them they heard Evans giving orders. "All right back to work. Fun's over."

As the turbolift dropped down to the engineering deck, Chakotay looked at his companion. Trying to sound serious the gleam in his eyes gave him away. "You had Evans worried, if you keep scaring this crew they'll all jump ship."

Exiting the lift Janeway laughed. "Captain….I doubt that. I sincerely doubt that."

Entering engineering they immediately saw B'Elanna working hard at the console near the warp core.

Chakotay shook his head. "I knew she would still be at it."

As the two captains walked up to the console Chakotay addressed his chief engineer. "B'Elanna, we're clear of the field, you were ordered to go and get some rest."

Concentrating on the display the chief engineer failed to register the owner of the voice, her annoyance at being disturbed clearly showing as she looked up. It took only seconds for her to realize her error, quickly catching the retort that had been on the tip of her tongue. "I'm heading there shortly, just wanted to run a couple of diagnostics. The shields took a beating the first trip."

She turned to Janeway. "Welcome back Captain. You had us worried."

Janeway took a deep breath. "You and me both. It was close call but the mission was a complete success. Thanks to the crew, and thank you for keeping this ship in one piece. I understand there was one bad scare during the initial trip."

Crossing her arms B'Elanna Torres leaned back against the console. "A bit of a one when the shields started to fail. But with a little help from Carey and Vorik….we managed to avert a disaster. So….you were able to rescue the Cardassians."

Janeway carefully watched B'Elanna's reaction. "Yes! Including Seska's husband, Gul Oyal, and her son, Kayon."

For several long seconds Torres stared at the deck. Finally, when she looked back at the captains her voice was low. "I'm glad."

Janeway tilted her head as she studied her chief engineer. "Seska suggested we should ask about the conversation she had with you."

Nodding slowly B'Elanna heaved a sigh then turned to Carey, who was standing near the core with a tricorder in his hand. "Joe, you're in charge. I'll be in quarters."

Joe Carey walked over. "Lieutenant, you do need to rest, it's been a long night."

Torres rubbed her hand along the display. "For all of us. When the diagnostics are complete ask the Beta shift if they could come on duty an hour or so earlier. That is, if the captains have no objections."

Both captains shook their heads as Chakotay responded. "No objections. In fact, Evans already suggested having the Beta team report earlier than normal. We're leaving it up to the various sections heads to make whatever arrangements they feel are necessary."

Joe Carey turned to Janeway and Chakotay. "Good to have you back Captain. I ran into Cliff about thirty minutes ago, they already offered to relieve us whenever we're ready."

Janeway smiled. "It's good to be back. It's a fine idea for the Beta shift to report a couple of hours early. I'm sure The Alpha shift all need some rest."

Making way for Carey, B'Elanna moved away from the console. After looking around to ensure all was in order she nodded to the command team. "Come, this is best said in private."

As Torres led the captains out of engineering they could sense she needed time to think. Not a word was spoken until the door of B'Elanna's quarters slid shut behind the trio. Motioning with her hand the half Klingon walked to the center of the room. "Have a seat, would you care for something to drink?"

Janeway could feel Chakotay's eyes on her, wondering what the answer would be. "No thank you B'Elanna, I've had enough coffee…..for now."

She was certain Chakotay uttered a soft chuckle before replying to B'Elanna. "I'm fine, but please, if you want something go ahead."

As Torres went to the replicator the command team sat at the small round table. Moments later B'Elanna returned with a glass of some type of pale green juice, sitting down opposite the captains she stared at the table.

Gathering her thoughts Torres looked up. "At first I was determined not to believe anything Seska said. She was Cardassian, a spy, who had lied to Chakotay, to all of us. Seska was someone to dislike and be suspicious of. But then….. something in the way she spoke, in the way she looked at me. The story Seska told me was certainly not what I had expected."

Taking a sip of her drink, B'Elanna rested her arms on the table, holding the glass in her hands. Klingons have good memories, enabling Torres to repeat Seska's story without omitting any important details. Janeway and Chakotay learned of the actions taken by Gul Dukat and Gul Oyal on Bajor. They heard the story about how Seska's mother had been sentenced to death as a traitor, and then the loss of Seska's brother and his family. B'Elanna ended with how Seska was determined to raise her son in peace, sparing him the pain she had experienced."

B'Elanna took another sip. "I'm still uneasy around Seska but I feel she deserves the opportunity to earn our trust."

Finishing her drink B'Elanna waited for the captains to say something. Several minutes passed while they reflected on what Torres had said.

Finally, shaking her head Janeway broke the silence. "I never knew much about life on Cardassia, though somewhere in my mind rested the fact it could not be pleasant. But what happened to Seska…..is unbelievable. However….it does answer many questions, not only about Seska but also Oyal. Thank you for giving us the details."

Glancing at Chakotay, the captain could tell he was also affected by Seska's past. Choosing her words carefully Janeway turned back to her chief engineer. "B'Elanna, I know that trusting Seska again will not be easy for you, but I want you to know, while down on the planet Seska's actions were nothing but supportive. She conducted herself, and so did Gul Oyal, in only the highest standards. I am prepared to give her, her family, and the other Cardassians a chance to make a new life here on Voyager. I hope you and the rest of the crew will also give them that opportunity. With your knowledge of Seska's past, should you choose to do so, you could make it a lot easier for her and therefore all the Cardassians."

Playing with the glass, deep in thought B'Elanna only nodded.

Rising to his feet Chakotay looked down at Torres. "Get some rest. You'll be able to view everything in a much clearer perspective afterwards."

Janeway also stood up. "Chakotay's right B'Elanna. After some sleep your feelings and thoughts will be much more coherent."

After one last look at his Klingon engineer Chakotay placed his hand on Janeway's arm, without another word the two captains left Torres to sort out her feelings and her personal position with Seska.

They were nearing the turbolift when Chakotay finally spoke. "I was aware of Gul Dukat's relationship with Torra Deprime and his part in the escape of the Bajorian resistance fighters. In fact, Dukat was my contact with the Cardassian resistance, since up until now I never knew of Gul Oyal's involvement. However, I certainly never knew about Seska's life on Cardassia, or that Oyal was working with Dukat on Bajor. As you said….it does explain a lot."

When the door of the turbolift opened Tom Paris stepped out. "Captains…. I was just on my way to see B'Elanna, perhaps grab a bite together. Evans arranged to have Oxran take the conn, saying I deserved a rest but I think he just wanted rid of me."

Janeway laughed. "After that little session it's no wonder. Well…enjoy your meal with B'Elanna. I'll see you later."

With a wave of his hand Tom continued down the hallway. "I will. Enjoy yours."

As he walked through the doorway of the quarter's belonging to Torres, Paris glanced back at the captains. "B'Elanna, notice how Janeway and Chakotay are always together."

B'Elanna looked over at Tom. "Flyboy….everybody on the ship has noticed. Now….forget the captains. We both need to relax, what do you want to eat?"

Tom Paris just smiled as he walked over to his friend.

In the meantime, not realizing they were the subjects of a conversation the command team entered the turbolift.

Janeway leaned against the wall in exhaustion. "Right now I could certainly use another coffee."

Chakotay took the bait. "Kathryn! What you need is some food and rest. Frankly, I don't know how you can still be walking around."

She grinned. "I'm stubborn!"

Placing his hands on his hips Chakotay locked eyes with Janeway. "That….you do not have to tell me!"

Exiting the lift they walked side by side to Chakotay's quarters, where he quickly keyed in the access code. "Have a seat, I'll have something ready in a couple of minutes. Don't know about you but I'm starving."

As Chakotay quickly walked over to the replicator Janeway sat down at the table. Though refusing to admit it, she was completely worn out. Leaning back in the chair the captain wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and sleep. "I find it difficult to believe Tom and B'Elanna are entering into a relationship, however, during their off-duty hours they do appear to be spending more and more time together."

True to his word Chakotay placed two bowls of delicious smelling soup along with warm bread rolls on the table. "This soup is a recipe handed down from my great-grandmother, it's nourishing but not heavy."

Taking his seat he gave a small laugh. "If you had seen Tom and B'Elanna before, you would find it all the more unusual. In the short time that Tom was part of my crew the two of them were constantly fighting. I had expected B'Elanna to one day use a phaser on him."

With a twinkle in his eye Chakotay looked at the captain. "Tom's life was probably saved when Starfleet captured him."

Reaching for a roll, Janeway rested the spoon on the rim of the bowl. "After Tom's actions onboard the Explorer, she probably realized there was another side to young Paris. B'Elanna also learned the true reason behind his capture by Starfleet. Based on those two events Tom Paris was not the irresponsible young man he pretended to be. I think he acted as he did as a defense mechanism."

She took a spoonful of soup before continuing. "I know Owen Paris well. He's a fine Starfleet officer and a man to trust but I think raising a family, especially a son, was difficult on him. He was so accustomed to being the rigid admiral, demanding perfection, that Owen did not know how to show he was a loving father. He expects a lot from those around him and forgot that a growing boy often needs someone to listen not lecture."

Chakotay picked up a piece of roll. "It appears the Delta Quadrant had a strange effect on more that Tom and B'Elanna. Look at the two of us. Who would have thought we would ever be friends, let alone sharing command of a ship or enjoying a meal together."

Janeway had a way of always finding the right words, or Chakotay had a way of handing them to her. "As usual your meal preparation is excellent. The prisoners at the penal colony certainly lost out when you escaped."

Looking up from his plate the object of her remark just shook his head. Even completely exhausted Kathryn Janeway always managed to have the last word.

Laughing silently the captain quickly finished her meal. Pushing the bowl away she looked across the table at her companion. "That was delicious. Even following a carefully prepared recipe I never seem to get it right. I can even burn water."

Standing up Chakotay smiled down at his co-captain. "It would be a boring world if everybody was equally skilled. The diversity of abilities helps to make people interesting. Now…..why don't you settle down on the couch while I prepare some liquid refreshment."

Managing to keep her face serious she looked up at Chakotay. "Oh…..you mean a nice cup of coffee."

Knowing that once again he was being baited Chakotay rolled his eyes. "Coffee is not the only beverage available onboard Voyager."

Janeway looked innocent. "Oh…..really! I just learned something new."

After giving her an '_oh really_' look, Chakotay moved to the replicator while Janeway walked over to the couch. Removing her boots the captain stretched out her legs.

Meanwhile Chakotay retrieved two mugs from the replicator then walked over to join her. "Here…..I think you will find this an acceptable substitute for your caffeine."

As Chakotay took his seat opposite her, Janeway tilted her head to the side and spoke in a disbelieving voice. "Nothing is better than coffee!"

He laughed. "Try your drink."

Slowly Janeway took a sip. Lifting her legs onto the couch beside her, she leaned her elbow against a small cushion. "Do I have to admit this is good?"

Chakotay grinned. "No…just enjoy."

During the next few minutes neither spoke, both taking pleasure in the companionable silence existing between them. As the seconds stretch into minutes Kathryn Janeway became more and more relaxed, watching her Chakotay was almost certain of what would happen. And sure enough, as she finished the drink her eyes began closing. Stretching out her legs, placing the empty mug on the table beside the couch, the day's adventure caught up, she was fast asleep before her head touched the cushion.

Smiling, Chakotay finished his drink. Rising to his feet he took the two cups over to the replicator, placing the mugs for recycling. Returning to the couch he picked up the blanket, from the same spot where it had remained since that first night, carefully placing it over the sleeping form.

For a few moments he stood there. That first night Janeway had fallen asleep on his couch by accident, this time he was certain it was on purpose. Perhaps she didn't want to be alone after her ordeal, did he dare hope it was more? As his co-captain Janeway was sharing all the aspects of being a captain, except for one thing….captain's quarters. But sharing professionally was different that sharing ones personal life.

This was something Chakotay was more than willing to change, however, he wanted to proceed carefully. He knew the first steps had to come from Kathryn Janeway, was it possible she had taken them? Time would tell.

Wishing Janeway a silent goodnight Chakotay headed in the direction of the bedroom. At the doorway he quietly gave his last order of the day. "Computer, lights out."

In a matter of seconds the strain of the rescue mission caught up and he too entered into a much-needed sleep.


	46. Chapter 46

**Star Trek Voyager: Homeward Bound**

Chapter 46

Moving her head in an effort to ease a badly cramped neck, Janeway registered a voice coming from somewhere. "Good morning."

Forcing her eyes open they focused upon Chakotay sitting at his desk located directly opposite her, on the other side of the room. In the process of reading a padd he gave her a deep smile. "Good morning….. I thought you would sleep all day."

Throwing off the blanket she sat up and stared at him. "What time is it?"

Laughing he placed the padd on the desk. "0800 hours. You slept for close to nineteen hours."

Gasping in disbelief Janeway just looked at him. "What! It can't be!"

Rising to his feet Chakotay walked over to the replicator. "Two coffees, regular."

Picking up the mugs he walked over to the couch. "Here…. this should wake you up. I'm not surprised, not after what you went through. Kathryn, you were exhausted, the long sleep was needed. I see almost all the Cardassian facial features are gone, there is just a light trace of the brow ridges left."

Sipping the coffee Kathryn looked up at him. "Good. The doctor said they should be gone by this morning. How long have you been awake?"

Chakotay balanced himself on the arm of the chair opposite the couch. "Only about an hour, I went to sleep just after you did. We were both in need of rest."

Placing the mug on the end table Kathryn reached for her boots. After putting them on she again picked up her coffee. "I don't believe it. I have never slept for that long a period."

Amused, Chakotay pulled the lobe of his ear. "Have you ever fought off a Kazon Maje, then taken an all-night stroll through the mountains before?"

Janeway grimaced. "Good point!"

Chakotay laughed. "Why don't I prepare some breakfast?"

Drinking her coffee Janeway held the cup close to her mouth. "You must be starved. Why didn't you eat?"

Standing up Chakotay shrugged. "I did have a small bowl of cereal to tide me over, I knew you would eventually wake up. How's the neck?"

Surprised by the question she looked at Chakotay. "Why, what makes you think there's a problem?"

With a big grin on his face he answered her question. "Last time you had a stiff neck in the morning, so I figured the same would happen this morning."

Janeway graced him with an evil glare.

He knew better than to laugh. At least while he was facing her.

Finishing her first coffee of the day Kathryn stood up. "Do I have time to freshen up?"

Chakotay walked over to the desk. "Sure, I'll finish reading this report, that should give you more than enough time."

Going over to the replicator Kathryn ordered her second cup then started for the door.

Shaking his head, this time Chakotay did laugh. Sitting down he held out one of the padds. "You and your coffee. If you want…. take this engineering report, read it while you change. Then while I'm preparing breakfast you can skim through the bridge report."

Walking over she accepted the padd. "I guess the crew is not accustomed to preparing duplicate reports for two captains."

Looking up Chakotay smiled at his co-captain. "We can share."

She managed to look somewhat serious. "As long as we are talking to each other! See you soon."

With cup and padd in hand Janeway started for her own quarters. Due to the almost disastrous away mission Kathryn now felt much more at easy around Chakotay. As his co-captain she had found it easy slipping into the new routines but on the personal level, Starfleet training prevented her from being comfortable.

However, that had changed. When the possibility of being left behind had loomed on the horizon, she had regretted keeping that barrier between them. Realizing there would be only a few enjoyable memories to sustain her, she understood what Chakotay had been trying to tell her. Now she knew beyond a doubt if one day something did happened and they did lose each other, she wanted both of them to have something of the other to hold on to.

Walking down the corridor Janeway continued sipping coffee from the cup in one hand while reading the padd in her other. Upon reaching the door to her quarters she managed to key in the code by using one of her knuckles.

Once safely inside with objects intact, Janeway sat at the table while finishing both coffee and report. She was glad to see the ship had suffered no damages and the problem causing the shields to almost fail had been corrected. It had been a quiet night in engineering with the Beta and Delta shifts having a much easier time than the senior Alpha shift, who had remained on duty during the entire away mission. Hopefully, they would have a couple of days without any emergencies, allowing the crew to recover.

After a quick sonic shower she changed into a clean uniform, tossing the old one into the replicator for recycling. Giving her hair a brush she was once more presentable as a ship's captain. Remembering to grab both padd and cup she headed back to Chakotay's quarters for breakfast. At his door Janeway hesitated, she recalled the code from last night but should she use it or should she buzz, after all he was expecting her. Taking a deep breath the captain keyed in the code.

When she entered Chakotay was still sitting at the desk working on the computer. Looking up he grinned. "That didn't take long."

Walking over to the desk she assumed her captain's face. "I didn't want you fainting from hunger. After all we do have a ship to run."

In a teasing voice Chakotay nodded to the cup in Kathryn's hand. "Who's the one in danger of fainting from not eating? I will not ask how many coffees you grabbed."

Trying to appear annoyed Janeway tossed her head. "Actually….. I only finished the one from here. But… I do think it's time for another, especially as I have to wait for my breakfast."

Laughing Chakotay threw up his hands. "Okay, okay, I get the hint. I'll prepare something to eat."

Standing up he picked up a padd, holding it out to Janeway. "Here read this bridge report instead of drinking another coffee, everything will be ready momentarily."

After throwing Chakotay a disapproving glare, Kathryn placed the cup and engineering report on the desk then took the padd from her co-captain. Sitting down in the chair vacated by Chakotay she quickly skimmed through the report, then began working on the computer.

Deep in thought Chakotay proceeded quickly with his task. Standing at the replicator he stopped twice to glance over at Kathryn, on his face a smile mixed with curiosity. This morning he sensed the same difference in his friend that had been there last night, a relaxed ease combined with a light in her eyes he had never seen before. Was it due to the successful conclusion to a difficult mission, one she had not been looking forward to? Or was it something else? Hoping it was the latter, for a moment he watched as she worked at his computer.

Finishing the preparations he carried the dishes over to the table. "Breakfast is ready."

Turning off the monitor Kathryn stood up. Taking the cup with her she walked over to the table, sitting down in what was becoming her usual place. "Normally I'm on the bridge by this time, and so are you. What will the crew think?"

Smiling Chakotay sat down. "That their captains are human and make sure they are in condition to make the right decisions. Besides, certain others, such as B'Elanna, were told to report later than usual."

Settling into her chair Kathryn picked up her knife and fork. "I read in the reports both Beta and Delta shifts stayed on duty longer than normal, allowing the Alpha shift some rest."

Enjoying her replicated eggs and toast Kathryn stopped for a moment. "Now I understand what Tuvok meant by the respect and concern you show the crew. Fate certainly chose the right ship for my crew and I to be stuck on."

Almost choking, Chakotay looked up from his plate. "Stuck on!"

Kathryn smiled. "I figured you would notice my wording."

Knowing he had reacted just as she had expected, Chakotay shook his head. "You would have done the same, made sure the crew had the proper rest. However, that brings to mind….. I never did find out just what information Tuvok turned over to you."

Laughing Kathryn replied just before placing another fork full into her mouth. "This was something Tuvok said just after we arrived in the Delta Quadrant. I asked his opinion about how far I could trust you."

Chakotay's fork stopped halfway to his plate. "What was Tuvok's reply?"

Kathryn looked over at her former enemy. "That you were completely trustworthy. However, he reminded me that you were a dedicated Maquis who, along with Evans, would use the opportunity to gather information."

His surprise obvious Chakotay stood up, picking up Janeway's empty cup. "Really! Tuvok is always full of surprises, I honestly thought he would have a very low opinion."

Kathryn carefully watched Chakotay as he walked over to the replicator, returning with two fresh coffees. Thoughtfully she continued watching as Chakotay took his seat. Slowly she picked up her cup. "No, actually it was just the opposite. Evidently, you earned his respect as a leader before we were pulled into the Delta Quadrant. I never asked Tuvok if he sympathized with the Maquis. It was not necessary, as I knew it would not affect his judgment or his assignment, and to this day I have no idea. Sometime we should ask him, his answer would be interesting."

For a moment Chakotay ran a finger up and down his cup. "Yes we should. Since I now understand Vulcans better and after all that happened between Tuvok and myself, I'm curious what his answer would be. But… what about Oyal? We will probably be meeting with him today, did he recognize you?"

Placing her empty plate on the tray at the far end of the table, Janeway reached for her coffee. "Not completely. I think he's suspicious, but it has been over twenty years, that combined with the makeup would make it difficult."

Pushing back her chair Kathryn crossed her legs, holding the coffee cup with both hands. "I never knew until yesterday but during the fight with Oyal, evidently, I managed to inflict some serious damage. He has problems with his right leg because of me."

Chakotay could not prevent himself from laughing. "What a twist to this whole business of being in the Delta Quadrant. It will be interesting to see his reaction when he does find out."

He hesitated a moment before continuing. "You appeared to be comfortable around Evek, but what about Oyal? How do you feel about having him onboard?"

For several seconds Janeway thought over her reply. "Before the rescue I was hesitant but not now. In a way it may be a good thing to have the Cardassians onboard."

She smiled at the look of surprise crossing Chakotay's face. "Oyal is not the monster I remember. In fact…. Evek is more like the Oyal of twenty years ago, young, full of fire. Both Gul Oyal and I have changed, experience has the habit of doing that to people. Based on what Seska told B'Elanna, and from what I see of Oyal when he's with his wife and son, I strongly believe we know very little about Cardassians. Oyal's reputation on Bajor does not fit the image of a Cardassian helping Bajorian resistance fighters, or forming his own resistance group against the government of Cardassia. We now have the unique opportunity to find out Cardassian history, to live and work with them. I think this will be a good experience for you and me, as well as the crew. Not to mention Cardassians learning more about humans and the other species we have on Voyager, such as Vulcans and Talaxians."

Then she added with a trace of mischief. "You find out a lot about a man after spending the night with him."

Laughing, Chakotay quickly changed the subject. "I too am challenging my preconceived notions about Cardassians. I'm looking forward to meeting with Oyal, it should prove to be very interesting."

Placing both palms on the table he started to stand up. "On that note I think we better go to work."

As Chakotay began gathering up the dishes Kathryn joined him. After depositing everything on the tray for recycling they headed for the turbolift. Neither spoke until they were in the lift on their way to the bridge.

Chakotay leaned his shoulder against the wall. "You're very quiet. Still tired?"

Smiling Kathryn shook her head, she was beginning to enjoy how Chakotay worried about her. "No, not all, I was thinking about Evek. When he was telling me about his girlfriend Talnir, I saw grief and pain not a Cardassian soldier."

When the door of the lift opened the captains quickly exchanged a brief smile before stepping onto the bridge. The away mission was over, now it was time to return to the day-by-day running of Voyager and the trip back to the Alpha Quadrant. Side-by-side they walked down to the command area.

Evans rose from the command chair. "Morning Captains!"

Janeway smiled. "Good morning to you. Anything to report?"

The commander shook his head. "It's been quiet. Something we are all grateful for. The rest of the reports from yesterday and last night are on your desks. Any specific orders?"

Glancing over at his co-captain, Chakotay shrugged his shoulders. "No, just remain on course. After the last few days this relax atmosphere feels strange, but as you said it is a welcome change. Kathryn and I will be in our ready room, perhaps we will actually manage to get some work done."

Evans laughed. "I think you have echoed the thoughts of all section heads."

As the captains turned away Evans stopped them. "Oh by the way Kathryn, it's nice to see you human again."

Janeway smiled. "It's good to be human again. See you later."

Walking to the ready room Chakotay looked at Janeway. "It's amazing how a simple rescue managed to disrupt daily routine.'

Kathryn glared at him. "Simple! There was nothing simple about the rescue."

Once inside they both went to their desks. As Kathryn sat down she laughed. "I see Evans divided the number of padds equally between us…. half on my desk, half on your desk. And…. I see the padds are neatly stacked. As he put them down I'm sure he was enjoying himself. Having two captains does call for some ingenuity on the part of the crew."

Picking up the top padd Chakotay smiled at his co-captain as he turned on his monitor. "If this was all we had to worry about we'd be lucky."

Reaching for one of the padds Janeway changed her mind, instead she rose to her feet. "I need another coffee before I attack my portion of the work load. What about you?"

Shaking his head Chakotay looked at her. "No thanks! You and your coffee! It's becoming legend around here."

Starting in the direction of the replicator she threw a reply over her shoulder. "Well…. There are worse things to be known for!"

Rolling his eyes Chakotay returned to his monitor.

Kathryn had just returned to her desk when the buzzer sounded. "Enter."

Chakotay smiled, Kathryn Janeway was certainly feeling more at ease than before. Something about the away mission had definitely affected her sense of belonging on Voyager.

When the door opened Seska walked in. "I hope I'm not disturbing you?"

After taking a sip of coffee Janeway shook her head. "No, of course not. Come in. How is Kayon this morning."

Seska laughed. "I don't know how he managed to recover so quickly, the advantages of youth. He woke up before either Oyal or myself, found his way to the mess hall where he was helping Neelix. We never heard him folding up the camp bed or moving it over to the side. Evidently, when he left our quarters Kayon ran into one of the crew and asked where he could find the Talaxian."

Leaning back Chakotay studied the Cardassian. Since revealing her identity, Seska showed slight apprehension whenever she was in his presence, today was no different. But then, the fate of her family lay in his hands. "Well, that's good. Evidently he's eager and not afraid of work, I'm sure we can find suitable assignments to keep the young man occupied."

Seska glanced over at Janeway before returning her attention to Chakotay. "When it's convenient Oyal is very eager to meet with you."

Chakotay nodded. "Needless to say I'm also anxious for the meeting. Anytime would be fine, neither Captain Janeway or myself have anything planned for today."

Seska started to turn away. "I'll let Oyal know."

Sitting back enjoying her coffee Janeway stopped her. "Seska…. Chakotay and I placed a letter of merit in your file. Down on the planet your support did not go unnoticed. Thank you!"

Turning back to the command team the shock robbed Seska of speech. Never once in all the years of following Cardassian orders had she ever received recognition for her efforts. Now, she was being honored by these two humans, one of which she had betrayed. "I am the one to say thank you. If it had not been for you and Chakotay, my husband and son would be lost to me."

Janeway smiled. "I'm glad we succeeded."

Chakotay voice was low as he addressed the Cardassian. "Seska, I have the feeling everything will work out."

Placing her hand on the back of one of the chairs Seska looked at the command team. "I hope so. Kayon certainly appears to be settling in. Some of the crew showed surprise at Neelix's helper but I did not see any hostility, mostly curiosity."

Tapping her finger on the cup Janeway looked over at Seska. "Children can sometimes be the best ambassadors."

Smiling Seska slowly nodded. "Yes, sometimes they are. I'll contact Oyal, tell him you're waiting for him."

Nothing more to say the Cardassian left the ready room. Entering the bridge she hesitated for a fraction of a second. For the first time since setting foot on Voyager Seska realized she felt comfortable. No longer was she a Cardassian spy. Instead she was a Maquis officer, accepted by her captains, slowly regaining the trust of her crewmates.

Walking back to her station in the operations section Seska looked around at the various consoles. Accustomed to Lieutenant Seska being on the bridge no one paid much attention to her. The face may have changed but she was still their crewmate. Their captains accepted this, and the crew trusted the judgment of the command team.

Reaching her destination she took her station between Rollins and Ayala. The Cardassian tapped her comm badge, this time it did not matter if she was overheard talking to her husband. The full impact of being free of Cardassia registered. No longer would secret rendezvous be necessary to see her family, something the central authority had insisted upon. Seska took a deep breath, she was free to be who she was, and the same could be said for her husband. "Seska to Oyal, the captains are waiting to meet with you."


	47. Chapter 47

STARTREK VOYAGER: Homeward Bound

Chapter 47

After Seska left, Chakotay turned his chair to face Janeway. "I think Seska was surprised about the letter of merit, I'm glad you told me what happened. Her actions do not support the information Evans and Ro gathered, that of a hardened, treacherous undercover agent."

He gave a small laugh. "But then her turning against Cardassia, and Gul Oyal forming a resistance group, certainly do not hold up to either of their reputations. I do know Cardassian children generally follow the path chosen by their parents or the government, and failure is not an option. After what happened to her mother, Seska would have been watched very closely, by both her father and the central government. She had to succeed or face execution as a traitor."

Kathryn played with a padd on her desk. "Life on Cardassia cannot be very pleasant. After hearing Seska's story, I would never be able to live under a dictatorship such as the Cardassian government, or the Founders for that matter."

Chakotay rubbed his hand along the arm of his chair. "It will be interesting to see exactly what type of person Seska and for that matter Gul Oyal really are, now they no longer have to fear reprisals from Cardassia. I have a feeling Seska's actions on the planet were the beginnings of the real person. But... speaking of Oyal, are you nervous about being recognized?"

Trying to put her feelings into words, for a moment Kathryn studied the desk. Finally she shook her head. "No... in fact I'm really looking forward to it. I've come to terms with what happened, it's time for both Oyal and I to face the past. Voyager is a small ship, we will be seeing each other everyday. Only by both of us knowing about the other will we be able to live together without fiction."

Chakotay looked over at his former enemy. "Like you and I. We did not meet under the best of circumstances. By openly acknowledging and talking about Syzygie, and even joking about it, we can be comfortable with each other."

Kathryn nodded and smiled. "Yes, and it also applies to Tuvok. I've heard friendly comments about his spying days. It's out in the open, not something dark and sinister that must be hidden, everyone afraid to mention it. Just the opposite, it has become a joke on Voyager. The same as when I captured the Maquis leader.'

Looking over at his amused co-captain, an embarrassed Chakotay pulled the lobe of his ear. "Something I'll never live down."

Throwing Chakotay another laughter filled glance, Kathryn then returned to reading the reports. Chuckling softly Chakotay turned back to his monitor. A few minutes later the buzzer range. Knowing who it would be the captains exchanged a quick look.

Pushing her chair a few inches from the desk, Janeway leaned back. Crossing her legs she held the coffee cup in her lap as Chakotay replied to the summons. "Enter!"

As Gul Oyal entered Chakotay rose to his feet. Remaining in her chair Kathryn looked down into her cup, momentarily hiding her face. Walking in the direction of the desks Oyal's eyes rested on Janeway. When he was halfway inside the room she looked up.

Oyal stopped! For a split second time moved backwards. Then with a small smile he bent his head in acknowledgment. "So... Once again the fighting ensign and I meet."

Janeway could not help but smile at the wording. "Should I apologize?"

The eyes of the Cardassian did not waver from the face he had not see in over twenty years, nor had he ever expected to see again. "I'd be disappointed if you did. It is I who should ask your forgiveness."

Rubbing her hand up and down the cup Janeway shook her head. "No, Gul Oyal. Back then we were young, new to our duties, did what was ordered by our commanders. Carrying out our assignments to the best of our abilities. Our first meeting was a long time ago, I think it is best to leave it there, in the past where it belongs. If it is any consolation, I now believe there was more to the mission. Our shuttle did not '_accidently'_ wander into Cardassian territory, but nothing was ever disclosed to me and I never asked."

Smiling with both amusement and respect, Oyal took a deep breath as the past was laid to rest. "I'll be sure to mention that... if I ever run into those who were in command at the time."

He turned to Chakotay. "Captain Chakotay, if courage alone will bring this ship to the Alpha Quadrant, then you have enough in your co-captain to make the trip several times."

Chakotay smiled at Janeway. "I agree Gul Oyal... I an well aware of her courage. I consider myself fortunate to have her as my co-captain... And as a friend."

Speaking with deep respect, plus a touch of amusement, Oyal glanced over at Janeway. "I would not advise having her as an enemy!"

The former Maquis leader uttered a soft chuckle. "That I can attest to, she can be very devious and dangerous when necessary. Both of us have learned a lesson about staying on the good side of Kathryn Janeway."

The subject of the conversation graced both men with a very innocent look.

Chakotay held out his hand. "Gul Oyal, finally we meet... officially. For some time now I have been looking forward to meeting the leader of the Cardassian resistance."

Taking a couple of steps forward, the Cardassian Gul accepted the offered hand. "Captain Chakotay, as have I been looking forward to meeting with the Maquis leader. However... I didn't expect such circumstances."

Pointing to one of the chairs opposite the desk, Chakotay sat down. "Neither did I, please have a seat. How are the others this morning?"

Accepting the offer, Oyal angled the chair so he could see both captains. "Everything happened so fast they're slightly stunned, though most are starting to realize life with the Kazon is over. However, the group has expressed concerns about being on a Maquis ship... not knowing the feelings of your crew, they are are slightly fearful of leaving their quarters."

Moving her chair closer to the desk, Janeway placed her arms on the hard surface. "Yes... I can relate to that, but they have nothing to fear. Before undertaking the rescue we spoke with all the crew. Both Chakotay and I had long conversations with those who expressed a dislike of Cardassians and with the Bajorians onboard who could bear hard feelings."

Hesitating a moment she leaned back in her seat. "Voyager has somewhat of an unusual crew, they are far more tolerant than most people."

For a moment sadness crossed her face as she glanced downwards. "A tolerance that evolved through the consequences of hatred. Everyone admits they know only one side of Cardassians and though it will not be easy the crew is willing to reserve judgement. We all learned a valuable lesson through events that occurred when we arrived in the Delta quadrant. Also, Chakotay and I stressed that we all share something in common... you are resistance fighters outlawed by your government, the same as the Maquis. Once the initial introductions are over and the members of your group are settled in their duties, they won't feel so out of place."

For a moment Oyal looked down at the floor. "Though I am concerned for all the Cardassians, it is Kayon I'm most worried about. It is no secret I was Dukat's superior on Bajor during the occupation. If there are any Bajorians who were in the labor camps, or had family confined there, I'm concerned they will take their dislike of me out on my son."

The Cardassian Gul was surprised to hear a soft chuckle from Janeway, and see a smile on Chakotay's face. Looking from one to the other Oyal sensed they were harboring a secret.

Placing his elbow on the chair Chakotay rubbed his fingers together. "Yes... there are members of the crew who grew up in the camps. However... I'm sure you remember the mysterious escape of captured Bajorian resistance fighters from what we now call DS9."

Oyal took a deep breath, he had a good idea of what Chakotay was leading up to. Until now only Dukat, Seska, and the escapees were aware of his involvement. The Cardassian Gul now knew that had changed.

Closely watching Oyal, Chakotay continued the explanation. "Two of those fighters, Ture Jarlin and Oedoxf Ery, are members of my crew. I knew Dukat was involved but found out only yesterday that so were you. This morning when I contacted Jarlin, he admitted not only were you involved but was in fact the mastermind behind the escape. Knowing you were now beyond the reach of Cardassia, he did not hesitate to acknowledge you involvement, a secret the group kept all these years."

Amused by the look on Oyal's face at the surprising turn of events, Janeway studied the Gul. "These Bajorian fighters owe their lives to you! The Cardassian Gul in charge of the occupational forces. So... do not worry about Kayon, it will not be long before the crew of Voyager learn about the real actions of Gul Oyal on Bajor."

Also amused by the resigned look on Oyal's face, that of a hero wishing to remain anonymous, Chakotay turned the skews a little tighter. "Oh... by the way... Jarlin and Ery are anxious to meet with you, they never had the opportunity to say thank you."

For several seconds Oyal stared at the command team, then the Cardassian slowly shook his head.

Janeway laughed. "Gul Oyal, you will discover one's past has a way of catching up at the most unexpected of moments. This appears to be especially true here on Voyager."

Amused, the Cardassian turned to Janeway. "So I see. It appears there is no end to the surprises you and Captain Chakotay are capable of. In the past I have found that when the past catches up... it is generally unpleasant. Somehow, the command team of Voyager had managed to change that. Well... this does ease my concern for Kayon, I look forward to seeing Jarlin and Ery again under more pleasant circumstances. However, my son is not the only concern. Unfortunately, none of the Cardassians have any starship experience, I don't know what duties they would be ready for."

Rubbing his chin, for a moment Chakotay thought over the situation. "That is not a problem. I suggest you sit down with Evans and Tuvok, discuss what you do know about each one and just what each did on Cardassia. Work from there, if necessary we'll provide training. If one set of duties do not work out we'll change them until each member of your party is comfortable."

After placing her empty cup on the desk Janeway leaned back in her chair. "I can assure... Evans and Tuvok are experts at fitting people in and can be very creative when necessary. However, from what Seska told us, I understand one member of your group is already finding his way around. I'm glad to hear Kayon did not suffer any adverse affects from our little outing."

Oyal uttered a small laugh. "He is resourceful. Because of the dangers Seska and I faced we tried to install in our son the ability to look after himself. I will always be grateful to both of you for bringing Seska and Kayon together. For the most part children and family are extremely important to Cardassians, however, that was not the case with Gul Omar, Seska's father. Are you aware of her story?"

Janeway nodded. "Yes, we took Seska's advice and spoke with B'Elanna last night."

Trying to hide his mounting anger Oyal shifted in his chair. "After Seska's mother... died... her father became even more domineering than before. Constantly, day after day, drilling his children about the glory of serving Cardassia. From that time on both children, but more so Seska, knew nothing other than military training and harsh discipline. She never had a decent life, however, unknowingly Omar helped her. As soon as Seska was old enough he searched for a satisfactory husband, satisfactory meaning in the service of Cardassia, and who would ensure she would never stray from that course. His wife was now beyond his reach but he could continue to punish her through Seska."

Oyal took a deep breath as a touch of sadness crossed his face. "I was ten years older than Seska and a decorated Cardassian hero with the appropriate reputation, in appearances the mirror image of Gul Omar. So I became his choice and he rewarded me well. At first I was going to refuse, being paid to take a wife did not appeal to me, however, at our first meeting I noticed something in Seska that enticed me to change my mind. Captain Janeway, down on the planet, remember you mentioned seeing a spark of defiance in the eyes of the other Cardassians?"

Janeway nodded. "Yes it told me their spirits were unbroken."

Memories of another time brought a gentle smile to Oyal's face. "Well I noticed the same in Seska. The way she looked at me, I knew Omar had not completely destroyed the small glimmer of her mother that still lay buried deep inside. He did not know that in my mind I was already questioning the Cardassian Government and I married Seska not because of the reward. For the first few years all went well, Seska and I grew close while she slowly learned to trust me. At the same time both of us moved up in the Cardassian ranks, to all appearances dedicated Cardassians. But with each other we were questioning!"

As his mind drifted back to difficult times anger clearly showed in his voice and on his face. "Then Kayon was born. Fearing our son would distract Seska from her duties, Omar attempted to have him placed in an orphanage. Fortunately, due to my position, I was able to put a stop to that. However, he made sure Seska could never again have another child and arranged to have her assigned to undercover work, effectively moving her off Cardassia for long periods of time. Furthermore, we were ordered to always meet in private and I was never to mention Seska's name to anyone."

He uttered a small bitter laugh. "Omar's attitude achieved the opposite of what he wanted. He was becoming very powerful within the government and this was the real turning point for both Seska and myself. Not long afterwards I was assigned to Bajor, which I'm certain was Omar's doing."

Oyal gave a small shrug. "Perhaps he hoped I would be assassinated like my predecessor, fortunately, that did not occur. However, despite the danger I knew Kayon would not be safe within Omar's grasp, so my son accompanied me. After the occupation we returned to Cardassia and Seska joined us within a couple of weeks, but nothing had changed. We only had a few days together before she was sent undercover with the Maquis. The rest you know..."

After Oyal finished there was complete silence as the command team reflected on what they had just heard. Finally, Chakotay ran his hand through his hair. "This expalins a lot. I wondered why a Gul of your standing and a trained agent like Seska would turn against Cardassia. Now... I understand."

For a moment Oyal looked down at his hand. "Some of the decision was personal, some... well... for the people of Cardassia. Any alliance with the Dominion and war with the Federation will only bring hardship. Cardassia will survive only through peace and cooperation with the Federation, as well as with non-Federation planets as long as they do not advocate war."

Janeway rose to her feet. "I don't know about you but I need a coffee. Gul Oyal, would you care for something?"

A hint of mischief appeared in the eyes of the Cardassian. "No thank you, I had more than one cup of coffee this morning."

He turned to Chakotay. "I congratulate you on excellent coffee. From what Seska once said I didn't know what to expect, though she did say you recently found a coffee expert. However, I understand the better coffee came with a high price."

The pleased look on the face of Kathryn Janeway was priceless. "Compared to what the Maquis had masquerading as coffee, anything would be an improvement. However, I do pride myself on good coffee."

She sent a warning glance to Chakotay.

Chakotay responded very carefully, but still, he could not resist the final few words. "The price of good coffee was well worth the price. And I assure you that paying it was not too painful."

Tossing her head Janeway turned her back on the two laughing men, then quickly walked over to the replicator. Before placing her order she looked over at Chakotay. "I forgot, would you like another cup?"

Knowing very well Janeway had not forgotten Chakotay shook his head as he attempter to control his laughter. "No thank you, fortunately only one of us is addicted to caffeine."

Chakotay turned to Oyal. "Gul Oyal, I guarantee paying the price is rather enjoyable."

Glaring at her co-captain Kathryn returned to her desk. Sitting down she spoke very quietly. "Once back home perhaps I will send you back to prison."

Looking at Chakotay, Oyal managed to control his laughter. "Better stay on her good side, she does have leverage."

Chakotay shifted in his seat. "I know!"

Looking as innocent as possible Janeway turned to Chakotay. "If I had known how bad the Maquis coffee was, I would never have set the trap at Syzygie. I could have simply sent over a sample of my coffee, asking for a trade... you in exchange for great coffee."

Shaking his head Chakotay remained silent. He had no doubts Kathryn Janeway would have tried just that.

Leaning back in her seat Janeway waved her hand as she looked at Oyal. "See how ungrateful Chakotay can be. I went through months of very difficult planning in order to capture him. And what does he do... escapes after just four months in prison!"

Showing his amusement Oyal turned to Chakotay. Somehow he managed to keep a straight face. "Captain... I do believe you are in trouble!"

Chakotay heaved a resigned sigh. "I was in trouble the day this woman was born!"

Neither Janeway or Oyal could prevent themselves from laughing. Nor did they try.

Deciding Chakotay had suffered enough, Janeway turned to Oyal. "I'm very glad we were able to reunite your family. I'm looking forward to getting to know you and Seska better, and learning more about Cardassia, especially the Cardassia of old."

Oyal smiled at the former Starfleet ensign who was showing him the meaning of forgiveness. "It will be a pleasure to teach you. We were once a civilized society, something I hope we will be able to again achieve."

He turned to Chakotay. "Captain, according to Seska, you were able to uncover her true identity fairly easily."

Leaning forward Chakotay placed both arms on the desk. "Ro and Evans did have to do some digging, but we knew within a couple of weeks."

Gripping the arms of the chair Oyal's voice was low but harsh. "I doubt you would have found the information, at least so quickly, if someone had not wanted you to know."

Janeway realized what Oyal meant. "Omar!"

Turning his head the Cardassian nodded. "Yes! Omar views the Maquis as outlaws and killers, therefore, he probably arranged for Chakotay to discover that Seska was Cardassian, hoping she would be murdered."

Leaning back in his seat Chakotay slapped the arm of the chair. "Damn!"

Oyal looked at the former Maquis leader. "However, Omar's plans certainly backfired. I hope someday I will have the pleasure of informing him of such. I'm not certain but I believe he was suspicious of my involvement with the resistance, watching not only my movements but also those of the people around me. He may have been the one responsible for alerting Gul Sonnker, resulting in Talnir's death."

He turned his head in Janeway's direction. "I know you and Evek had a long talk last night, did he tell you how he met Talnir?"

Janeway shook her head. No... but he tell me how she died."

Memories of better times brought a small smile to the Cardassian face. "Talnir and her parents lived beside me on Cardassia. They have been close friends for many years and are members of the resistance, who I hope are now safe on DS9. When posted to Bajor, I needed someone to join me as caregivers for Kayon. They were able to do so, living with me in the small house assigned to the commander of the occupational forces. Since Evek was in charge of my personal protection he also resided with me, it did not take long for Talnir and Evek to form a relationship. Especially when outside of the house, Kayon spent most of his time with Talnir or her parents, the Bajorians assumed he was her son. For Kayon's safety we allowed that misconception, doing nothing to correct it."

Moving her chair slightly sideways Janeway sat with one arm on her desk, the other holding the cup as she slowly sipped her coffee. "When I think of the very close relationship I have with my father, it is difficult to understand a man such as Omar. It is a sad fact of life that the people who we should be able to count on, can sometimes be the most dangerous. I'm sure Seska told you the whole story concerning Chakotay and myself."

Laughter showed on Oyal's face as he looked from Janeway to Chakotay. "Yes! I was extremely amused about Syzygie, and the two of you ending up commanding the same ship. It certainly makes for a good story."

A gleam appeared in his eyes. "Now I understand some of the comments made last night."

His face sobered. "However, what happened with this Cavit and Fitzgerald was certainly not amusing. You both are very fortunate to have such a loyal crew. Yesterday, Seska mentioned she enjoyed being part of Voyager's crew. I have never heard my wife make a comment such as this, now I understand why."

Thoughtfully, Chakotay rubbed his hand along the arm of the chair. "I'm glad to hear that, Captain Janeway spoke very highly of Seska's conduct during the away mission. We have always been able to depend on her and several times she had to assume command during emergency situations. Anytime both Evans and I were away from Voyager, we never hesitated to give Seska the bridge. It might sound strange considering who she was but we knew she had the training, and once she began supporting the Maquis something told me Seska could be trusted."

Chakotay moved his chair closer to the desk. "I hope you will also feel at home on Voyager. However, I'm afraid we have no posting for a Gul, and I hope you will not consider this a demotion, will you accept the rank and position of commander?"

There was no hesitation on the part of Oyal. "Of course! After what I've seen and heard I consider it a privilege to be part of this crew."

Oyal's quick acceptance pleased the command team, dispelling any lingering doubts they had concerning this Cardassian.

Leaning forward Chakotay tapped the buttons of his computer. "This area of space is extremely violent, and we have no idea what may be ahead of us. Your talents and skills are well known in analyzing situations, being able to see beyond the obvious to discover the real truth. Something Tuvok also excels at, the two of you should make a good team. Your skills at analyzing people will be extremely useful when making first contacts."

Gently swing one leg Janeway laughed. "I can vouch for Commander Oyal's abilities, he saw through my disguise."

Janeway's quick use of his new rank amused Oyal. "It was not easy. Your doctor did a fine job."

Leaning back Janeway studied the Cardassian. "We would like you to work closely with both Tuvok and Evans, they have more than their share of work where the security and day-to-day operation of this ship is concerned. Also, Chakotay and I are in the process of installing special training programs, one of which will be martial arts, an area in which you are highly skilled. Would you be willing to train the crew?"

Oyal relaxed. Any unease he felt concerning how he and the other Cardassians would be treated had quickly vanished. The position he would now hold was one of significance, and most importantly trust. "Definitely Captain, however, Seska is far more skilled that I. If you don't mind I suggest having her work with me. At first I was sorry the Maje chose you instead of Seska."

He smiled over at Janeway. "However, you evidently did an excellent job of teaching that Kazon some manners."

The Cardassian could not resist. "Something you are very good at."

Her eyes gleaming with mischief, Janeway shrugged. "Unfortunately, some like the Kazon do not learn, others... well are very trainable."

Oyal laughed. "I'm sure my wife would dispute that."

Several times during the conversation Oyal's sense of humor had surprised Chakotay. Running his hand along his chin, the captain realized this conversation was bringing home just how little humans really knew about Cardassians or their culture. "There is a small empty office beside the two occupied by Evans and Tuvok, it is now yours."

Hesitating a moment Chakotay threw a quick glance at his co-captain before turning back to Oyal. "Yesterday, Evans mentioned the variety of different species we have onboard Voyager. Some of which we have little or no real knowledge about their way of life. I would like to begin correcting this. Would you and Seska be willing to share Cardassian history with us?"

Oyal smiled. "Definitely! Captain, may I make a suggestion? Once a week we could have a cultural night. Whoever would like to could present a bit of their history or customs."

Her eyes gleaming with pleasure Janeway leaned forward, placing both arms on the desk. "Oyal, that is an excellent idea! I'm all for it! Perhaps the holodeck could be used to create simple programs, enhancing the presentation."

Chakotay laughed. "Well, if the rest of the crew is as enthusiastic as you two... Oyal, this will involve some organization, would you be willing to head this program?"

A delighted smile spread across the face of the Cardassian. "Absolutely, I have always enjoyed learning about different species and sharing Cardassian history. I'll start working on this after I have the others settled in."

Pleased at this unexpected turn, Chakotay could not keep the amusement out of his voice as he turned to Janeway. "Well, it would appear we have found more than enough work to keep our Cardassian Gul occupied."

Oyal did not reply, there was no need to. His eyes revealed his feelings over the outcome of the meeting. Though neither of the three had shown it there had been concerns. As it turned out they had nothing to fear, all had fallen into place in a natural and easy manner.

Looking over at Oyal, Janeway laughed. "It certainly appears so. Commander, I do believe you will be extremely busy for the next few days."

Tilting her head to the side her eyes gleamed with mischief. "I might have to apologize to Seska. After being apart for so long I'm sure she would like to be with her husband as often as possible."

Out of the corner of his eye Oyal could see Chakotay shaking his head. The Cardassian managed to sound serious. "Rest assured Captain Janeway, Seska and I are accustomed to great hardships. I'm sure my wife and I will adapt."

Crossing her legs Janeway folded her hands in her lap. "That is good to know. I wouldn't want any member of the crew to feel they had no... eh... social life. "

Looking at the Cardassian, Chakotay shrugged. "Must be a result of the brain injury."

Janeway threw her co-captain the best glare she had ever produced. Then playing with her cup she returned to the serious. "This will certainly be good for the crew... in several ways. Now... once you have decided on the basic set up for the cultural program let Chakotay and myself know. We'll call a staff meeting to obtain their insight before informing the crew."

Shaking his head, Oyal was still amazed at how quickly these two could switch from being non-serious back to the serious. "If there is nothing else I'll start preparing the necessary information about the other Cardassians. The sooner we begin associating with the crew, the better it will be."

Chakotay nodded. "If there are any problems, large or small, tell us right away. The two of us are always available, if anyone feels uncomfortable or threaten we want to know immediately."

Janeway looked at Oyal. "It is much easier to correct a problem before it gets out of hand. But what about the women? Will they be all right?"

Oyal took a moment before answering. "I believe so. Seska will try to help them, as will I. Once they're settled, able to put life with the Kazon behind them, I hope so. However... they will always have to live with what happened."

Chakotay rubbed his hand along the edge of the desk. "If there is anything we can do let us know."

Oyal looked from one captain to the other. "You have already helped, all of us!"

Putting a hand in his pocket Oyal took out a computer chip. Reaching over he handed it to Chakotay. "This information came from a spy I had on a Cardassian ship, once translated you will find it interesting. I only regret not being able to give this to you in the Alpha Quadrant."

Leaning forward Janeway immediately put two and two together. "The recorder you were carrying! This is the information from Talnir!"

Turning to Janeway sadness clearly showed on the Cardassian face. "Yes! You will understand how important this will be in the right hands. Fortunately, I made a copy. Not knowing if I would be successful in escaping from Cardassia, I gave the other chip to Treac, the leader of the first group. He had orders to give it to Dukat. Talnir was a fine, caring young lady with her whole life ahead of her. The other agent was a little older, married with two young children. His wife was among the Cardassians killed by the Caretaker, however, the children are under the care of the Cardassians now on DS9. It will be a shame if they died for nothing."

Janeway spoke gently. "Talnir's death changed Evek, I have always believed things happen for a reason. Often it is not the actural event that has meaning but what occurs as a result."

Quickly slipping the chip into his computer Chakotay tapped a button, at the same time opening a communication link. "Tuvok, I've sent you some Cardassian information, let me know the minute it has been translated."

Tuvok immediately began tapping the display on his console. "Yes Captain."

Rising to his feet Oyal managed to sound serious. "If that is all, I have some work to do. The sooner I begin the sooner I'll have time to spend with my wife. I certainly don't want Captain Janeway in the position of having to apologize to Seska."

Tilting her head Janeway laughed. The demon hiding in her past had turned into anything but. She would always be thankful for having undertaken the rescue of Seska's husband.

After throwing an amused glance at his co-captain, Chakotay relaxed back into his seat. "Go ahead Commander, and welcome aboard. Don't forget, any problems or questions you know where to find us. Oh, there is one more thing, I don't know about Cardassian customs concerning those who have died. You lost many friends and associates, if there is some observance you wish to arrange I'm sure we would be able to accommodate you."

For a moment the startled Cardassian stared at Chakotay. His concerns over how they would be treated now seemed foolish. "Yes, we do have certain burial customs and formalities, which vary between the military and civilians. We never had an opportunity to hold any service while with the Kazon. I'll discuss this with the others, and let you know."

The Cardassian smiled at the command team. "Again thank you. Thank you for having the courage to give those who are supposed to be your enemies a chance to prove otherwise."

Janeway and Chakotay glanced quickly at each other before Kathryn replied. "It appears Commander... this is becoming a regular and successful part of Voyager."

Understand what Janeway had said, Oyal nodded to the command team before turning and walking in the direction of the door. He had almost reached it when he stopped and turned. "Oh by the way Captain Janeway, the doctor contacted me this morning, asking about my leg. He believes that even after twenty years something can be done to correct the problem. He took me by surprise, for I had not gone into details when talking to him yesterday."

Looking innocent Janeway glanced down before locking eyes with the Cardassian. "The doctor is very alert, he may have picked something up on the medical tricorder. However, come to think of it... I might have said something. After all... Commander... you are now a member of my crew. I need everyone on top shape, in case we are forced to take anymore hikes through the mountains."

Amusement showing on his face Oyal bowed his head. "Of course... Captain!"

For a second the Cardassian looked at the captain. Then with a smile and a nod of deep respect he saluted Kathryn Janeway before turning and walking out of the ready room onto the bridge. Leaving behind the Gul in the dust of a Kazon planet, as he proudly assumed his duties as a Maquis commander.

14


	48. Chapter 48

STAR TREK VOYAGER: Homeward Bound

Chapter 48

Concerned about the meeting between the command team and her husband, Seska's head jerked up as the ready room door slid open. Afraid to breathe her worried eyes followed Oyal as he crossed to the command section. Letting out the breath she had been holding, slowly her tense body relaxed. Seska knew her husband well enough…. from the tilt of his head and easy step, all was well.

Seska was not the only one who was watching. Every member of the bridge crew had a discreet eye trained on the Cardassia man they had risked their lives to save. A man once highly respected by his government, now the leader of the resistance, and who was also the husband of one of their shipmates. However…. someone they knew very little about.

Evans rose from his seat in the captain's chair. He was looking forward to meeting this man of mystery. "Gul Oyal!"

Keeping his voice just loud enough, Oyal allowed his words to carry around the bridge. He was well aware of the scrutinizing eyes and the curiosity behind those looks. "Commander Evans, it appears the Gul lost his way between the planet and Voyager. It is now commander."

Smiling, Evans held out his hand. "Welcome aboard... Commander!"

As he returned the warm handshake Oyal found himself taking an immediate liking to the young man. "Thank you for showing Evek around, he enjoyed the tour, found the bridge fascinating."

Evans carefully watched Oyal's reactions. "It was a pleasure. He exhibited keen interest and quickly absorbed all that I said. I have no doubts Evek will be an asset to Voyager."

Just as Evans was studying his words and movements, the Cardassian was also closely scrutinizing the Maquis commander. Oyal had little knowledge about the various crewmembers, something he intended to correct very quickly. However, he did know Evans was the ship's top intelligence agent. "I hope that will prove true for all the Cardassians. Among other things, I have been assigned the duty of helping you and Commander Tuvok with a variety of programs. Also I have been given the small office beside the ones that you occupy."

Evans could not prevent a little mischief. "Those offices are right behind the bridge, easily reached from the ready room, the bridge, or directly by the second bridge turbolift. If you require help learning the layout of Voyager, or with any of our protocols, I'm sure Lieutenant Seska will be willing to assist you."

Oyal resisted the urge to look at Seska, instead he kept his amused gaze fastened on Evans. Something told him that between Janeway and this Maquis commander, he would never be allowed to forget his wife was also a member of the crew. "Well... Commander Evans... it appears Captains Chakotay and Janeway are not the only dangerous ones onboard Voyager. However... it is a form of danger that I welcome."

Around the bridge more than one chuckle could be heard.

Evans was impressed, this Cardassian certainly intended to make friends. "It appears... Commander... I will have to add your name to the list of dangerous crewmembers. Something tells me, you are capable of holding your own with Captain Janeway."

Oyal laughed, his first day on a Maquis ship was turning out much better than anticipated. "With effort Commander, with effort. Regarding the members of my group, before meeting with you and Tuvok, I think it's best to prepare as much information as possible. Would 14:00 hours this afternoon be acceptable?"

Evans turned to the Vulcan. "Its okay for me. Tuvok?"

Voyager's security chief looked up. "Yes, Commander Evans, it is acceptable to meet with Commander Oyal at that time. Since Commander Oyal is familiar with the other Cardassians, it is logical for Commander Oyal to prepare a summary of their skills and abilities."

Just about everyone on the bridge rolled their eyes at Vulcan humor.

Shrugging his shoulders Evans looked at Oyal. "I guess that settles that, 14:00 hours your office."

Oyal noticed the word commander was conspicuously left out.

Giving Evans a parting nod, Oyal walked over to his wife. He managed to make his voice sound serious and formal. "Lieutenant Seska, would you and Kayon join be for lunch in the mess hall at 12:00 hours?"

Placing her hands on her hips Seska tilted her head slightly to the side. She could feel the eyes of her crewmates as she responded in her best '_talking to a superior'_ voice. "Of course Commander Oyal, I always obey an order. Is there anything else, Sir? Do I come as Lieutenant Seska or as your wife?"

No way could the bridge crew hide their amusement.

Then her voice lightened as Seska looked at her husband. "Well Commander…. You appear to be settling in!"

Oyal laughed. "Why disrupt a proven advantage?"

Looking around the bridge Oyal was amused at the intrigued faces closely watching the interaction between two Cardassians. Turning back to his wife, he chose his words carefully. "On the bridge of Cardassians ships and on many Starfleet vessels, the crews are not allowed any interchange except solely regarding their duties. Captain Janeway and Captain Chakotay's command abilities are far superior to any I have ever seen, whether in space or on solid ground. The capabilities and loyalty of this crew far exceeds any that I have knowledge of or have commanded myself. There are some who would frown and disagree with the actions of the command team and their manner of running a ship, however, those who would criticize should take a very close look at their successes compared to those of Voyager's."

Standing just a couple of feet to the side Rollins understood what Oyal was referring to. He had served on such a ship, where no one spoke to each other while on duty and even when off-duty the crew carefully chatted only when behind closed doors. It had been a very unhappy and tension filled ship and though the crew did their duties non had the loyalty or respect this crew carried for Voyager's command team.

Smiling, Oyal looked at Seska. "Well, will my wife join me for lunch?"

Continuing to stand hands on hips Seska appeared very serious. "Yes Sir, thank you for clarify exactly who would be joining you. Commander Oyal, especially as you are of higher rank, Lieutenant Seska will follow orders, however, your wife is a different matter….."

This time no one attempted to conceal their laughter.

Oyal smiled, that certainly carried a hint of a friendly threat. "I'll be in my office, meet me there then we can pick up Kayon and go to the mess hall together."

Seska nodded. "I'll be there. Where's Kayon now?"

Laughing the Cardassian shook his head. "In quarters reading. Neelix downloaded some material for him about the Federation and the different planets. I don't believe it was recommended reading on Cardassia."

Before looking away Oyal quietly answered the unspoken question in the eyes of his wife. "They are one in the same."

Her breath catching in her throat, no one but Seska understood the meaning behind those few words. Their commanding officer, Captain Kathryn Janeway, had been the young ensign terrified by her husband so many years before. Looking forward to a few minutes alone with Oyal, to find out exactly what had occurred behind the closed doors of the ready room, Seska knew for now she would have to wait.

Oyal turned to Mike Ayala. "Thanks for helping Kayon yesterday. It was a long night for us, more so for my son."

Mike glanced over at Seska before turning his attention to Oyal. "I'm glad to see he suffered no ill affects. Earlier in the mess hall Kayon came over, thanking me for the lift."

Sadness and longing appeared on Mike's face. "He reminds me of my son."

With a small, understanding smile Oyal responded sincerely. "I'm looking forward to meeting your boy when we return home…. And we will. It may take time but we will. This command team failure does not accept failure as an option."

Still having difficulty accepting that he and Seska were finally together, Oyal turned back to his wife. "I'll see you later."

Experiencing the same feelings as her husband, Seska replied softly. "See you then."

As Oyal talked with Seska and Ayala, Evans watched the expressions of the bridge crew. These two Cardassians were giving the humans much to think about.

Throwing Evans one last parting nod Oyal walked over to the turbolift. As the doors of the lift closed behind him the Cardassian closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. So far so good, he could only hope the rest of the crew, both Maquis and Cardassians, would adjust as easily.

Going directly to quarters he found Kayon lounging in a chair. Completely engrossed in a padd the boy didn't even look up as his father entered. Quickly replicating a Maquis uniform Oyal changed then picked up the rank bar, slowly running a finger over the commander insignia. Smiling to himself, he admitted that being a Maquis commander meant more to him than being a Cardassian Gul. At least for now! Perhaps sometime in the future, should conditions change on Cardassia, he would be proud to wear his old uniform and carry the rank of Gul.

In the process of attaching the rank bar to his collar Oyal walked over to his son. "Kayon, we'll be meeting your mother for lunch. Do you have enough reading material until then?"

Looking at his father the boy held up the padd he had been reading. "I'm still studying the first padd and I have three more. This information was never taught to us on Cardassia, there is a lot more to the Federation and Starfleet."

A small sad smile appeared on Oyal's face. "Yes Kayon, there is much you have to learn about humans and the other species belonging to the Federation. Most of what you learned on Cardassia was….. shall we say was slightly incorrect."

For the moment Kayon dropped his head before looking back up at his father. "Like Captain Chakotay, on Cardassia they called him an enemy?"

The commander nodded. "Like Captain Chakotay."

Kayon's young face filled with hope. "Will we be able to stay here on Voyager, the three of us together, as a family? I heard the other Cardassians talking, they're afraid of the Maquis."

Studying his son's eager face, Oyal felt pain over the years that had been lost. Kayon hardly knew his mother, this, the commander was determined to change. "For the foreseeable future Voyager will be our home, we have nothing to fear, not on this ship. This afternoon I'll be meeting with Evans and Tuvok, to begin the process of getting everyone settled. There will be a period of adjustment but everything will work out. Now if you'll be okay for the next couple of hours, as a new commander, I should begin my assignments."

Kayon looked intently at his father. "Is the position of commander important? The others said we would never be given ranks or stations that were significant."

Oyal took a deep breath. "Only two others onboard Voyager carry the rank of commander. Not only are the duties of a commander vital to running a ship, it is a position of trust and responsibility. It is also the rank just below captain. So yes…. the rank of commander is very important."

The young lad glanced at the floor as he digested this information. When he looked back at his father there was pride on his face. "You held the rank of Gul, the leader of Cardassians. I am glad Captain Chakotay knows he can trust you."

As his young son summed up the events of the day, for the first time in years Oyal felt calmness seeping through his troubled body. "So am I Kayon, so am I. Now you understand why we can stay on Voyager. And now, you have a lot of reading to do, and I have work to do. I'll see you later."

When Kayon returned to his reading Oyal walked over to the door, as it slid open the Cardassian turned and for several seconds looked back at his son, with the combination of sadness and hope burning brightly in the eyes of the elder Cardassian. Sadness for the past, hope that the future would bring the peace and happiness his family had never known. Turning his eyes to the walls of Voyager a small smile appeared on his face as he realized how well the ship had been named. Not only would the Cardassians be taking a voyage into a new life so too would everyone onboard, and they would be doing it together through mutual cooperation.

Walking over to the auxiliary bridge turbolift, Oyal quickly pressed the summons display on the wall. A moment later the lift appeared with the doors silently sliding open. "Deck One!"

Reaching his destination Oyal stepped into a short hallway positioned right behind the bridge. Along one wall stood the three doorways leading into the offices of Evans, Tuvok, and the one that would now be his. At the far end two more sliding doors led to the bridge and the ready room.

Since his office was the one nearest the lift, Oyal had only to take a few steps to reach his door. Once inside the commander took a quick look around then walked over to the small replicator. After obtaining the same Bajoran drink that Evek enjoyed Oyal wasted little time.

Carrying the glass of refreshing liquid with him, Oyal walked over to his desk. Quickly taking his seat he placed the drink near the computer as his other hand opened the monitor. For the next hour he carefully inputted the necessary history about each one the other Cardassians, including Kayon's educational background. When only their ranks and stations were missing he downloaded everything into a couple of padds, one for Evans and one for Tuvok. Padds, which once the missing data had been added, could later be turned over to the command team after. Finished with that task he began to study the schematics of Voyager and the crew listing.

He was hard at work when Seska walked in. Oyal looked up. "Is it 1200 hours already?"

Walking up to the desk Seska placed both hands on her hips. "What did Janeway say? And nice office."

Amused the Cardassian looked up at his wife. Knowing Seska was anxious for the answer to the first question, Oyal replied to the second. "Yes, this office is bigger than the one I had on Cardassia, and it's more comfortable. No window but the small corner couch, chair, and coffee table on the far side adds a pleasant touch. The operational display behind the desk certainly provides all the information I should ever require. Once I place a few Cardassian mementoes here and there I'll have a very decent working environment."

Still uncertain about how the crew regarded their newest crewmates, Oyal's last statement caused Seska some concern. "Do you think the command team will allow Cardassian artifacts?"

Oyal laughed. "Why not? I've been placed in charge of the cultural educational program. A program designed to teach everyone about the histories and cultures of the various species on Voyager, including Cardassian. I think a few artifacts from Cardassia's past, before we became nothing but warriors, will be welcomed."

For a moment Seska glared at her husband. Even though Seska could not match the captain's, Kathryn Janeway was not the only one with a death glare. "What the hell happened this morning? Janeway must have said something?"

He enjoyed teasing Seska, a game they both enjoyed but seldom had the opportunity to play. Knowing his wife realized the meeting had gone well, enhanced the pleasure as he drew out the suspense regarding the details. Amused Oyal leaned back in his chair. "Janeway said the past is better left in the past, and she now believes the shuttle did not stray into Cardassian space by accident. However, she had no real knowledge of the mission."

In disbelief Seska stared at Oyal. "That's all?"

Rising to his feet Oyal laughed. "Yes, that's all. However, I have the feeling that before the rescue her opinion of a certain Gul Oyal was quite different than now. I'm not certain exactly what changed her attitude, however, I'm glad she no longer views me as that hot blooded soldier of twenty years ago."

Walking around the desk Oyal grew serious, his respect for Captain Janeway evident in his voice. "Undertaking the rescue of the man who had caused her so much pain could not have been easy. But she did! Janeway and Chakotay are very special people. Cardassians have caused both of them great suffering, giving them good reason to turn their backs on us. Instead they risked their lives in a rescue and are allowing us to join their crew. There are very few who would have acted as they did."

Seska uttered a small laugh. "The situation is almost identical to the one between Janeway and Chakotay. After the events with Cavit, Chakotay could have turned his back on the Starfleet crew but he didn't."

Placing a hand on Oyal's arm she added softly. "And look at what they have accomplished. Despite hard times we are very fortunate. My father tried everything to drive us apart, instead his actions led to us being here….. together. I will always be thankful for not betraying Chakotay to the Central Government."

Walking in the direction of the door Oyal smiled. "And I will always be grateful that a fighting ensign became a very unique captain."

Leaving Oyal's office they stepped over to the lift. Pressing the wall display Seska turned amused eyes to her husband. "I'm not sure if the word unique covers the complete description of the command team, however, it is a start. I'm not even sure if a word exists that describes those two."

Laughing they stepped into the turbolift, as the doors slid back into position Oyal tapped a button on the control panel. Seconds later the lift deposited them on the required deck. Quickly walking down the hallway to their quarters they found Kayon in exactly the same position as when Oyal left earlier.

Seska walked over to her son. "How's the reading coming along?"

With the thrill of new found knowledge lighting up his face, the boy looked up. "Great, there's so much we were never taught. I'm only halfway through the second padd."

Smiling, Seska held out her hand. "Come, let's have lunch. You can continue afterwards."

Quickly setting the padd down on the arm of the chair, Kayon accepted the hand as he rose to his feet. "About time. I'm hungry."

Oyal rolled his eyes. "When are you not hungry!"

Kayon shrugged. "I'm a growing boy!"

Managing to keep from laughing Seska exchanged a quick look with her husband. "Well… he is."

Knowing it was two against one Oyal refrained from answering. Instead he opened the door and stood to the side as his wife and son exited into the corridor.

Walking back to the turbolift Seska turned to Oyal. "If you have no objections, Evans found quarters for Kayon. It's a small, unused room on the deck below us. But it has a bed, desk with computer, a small replicator, and a fold-down wall table with chairs. It's smaller than the normal crew quarters, however, Evans thought it would be perfect for Kayon. Said it would give us some quiet time."

Amused, Oyal shook his head as they steeped into the lift. "Between Evans and the command team….. they are certainly having fun at our expense.

He looked down at Kayon. "How do you feel about having your own quarters?"

The boy looked up at his parents. "I like that. At least I won't have to listen to you talking grown-up stuff."

Turning to Seska Oyal managed to refrain from laughing. "I believe that means our son is on the side of Evans and the command team."

Thoughtfully Seska looked at her husband. "Perhaps it's because we are the only family brought together here in the Delta Quadrant. The rest of the crew, including Janeway and Chakotay, all left their families behind. I think they are taking comfort in seeing us together."

For a moment Oyal remained silent. "You could be right, I hadn't thought about that. However, as that may be the case with Evans it is not with the command team. Neither left a spouse behind. And…. From what I've seen and heard where Janeway and Chakotay are concerned, I don't think we'll be the only couple on Voyager for very long."

Seska laughed. "You sound like Tom Paris. There are some interesting rumors floating around Voyager, Tom has a betting pool going on those two."

Oyal looked at his wife. "Really! I'll have to take a look."

Tilting her head Seska replied softly. "Be careful how you place your bet. If you won instead of your wife, someone might not be too happy. Unless you share the winnings!"

Amused the Cardassian commander did not reply. When the doors opened Oyal allowed Seska and Kayon to exit first as he mulled over the subtle warning. Proceeding down the corridor to the mess hall Oyal and Seska remained silent, each wondering what the next few minutes would bring.

They were halfway down the hallway when Javis, Susan Nicoletti, Telfer, and Lang exited the room. Startled, the four hesitated for a moment. As four pairs of eyes settled on Oyal, they continued walking. The crew was slowly becoming accustomed to seeing Seska in uniform, but another Cardassian dressed as a Maquis took a little getting used to.

Susan heaved a silent sight as she wondered why her. After the Starfleet crew arrived on Voyager, she had been the first to accidentally meet Chakotay. Now it was the Cardassian Gul!

As the two groups approached each other Seska broke the uneasy silence. "Anything decent to eat?"

Trying to act natural Lang nodded. "Well sort of. The noodles are edible."

Seska looked at Oyal. "Perhaps we will survive lunch."

Aware of the eyes upon him, Oyal laughed. "Certainly it can't be that bad!"

Not knowing what to say or how to act Telfer managed to shrug. "You can never be certain what Neelix is serving…"

Staring at Oyal's collar Telfer continued with uncertainty as he suddenly realized what he was seeing. "Eh… Commander."

During the interchange Seska very closely watched Javis. His eyes never left her husband, however, what her shipmate was thinking she could not tell. Putting one hand on Kayon's shoulder and the other on Oyal's arm, she steered them around the other group. "Well I guess we better go eat before nothing is left."

After nodding uneasily to each other every one continued on their way.

Nearing the sliding doors Seska took a deep breath. "That didn't go too badly but our biggest test will be inside!"

Oyal placed a reassuring hand on the arm of his wife as the doors silently slid open. When the Cardassians entered the mess hall it required only seconds for the occupants to notice the new arrivals. Wondering why their eating companions had grown silent, those with their backs to the doors turned around, stared for a second, glanced back at the person sitting opposite, then quickly looked down at their meals. Trying to watch out of the corner of their eyes the diners appeared to be concentrating on their plates, even those whose plates were now empty.

Walking over to Neelix's kitchen both Seska and Oyal registered the conversations ceasing one-by-one. It did not require their highly trained skills as agents to be aware of everybody's movements…. Or lack thereof.

Neelix smiled warmly. "Kayon…. How are you doing with the reading? Do you require any more?"

Picking up an empty tray the boy placed it on the counter. "Not at the moment Neelix. I'm carefully studying everything you gave me about the Federation and Starfleet. It's exciting."

The Talaxian beamed with pleasure as he placed a bowl and glass on the tray. "Good for you! When you need more let me know. Voyager's data banks are full of information, it will be a pleasure to download more for you to learn."

When Kayon moved aside his parents stepped up to the food counter. Oyal managed to refrain from laughing at the man he used to call a simple trader and who now was dressed in a white cook's apron and cap. "Thanks Neelix for providing Kayon with some stimulating pastime."

Picking up two bowls Neelix placed one on Seska's tray and one on Oyal's. "My pleasure Mr. Oyal, my pleasure."

Looking up Neelix corrected himself. "Sorry, sorry, I should say Commander. I didn't notice. I see you are now a member of Voyager's crew…. Good, good. Welcome! I'm at your service. Anything, anything at all you need let me know. Now…. Here are your glasses. They contain juice from some fruit we discovered a couple of weeks back. It's very good….. must keep this crew healthy!"

Placing one glass on his tray Oyal handed the other to Seska. "Neelix, I have not had the opportunity to thank you for helping in the rescue. If it had not been for you, we would still be prisoners of the Kazon."

Picking up a spoon Neelix look at the Cardassian. "Why thank you Mr. Commander. Glad to be of service, anytime, anytime. I'll tell you a little secret…. I don't like the Kazon. Not only to they want everything for nothing, they are not nice people. Not at all like those onboard Voyager. Now go and enjoy your meal, I'm sure while you were with the Kazon decent food was nonexistent."

Oyal snorted. "That Neelix would be an understatement."

When they first entered the busy mess hall, Oyal's quick eye had noticed there were only a handful of empty seats. Now as he turned away from Neelix he started in the direction of a table close to the kitchen area and just two rows from where they were standing. Nodding to the occupants at the table beside and behind, Oyal and Kayon sat side-by-side while Seska sat opposite her husband. Kayon immediately dug into his food with the enthusiasm of a hungry youth, however, after eying the substance on their plates, his parents followed suit at a less than eager pace.

At a table one row over but closer to the windows, B'Elanna Torres sat quietly picking at her food while she watched the Cardassians. Beside her sat Tom Paris with Harry Kim opposite Tom. After several minutes, B'Elanna suddenly slammed down her fork. "This won't do!"

Picking up her tray she marched down to stand Kayon, who completely engrossed in his lunch did not notice the sudden rise of tension. "Well Seska!"

Oyal tensed! Knowing the reputation Torres had for a violent temper, he tried to foretell the Klingon's next move. He did not have long to wait.

Expecting a plate full of food in her face Seska looked up. "B'Elanna?"

Torres locked eyes with Seska. "Well….? Here we are having executed an amazing rescue and you still have not introduced us to your husband!"

With that B'Elanna Torres promptly sat down beside her startled shipmate. Years of training normally prevented Oyal and Seska from reacting to unexpected situations, but this time neither could hide their surprise.

Releasing the breath he had been holding, Oyal could not help but shake his head at the unusual method Torres had used to introducing herself. Meanwhile Tom and Harry looked at each other, shrugged, picked up their plates and walked over to join the group.

Tom looked at Seska. "You know…. B'Elanna's right. Here…. I used my expert piloting skills to get us safely through the asteroid field…. Not once but twice! And Harry kept the echo displacements in place for hours! At least, don't you think, you owe us an introduction!"

After glancing at her very amused husband, Seska finally found her voice. Using her hand as an indicator the Cardassian made the introductions. "Oyal, Kayon, allow me to present Lieutenants B'Elanna Torres, Chief conn officer Tom Paris, and Chief of Operations Harry Kim."

Oyal placed his hand on the shoulder of his son. "I'm afraid this young man is too busy to say anything, however, I can say thank you from all of us. We are extremely grateful to not only you, but to this entire crew!"

As Oyal's voice carried around the mess hall the uncertainty and tension began to disappeared. B'Elanna had taken the first step in bridging the gap between the Cardassians and the crew. It was not that the crew wanted to maintain this division, it was as simple as not knowing how to erase it. How did one act around Cardassians who were your shipmates? This…. had not been taught in the Alpha Quadrant.

Tom Grinned. "Glad to be of service. Gave me the opportunity to show off my skills."

Ignoring the look Seska, Torres and Harry threw at him, Tom sat down in the empty seat at the next table, with Harry sitting down opposite him.

B'Elanna glared at Tom. "For once Flyboy did earn his keep. And Starfleet here did a good job with those echo displacements."

From across he room Chell added his comment. "Maybe so, but I heard Paris almost put us nose first into one of those asteroids."

As the sound of laughter echoed around the mess hall Tom Paris, fork in hand, looked over at his shipmate. "The next time the command team decides we need some excitement and chooses another absolute insane route, perhaps you'd like to pilot this ship."

At a nearby table Heather rose to her feet. Picking up her empty plate she walked past Tom Paris. "At least we can not complain of boredom!"

No one ventured a comment but a chuckle or two could be heard from various sections of the room. While the two Cardassians looked at each other, both silently agreeing on Heather's statement.

After taking a drink Seska turned to her son. "Kayon….B'Elanna is our chief engineer."

Eyes wide the boy looked up. "An engineer!"

Laughing Oyal explained. "I'm afraid my son is not interested in following the footsteps of his parents. For some reason he has a fascination with engineering."

Torres looked at the young man staring back at her. "Do you know anything about engineering?"

Kayon shrugged. "Just a little. My mother's father was totally against me being anything except a soldier, and the education council forced me to attend a military training facility. However, Father was able to obtain basic engineering data padds for me to read."

For a moment B'Elanna studied the boy, then turned to his parents. "If it's all right with you, there are many basic maintenance jobs in engineering that Kayon could do. It will afford him the opportunity to learn, at the same time allowing my staff to use their skills on more important tasks. We'll have to clear this with the command team, but I'm certain they'll have no objections."

Seska looked at her husband. "B'Elanna is the best engineer in the Maquis, or for that matter the Federation, and I know she can be trusted to look out for his welfare. This could be the perfect for Kayon."

Taking a deep breath Oyal looked at the faces of the two women sitting opposite him. For several seconds his mind analyzed the offer. Making a decision he turned to his son. "Kayon, you must listen to Lieutenant Torres very carefully, follow her instructions exactly. Engineering is no place for games."

Face solemn, eyes dancing with excitement Kayon looked at his father. "I know, I promise!"

Seska turned to B'Elanna. "Thanks, this will solve more than one problem. I have a feeling between you and Neelix, Kayon will be too busy to get into any mischief."

Sitting at the table behind Chell rose to his feet, picking up his tray he started in the direction of the disposal unit by the door. Coming abreast of Oyal, he stopped. "Well Seska, I think you can say goodbye to your son. Once B'Elanna gets hold of anyone with engineering capabilities, she never lets them go."

Torres glared at her engineer. "Would you like to pull double duty today."

Chell grinned. "No thanks Lieutenant. I'm only acknowledging all the work you have to do and how badly you need people."

Torres raised her hand. "I just remembered the plasma injectors require cleaning this afternoon. I'm sure Chell will be happy to take that concern off my mind."

Eyes showing her amusement Seska looked up at the blue skinned Bolian. "I would advise you not to remind a certain chief engineer of exactly how much of a workload she carries. There's no telling what interesting assignments she could find for you to do."

Realizing he should keep his mouth shut, Chell started in the direction of his original destination. "I'll see you in engineering Lieutenant."

B'Elanna yelled after him. "Chell…. Don't forget the plasma injectors!"

Placing his tray on the disposal pad Chell turned back to his superior. "Yes Lieutenant, I'm heading there now."

After Chell had left Seska turned to Oyal. "B'Elanna has her engineers well trained."

Laughing Oyal looked over at Torres. "So I see. When do you want Kayon to start?"

Torres glanced at the eager eyed boy. "Well…. from his face he certainty appears to be ready. What about 13:30 today."

Seska glanced at her husband. "Fine with us, Kayon can do some more reading until then."

She looked at her son. "Okay with you?"

Overjoyed the boy nodded. "Great!"

Finished his meal Oyal stood up. "Good….. now that we have my son settled with his duties, if you will excuse me, I must begin preparing for a meeting with Tuvok and Evans."

Holding her tray Seska rose to her feet. "I should return to the bridge, coming Kayon?"

Sliding to his feet Kayon stood at attention beside B'Elanna. "Lieutenant Torres, I will be in engineering at 13:30."

Laughing quietly to himself Oyal leaned down, picking up his tray and Kayon's. As B'Elanna quickly finished her meal the three Cardassians headed for the disposal unit. After depositing the trays for recycling they turned to the door.

Just as they were about to exit, the doors on the other side of the mess hall opened and a voice vibrated through the room "Oyal!"

All heads swung in the direction of the voice. Neelix, his hand holding a large spoon, stood posed over a pot. Forks on the way to various mouths found their way back to the plates. Cups and glasses were returned to the table. No one moved, everyone frozen in time and space! Waiting for Bajorans and Cardassians to come face to face!

Immediately recognizing the source of the voice, knowing there was no escape, Oyal stood quietly. His hands resting lightly on the shoulders of his son. Heaving a resigned sigh he glanced over at his wife. "Janeway did say the past has a way of catching up."

Quickly the two newcomers closed the distance, coming to an abrupt stop before the waiting Cardassians. As huge smiles lit up the faces of Ture Jarlin and Oedoxf Ery, Jarlin broke the tense silence. "Oyal, it is good to see you again! Especially under more pleasant circumstances…. though this is the last place we ever expected you to show up!"

Shifting his weight Oyal laugh. "Yes… I can certainly agree with that, but it is a pleasure to see the two of you again. I was surprised when Chakotay mentioned you were onboard Voyager."

Ery glanced over at Seska then back to Oyal. "It was big shock finding out you are Seska's husband."

In mock anger Jarlin turned to Seska. "Shame on you for not telling us you are Oyal's wife. You must be aware of his antics on Bajor and DS9!"

Seska gave an innocent shrug. "Yes, I know the full story, however, up until recently it seemed like a good idea to keep my identity a secret."

Watching the exchange, the totally mystified occupants of the mess hall stared at the five standing by the door. They had expected a confrontation, after all Barjorans and Cardassians were bitter enemies, especially with this Cardassian. Instead Jarlin and Ery were acting as if they had just found a long lost friend.

Completely bewildered Tom turned to the woman standing beside him. "B'Elanna… I hope someone explains what is going on. And soon! First Janeway and Chakotay were supposed to fight each other, and look what happened! Cardassian occupational commander and Bajoran resistance fighters are supposed to hate each other, which unless I'm dreaming does not appear to be the case. This is one hell of an upside down ship!"

Torres crossed her arms. "Flyboy, I'm sure you will be enlighten very shortly. And I promise you, it will be a story you least expect."

As B'Elanna's eyes caught those of Seska's, the chief engineer could see pride shining in the eyes of the Cardassian. Taking a deep breath Torres threw Seska a quick, short nod, the Cardassian had no reason to be ashamed of who she was. It would have been so easy to hate Seska for just being Cardassian, but though it had taken effort, the half-Klingon had fought with her inner demons and won. Now she truly believed the two of them would be friends. A friend she would be proud to acknowledge once they returned home.

Uttering a soft chuckle Jarlin looked down at Kayon. "So Kayon is your son. We were under the impression that Evek was his father."

Patting Kayon's shoulder Oyal shook his head. "No, while on Bajor we thought it would be safer that way but Seska and I are his true parents."

Ery tilted his head to the side. "Yes, under the circumstances it was for the best, there were some in the resistance that would have targeted him, as a way to hurt you. At least until DS9"

He looked down at Kayon, who was listening intently to the exchange. "Young man, do you know how brave your father is."

Glancing up at his Oyal, Kayon nodded. "Yes Sir!"

Ery rubbed a hand along his arm. "Some day, we'll tell you a story that is almost impossible to believe, but I swear it will be the truth."

Oyal looked at the two Bajorans. "I heard that you and the others returned to the resistance hideouts safely, but I never knew what happened afterwards."

Jarlin shrugged. "Not much. We continued fighting until the peace treaty, then we joined the Maquis. There are other Bajorans on Voyager, who were members of the resistance, however, we're the only ones from the group that you saved."

The Cardassian glanced at his wife then back to Jarlin and Ery. "Would you join us for our evening meal tomorrow."

Ery did not hesitate as he answered for both himself and Jarlin. "Sir…. It will be an honor and a pleasure to dine with you and your family."

Eyes gleaming with mischief Seska looked at the Bajorans. "Will 1900 hours be okay? This will give me the opportunity to find out more about my husband's activities on Bajor. Make sure he did not pay any attention to other women."

In mock fear Oyal turned to his wife. "I give you my word, I have eyes only for you."

Both Jarlin and Ery laughed as Ery replied. "Seska, 1900 hours will be perfect. And Commander…. Welcome aboard."

Oyal responded sincerely to his new comrades. "Thank you. Though this assignment is totally unexpected, I'm looking forward to serving on Voyager."

As the Bajorans turned away the three Cardassians left the mess hall. The moment Oyal left, Voyager's crew descended on Jarlin and Ery. Tom clamped his hand on Jarlin's shoulder. "What was that all about?"

Perching themselves on the edge of a table, Jarlin and Ery began relating the details of their escape from DS9. An escape engineered by the then Cardassian Commander of Bajor.


	49. Chapter 49

STARTREK VOYAGER: Homeward Bound

Chapter 49

As the door of the ready room slid back into position behind Oyal, Chakotay threw his head back and gave a loud laugh.

Folding her hands in her lap, crossing her legs, Kathryn Janeway spoke very softly. "Something has amused you?"

Laughter dancing in his dark eyes Chakotay placed his hands on the arms of the chair. "Leave it to Kathryn Janeway to tame a Cardassian!"

Appearing the personification of innocence Janeway replied. "After taming a Maquis, a Cardassian was easy."

This time Maquis Captain Chakotay was prepared with a retort. "Try taming a Starfleet captain!"

Kathryn glared. "Who said I was tamed?"

Laughing, Chakotay could see the hint of amusement in the glare. He could also see the challenge radiating from her blue eyes, daring him to respond. "Who said I was referring to you?"

Janeway leaned forward. "May I ask, who else would you be referring to?"

Chakotay decided his interests would be better served if he slightly altered the subject of the conversation. "I was concerned about how you and Oyal would interact, obviously I was worried for nothing. Though I am surprised Cardassians have a sense of humor."

His tactics did not go unnoticed. Tilting her head Kathryn allowed her co-captain to retreat graciously, however, she did comment very softly. "Now…. Who was tamed?"

Knowing Chakotay would be keeping his mouth shut she continued. "I think the learning process is just beginning. When on the planet I saw Seska and Oyal in a setting humans very seldom see, and certainly not one mentioned in any Starfleet intelligence files on Cardassians."

Just then Tuvok's voice interrupted them. "Captains, I have the translation. I'm sending it to both your computers now."

In unison they reached over, tapping their computers. Quickly becoming engrossed in the scenes and conversations being conveyed, they leaned back in their chairs, their eyes glued to the lit up screens. Lunchtime came and went as both captains watched and listened to the information. Information so vital that it had claimed the lives of two Cardassian agents.

More than four hours passed with neither of the command team speaking more than a few words to each other, breaking their study of the material only for the occasional coffee or tea. Several times a segment was replayed, making sure they completely understood what had been seen or heard. Their faces revealing the agitation and anger produced by what they were watching.

They had almost reached the end of the recordings when Janeway sadly shook her head. "That agent had tremendous courage. This material covers three years or more of undercover operations within the Gamma Quadrant. These meetings prove beyond a doubt that the Cardassian Government was plotting with the Founders to invade and seize control of, not only Federation space, but the whole Alpha Quadrant. And the atrocities that were committed….. It's too bad my father never saw this."

Heaving a sigh Chakotay ran a hand along his chin. "There is a possibility he will, Oyal mentioned that Gul Dukat has a copy. Since I had been working with Dukat, Ro will probably contact him, that is if she hasn't already."

For a moment Janeway remained quiet. "Do you think Dukat would show her the recording?"

Still watching the screen, Chakotay nodded. "Yes, I believe so. Ro will take my place as leader of the Maquis, Dukat was Oyal's right hand man and will take over as head of the resistance. I see no reason for the cooperation between the Maquis and Cardassian resistance not to continue. When Ro sees this I'm certain she will contact the Admiral immediately, it's the indisputable proof we had been seeking."

As it was with her co-captain, Janeway's attention was still focused on the monitor. Suddenly her body tensed. "What the….! Chakotay, can this be….?"

Moving his chair closer to the desk Chakotay stared in disbelief. "It looks like it. Exactly as it was described to me! Unbelievable!"

Janeway glanced over at her grim-faced companion. "There's only way to be certain."

Gasping in shock she pointed to her monitor. "Look…. At the comment printed on the screen. This has to be….."

Activating the comm system Chakotay's strained face was the mirror image of the one now looking at him. "I hate doing this, but there is only one way to be certain….. Javis, report to the ready room."

His voice not revealing the surprise generated by the summons, Javis responded immediately. "On my way!"

Reaching over to her monitor Janeway returned to the beginning of the last segment. "This will not be pleasant."

Shifting uneasily in his seat Chakotay heaved a sigh. "No, it certainly will not be, but…."

Folding her hands in her lap Janeway looked down. "Right now I'm not sure if I want to be correct as to what this segment pertained to."

Just then Javis walked in. "Don't tell me you have another spy mission for me!"

Chakotay managed a slight smile. "Not this time. Have a seat."

Sitting down Javis needed only one look at the faces of the command team to realize something of concern had occurred. "Is there a problem?"

Leaning back Chakotay patted the arm of his chair. "Not in the sense that usually happens on Voyager. As you are aware, Oyal was head of the resistance movement. For a couple of years he had an undercover agent onboard a Cardassian ship that was operating in the Gamma Quadrant."

As Chakotay continued he could see the tension increasing within the lieutenant. "This agent managed to record evidence against the Cardassian Government, we believe that he taped the events on Sarous, including the destruction of your village."

Javis gripped the arms of his chair.

Placing her elbows on the desk Janeway spoke softly. "Javis, we cannot be certain since they used code identification for various people and places….."

The young man turned his head, his face void of all expression. "I want to see…..I can tell you for certain."

Studying Javis, for a moment Janeway remained silent. "If you're sure, it will not be easy. We are not asking, it is completely your choice. Chakotay and I understand if you wish not to do so."

Javis shook his head. "No, I must know!"

Taking a deep breath he looked from Janeway to Chakotay. "If you are correct, if there is a record of what the Cardassians did… this will make a difference for myself, my sister, and the others who survived."

Moving closer to the desk, Chakotay turned the monitor so Javis could see. After hesitating for a fraction of a second he tapped the required button, beginning the replay of the scenes in question. Watching Javis very closely, the command team remained silent as the events of Sarous slowly played out before their eyes. They could see the deep pain clearly showing on the strained, white face of the young man as his nails dug deeply into the fabric covering the arm rests.

Several minutes into the recording Javis leaned forward, pointing with shaking hand to the screen, his breaking voice barely audible. "Here, this is my father, mother, brother being killed, and over here are two of my cousins."

Chakotay quickly turned off the monitor. "We have the answers. There is no need for you to live through anymore of these events for a second time."

Janeway herself found it difficult to speak, she could only imagine how difficult the last few minutes had been on Javis. "The agent suspected there was a group hiding in the caves. He made a notation about the possibility of survivors….. perhaps in hopes Oyal would be able to find them."

Visibly shaken Javis leaned back, his hands still maintaining a death grip on the chair. "That…. That agent recorded everything. Who…. Who else has seen this?"

Tapping the desk with her fingers Janeway shook her head. "At this point we can not be sure about the Alpha quadrant. We do know a copy was sent to Gul Dukat, if he shows it to Ro Laren hopefully she will contact Admiral Janeway….. I know my father will take immediate action. However, we cannot be sure. As for here…. only Oyal and Evek, besides ourselves."

Taking a deep breath Javis attempted to regain composure. "Is…is the agent among the Cardassians onboard."

Chakotay shook his head. "No! Unfortunately both the agent who made these recordings and the one who managed to get this to Oyal were killed."

Hesitating a moment Chakotay decided that Javis deserved to know the whole truth. "The segment you saw contains only a fraction of the information. The agent recorded conversations and events that took place in the Gamma Quadrant spanning more than two years, indisputable proof about the plans and cooperation between the Founders and the Cardassians. The evidence we had been searching for!"

Watching the ashen-faced Javis, Janeway spoke softly. "Somehow the Cardassian in charge, a Gul Sonnker, discovered he had a member of the resistance onboard. Once back on Cardassia, the agent was killed while attempting to turn the chips over to Talnir, another member of the resistance. Sonnker captured and tortured Talnir but she managed to hold onto the information."

Looking down at the desk Chakotay slowly moved a padd back and forth. "We don't have all the details of exactly what happened…. However, though badly injured Talnir escaped and managed to reach Evek, the man she was to marry. Just before she died Talnir gave Evek the chips, who then passed them to Oyal."

For several seconds silence descended on the trio as Javis digested the information. Then with determination written across his face, he looked at the command team. "I would like to speak with Oyal and this Evek!"

Leaning slightly forward Javis focused on Chakotay. "Captain, you were keeping my identity a secret only to protect myself, and the other survivors from Sarous. Up until now we were the only witnesses against Cardassia…. this is no longer the case. Oyal risked his life forming the resistance, thanks to that resistance the proof is overwhelming against the Cardassians. You mentioned the agent suspected there were survivors, did you tell Oyal that there were?"

Janeway shook her head. "No, we wanted to speak with you first."

Javis turned his attention to Janeway. "Oyal lost two agents, one Evek's girl friend, I think they should know who these two died for."

Looking over at his co-captain, Chakotay drummed his fingers on the desk, then after a moment of contemplation he activated the computer. "Computer, where is Commander Oyal?"

The polite voice quietly responded. "Commander Oyal is in his office."

Leaning back Janeway posed the next question. "Computer, is anyone with the commander?"

Once again the unseen voice replied. "Commander Tuvok, Commander Evens, Lieutenant Evek."

Giving a shrug Janeway looked over at Chakotay. "Excellent, everyone we need in one place."

She turned to Javis. "Are you sure, perhaps wait a day or two."

The young man slowly shook his head. "No Captain, the sooner I speak with them the better. Voyager is a small ship, I cannot avoid running into Oyal. Don't forget I'll be working with both Oyal and Evek."

Glancing down he hesitated a moment. Raising his head he looked from Janeway to Chakotay. "I'll feel better if they know who I am."

Standing up Chakotay gave a small nod. "I understand and agree. Until now the people of the Gamma Quadrant had no face… it's time to change that. However, I'm sure this will be a tremendous shock to Oyal… and Evek."

Also rising to her feet Janeway tilted hr head and arched her eyebrows. "After everything that has occurred over the past couple of days, I'm not so sure."

Resting his hands on the arms of the chair, Javis slowly pushed himself up. A small smile easing his trouble features. "Definitely not after today in the mess hall!"

Speaking in unison the command team looked sharply at Javis. "What happened?"

Javis actually laughed. "Well….. for starters, B'Elanna was eating with Tom and Harry when Seska and her family sat down. Our chief engineer immediately marched down and scolded Seska for not introducing her husband and son. Then Torres sat herself down at their table. It was not so much the faces of Seska and Oyal but their emotions. In the first few seconds they had expected trouble, I could feel the strong sense of uncertainty and concern. Then pure shock and surprise as B'Elanna joined them. Seska was completely stunned and Oyal was greatly amused."

Javis shrugged. "Sometimes it pays to know what others are feeling. It gives you an insight into their character that you would not ordinarily have. Then just as Seska and Oyal were leaving Jarlin and Ery walked in. Of course the crew expected a major confrontation, the whole room filled with tension. However…. the great Gul Oyal saving a bunch of Bajoran resistance fighters…. that is something! Needless to say the crew was shocked and today's events will provide interesting conversations for some time. Oyal was actually embarrassed by the attention, wanting to escape the mess hall as quickly as possible. But he did invite Jarlin and Ery to join them for supper tomorrow."

Amused Janeway and Chakotay exchanged glances as Chakotay managed to keep from laughing. "It would appear no secret is safe on Voyager. I'm sorry I wasn't in the mess hall, must have been interesting."

Moving in the direction of the side door Chakotay shook his head. "Since arriving in the Delta Quadrant we had crewmembers become enemies, and enemies have become friends. Certainly keeps everybody on their toes!"

Walking around the back of Chakotay's desk Janeway graced them with a crooked smile. "That would be an understatement. I too would have enjoyed watching that little scene with B'Elanna. I'm very glad Jarlin and Ery showed up, the crew now knows Oyal is not the same as most Cardassians, and hopefully they will learn to trust him."

Javis slowly joined the command team. Trying to put his own feelings into proper perspective he spoke carefully, thoughtfully. "Trusting and being at ease around Oyal will take time. It's not that I don't wish to do so but…. I have all spent so long hating and fighting Cardassians it is impossible to change overnight. Thinking that we now have Cardassians onboard Voyage…. to see and hear them….live with them….. I have to force myself to remember they are not the murderers of my people, that they turned against their own government to stop such atrocities. The rest of the crew….. those who lost families back in the colonies…. will have the same battle. But from what I saw in the mess hall….. what I learned about Oyal, how he and Seska acted…. I am willing to put effort into accepting these Cardassians, and I believe the rest crew will feel the same."

Neither Janeway nor Chakotay replied, both knowing they could not force anyone to accept the most recent arrivals. Knowing Javis was correct, it would take a conscious effort on the part of each man and woman onboard Voyager to live with the Cardassians. Everyone would have to do it in their own time and manner. At least, thanks to B'Elanna, Jarlin, and Ery, a good start in the right direction.

As Chakotay took a step forward, the door leading to the section behind the bridge slide open. Standing to one side Chakotay motioned for Janeway to exit first. Gracing her co-captain with an amused tilt of her head, and arching an eyebrow, she stepped into the hallway. Rolling his eyes Chakotay quickly followed. The antics of the command team did not go unnoticed. Relieved, even if only for a few seconds, to have the strain of the pending meeting eased, for a moment Javis watched the two commanders. Then with an amused shrug he too stepped into the hallway, allowing the ready room door to slide back into position.

It required only a few steps to reach the door leading into the office occupied by Oyal. The trio stopped. Gently Janeway placed her hand on the arm of the tension filled young man. "Are you sure?"

Javis looked at the former Starfleet captain, who until recently, he had viewed in the same light as the Cardassians. Gazing into the blue eyes filled with concern, Javis smiled. "Yes Captain, I'm ready to meet with Oyal."

Understanding the unspoken meaning behind the words just spoken, Chakotay took a deep breath. His hand pressed the buzzer. Immediately the door slid open!


	50. Chapter 50

STARTREK VOYAGER: Homeward Bound

Chapter 50

As the door opened all heads swung to see who was entering, shock and surprise flowed through the room. Sitting in his chair Oyal laid down the padd he was holding. In front of the desk Evek remained motionless in his seat, while Tuvok and Evans, standing beside the desk, looked in surprise at the command team and their companion.

Oyal prepared for trouble. It was not the command team that sent a warning through his body, but the young man walking behind them. A young man who Oyal sensed had his emotions coiled tighter than a serpent ready to strike, a young man under tremendous pressure. Seska had warned him about Javis, this was the one member of the crew that really worried her.

Out of the corner of his eye Oyal could see surprise and concern on the face of Evans, while Tuvok's raised eyebrow clearly revealed Javis was not where he should be. It was obvious that the two commanders found the arrival of this crewman more than unusual and unexpected.

Three-quarters of the way into the room Janeway and Chakotay stopped. Taking a step to the side they allowed Javis to continue on pass them. Slowly Oyal rose to his feet, standing with fingertips lightly touching the hard surface. Alerted by Oyal's posture to the possibility of trouble Evek also stood up. While Evans and Tuvok remained motionless, both realizing this meeting must be connected to the information Oyal had given to the command team, but at the moment not knowing in what way.

His eyes locked on the face of the Cardassian, Javis stopped a few inches from the desk. Speaking softly, clearly, he managed to keep his voice under control. "Commander Oyal…. You and all the members of Voyager's crew believe me to be a native of the planet Earth. That is not correct! This was a deception started by Captain Chakotay to protect not only myself but others as well. In truth I am from Sarous, a planet in the Gamma Quadrant, a planet known to you under the code name Gamma-Alpha."

Stunned as though hit by a phaser blast, Oyal stared at the man standing before him. Nothing in all his experience could have prepared him for this. Facing Bajorians, who had suffered the loss of a family member by the hand of a Cardassian, sometimes even by himself in self-defense, was vastly different. His mind whirling, for the first time in his life the former Cardassian Gul was speechless, fully understanding the implication behind the words. Somehow this man had survived the massacre carried out by the Cardassian Government… a massacre of an entire planet ordered by the government Oyal had once served, the planet from which he came.

The seriousness of the situation was not lost on Evek. As shock and horror flowed through him, the former Cardassian soldier was forced to slowly sit down. Uttering a silent mourn for a moment he held his head in both hands. On the night Talnir had died he had watched the recording of the killings. The unfeeling savagery of the Cardassians had made him sick, convinced him to seek our Oyal and the resistance. Now he had to face Javis, a survivor whose family had been destroyed by Cardassia.

The command team, along with Evans and Tuvok, silently watched as the scene before them unfolded. Without moving, wondering what would occur next, they could easily see the tremendous unsettling impact this piece of news was having on Oyal and Evek.

As Javis continued speaking, Evek raised his troubled eyes to look up at the living face of a species other Cardassians had tried to destroy. "Your agent mentioned that he believed there were survivors. He was correct! In total there were thirty of us, including my younger sister, hiding in a cave overlooking the settlement. Shielded from detection by minerals in the rocks, we witnessed the murder of the whole village…. The murder of my family!"

His voice breaking for a moment Javis hesitated, regaining control. "We managed to evade the Cardassian patrols, it was easy as they believed the entire population of the planet had been wiped out. Months later after we escaped into the Alpha Quadrant our leader started the group now known as the Maquis. When the situation escalated Captain Chakotay, then leader of the Maquis, knew we needed protection so he invented Earth planet identities for us. Fortunately, up until then we had kept our origin a secret, with only a handful of trusted confidants knowing the truth."

Javis gave a small shrug. "Outwardly we resemble humans, it is our physical abilities that separates us."

Knowing there was little he could say, in silence Oyal watched the pain filled face of the young man. The Cardassian knew Javis had a reason for coming to see him, that purpose would eventually be revealed.

Glancing downward Javis flexed the fingers on both hands. "I am the only one onboard Voyager, my sister and the others are in the Alpha Quadrant being protected by the Maquis. Until now we were forced to remain in hidden, the only ones who could speak out against the Cardassians, tell the truth of what had occurred. Now thanks to you we are no longer alone. For years we have been searching for proof….Thanks to you we are now able to prove what happened on Sarous…. Proof that the Federation must accept, proof that Cardassia will never be able to deny. It is now safe for me to come out of hiding, reclaim my identity and the identity of my people. I only regret that two brave agents died while trying to help my people."

For a moment the two stared at each other, deep respect showing in Oyal's eyes. Javis had come not to say he hated all Cardassians, but to show gratitude and acceptance to a small band of resistance fighters. It had not been easy for this man of Sarous, if all the survivors had this much courage Oyal was looking forward to meeting them.

Breaking eye contact Javis turned and took a couple of steps in the direction of Evek. The startled Cardassian quickly rose to his feet as Javis stopped before him. "I understand one of the agents was your girlfriend?"

Evek nodded. "Yes! Talnir and I were to be married."

Javis took a deep breath. "I am sorry, so many have died to please a small group who desire power to rule and destroy others. Though we are few, I'll make sure Talnir's name is never forgotten…. or what she did for us. I hope someday you will tell me about her, I would like Talnir to be more than just a name."

The gaze and voice of the Cardassian did not waver. "I would enjoy speaking with you about Talnir and I hope you will tell be more about your people."

Javis gave a quick nod. "I will gladly do so."

Emotionally at his limits Javis turned his head, looking quickly at Oyal then over at the command team. "Now I must return to my duties."

Moving over to the doorway Javis quickly left the room, as Evans expelled the breath he did not realize he had been holding. This had been some day, however, such days were becoming typical on Voyager! Placing his hands on his hips the Maquis commander looked over at the command team.

Slightly stunned at the sudden, unexpected past few minutes, Evek just gazed from Oyal over to Janeway and Chakotay. Silently wondering if this was how humans did things? Did these two captains ever do the expected, the norm? Or did they always play by their own rules? A way to keep the crew and others on their toes and off-balance!

Trying to figure out how he would explain all this to Seska, Oyal crossed his arms. His voice clearly revealing the mixture of exasperation and amusement he was feeling, Oyal softly addressed the command team. "Any more surprises?"

Looking the perfect picture of innocence Janeway shrugged. "Not at the moment. However, if something does come to mind we'll let you know."

Touching her arm Chakotay decided a hasty retreat would be best. "If you will excuse us, we have a ship to run."

Walking quickly over to the door they could feel four pairs of watching eyes silently following. Stepping into the hallway Tuvok's comment reached their ears. "Commander Oyal, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. Even if the captains do not have any more surprises, they will certainly prevent the time from being boring."

As the door slid back into position they clearly heard Oyal's reply. "That…. Commander Tuvok is what I fear!"

Once again in the seclusion of the hallway Chakotay laughed as he placed both hands on his hips. "And to think…. at one time I believed Vulcan's had no sense of humor."

Leaning one shoulder against the wall, Janeway looked up at her companion. "Oh….. Vulcans certainly do understand humor, it's very subtle but it is there. Anyways…. that went much better than expected."

Chakotay gave his head a small shake. "When Javis asked to meet with Oyal, I didn't know what to expect. I admit to having been concerned. He certainly can do the unexpected, I never thought he would accept the Cardassians so easily. That was surprise enough but Javis actually thanked Oyal, then what he said to Evek….."

For a moment Janeway thought over the scene she had just witnessed. "If I didn't know better….. I believe Javis and Evek will become friends."

Chakotay looked at the closed door. "I think you're right. If Javis can become friends with a Cardassian…. then anything can happen."

Grinning he turned to his co-captain. "It's even more amazing than you."

She tilted her head to the side. "Well….. after all you went through to rescue me, the least I can do is be civil."

Taking a step closer, Chakotay placed one hand on the wall. "Ah…. That explains everything. I was beginning to labor under the delusion that you actually liked me."

Giving her head a shake Janeway managed to look horrified, however, the usual gleam in her eye once again gave her away. "That will be the day!"

Amused Chakotay looked at Janeway. "Really?"

With her head held high and just a trace of a smile, Kathryn Janeway stood her ground. "Really!"

Managing to keep his face serious Chakotay did not move. "Well….. I won't maintain that misconception anymore."

Knowing it would be safer to end the conversation, Janeway decided it was time to be elsewhere. She took a step away from the wall, putting several more inches between herself and Chakotay. "I'm going to the science lab, start analyzing the asteroid results."

Chuckling softly, which earned him a deadly glare from Janeway, Chakotay dropped his hand. He knew it was not often Captain Kathryn Janeway retreated. "Don't you think lunch would be a good idea? It's already mid-afternoon."

Stepping around him, Janeway moved in the direction of the turbolift. "I had a bowl of soup while looking at the information from Oyal."

Chakotay rolled his eyes. "One small bowl of soup and two cups of coffee! Supper….. nineteen hundred hours!"

Standing in front of the turbolift Janeway turned her head as she pushed the call button. Her voice carried a soft warning note. "You're on!"

Stepping into the lift, Janeway wiggled a finger in the air over her shoulder. "Remember…. I expect only the best from my co-captain."

Turing to face Chakotay, she raised her eyebrows in a silent challenge. "See you then….. Captain!"

As the doors of the lift slid shut Chakotay shook his head in both amusement and thought. As usual Kathryn Janeway had the last word and he was relieved at how easily she had agreed to join him for supper. However…. The look she had thrown him made him wonder. She had something planned, all he could do was wait. Knowing that meals together with his co-captain would now be a daily affaire, the feeling of contentment spread through his body as he walked back to the ready room.

After the command team left Oyal remained silent as he sat down. Turning his chair to face Tuvok and Evans, he placed his hands on the armrests. Looking up he softly addressed the two men. "You knew about Javis."

Looking slightly guilty Evans nodded. "Yes! Except for the captains only Tuvok and myself were aware of his true identity. I'm sure you can understand why we kept it secret."

Instead of an immediate reply Oyal looked over at the deeply troubled face of the young Cardassian. "Evek, are you alright?"

Slowly Evek regained his seat. "I'm…. I'm not sure. I never expected having to face someone whose family had been so brutally murdered by my people."

With anguished face he looked at Oyal. "I…. I don't know what to do, what to say. While this does not make it any easier, it does bring meaning to Talnir's death. I'm glad she made it home…. and that I went to you, not central command. But how do we face Javis tomorrow or the next day?"

Oyal took a deep breath. "With honesty! We deplore the actions of the Cardassian government. If it had been within our power we would have prevented the massacre…. But it was not. For now we must take comfort in that. If the opportunity ever presents itself we will try to bring those responsible to justice. This we must promise Javis. Remember, it will not be easy for him either. Just be yourself, once the two of you have spent some time together, I think it will be easier. But don't try to avoid the subject, it's best out in the open."

He then turned back to Evans and Tuvok. "I do understand why you kept his identity a secret. If the Cardassian government had the slightest inkling that there were survivors, they would have stopped at nothing until every last one had been hunted down and killed. And Cardassia would not have cared how many stood in their way, innocent men, women, or children would have died. What does surprise me, now more then ever….. our rescue from the Kazon. Janeway and Chakotay had no way of knowing Seska's story was true. We may not have been resistance fighters, which meant we would have posed a serious threat to Javis. Not to mention that Javis would have preferred pointing a phaser at us…. not the Kazon."

The Vulcan security chief raised an eyebrow. "Commander Oyal, you are suspicious about the motives of the Captains."

Sensing something was being withheld, for a moment Oyal scrutinized the face of the Vulcan then Evans. "Not really suspicious. It is only natural, Commander Tuvok, that in view of today's revelations I would raise some questions. Trying to mix Cardassians and Maquis could have led to serious problems, especially with a member of the crew such as Javis."

Oyal gazed intently at the two commanders. "Yet Chakotay, and Janeway especially, risked their lives to save us in the belief that we are members of the resistance. And….. they have put a great deal of effort into getting us settled, including granting me freedom of the ship and records. How did the command team know Seska was not lying? The Captains are not the type to have risked as much as they did, and the life of Javis, without knowing that the element of risk was minimal!"

Evans shifted uneasily, coming clean with the truth while Oyal's keen eyes were staring at him would not easy. The serious eyes of the Cardassian contained the same razor-sharp attentiveness of those belonging to Janeway and Chakotay.

Not sure how Oyal would accept having his wife spied upon, Evans took a deep breath. "Actually it is very simple. Javis is an empath, with powers far greater than Deanna Troi. On several occasions he "read" Seska, relaying his findings to Janeway and Chakotay. He could tell Seska was being truthful about who you were and the events in the Alpha Quadrant. In fact, shortly after Seska joined us, Javis confided to me that Seska was not who she claimed to be, that she was hiding something, however, we already knew she was Cardassian."

For a moment Oyal looked over at Evek. The shocked, incredible look on the face of the young man amused the Cardassian commander. Then turning back to Evans and Tuvok, Oyal threw back his head and laughed. "The spy being spied upon, now everything makes a lot more sense. Janeway and Chakotay do not miss a trick. I'm glad we're on the same side, I would not like to be in a position of outwitting those two."

While Tuvok raised his eyebrow even higher, Evans breathed a sigh of relief.

Oyal turned to Evek. "Lieutenant Evek, would you care to explain this to Lieutenant Seska!"

Evek managed to look serious. "Sir, with all due respect….. I value my life."

Oyal grunted. "Yes, explaining this to my wife will require some finesse."

Leaning an elbow on the armrest, Oyal thoughtfully tapped his chin with his finger. "Javis must be a very skilled and powerful empath, Seska has been trained in mind and emotion control to prevent such occurrences. Anything else I should know about Javis, I don't want any problems or misunderstandings."

Shaking his head Evans glanced over at Tuvok. "No, I don't think so. The biggest secret was his origin and being an empath. He does have a younger sister, Sandra, who remains under the care of the Maquis back home, but that is common knowledge. In truth, we know very little about Javis, he never spoke about Sarous or his previous life before becoming a Maquis. Neither Chakotay or myself ever brought up the subject of his family, since only a few people know his identity it is difficult for Javis to be open in his conversations. As a precaution, all the survivors claim to be from Earth and all have shown some empathic skills. However, none appear to have the capabilities that Javis has demonstrated."

Sadness crossed the Cardassian face. "It cannot be easy talking about his family or friends. What happened was bad enough…. Being a witness only adds to the mental burden and pain, then being forced to remain in hiding….. Seska warned me of his deep hatred for Cardassians, now I understand why, he has good cause….. His actions today are certainly a credit to his character and his ability to judge in a rational manner. A good man to have in one's crew."

Leaning forward Oyal placed his arms on the desk. "I think Evek will have the best opportunity of anyone here on Voyager to communicate with him. Both have suffered due to the events on Sarous, this will bring them together. We must be careful around the rest of the crew, until Javis himself mentions who he is we cannot allow anything to slip. Now….. let's finish up here, we all have work to do."

Later in the afternoon, sitting alone in his office, Oyal stared at the blank computer screen. With the help of Tuvok and Evans, all the Cardassians had been assigned their ranks and duties, due to their inexperience it had not been easy but he was pleased with the outcome. While most would require some degree of training, in the meantime they should feel comfortable and fit in with the rest of the crew.

Deep in thought he leaned one elbow on the armrest while gazing at nothing. Two days ago he had been a prisoner of the Kazon, the future for both himself and his son in grave doubt. Today he sat in his office onboard a fine starship. Not only was Kayon safe, but they had been reunited with Seska, their future bright and hopeful. Would it continue? Space was full of dangers and they had a long trip home. And home? Once back in the Alpha Quadrant what would they face? However, that could be years away, for now they had a home on Voyager.

Looking forward to an unaccustomed evening with his family, Oyal rose to his feet. Walking out of his office he headed for the turbolift, bringing to a close his first day as a Maquis commander. The lift responded quickly to the summons and within minutes he was making his way down the hallway to his quarters.

Tapping in the access code he quickly stepped inside. Seeing Seska in the process of setting the table for two he looked around. "Where's Kayon? Don't tell me he's still in engineering."

Amused, Seska looked over at her husband. "No, but I understand it wasn't for the lack of trying. Actually he's with Evans, the two of them are preparing Kayon's new quarters. Saying that you and I would have a lot to discuss, Evans suggested Kayon join him for supper. If I didn't know better I would say Commander Evans was laughing when he made the suggestion."

Knowing to what Evans was referring, Oyal smiled. "I'm glad Kayon is settling in so wall. I think he's enjoying his freedom. Omar was constantly watching him, making sure he received the correct training for a Cardassian soldier. And….. Kayon is now working with engineers. For the first time I believe our son is truly happy."

Placing her hands on the back of a chair Seska slowly nodded. "It has not been easy for him, not with Omar breathing down our necks, trying to keep you and I apart. Trying to turn Kayon into his idea of a good Cardassian. Hopefully, when we return, I will have the opportunity of telling him exactly how I feel, and I will not be polite!"

Laughing at the image Seska's comment produced, Oyal walked over to the replicator.

Folding her arms, Seska gazed at her husband's back. "How was you day? Everything settled?"

Holding two small glasses containing a light brown liquid, Oyal turned to face his wife. "Certainly not what I had expected, this day could not have been turned out better. And yes, all the Cardassians have their duties and ranks, which I believe they will find acceptable."

As Oyal walked over Seska tilted her head to the side. Mischief clearly showed in her eyes as she reached out her hand to take the glass that was being offered. "Hmmm….. our son absent for the night, my dear husband are you trying to get you wife into a relaxed mood?"

Placing his hand on Seska's arm he gently guided her to the couch. "No my dear wife…. I just think you will need that drink."

Sitting slightly at an angle, her back against the couch, Seska stretched out her legs. "Tell me husband….. with all being well why would I need such drink?"

Lights danced in her eyes. "Especially before supper."

Placing his elbow on the back of the couch Oyal, sat facing Seska. "Well…. I just happened to find out a few things about our crewmate Javis."

Moving the glass to take a sip, Seska looked amused. "Really…. And what deep dark secret did you discover that merits such liquid refreshment."

Running a finger around the rim of his glass, Oyal watched the reaction of his wife. "Well for starters, he is not from Earth. That was just a cover story to protect his true identity. Javis is from a planet in the Gamma Quadrant called Sarous. Know to us as Gamma-Alpha."

Almost choking on her drink, in total disbelief Seska stared at Oyal. "Sarous…. Gamma-Alpha….. the planet….. the massacre….."

In one gulp her glass was empty.

Without a word Oyal leaned over, taking the empty glass. Rising to his feet he walked over to the replicator for a refill. Returning to the couch, before resuming his seat, he handed the drink to his obviously shocked wife. "Yes! Javis is one of about thirty survivors. All of whom witnessed the destruction of their home village, while hiding in some caves overlooking the area."

Half the contents of Seska's glass quickly disappeared as concern raced through her. "Javis hates Cardassians…"

Understanding his wife's line of thought Oyal quickly reassured her. "We're in no danger. Due to the information I turned over to Chakotay, Javis can now come out into the open, reclaim his identity. He's an unique young man, capable of realizing that we are not the same as the Cardassians who murdered his family."

Shaking her head, trying to put this latest turn of events into proper perspective, Seska was almost afraid to voice the question on her mind. "Anything else?"

Taking a sip from his glass Oyal smiled, he was actually enjoying himself. On Cardassia, Seska had always been the tightly in control agent, here she was more relaxed, more open. He found this new side of his wife enticing. "Yes….. he's an empath. And a very good one, who has the capability of overcoming your defenses. That is how the command team knew you were telling the truth."

Finishing off the second half of her drink Seska stared at her husband. Suddenly slapping her leg she startled Oyal. "Damn Janeway and Chakotay! That time in the conference room…. Of all the…"

Not knowing what she was talking about, Oyal was unsure if he should be amused or concerned. "Would you like to enlighten me?"

Seska actually laughed. "Those two would make darned good Cardassian agents. Just after I revealed myself as a Cardassian, the captains held a senior staff meeting concerning the rescue. Suddenly, Javis walked in, handing a padd to Janeway. He remained in the room while she appeared to be reading some information, and I continued explaining who I was and who the Kazon were holding as prisoners. At the time I was surprised at his actions, it did feel a bit odd, but I didn't give it much thought. I had a lot on my mind! Now I understand!"

She held out her glass. "Here….. get me another drink, you were correct, I do need something that strong. Then start at the beginning…. I want to know everything that happened today!"

Laughing, a thoroughly amused Oyal complied with the request. Then as the two sat sipping their drinks, he began relating the events of the day.

While on the deck above one-half of the command team was standing at the replicator preparing supper. As the door slid open Chakotay, knowing who had entered, continued with his task. "You're early. Supper won't be ready for another hour."

Kathryn Janeway walked over to the desk. Sitting down she held up a couple of padds. "That's all right. I have some statistics to work on."

Turning on the monitor she glanced sideways at Chakotay. "After all….. this computer is for use by the captain of Voyager, and I do believe I am one of the captains."

Detecting the laughter and challenge in her voice, Chakotay answered as threw a quick look in her directions. Turning back to the replicator he effectively hid his face and his amusement. With great effort he managed to keep his voice serious. "Of course, Captain, as usual you are correct….. on both counts."

He could well imagine the gleam of victory in her eyes. Now he knew what Janeway was up to, things were certainly going to get interesting, yes, very interesting. He had insisted she accept the rank of captain, so now she was planning to slowly take over the captain's quarters. Chakotay smiled….. no objection. However…. he had no intention of moving out….. and Kathryn Janeway knew this.

True to his word, in one hour Chakotay placed two plates containing vegetable lasagne and salad with garlic bread on the table. "Supper's ready!"

Turning of the monitor Kathryn quickly rose to her feet. Walking over to the table Janeway sniffed the air, since breakfast her only nourishment had been a bowl of soup. "Smells delicious."

Maintaining a deadpanned face she softly added. "Certainly pays to have a private chef."

As the two sat down Chakotay looked at his companion, following Kathryn's example he kept his face straight and serious. "Always aim to please."

She glared at him from the corner of her eye, however, instead of a retort she placed a forkful of food into her mouth. For several minutes they ate in comfortable silence until Kathryn looked over at Chakotay. "You know, I'm having trouble deciding what to do when we return to the Alpha Quadrant. Should I return you to prison, allowing the inmates to enjoy good food, or should I be selfish, ask the Federation Justice Council to allow you to serve your sentence onboard my ship, as my own person cook? Thirty-five years of good food certainly is enticing."

Taking more time than usual to chew his food, this time Chakotay had the perfect retort. "How do you know I wouldn't poison your food and then escape?"

As usual Kathryn Janeway stayed one step ahead. "Oh….. I would always have you taste the food first."

Admitting defeat Chakotay could not hold back a laugh. "I'll have to figure a way around that."

Before popping the last piece of bread into her mouth Kathryn could not prevent herself. "A way around having to taste the food or a retort to my comment?"

Rising to his feet Chakotay picked up the empty plates. "Both! Now go and relax, I'll bring some wine."

After placing the plates on the recycling pad and replicating two glasses, Chakotay opened a small cabinet, taking out a bottle of red wine. Walking over he found Kathryn stretched out on the couch with boots removed and one ankle crossed over the other. Propped up against a couple of cushions, her head rested on one arm while the other hand held a padd that she was reading.

Chakotay could not help but smile at how much more comfortable she had become in his presence and how at home she now appeared to be. "I thought you were relaxing."

Over the rim of the padd she peered up at her co-captain. "I am. I find these statistics on the asteroids fascinating and relaxing to study."

Chakotay held out a glass. "How about exchanging that for this."

Placing the padd beside her she reached up. "If you put something into that glass."

Handing her one of the glasses he poured some wine. "Of course. I wouldn't expect you to drink the glass itself."

He was graced with a Janeway glare. "Funny! It would appear I must add comic to the growing list of surprising characteristics you continue to demonstrate. However, I cannot decide if they are beneficial or detrimental."

Chakotay sat down in his usual chair opposite the couch. Filling his glass he placed the bottle on the coffee table. "Definitely beneficial."

Leaning back he copied Kathryn by stretching out his legs and relaxing. For several minutes he watched his companion as they silently sipped their wine. "You were very quiet during supper, something on your mind."

Studying her glass Kathryn did not reply right away. "I was thinking about Javis. How difficult it must have been facing Oyal. And Oyal, he was completely shocked."

Sipping his wine Chakotay gazed out the window. "It required a great deal of control. Javis places Oyal in a different category from those who raided Sarous, however, looking at a Cardassian face will always produce painful memories. I think it helped having Seska around. Though only a matter of days, it did give him some adjusting time before the others came onboard. I never realized how strong a person Javis can be, he was always very quiet, kept to himself. I have a feeling he will now spend more time with the crew, I heard the pride in his voice when he mentioned Sarous."

Gazing into the now-half empty glass Kathryn's voice was low, feeling some of the emotion Javis had experienced. "I too heard that pride. I think it will be good for Javis to finally talk about Sarous, his family, and friends. His life before…. It will also be interesting to see if Javis and Evek become friends, when they were talking I saw a connection."

Chakotay nodded. "I did too."

Laughing softly he shook his head. "Who would have predicted that Javis would ever be able to coexist with a Starfleet captain and Cardassians. Those back home will never believe this."

Raising an eyebrow Kathryn looked over at the man who had become a respected and trusted friend. "Same as my father will never believe I coexist with the Cardassian, who frightened me so badly twenty years ago, or the Maquis leader I had sworn to send to prison."

Holding up his glass Chakotay's voice carried a touch of mystic. "Friend or foe, foe or friend. One never knows when meeting someone who that person will eventually turn out to be."

A relaxing silence drifted over the command team as both slowly sipped their wine, becoming lost in their own thoughts. Finishing the contents of her glass Kathryn placed it on the coffee table before reaching down to pull up the blanket. The events of the day, the relaxing supper, and the warmth of the wine quickly taking their toll as sleep immediately overcame her.

Smiling gently Chakotay reached for the bottle, pouring himself a second glass he watched Kathryn quietly sleeping. Gradually his thoughts drifted to the long voyage that lay ahead. He had no delusions as to the task awaiting them. The journey would be long, perhaps decades traveling through unknown space. How many different species would they encounter before reaching the Alpha Quadrant? How many would be similar if not worst than then Kazon? How many would be friendly and kind like the Ocampa?

Finishing his wine Chakotay contemplated pouring another glass, then thought better of it. Too tired and relaxed to move he simply placed the glass on the floor. Resting his hands on the arms of the chair, he laid his head against the back as he stared out the window. Slowly drifting off to sleep he wondered how many would and would not survive the journey. On a starship loses were inevitable, he and Kathryn had discussed the burden of command on the very first day in the Delta Quadrant. Heaving a sigh he knew only time would tell…..

As the captains slept, each with their own dreams and fears, the Maquis Starship Voyager sailed through silent, dark space, its nose pointed faithfully in the direction of the Alpha Quadrant. While thousands of light-years away a blue and white planet spun quietly on its axis, weaving an invisible thread out through the vastness of space to the Voyager, calling it, leading it home.

* * *

This is the final segment for the story Homeward Bound.

The Saga continues in Friend Or Foe


End file.
